My Dad is Bad but still Family!
by Kay Hau
Summary: Life was simple. My dad loved me, everybody else hated me. I didn't have friends, or a mom, or an uncle, and certainly not some prophecy about a Green Ninja hanging over my head. Life is complicated, and scary, and uncertain - but, for the first time in my life, I'm not lonely. It just may be worth it. -Movie-verse AU in which Garmadon raised Lloyd. Beta: Sunny Lighter.
1. Ch1:Monday, Nya & Kai

I have the worst life in, like, the history of ever. And I'm not just saying that. I'm pretty sure that if there was a contest for worst life, I would totally win.

First off, my dad is evil. No, I'm not saying he's abusive, or cruel, or hateful - though he certainly can be all those things. I'm saying he's a maniacal evil warlord, intent on conquering Ninjago City, destroying the heroes sworn to protect it, and subjugating all the innocent civilians who live there. Yeah, you read that right. My dad is a super-villain.

And he makes me go to school there.

Seriously. He filled out all the paperwork and everything, complaining all the while that once he conquers Ninjago he will never have to fill out a form again.

My dad. Makes me go to high school. In the city he is actively trying to conquer. With, like, armies and weapons and giant mechs and everything. Literally squashing buildings underfoot. Thank goodness for the Secret Ninja Force and the city's rather amazing evacuation system. It's down to an art at this point, with all the practice everyone gets. There is never more than a week between attacks, and usually only about three days.

It gets worse. Yeah, everyone knows who I am. He doesn't even try to keep it a secret. He greets me over the hijacked news stations. He attends parent teacher conferences. He sometimes picks me up from school when I'm "on his way home," his phrase for fleeing the city's ninja heroes. So pretty much everyone hates me, from the mayor and police to my teachers and classmates. Let's just say, well, I never have to wait in line or fight for a seat on the bus...?

I once asked him why. I mean, seriously. Why can't the son of an evil warlord be homeschooled? And you know what he said?

"To learn to hate, of course! There is no better breeding ground for hate then public education! You'll be a vicious warlord of your own in no time!"

Then he mumbled to himself (he mumbles fairly loudly, and then seems surprised that people can hear him) what is probably the real reason.

"Plus Koko would murder me in my sleep if you didn't get a decent education."

Yes, Lord Garmadon sends me to high school to learn to hate. And because my mom, who dumped him and left us when I was like four or something, would apparently be mad if he didn't.

He seems hopeful she'll come back one day. Personally, I kind of hope she's dead. Because otherwise my mom, who was apparently some awesome ninja warrior on the side of good, abandoned me as a baby and never even tried to contact me. She might as well have tattooed EVIL across my baby forehead.

Ok, so where am I at?

One, my dad is an evil warlord.

Two, everyone hates me.

Three, even my mom gave up on me.

And four ...

I'm not evil.

Life would be sooooo much easier if I was. I actually really tried to be in elementary school. Practiced my evil laugh and everything. Ran away (with my dad's full support - he was so proud), stole candy, lived on the streets for a while, tried to recruit a gang of snakes to do my bidding. The snakes, and later the Ninjas, totally kicked my butt.

That didn't work, so I tried the opposite in middle school. Yes, sir. No, ma'am. Please and thank you. I became the sweetest, gentlest, most polite and obedient kid Ninjago has ever known.

I still got called evil. And I still got my butt kicked. This time by my classmates. Honestly, I preferred the Ninjas - they held back on the punches and kicks. Even if they did strand me on top of a roof that took me hours to figure out how to get down from. (No way was I asking my dad to save me. So far he hasn't succeeded in actually killing anyone in Ninjago City and I'd like to keep it that way.)

Finally figuring out that I won't ever win, I gave up. Now I'm in high school and things are the same as ever. There's either a ten foot radius of Empty around me, or I'm getting, you guessed it, my butt kicked. At least most of said butt-kicking isn't usually physical nowadays.

What do I mean by that? Well, um, did you hear the latest top song this week? Boo Lloyd. Seriously. That's the name of the song. And most of the lyrics.

So, yeah, that's my life. I live in a giant volcano that my dad shoots his generals out of when he fires them. I take a shark mech to the city and then a bus to school every weekday morning. On the weekends my dad teaches me spinjitzu, which would be cool if he didn't keep complaining about my lack of killer instinct, and I fiddle around with building mechs in my workshop.

Well, I guess that's two pluses?

One, I get to learn to fight - not that I dare use anything I know to defend myself. You should see the looks I get from cops just for existing. Imagine if they actually saw me fighting - they'd never believe it was self-defense.

Two, I get to make any sort of mech I want. Of course, I have no friends to play on them with. And I can't actually take them out or people will start screaming that I'm finally invading the city. I don't even want to know what they'd think of my green dragon mech.

Who am I kidding. There are no perks. I hate my life and my creepily supportive dad.

He still insists on reading me a "bedtime story" every night. You wouldn't believe the nightmares I have.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Nya and Kai were new to Ninjago City and thus Ninjago City High School. They were new to high school to begin with, to be honest, coming from Jamanakai, a rather small rural town where their dad was the local blacksmith and their mom the local teacher. Both their parents were secretly retired Ninjas, though they couldn't tell people that.

But even in Jamanakai, they had heard of Lord Garmadon. Stories of fertile fields burned to a crisp, entire armies slaughtered, strange fires and explosions during the nights.

And so Nya and Kai trembled at their parents' stupid idea to move to Ninjago City. The reason? "You wouldn't believe the employment opportunities!"

The twins' mouths literally dropped open on the first day of school when they were warned that Lloyd Garmadon, Lord Garmadon's just as evil son, was, not just in their school, but. In. Their. Class.

"Do you think he looks like his father?" whispered Nya. "Like a living evil shadow? With blood red eyes and everything?"

"No, no, I'm sure everyone's exaggerating," retorted Kai, mainly just to hide his own fear. "I mean, he's just a stupid kid like us, right? How bad can he be?"

The classroom door opened and the idle chatter was immediately silenced.

Nya and Kai jerked to attention in their seats, expecting a strict teacher, only to see...

A rather short, and kinda cute, little blond teen with bright green eyes and a matching green hoodie. The boy shrunk under everyone's gaze, obviously wanting to disappear, but after a second took a deep breath and a few steps forward to take a seat in the front row.

With an audible rush and clatter, all the other students crushed themselves and their desks to the farthest corner possible from the innocent looking boy.

It had to be Lloyd. But to all appearances he was just a bullied nerd. He shrunk in his chair, pulling up the hood of his sweatshirt to hide his face and bending low over pen and notepad.

Kai and Nya exchanged confused looks and kept their desks where they were, somewhere in the mostly empty middle of the room.

"Kai! Nya! Get over here before he curses you!"

The twins exchanged equally determined looks... and pushed their desks forward to either side of Lloyd.

The boy seemed to freeze. Was he afraid of them?

Okay, bullying is so not cool.

"I'm Nya, and this is my brother, Kai. We're new here. You're Lloyd Garmadon?"

The boy's head gave a tiny motion that may have been a nod, not looking up from his notepad.

"Are you going to curse us?" asked Kai bluntly.

Lloyd finally looked up in surprise. He shook his head. A soft, shaky voice stuttered, "N-no. I can't, I w-wouldn't, do anything like that..."

"You don't look evil at all," commented Nya, almost sounding disappointed. "I mean, sheesh, your hair is silkier than mine! How do you get it like that?" She actually leaned over and flicked his hood back to play with his silky blond bangs, ignoring the hushed squeals of terror from their classmates.

Before Lloyd could process what Nya was doing, Kai leaned over, invading his personal space on his other side, to see his notepad. "Sweet dragon, dude! You into mechs? You gotta see this one monster my sis came up with! Are you in the mech club?"

"I'm, um, no, I..."

Suddenly Lloyd's face blushed bright red and he leaped to his feet, snatched up his bag and notepad, and ran out the door.

The classroom cheered.

Nya and Kai turned at the same time to glare at their oblivious classmates, then chased after the boy.


	2. Ch2:Monday, Friends?

They won, okay? They embarrassed me in front of everyone, looking at my stuff and touching me without flinching and talking to me as if I was a normal kid! Obviously that was all some sort of setup that just had to lead to crushing me in front of everyone.

I choose retreat. I'm already evil, so what if I'm a coward too? Every day is already a nightmare without people pretending to be nice to me! Even on the slightest chance they were sincerely friendly, they'll never stick around. No one ever sticks around.

So why are they chasing me?!

Do they want to beat me up? It's been a while since I had a serious beating. The last time I got the crap beaten out of me, well, my dad almost razed the hospital to the ground. He would've torn apart whoever did that to me too, but I pretended I couldn't remember what had happened. No one has been brave enough since.

It might have helped that the Secret Ninja Force publicly condemned attacking me. Mainly because it made my dad much more difficult to deal with. I guess when he gets genuinely angry he's like four times as powerful? Apparently that night was the closest he's ever come to conquering Ninjago City. And he didn't even use a mech. Something about taking out the Fire and Water Ninjas with his bare hands? I never did get the whole story.

Well, that whole mess, plus I've been deliberately avoiding anywhere I could get trapped. As long as I stay in public, where every eye is always on me, no one can jump me. Sure, every eye is glaring in hatred, but even the citizens of Ninjago City won't cheer a hero attacking a villain who hasn't actually done anything yet. I hope.

And they're still on my tail!

Why are they so fast?! And are they - crap! They're using a pincer movement! I officially hate twins!

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Gotcha!" cried out Nya, taking a flying leap at Lloyd just as the kid dodged Kai. She crashed into the boy, and together they tumbled to the grass in front of the school. Kai leapt on top of them.

"Please!" cried out Lloyd. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Why would we hurt you?" asked Nya, bewildered as she rolled off Lloyd and pulled Kai off so the boy could sit up.

"Because my dad is evil? Because everyone says I'm evil too? Because you want to be heroes or something?!"

"Yeah, we wanna be heroes," said Kai casually, then quickly grabbed Lloyd's arm before the boy could bolt again. "But heroes don't attack kids - no matter who their parents are."

"And they don't listen to stupid gossip!" announced Nya. She took Lloyd's sleeve. "We aren't bullies, Lloyd. And we've got pretty good twin-tuition -"

"Which is totally screaming you're not a bad guy," finished Kai. He made himself comfortable on the grass. "Can I see your dragon, again?"

"Me too! Maybe I can find some ideas for Samurai X!"

Not sure what to say or do, and still somewhat suspicious since things like friends and trust just didn't happen to Lloyd, the son of Garmadon slowly handed over his notepad. Obviously expecting it to be shredded or something.

Instead the twins started squealing over his designs for Green Dragon, and even flipping pages and exclaiming over some of his other drawings and designs. After looking at a few, Nya actually flipped open her own mech design journal to show Lloyd some of her ideas - and wow! Her Samurai X design was awesome! And so were her designs for a water skimmer, though she was struggling on the waterproofing. He had some ideas for that.

Before they knew it, half the school day had blown by talking about mech designs and the lunch bell was ringing.

Nya and Kai exchanged glances. "Is it true you come to the city on a shark mech before taking the bus?" asked Nya.

"Um, yeah?"

"Well, seeing as we already ditched half a day of school - show us?" asked Kai, eagerly.

And, well, how could he say no to that?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Hey, La-loyd! My boy! How was your day! As dark and dreary as you hoped! Did you learn a lot about backstabbing and hatred!"

Yes, my dad pretty much always talks in all exclamation points. Even if something is a question.

Usually my reply is an exhausted, "Yeah, Dad. Whatever."

Today, I hesitated. Because... "Today was... weird. But nice."

Garmadon wasn't really paying attention to my answer, as usual, and he just continued rambling as he examined whatever was on his tablet.

"That's wonderful! Keep up the great work and you'll be the best at being bad in no time! Dinner's in the fridge! I've gotta put in a few hours trying to conquer Ninjago City - but I'll be sure to be back in time to tuck you in and read you the story of the slaughter of Ouroborus! Because I'm an awesome dad like that!"

Ugh, I hate that story. But whatever. "Yeah, dad, whatever you say. Can I have friends over?"

Whoops. That wasn't supposed to slip out. Not yet, if ever. Really getting ahead of myself there, thinking Kai and Nya might want to visit the volcano.

That actually froze my dad in the doorway, one of his four hands on the doorknob. He looked up from his tablet and actually stared at me.

Crap! Villains don't have friends! He's going to be so disappoin-

"You... have your first minions?" An actual question? In a soft, hopeful tone of voice?

"Min- what?" I mumbled, confused. "No, I just met some kids that are like really into mechs and they really liked your shark mech and I was thinking maybe showing them my workshop or I dunno I'm probably being stupid and -"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes! I've never been so proud! You've brainwashed your first minions and got them all starry eyed with your evil genius! Of course you may bring them over to see their future after they swear everlasting allegiance to the future dark lord!"

Oh. Well, okay. I'll take what I can get. Even if Nya and Kai don't work out, maybe I can use this approval for the future? Maybe? I'm actually feeling kind of... optimistic?

I felt a small, awkward smile twitch at my lips.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anyway! Great job! Love you! Wish your very old but devastatingly handsome father luck!"

And he was gone. Off to... work?

Whatever. It's not like he'll win.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

That night, as Kai and Nya settled into their seats for dinner, Nya couldn't help but speak up.

"Lloyd Garmadon is nothing like everyone says he is."

Their mom just smiled. "Of course he isn't."

Both teens set down their chopsticks at her phrasing.

"Wait. Mom, do you know him?" asked Kai. "Like, personally?"

"We both do," replied their father. "Though it must be, oh, seven or eight years at least since he was a brat in a skeleton costume releasing Serpentine from their ancient prisons - to build treehouses and steal candy! Hahaha! Do you remember, dear?"

"Oh, he was adorable!" agreed their mother. "Tiny slip of a thing, trying so hard to follow his father's footsteps and just so... so very bad at it. Do you remember his 'evil laugh'? So cute!"

"I considered adopting him for a while," added their father thoughtfully. "But really it would've just been kidnapping, since Garmadon would never have agreed. And Master Wu was quite insistent that Lloyd needed to go home. Apparently he's the only thing keeping his father the slightest bit sane. If still evil."

Kai and Nya literally had their mouths hanging open. Seriously, what?!

Their mom set one hand on Nya's and the other on Kai's. "I'm so proud of you kids for seeing past public opinion. That will be important to your future as Ninja. Lloyd is a very important person to keeping all of Ninjago safe, and he deserves a few good friends."

"Oh!" exclaimed their father with a hearty laugh. "And I almost forgot! Master Wu would like to begin your ninja training tomorrow after school."

WHAT?!


	3. Ch3:Tuesday, Mech Club

The next morning, Kai and Nya were waiting for me when my shark mech ride dropped me off at the beach. Not the beach my dad usually invades from - this one's off to the east in a little cove.

I could only stare as they waved at me, not quite comprehending why or how they were here. They must have remembered from yesterday where the cove is. But why were they here? Is this something friends do?

I wouldn't know. The closest I've ever had to a friend was Pythor and, well, that ended badly when he tried to use me to get to my father and then the Ninja had to rescue me and he tried to eat me and... yeah. I'll leave it at never had a real friend.

"Lloyd! Awesome day, huh! Think your dad will invade today?"

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "Uh, probably not. He said he was going out last night, so I figure he'll need a few days before he's ready to go again...?"

"Great!" said Kai again, draping his arm on my left shoulder and leaning on me. "That means we can check out the mech club without having to worry about an evacuation! I met the president, this nerd named Jay, before school yesterday and he said they're kinda small but anyone's welcome. Only three members, and they need at least six to enter any contests!"

"Look, I don't really do clubs. Maybe -"

"Oh! Oh!" interrupted Nya. "My dad said I can build a motorcycle, Lloyd! It's gonna be awesome! I'm already planning the paint job! Wanna help me with the engine?"

"Uh, sure, but maybe... this isn't a good idea..."

I could feel both twins staring when I suddenly stopped walking, realizing we were right around the corner from the bus stop.

Right around the corner from hatred and stares and avoidance and being all alone all over again.

I clenched my hands. Kai and Nya were cool. And I finally let myself believe they were genuine. Which means...

"You guys don't have to do this. You don't know what you're getting into. Who I am, really. What I've done. What others will do."

Nya and Kai did that twin thing were they met eyes and nodded to each other.

"That's our decision," said Kai firmly.

"We've decided you're our friend," continued Nya. "And we don't give up friends easily."

"People will be... cruel," I tried to explain. "They, they say things and, and do things, and I'm used to it, but, but you aren't and shouldn't have to be and -"

"Was that all one sentence? And you're not even finished?" teased Nya.

"They'll hurt you," I finally managed to sum up.

"And we can handle that," the twins said together, smirking.

One on each side of me, they led me around the corner just in time for the bus.

As usual, at the sight of me all the normal people rushed to get as far as physically possible away from me, hurrying to take out their cells and send out Lloyd Alerts.

As usual, the opposite side of the bus from me was so overfull it dragged on the ground.

But, for the first time, one person sat next to me. And another right in front of me, half turned to see me. And, and we talked. And laughed. All the way to school.

They could handle it. They did handle it. Not even flinching as the whispers began to include their names. Not even glancing over when particularly nasty comments floated our way.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Jay drummed his hands on a desk in the mostly empty classroom the mech club used.

"Do you think Kai and Nya will show today?"

"There is an 82% chance of their coming to join our club this afternoon," replied Zane in his usual somewhat digital voice. "There is also a 78% chance of them bringing along Lloyd Garmadon."

Cole, as usual, ignored them both, bopping his head to whatever he was listening to on his headphones.

Jay groaned, plopping his head down on the desk. "Don't we get enough Garmadon during his attacks on the city? I didn't get home until after 10 yesterday! And I had nightmares of sharks the whole night!"

"Negative. It is impossible to quantify 'enough' of someone based on a separate individual's actions, regardless of relation."

"Ugh, can you not defend Lloyd Garmadon after we spent a night fighting his evil dad?"

"Negative. The battle lasted only 3.2 hours. Also, as he is Master Wu's nephew, it is illogical to -"

"Guys, calm down," interrupted Cole, opening his eyes and actually lowering his headphones. "Master Wu said Kai and Nya are joining us for training today anyway. If they want to be ninjas, of course they'll join. It's the perfect cover for us hanging together at school. And if Lloyd wants to join, why not? It'll make it less obvious that the mech club are the Ninja, especially once we suddenly jump from three to five."

"There is only a 0.25% chance of a citizen making any sort of connection between ourselves and the identities of the Ninja, considering we have only been active Ninja for one year and no one seemed to notice the change from our parents to ourselves. The people of Ninjago City are quite unobservant."

"Hmm, and that one individual in four hundred who knows both our identities and might chance to make the connection would be Pixal, I presume?" teased Jay.

Zane's eyes flickered in robotic embarrassment. "Correct."

"Someone's got a robot crush..."

"Incorrect. Pixal and I are normal human teenagers. And we are... just friends."

"Sure. Explain that to the loading bar when you start up your ice mech."

"How rude!" exclaimed Zane, folding his arms.

"Lay off, Jay. You know that topic's off limits," ordered Cole casually.

"But I'm bored!"

"There is no need for boredom. My sensors indicate three approaching life signs, likely belonging to Kai, Nya, and Lloyd."

"Normal teenage boy," grumbled Jay. "Why do you bother?"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The mech club turned out to be pretty cool. I mean, well, Cole ignored everyone after acknowledging our presence with a nod that I'm pretty sure wasn't just to the rhythm of his music, and Jay looked kind of nervous around me at first, but he was nervous around Nya too, and I'm pretty sure Zane is a robot. But no one ran away or screamed or wet themselves! (Yes, that has happened.)

Nya and Jay hit it right off. I mean, wow, Jay is smart! They almost immediately launched into technicalities way beyond my knowledge base.

Kai stuck with me and Zane, who is pretty cool. Even if he is a robot. His ice blue eyes actually sparkled when I showed him my sketches for Green Dragon at Kai's prompting.

"Fascinating! May I?" asked Zane, flipping to a blank page and holding up a pen.

After a moment's hesitation, somewhat fearful of Zane's criticism no matter how constructive, I nodded.

Instead of listing flaws, he proceeded to sketch Green Dragon, completely freehand. From left to right and top to bottom. Yeah, normal human teenage boy, sure. But the photorealistic result was gorgeous, flying majestically over the city while the sun set. It even looked like there was a small me sitting just behind the head.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered.

Zane smiled serenely in reply. "Your gratitude is unnecessary but most welcome. My regards in return."

Man, I wish I'd met this guy sooner. He just felt... safe. I'm pretty sure Cole, Zane, and Jay are actually in my class, but they usually sit way in the back, so I never paid them any attention. I'm usually trying my best to block everyone and everything but the teacher's lecture out, so, yeah, no surprise really.

How odd that we're all in the same class. What are the chances of that, I wonder?

That afternoon, I had five people sitting near me, all in touching distance. All acting like this was perfectly normal. All seemingly deaf to the other kids' shocked mutterings.

And I began to wonder how, after this small taste of acceptance, I would be able to go back to being alone. Because there was no way this could last.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's note: In case it doesn't make sense, I've decided Ninjago City High School divides its students into groups that share the same block of classes. This is admittedly mainly so that I can have all six in the same classes together. _

_Special thanks to: Watcher321, Bookkeeper2004, Sunny Lighter, Browneyedace, and Carrie2sky. The five of you especially encouraged me to continue writing more Ninjago fics and even helped me sort out ideas and characters for future chapters! _

_Also thanks to my reviewers: Reyella, Delta prime2, Johanna03, and a couple anonymous Guests. Each review brightens my day and helps keep the ideas flowing!_


	4. Ch4:Tuesday, Phone Call

That afternoon was the weirdest of my life. I started yesterday with no one, and within two days I had not just two friends, but five. Five friends that I was starting to think would actually stick with me. That, maybe, weren't anything like everyone else.

Jay, Cole, and Zane had every opportunity, as well as every reason, to avoid me. If they wanted to be polite, they could easily have just been nice in mech club. I would've been more than happy with that. They certainly had never spoken to me before – though I now had reason to believe that had nothing to do with me personally. More to do with them… doing exactly what I'd been doing. Keeping their heads down and not getting involved.

I saw their resigned faces when people whispered that they'd seen it coming. That we were all freaks and weirdos and belonged together. I hadn't realized there was a reason the three members of the mech club hung out so far in the back that I'd never really noticed them before. They were outcasts too. That was why they could accept Kai, Nya, and even me so readily.

Jay is a classic nerd. Alarmingly intelligent, socially inept, can't keep his mouth shut to save his life, and his unusual voice and freckles don't help. I figured out he has some anxiety problems within minutes, and probably some other stuff too – but he bravely presses on straight through them. When someone in the hallway commented nastily on his voice, he just continued speaking, only louder!

Cole's the classic lone wolf, and seems to have the most history with Jay. It was his hand that settled on Jay's shoulder to calm him when the boy was visibly bouncing with nerves. It was him that shook his head when I opened my mouth to ask about 'the scarf'. And it seemed to be him that took the lead in the club, organizing everything, for all that Jay was supposedly president. You'd think he should be in the 'cool' crowd, or at least respected and left alone, but his association with Jay seemed to tank any street cred.

That, or it could be the classical I heard when he took off his earphones. Huh. I really thought that would be hard rock or metal or something explicit. Another time he was humming along to opera, and I'm pretty sure that was the theme song to a children's cartoon when he sat next to me during class. There was some rock, jazz, and pop in there too. He seriously listens to EVERY genre. He really doesn't care.

And the two of them were only accepted by a robot. That said a lot. It also said a lot that they so easily accepted the robot right back. Though, it was so unfair to think of Zane as just a robot. I wonder if there's a better term I could use.

Zane helped me clean graffiti off my locker after school. And I realized his, only a few lockers down, had some too – insults about not being human, about not belonging there. Words so familiar to me, being aimed at someone else. I tried to apologize, and he casually informed me that the graffiti had been going on long before today. How much had I missed by trying so hard to hide? I had been so sure it was the world against me. Just me.

And, of course, Kai and Nya. The first two to ever take my side. That had latched onto me from basically first sighting and showed no signs of letting go. Kai just rolled his eyes as he flipped through the hate mail in his locker next to mine. Then he and Nya started comparing hate notes, laughing at the poor grammar and shrugging off the more hurtful insults. They tossed all the letters in the trash where they belonged, and then used another twin pincer movement to trap me in a hug right in the hallway in front of everyone. They've also started addressing me as "little bro" – when I asked about it, Nya simply stuck out her tongue and Kai casually mentioned I was now officially adopted.

Which makes no sense. But feels ever so good to hear.

All the lockers around mine had been clear (as always), with the exception of Zane's, the third down on my left. When Jay realized this after school, he happily announced "Lucky!" and immediately claimed the one next to mine. Kai and Nya had moved in to the two on my right that morning, and Cole moved in between Jay and Zane without saying a word.

They couldn't have made a more public statement of support if they tried.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Cole, Zane, and Jay were eager to see one of Garmadon's shark mechs up close, so immediately after school the whole gang walked to the cove to see Lloyd off.

Along the way, the conversation had shifted from mechs and expanded to include movies and video games. They all loved action/adventure, especially with ninja and superhero themes. Nya and Kai liked fantasy, Cole enjoyed musicals, Jay adored sci-fi, and Zane was quite eager to discuss animation.

Somehow Lloyd ended up mentioning that his dad and he had comedy movie night every Friday and inviting his new friends.

As soon as the words left his mouth he froze in horror, expressive green eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, so that's why Garmadon never attacks on a Friday," said Cole thoughtfully. "Sure, sounds cool."

"Like, at the volcano?" asked Jay, a little nervously. "Is, is it safe? I mean, with the lava and everything?"

Nya playfully slapped the back of Jay's head. "Of course it's safe! Count me and Kai in, little bro!"

"Can we all take the shark mech, little bro?" asked Kai eagerly. "That would be so cool!"

"Wait, you're actually thinking about it?" asked Lloyd, still not over his shock at his own daring.

"No takesies-backsies!" Zane spoke firmly, and where on Ninjago did he learn that phrase? "It would be quite enlightening to visit the volcano! And I would love a movie night with my friends."

Lloyd's face brightened in a way that made the others feel slightly sick. Because no one should be so excited about such a casual admission of friendship. But too soon the gleam turned into a worried frown.

"But, but won't your parents...?"

Cole waved off his objections casually. "Let us handle that, green bean." And poor Lloyd really wasn't sure what to make of having an actual nickname. Could be worse – earlier Cole had threatened him with 'sweet pea' if he didn't like 'green bean'. "You just make sure you've got the movie and lots of snacks. Cake, if you have it."

"Cole, you can't just go around asking for cake everywhere!" argued Jay. "Lloyd, you don't have to get him cake unless you want to!"

"Why not?" protested Cole. "I'm sure Garmadon enjoys cake as much as I do."

Lloyd was terribly confused and relieved at the same time at how his new friends all used Garmadon's name so casually. It threw him off. Garmadon was a name used to scare children, to be whispered in warning and or screamed in terror. He'd become so used to people, when they absolutely had to talk to him (like teachers), always saying 'your father', as if pretending Lloyd's father and Lord Garmadon were two separate people.

"No one enjoys cake as much as you do," chuckled Zane. "I've found baking one for you to be the easiest way to gain your approval and favor."

"Ooh, does that mean you'll bring the cake Friday, Zane? Your cakes are always amazing!" exclaimed Cole, showing the most emotion Lloyd had seen yet.

"I can do that," agreed Zane easily.

"I'll bring candy!" shouted Jay eagerly, all earlier worries evaporated. "Do you think chocolate will melt?"

"Candy!" Lloyd let out with a little squeal, getting him analyzing looks all around. He blushed, but couldn't hide the sparkle in his eyes that had appeared at the word.

"My, have we just discovered the secret weakness of Lloyd Garmadon?" teased Nya, remembering her mom's story of Lloyd's childhood antics.

"I, I can't really deny that," he admitted, trying a smile.

"Hmm, maybe we should all bring candy? Except Zane, since he's got the cake?" Kai suggested, mock-casually.

Lloyd's green eyes got even bigger and sparklier at the thought.

They had arrived at Lloyd's cove, and with a cheer Cole, Zane, and Jay converged on the shark mech. Much like Kai and Nya yesterday, they ran all around, literally climbing up and down to examine everything they could. Taking out notebooks for sketches and their phones for photos.

After maybe twenty minutes, Zane stepped back with a regretful, "It is now 5pm. I unfortunately have a prior arrangement. My thanks and see you later, Lloyd."

"Ah, man!" complained Jay. "I gotta go! Bye, Lloyd! Your dad's shark mech is awesome!"

Cole nodded. "Me too. See ya tomorrow, green bean." He casually ruffled Lloyd's hair before turning on his heel, already replacing his headphones and tuning out the world.

"Yeah, our parents are expecting us. Bye, Lloyd!" "See you tomorrow, little bro!" called out Nya and Kai, waving as Lloyd climbed up into the large cockpit of the shark mech.

He waved goodbye with the largest smile he'd ever had.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Hey, La-loyd! How was school! Did you learn a lot about being evil today!" greeted my dad as I stepped off the elevator onto our living floor.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face if I wanted to. "I made more friends! They want to come over Friday for a movie!"

"More minions!" cheered Dad. "Wonderful! The course of evil advances!"

Sometimes I wonder if my dad has some sort of normal to evil filter in his hearing that translates whatever I say into something like that.

"It's gonna be awesome! They're gonna bring cake and candy and I'm gonna have snacks and we can use the theatre room and I can show them Green Dragon and it's gonna be so much fun!"

"Well done, son! Truly villainous, buying their loyalty with favors and bribes!"

Wait, what? My stomach took a dive.

Honestly, it hadn't occurred to me until this moment. Was I bribing them to be my friends? Or, or maybe they were just buddying up to me to, to get something? To see Garmadon's mechs? Maybe they actually wanted to see the volcano, not hang out with me? Maybe they figured out Garmadon was filthy stinking rich?

No, no. Surely not. They wouldn't endure the mocking and shunning of their classmates just for... Would they? Was it all an act?

No, no, no. Kai and Nya stood by me with unquenchable ferocity and unfathomable depth, like no one else ever had. Jay seemed flighty at first, but burned bright and sure once he decided on something. Zane kept his cool no matter what was going on, and Cole was as steady and unyielding as a rock. Maybe it had only been a day, but nothing tests someone like going through public shaming together. If they were gonna back down, they would have already.

I won't doubt them, not any more. I'm going to trust in my new friends!

I grabbed a plate and served myself some chili from the giant pot on the stove. Why my dad always cooks for a dozen, I'll never know, but there's always plenty of food in our kitchen.

Dinner in hand, I took a seat across from my overly cheerful father, who was saying something about ordering pizza for my sleepover (and how did having friends/minions over automatically become a sleepover?). I didn't have the heart to interrupt, so I let him drone on for a bit. He likes hearing himself talk, and secretly I found the sound of his voice relaxing. Maybe it had to do with all the bedtime stories.

My dad's smartphone rang. Without looking at the number, he jabbed the accept button. He always keeps it on speaker with the volume all the way up.

"Yeah, Garmadon here. Who wants what?" He didn't even bother to look up from his food. Didn't even bother to swallow before speaking, but then he is evil and bad table manners were certainly nothing new.

"Garmadon?" asked a beautiful voice that sent chills down my back for some reason.

His spoon fell to the table with a clatter, his red eyes going wide as he turned to stare at the face smiling awkwardly up at him through the video chat.

"Koko?" he whispered, sounding... broken. I haven't heard him sound like that since that time I woke up in the hospital.

My eyes flew to his phone's screen, staring desperately at the woman there. A beautiful middle aged redhead, her thick hair swept back in a loose bun. I only knew what she looked like from photos. I was too young when she left to really remember her. And she's definitely changed since those pictures of Dad's were taken. No armor, for one.

She's alive. Huh. I had no idea how to feel about that.

Koko obviously couldn't see me, and in a second I couldn't see her as my dad snatched up the phone to hold it close in trembling hands.

"Are you okay? Are you here? Are you coming back?" rambled my dad, still sounding soft and choked and rough.

"No, Garm. It's about Lloyd. I need to-"

Dad, Lord Garmadon, suddenly stiffened. "You can't have him."

I wasn't sure whether to feel elated or fearful or what. My dad would never give me up, and despite everything there was comfort in that knowledge, but maybe my mom wanted me after all? I'd always wondered that maybe…

"No, it's not about that."

Oh. That figures. She continued.

"The prophecy, Garmadon. I found it! The scroll of the Green Ninja!"

Green Ninja? There's no Green Ninja. My heart sunk even lower. My mom calls my dad for the first time in twelve years, not to ask about the son she abandoned, but to chat about something that doesn't exist.

She really doesn't care. Not about me. My high from earlier was effectively extinguished.

Dad actually scowled, glanced over at me, and then clicked off the speaker and video chat buttons. For the first time I can remember, Lord Garmadon held the phone to his ear the normal way.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, sounding tense and suddenly angry.

I couldn't hear any reply, but my dad visibly bristled at whatever my... Koko was saying.

"I refuse to believe that."

"No. Absolutely not."

"I don't care what Wu thinks. He's a butt."

The shadows around dad were getting darker, a sure sign of a dangerously worsening mood. Anyone other than me would be terrified – but my dad has never hurt me and I fully believe he never will.

"Damn your prophecy, woman!"

The next thing she said set him off. The electric lights in the room exploded, leaving only the glow of lava outside the room's windows and my dad's fiery eyes as illumination.

"Do you not even care, Koko! You left him! You left us!"

His glowing eyes fell on me possessively and he stalked around the table. His lower two arms took my shoulders while his free upper left arm cradled my head.

"No!" he roared next. "I don't want to hear your excuses and about some stupid prophecy! If you want to fight destiny, you should have stayed! You should have come back! You would come back NOW!"

He smashed the phone in one bare hand, flung the remains at a wall, and suddenly all four arms were around me tightly and Dad was on his knees crying.

I can't be sure of much of anything in my life. But I know, I know, that my dad loves me to the core of his being.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered, hugging him tightly back. "And I'm never leaving you."

It seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear.


	5. Ch5:TuesdayWednesday, NewNinja,Bodyguard

Nya and Kai stood outside an absolutely ginormous warehouse in a rather industrial part of Ninjago City. From here there was fairly easy access to the ocean, the rivers, downtown, the brickyards, and even the sky as there was nothing restricting the airspace. It would be an awesome place to practice with any sort of mech.

And it supposedly was the secret headquarters of the Ninja.

Even as they wondered where on Ninjago the entrance was, there was an eerie trill of flute music and a "ha!" Suddenly they were in the center of a triangle formation of the Earth Ninja, Lightning Ninja, and Ice Ninja.

An old man with a staff stepped down from seemingly nowhere.

"Welcome Fire Ninja. Water Ninja. It is time for you to take your rightful place as heroes of Ninjago and protectors of Ninjago City. Are you ready?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Nya

"We have to FIGHT?!" Kai added his scream to his sister's, even as they spun back to back to try keep an eye on all their opponents.

With that last phrase, the old man, who must be their parents' Master Wu, twirled around the staff quicker than they could follow, ending with it at his lips. And he tooted out the notes to "Ce-le-brate good times! Come on!"

And with a laugh the three ninjas relaxed their stances and took off their hoods, revealing Cole, Jay, and Zane.

"This is so awesome!" cried out Jay, running forward to grab both Kai and Nya in a hug. "You have no idea how hard it is to fight Garmadon with only three mechs!"

Kai and Nya's eyes were bulging.

"You guys are the Ninja?" exclaimed Kai. "Dude! That's so cool!"

"Wait - we're going to be actual Ninja?! I thought we were just going to start training!" cried out Nya.

"We'll make sure you can operate any mech before taking it out, sure," chuckled Cole. "We're not stupid! But you don't need to know spinjitzu immediately. We rarely fight hand-to-hand with anyone."

"Yes. Since Garmadon began attacking the city twelve years ago, regular crime has been steady at an all time low. The Ninja are only necessary for turning back Garmadon's forces, and he hasn't gone all out since the retirement of the last Fire and Water Ninjas," explained Zane.

"You almost make his weekly attacks sound good for the city, Zane!" complained Jay.

"Statistically, Garmadon can be credited with completely wiping out gang violence, as he has recruited all possible competitors, and eliminating unemployment and low income, with the massive amounts of reconstruction always necessary following every battle," noted Zane, tilting his head and with his eyes flickering as he analyzed the data.

"Yeah, but he still causes millions in property damage and endangers the lives of civilians each time he invades," interrupted Cole. "So still the bad guy." He turned to Kai and Nya, smiling broadly. "So, you guys ready for a test drive of your parents' mechs?"

"YES!" Kai and Nya screamed, this time in excitement.

"Don't forget to change into your gi!" called out Master Wu to the charging gang of teenage ninja that still had a very long way to go. "And two hours training in spinjitzu when you're done playing!"

A quiet figure appeared behind Master Wu as he was sighing at the concept of youth in general.

"They're so young," she sighed, both interrupting and echoing his thoughts. "Lloyd must be about the same age."

"Misako," greeted Master Wu, turning and bowing slightly. He'd been expecting her. "Did you bring the scroll?"

"Yes. It confirms my worst fears, like I told you in my last message." Lloyd's mother reached back and lowered her large tubular bag down from her back. She unscrewed the top and pulled out a dusty, delicate scroll.

"The Green Ninja, the one destined to destroy Garmadon once and for all, is Lloyd."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Wu, taking the scroll and opening it. "I still feel it could be one of my students."

Inside was a hand painted sketch of a small hoodless ninja in green gi, in the center of a circle surrounded by five elemental ninja. The small figure had thick blond hair and bright green eyes, and the five elemental ninja were fire, water, lightning, ice, and earth, each using their power in case the colors of their gi weren't enough.

It was obviously Lloyd, even before unrolling more of the scroll and reading the inscription written in the script of the First Spinjitzu Master.

It didn't translate well, but the basic premise was Father and Son, representing Evil and Good, would clash. Good would prevail only after the ultimate sacrifice, and Evil's reign would end. There was more, but that was quite enough for now.

Wu closed the scroll and ground his hand against his forehead. It was his and Misako's worst fears.

"The prophecy says Lloyd and Garmadon will fight. And it sounds an awful lot like both of them are going to die," whispered Misako. "Please, please tell me I'm wrong."

"Forewarned is forearmed," Wu tried to comfort his sister-in-law and best friend. "There must be some way. Perhaps ultimate sacrifice refers to having to kill his father, not having to die himself."

"How is that any better?" despaired Misako, covering her mouth as tears began falling from her eyes.

Wu took a deep breath. "Would you rather lose both of them? Which will surely happen if Lloyd is untrained and unprepared."

Misako knew what Wu was getting at, and shook her head. "I went searching for a way to prevent this battle, Wu. Not to hasten it. You mustn't train Lloyd."

"And should the prophecy only be broken if Evil wins, Misako? You know as well as I that the evil in my brother's veins worsens every year. Eventually Garmadon will lose himself entirely, and the remaining monster will not hesitate to murder his son in cold blood to prevent the prophecy's fulfillment." He narrowed his eyes at her disapprovingly. "Especially as you saw fit to explain the prophecy to him, heedless of my warnings."

"No. No, Lloyd keeps him sane," Misako argued, as much to herself as Wu.

"For how long? No one has ever escaped the venom of the Great Devourer."

Misako had no reply. Her knees gave out as she began weeping in earnest. Wu lowered himself to his knees and set a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I abandoned my child," she blubbered. "For a hope that doesn't exist!"

"We must try. Good is foretold to win. We do not yet know the nature of the final prophesied battle. We can only prepare Lloyd to face it when it comes."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The next morning, Dad was waiting for me at breakfast. He'd made waffles, so he had something serious to talk to me about.

I snagged two waffles from the plate on the table, and he passed over the butter and syrup. After a moment's hesitation, he went to the fridge and pantry and came back with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, and chocolate chips.

Yep, it was bad if he was using my weakness for sugar against me first thing in the morning. Even knowing that, I couldn't help quickly shoving aside the butter and syrup in order to pile on all the goodies I really shouldn't have this early. I was going to crash so hard later, but it's always so worth it.

He waited until I finished my first waffle and was starting my second, no doubt hoping my sugar high was well enough along for him to drop his bomb.

"I'm sending General Number 16 to school with you."

I froze, actually froze, fork full of sugary goodness halfway to my mouth. After a second I sighed regretfully and set the fork down. I was still pleasantly buzzed, and I didn't want to sour the taste of sugar overload waffles with this discussion.

"Dad. I really, really, reeeeeeealy don't want a bodyguard."

He looked away. "Your mother called yesterday."

"Uh, yeah. I was there." And I guess she's not Koko for some reason anymore?

"She may join up with my idiot brother to kidnap you."

"Wait, what? What does Uncle Wu have to do with this? I've never even met the guy!"

"They believe in some retarded prophecy about how I'm going to be destroyed. Apparently the fruit of my loins is the key to the prophecy."

So that's what yesterday's call was about. No wonder he got so upset.

"Ok, Dad, first of all, yuck! Please don't call me that. Ever. Again. Second, I finally have some kids willing to hang out with me. They may even be my friends. Please, please, please, don't ruin this for me."

"I have to protect you."

"Dad..." I groaned. "Isn't your brother, like, the secret Master of the Ninja? So he's like a good guy? Good guys aren't supposed to kidnap their opponent's kid."

My dad actually frowned thoughtfully at that. I guess "what good guys do" doesn't come up in his thinking very often.

"Even if they did 'kidnap' me, they wouldn't hurt me or keep me against my will. I haven't actually committed any crimes-"

"You released the Serpentine."

"That was like practically a decade ago! Anyway, the Ninja said not to worry about that when they rescued me from Pythor. My point is they're not going to lock me up and throw away the key."

"They'll try to turn you against me!"

I got up and came around the table to hug my dad. His stiffened muscles slowly relaxed and he returned the hug.

"I told you, Dad. I could never hate you." I leaned back and looked up into his face. "Even if I do kinda wish you'd give up on conquering Ninjago City and take up, I dunno, golf or something."

We both waited as he thought this over.

"General Number 16 is still going to Ninjago City with you."

I groaned.

"To search for your mother. If she finds nothing on her scans, I'll let you off the hook. Maybe she's not even here."

"Yes!" I cheered, and quickly zipped back over to finish my dessert breakfast.

"There must be a way to use golf to conquer Ninjago," mumbled Dad to himself.

Crap. I really hope this isn't like "sharks are cool, daddy!" all over again.


	6. Ch6:Wednesday, Kidnapped

Nya and Kai were exhausted. They'd spent hours on their parents' mechs, and then Master Wu had gone through on his requirement of two hours spinjitzu training.

Spinjitzu was hard! Their parents had actually laughed at them when they finally got home, completely wiped out though they hadn't done much more than kicks and punches in super slow motion. Being able to actually control their elements seemed impossibly far into the future.

And Master Wu said they had to read his book. Which was like super old and super boring, filled with all sorts of metaphors and wise sayings that went straight over their heads.

Jay whispered that he and Cole just relied on Zane's memory drive for any questions on the book. Kai and Nya resigned themselves to the same thing.

So, about four hours playing mechs, two hours spinjitzu training, than another two hours trying to understand at least some of Master Wu's book. Oh, and they'd had homework too. In the end the twins had gotten less than four hours sleep each.

Now, here they were, 8am, watching Lloyd wave and climb down from his dad's shark mech. And all they could do was blink at the strangely costumed lady climbing down behind him. She had cool hair, a blue cape, and was loudly sucking at her boba tea.

"Um, hey guys," began Lloyd, all his usual awkwardness even worse this morning. "This is General Number 16 - I don't know her actual name."

"General Number 16 is fine, young Master Lloyd," said the woman between sips. She sucked up a few boba and munched away. "Newly promoted after the last failed attempt to conquer Ninjago City. I'll be General Number 1 in no time!"

"And then you'll be first in line to be shot out of the volcano?" asked Lloyd sarcastically. He never understood why his dad's generals were so eager to get promoted. You think they'd be more wary of the pattern at this point.

"But I'll be General Number 1, so it will be worth it." Sssssslurrrrrrp.

"Yeah, moving on. It's just for today. My dad's got this crazy idea that my mom's gonna, like, try kidnap me to fulfill a prophecy or something crazy like that."

"Crazy," agreed Nya sleepily. Not entirely sure this wasn't a weird dream.

"Totally crazy," echoed Kai, yawning.

"Well, you never know," began General Number 16, starting to walk off toward the city and enjoying her boba.

A black clothed figure that was obviously Master Wu - his beard was showing and he still wore the hat - swooped in, snatched Lloyd, and swooped away. Kai and Nya gaped, then charged after them.

General Number 16 continued on her merry way.

Kai and Nya belted after Master Wu, managing to yank on their hoods and gi as they ran. When it became obvious that Wu was heading to the Ninja warehouse, Kai sent a frantic group text to Zane, Cole, and Jay, saying that their Master has just gone psycho and kidnapped Lloyd and to come help before Garmadon found out.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I hate Ninja. One second I'm walking along. The next I'm waking in a very awkward half-seated half-slumped position and my head hurts.

"Welcome, nephew," announced a sage, highly accented voice.

"Dad was actually right?" I grumbled, rubbing my aching head. "What did you do to me?"

"Ancient Secret Ninja Art."

I found a large bump on the back of my head.

"I'm pretty sure you just walloped me over the head. That's like, super dangerous. I probably have a concussion."

"Not dangerous, nephew. Secret art."

I'm beginning to understand why my dad hates his brother so much.

"And 'I' am gonna be late to school," I complained, trying to climb upright. Only to realize I was in a cage made of bamboo. In some sort of warehouse. Were those the Ninja's mechs?

"Oh, come on! I just got through explaining to my dad that good guys don't kidnap people!"

There was a crash and suddenly five ninjas charged into the room. I thought there were only three now? I guess Fire and Water came back? But hadn't they - not now. Have to pay attention and find a way out of this mess.

"Master Wu! What the hell?!"

"Such actions are morally dubious and ethically unsound!"

"Let the kid out! Now!"

"What on Ninjago is going on?!"

"Explain yourself, Master!"

All of the Ninja were talking at the same time, and to make things even harder on my poor aching head, their voices were kind of muffled under their hoods.

"Silence!" ordered my uncle, in a voice that demanded immediate obedience. "You are all terrible Ninja, charging in here, interrogating your master!"

"He's just a kid!"

"I didn't sign up for this to be part of kidnapping!"

"See!" I shouted, happy to hear the Ninja talking sense, even if their master was crazy. "That's what the good guys are supposed to say!"

"This is not a kidnapping!" announced Wu huffily. "It is a recruitment!"

A cricket chirped. Those little guys have awesome timing.

"Seriously? I'm in a cage."

"Lloyd is my nephew. I am offering to train him to be a Ninja."

Everyone, including myself, stared at him in disbelief.

Wu approached the cage and undid the trick knot holding the door closed. He held out his hand to help me out.

"Lloyd. You have the potential to do great things. To be a hero. I only brought you here as I did because I feared you would not listen to me."

To be a hero. A Ninja. Me?

To not be shamed for existing. To have people cheer when they caught sight of me. Heck, even to be able to wear a mask in public, avoiding all the... avoidance.

Yep, I'm dreaming. That's why my head is spinning and there's five Ninja instead of three and none of them seem familiar and my supposed uncle sounds nothing like my dad and he's telling me I could be a hero.

I wish.

Nope, too weird to be a dream. Still have a bump on my head. Kinda too bad - would be fun to run with this if it wasn't real.

I quickly shook my head, dismissing the silly thoughts. Pushing my estranged uncle aside, I stepped out of the cage on my own.

"Ok, ok, even if you were serious, totally bad idea. Fight to protect the people that hate me against the dad who loves me? Are you crazy?" I rambled, hoping I didn't sound as hysterical as I felt. "Why am I even asking. Of course you're crazy. You walloped me over the head and stashed me in a cage."

"You are destined for great things, Lloyd. To protect those who cannot protect themselves. To save Ninjago."

He held out a green gi.

And, ah man, I wanted it. My head was clearing pretty quickly. This wasn't a joke. That was unmistakably a Ninja uniform. He was serious.

I quickly back-stepped, laughing awkwardly. "Lloyd Garmadon, evil lord in training, remember? I mean, did you, did you not hear the news this morning? They had a list. Ten reasons to hate Lloyd. I think you got the wrong guy."

"You are not evil, Lloyd."

I had wanted to hear those words outside of my own head for so long. Actually hearing them... did not have the affect I'd always imagined.

A sudden rush of anger surged through me. "Yes, I am! Why else did my mother leave?! Why else is THIS the first time I'm meeting you! You're supposed to be my uncle! You've been here all this time and you've NEVER reached out to me! Even in the hospital when I thought I was dying!"

At this point I was actually screaming, probably red faced, and desperately hoping no tears fell.

"Dad told me. He said you wanted me on your side. To destroy him. Well, why not? I'm evil anyway! Make the evil spawn do your dirty work, huh! Well, you can forget it!"

The tears began to fall and I began sobbing like a child, desperately trying to hide my face.

The Ninja all suddenly gasped, and I felt warm arms wrap around me. A strange, familiar scent overwhelmed me and I found myself clinging to the source of it, crying my heart out. Somehow the feel, the scent, brought back all these feelings of safety and comfort, and at the same time emphasized all my feelings of abandonment and loneliness.

And I remembered "Koko" had called my dad yesterday.

I shoved the strange woman away, panicking as I scrabbled back.

No. No, this was not happening. Not the uncle that I never knew. Not the mother that abandoned me. Certainly not surrounded by the Ninja, the heroes that battled my father weekly and probably the only people to ever show me the slightest bit of kindness.

I refused to look at her. I couldn't make this real. I had to leave. Run. Escape.

Uncle Wu charged at me just as I lunged to flee, reaching out. Probably to throw me back in that cage. I twisted around and grabbed his wrist before he caught me.

His eyes widened. His other arm slashed out and I countered. His leg and staff, but I was ready.

"You are already a ninja," said Uncle Wu in wonder.

"I know spinjitzu, yeah," I growled back, spinning around to snag his staff and throw him, but he was ready this time.

"A fine Ninja," he continued, as if I'd said nothing. "Fate truly cannot be stopped."

"Your prophecy can go to the Cursed Realm!" I growled, lunging forward to attack, then back to defend. "Let!" Punch, swing, dive. "Me!" Kick, spin, grab. "Go!" But for every attack I released he had a counter, and every time I tried to escape he was again in the way.

He swept out my legs with his staff, and before I could twist into a handspring to recover my footing and gain some distance, I was grabbed and pinned from behind. That same aching, familiar scent that I refused to acknowledge. Well, no surprise she would double team against me with Uncle Wu. She had been Lady Irondragon, after all, with a prowess that charmed my own father across a battlefield.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around me, pinning me with my back to her chest, her own hands locked around my wrists. She had a good head of height on me and took advantage of it, unbalancing me just enough that I wouldn't be able to throw her.

"No, no, no!" I screamed like a baby, struggling despite the hopeless lock I was trapped in.

"You are well trained in spinjitzu, yet you have never once defended yourself?" Wu asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"How would you know that?" I hissed. "You weren't there! You don't care! No one cares for me but my dad!"

"I was always there," he said gently, sadly. "How do you think the Ninja knew to save you when you were fleeing the Serpentine?"

I froze. No. What? "The Ninjas are heroes. Of course they're always there! They... they..."

They're human. Same as my dad. Same as me. How could they possibly have known? I hadn't even been in Ninjago City.

"I wasn't going to interfere. Your father, my brother, had already lost so much. His sanity and appearance, our mother and father, all of our friends, me, Koko. He couldn't, he can't, lose you too. He'll never admit it, but he was so scared that you would choose me, if given the option. I removed that fear, by removing myself."

"We're not trying to take you from your father. We don't want to turn you against him," said the woman pinning me. My mo - Koko. Her voice was soft, choked with emotion, and I was glad I couldn't see her face. I wanted to hate her. And that was getting harder and harder to do.

"Dad - Dad said there was a prophecy and -"

"I don't like the prophecy any more than he does!" cried out Koko. "I'm sorry, Lloyd! I'm so sorry! But I left to find a way to stop it - to find a way to save your father!"

I stopped fighting. To save? Was that possible?

"You can't stop something you know nothing about, Lloyd. I've traveled the whole of Ninjago, every temple, every tomb, every ancient cavern. I've consulted with dragons, searched for sacred relics, studied ancient scrolls. If there is a way to combat the venom of the Great Devourer, to save your father from becoming the Evil foretold to destroy the world if not stopped, we will find it."

"We do not believe Garmadon has yet become the prophesied Evil, Lloyd," said Wu, gesturing for Koko to let me down. He held out a gentle hand, not for me to take, but to try calm me as one would a wild animal.

"If anyone can do it, can save my husband, your father... it's you, Lloyd."

I finally looked at her.

It was easy to see how Dad fell in love with her. Even middle-aged now, she was beautiful. Tall, strong, with bright orange hair and large, expressive eyes.

She looked nothing like me. She didn't even have green eyes. Did that mean... I took after Dad? What he would've looked like if he hadn't been bitten by a monster? Or was I just a freak? Not like my mom, not like my dad, not like anyone.

"I again extend my offer," said Wu, holding out the green gi.

I stepped back again, shaking my head. "I can't. My dad would never forgive me. He'd think I was leaving him, just like you guys did. I won't do that to him."

"All right," Uncle Wu said, this time taking me at my word. "But this gi, and your position on our team, remains yours if you should ever want or need it."

I ran away. This time they let me go.


	7. Ch7:Wednesday, Green Ninja

Once Lloyd had fled and the echo of the heavy door he'd ran out through faded, the Ninja removed their hoods.

"We - we never saved Lloyd," muttered Cole in confusion mixed with guilt. "Though now I'm thinking we should have."

"Your predecessors did. You should ask them some time," replied Wu.

"Lloyd's been able to fight all this time," exploded Jay. "And he's good! All this time - he could be the strongest of all of us!"

"The Green Ninja is foretold to be the most skilled of the Ninja," confirmed Wu with a nod. "He is supposed to be your leader, your strength, your guide."

"And... you're his mom?" asked Kai, frowning defensively as he looked over the woman. This was the woman that had abandoned his new friend. She could pass for an archaeologist or something, though there was no doubt she'd once been a warrior of some sort after seeing her jump Lloyd during the fight.

"Ah, yes!" Wu seemed to suddenly remember. "Students, the Lady Misako Irondragon. Also known as Koko Garmadon."

"Lady Irondragon?" gasped Nya, not sure whether to be giddy with excitement, shocked into disbelief, or simply horrified. "My idol is Lloyd's mom!"

"I will be in the city for a while. There's some relics at the museum I need to look over," said Koko. "I will also assist in your training while I'm here. Even if Lloyd does not come around. For now though..." She frowned.

"Shouldn't you lot be in school?"

One second. Two. On the third, five cries went up as the teenagers checked their phones and realized it was already third period. And their parents had already been notified of their absences and had been trying to call them.

Koko had to stop herself from crying at what might have been as she saw these wonderful young people immediately call their parents back, apologizing and explaining frantically that it was Ninja stuff and no, nobody was hurt, and they were so so sorry for making them worry.

Lloyd would never apologize for making her worry. He didn't even have her phone number. Even if he did, why would he call her? He hated her.

And she couldn't blame him.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I ran and ran. Not even paying attention to where I was going. If anyone had stopped to ask, I wouldn't have had an answer. Of course, I probably wouldn't have been able to listen to them, let alone form any sort of response.

Before I knew it, I was back at the shark mech, already in the cockpit with my hand above the ignition button. Apparently my subconscious had decided on the volcano.

What was I doing? If I ran home now, Dad would know. He'd already been suspicious that m- Koko and Wu would try to kidnap me. And they had!

Good night! Forgot firing - he was going to slaughter General Number 16!

I groaned and slunk to the floor of the cockpit. There was enough room for maybe eight plus the pilot, so plenty of room to sulk.

Frowning, I took out my phone. Slowly I opened up a text to my dad, drumming my fingers on the floor of the cockpit as I thought over what to say. The school would have already informed him I was truant, like they were legally required to do for every student. And General Number 16 may or may not have informed him of me missing.

I finally settled on, [Ditched your General with spinjitzu. Hah! I bet she thinks I'm still at school!]

I wasn't particularly surprised by the returned, [Well done, son! And kudos on ditching school as well!]

Though that was quickly followed by a, [If you can ditch General #16 you should be fine. Be safe and practice being evil!]

I had to laugh to myself. Oh, Dad. [Why did you pick #16 anyway?]

[I like the number 16. She's 16, you're 16.]

[So when I'm 17 you'll send General #17?]

[No! I like 16.]

[You're crazy.]

[Koko adored me for it!]

He said her name? Was he feeling better about her?

[I mean your mom.]

Guess not.

[Ok. Love you, Dad. I'll see how long I can string along General #16. Maybe I can get her to think I was at school all day! See you at dinner, bye.]

[Sure thing, my little evil lord in the making! I'll make pizza bagels!]

Yes. That's my terrifying evil father destined to one day destroy Ninjago. And, hopefully, one less general shot out of a volcano today.

I frowned, staring at my phone. I was forgetting something.

Oh, yeah! Kai and Nya were there when Wu snatched me! They must be frantic!

I quickly dashed off a group text to the whole gang. [Sorry not at school today. Weird dad stuff, please don't ask. See you guys tomorrow.]

Okay, friendship obligations that I'm only familiar with through tv shows, check.

After a few minutes, I received a short string of ok's and can do's from my friends. I didn't expect any more - going off the time, they really shouldn't be on their phones right now anyway. And I had asked them not to ask.

But now what?

I groaned. There were still hours left before it was time to find General #16 and head home in the shark mech. I couldn't wander the city without getting arrested for truancy - there's no way anyone would ignore Lloyd Garmadon ditching school, probably plotting something evil.

Maybe lunch, for starters? Where was my bag? I must have dropped it when Wu kidnapped me earlier. Hopefully not at the Ninja warehouse...

I stood up and looked over the edge of the shark mech. Ah ha! Right there on the ground! Where I'd been greeting Kai and Nya!

It was a simple matter to jump down and grab my bag. I climbed back up into the mech and opened it, ready for lunch.

The green gi was inside.

"No!" I shouted, way overreacting and flinging my bag back over the edge of the shark mech. It landed in almost exactly the same spot and now I had to decide between retrieving it, again, or going hungry.

I groaned and eventually decided on retrieving it. Now that I was thinking about food my stomach was making its opinion known.

My dad had made a toasted ham and swiss sandwich for my lunch, along with a carton of chocolate milk and a couple of cookies. It was delicious and made me want to cry as I kept looking between it and the green gi I'd thrown aside when I dug it out of my bag.

A poisonous thought began to take root. No one would ever know. One time, just to see what it was like.

"No. Nope. Bad idea."

All my friends were at school. My dad wasn't planning to invade today. I could stick to the shadows and rooftops with my spinjitzu. Even if someone saw, even if someone posted a photo, all anyone would see would be another Ninja.

"Bad idea," I whispered again, even as I reached for the gi.

No one would be upset. The Ninja already knew Wu gave it to me. It's not like I was impersonating anyone, anything. Just, just one time. One afternoon to not be Lloyd Garmadon.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The Ninja decided to just spend the rest of the day at the warehouse, training and hanging out. Their parents had already made their excuses for them to the school, so it'd be weird to show up now.

Master Wu made them study his book for a while, and then Lady Irondragon lectured them on the history of Ninjago and Spinjitzu. (It was almost impossible for them to call her Mrs. Garmadon, and even Lloyd's Mom felt like a weird title after seeing their interaction.) She talked about a lot of stuff they'd certainly never heard at school, like legendary serpents, elemental dragons, and sacred gold weapons. It was pretty cool - she told the stories through a series of ninja moves that together were almost a dance. Zane recorded the whole presentation for them.

They asked her about this Legend of the Green Ninja, but she sighed and said she didn't think they were quite ready for that. That they would have to master spinjitzu and unlock their elements before anything could really be done about the prophecy.

The rest of the afternoon they were allowed to spend on video games and just hanging out. They took full advantage.

Around 4pm, Master Wu commandeered the television to turn on the news. Just in time to see a special on the Green Ninja - Ninjago's newest hero.

He blinked as everyone gaped at the screen, showing a very distinctly green eyed and green garbed Ninja leaping over a semi cradling a baby.

"Even I didn't think he'd cave that fast," commented Master Wu. "Maybe too fast?"

"Two sets of gi? One in his backpack?" asked Misako, smiling sadly at the figure on the screen.

"Old Ninja trick," replied Wu with a smirk that was mostly hidden by his beard.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I swear, the first person I saved was on accident.

How was I to know there were actual uses for Ninja outside of fighting my dad? I had fully intended to stick to rooftops and shadows the entire afternoon.

But then that baby wandered right into traffic. Seriously, a brat that couldn't be more than maybe three just unbuckled their own stroller while their mom was chatting to a shopkeeper, climbed down, and walked right into the street!

And no. One. Noticed.

What was I supposed to do? Of course I leaped off the rooftop and snatched the baby just as a semi's horn started blaring. And once I was in the street, of course I had to get out of there before I got hit! Which meant a leap and flip over said semi back onto the sidewalk.

And, like, the mom was right there, so of course I handed the baby back, getting ready to stutter a normal Lloyd Garmadon excuse that no, I wasn't stealing her baby to turn him evil... when the applause started.

"There's a new Ninja!"

"You're a hero!"

"A green Ninja!"

"Is your element nature?"

"He saved that baby!"

"No! I bet it's wind! It's wind, right?!"

"Thank you, Green Ninja!"

And... just... wow.

"You're welcome," I told the mom, softly. She smiled through tears as she continued mouthing "thank you, thank you, thank you," and kissing her baby.

So, that was the first. The second I guess I have no excuses for. But someone had to get those people out of that burning building, and the firemen were never going to make it in time.

And then that kitty was stuck in a drainpipe.

That little girl was lost.

There was an old lady, struggling with her groceries.

A tourist couldn't figure out how to purchase tickets for the skytram.

And how do you say no to a kid that no one wants to play ball with? I mean, I can relate.

In short, best. Day. Of. My life.

People actually smiled and cheered when they saw me! And they didn't even know me, not really! They immediately trusted and respected me, and it seems every little thing I did made them like me more. I couldn't stop smiling beneath my hood. It was amazing. Was this how the Ninja felt all the time? Is this what it was like to not be Lloyd Garmadon? Was this what I had so emphatically rejected?

It was such a different face to the citizens of Ninjago City. They weren't a nasty group of bullies and cowards, but normal people, with everyday struggles and everyday worries. That needed a helping hand from a stranger once in a while.

When I came on the owner of a pilates studio sadly sorting through the rubble of his smashed building, it came as a blow to realize my dad did this.

"Can... can I help?" I awkwardly asked.

The man nodded, his eyes deep and exhausted, his face and hands streaked with dirt. "I'm trying to find a filing cabinet. It had all my paperwork in it, all my certificates and the numbers I need for the insurance and my bank and everything. I had it all on my computer, but..." He gestured to the wreckage of a large, old desktop.

I got to work, helping the guy who I remembered cursing me, Lloyd Garmadon, just yesterday. We moved aside chunks of wall and pieces of roof and ruined pilates equipment and eventually found the filing cabinet.

"Thank you, Green Ninja," the man said, relieved and completely sincere.

I realized something. Or, rather, I felt it punch me in the gut. Something that I thought I knew, but never really "knew", you know?

The people of Ninjago aren't bad.

My dad is.

"You're welcome," I softly told the man. And with a dash and a leap I returned to the shadows and rooftops.

My best day ever was ruined. I couldn't stop wondering about next time my dad invaded. Next time he came to crush buildings and endanger civilians. Would I really be able to do nothing?

But could I fight my dad?

No. I couldn't. I wouldn't. My dad was worth more than any of these people.

I headed home. Home to casual questions about how my evil day went, homemade pizza bagels, and maybe a stupid movie. Home to a Dad that never abandoned me, that never hurt me, that tucked me in every single night no matter how much I complained that I was too old.

How could I ever abandon all that?


	8. Ch8:Wednesday, Ray & Maya

Ray and Maya, Kai and Nya's parents, were watching the news feeling a mix of hope, excitement, and a twinge of sadness. The Green Ninja has arrived. The great hero of legend, come to rid the world of evil. Garmadon's reign of terror was near its end. But at the same time...

They'd known Garmadon, before. Before he gave up fighting the venom of the Great Devourer. His time as a hero was actually before their generation, over forty years ago, but they'd known him as children. He'd been a friend of their parents. They'd even fought alongside him once, about twenty years ago, shortly before he started recruiting his Skulkin army and invading villages. They'd attended his wedding to Koko, rejoiced with the couple at news of Lloyd's birth. Hoped being a father and husband would renew Garmadon's battle against the venom.

Lloyd and the twins had actually played together as babies. Maybe a part of them had recognized each other, for truly they'd seemed to bond much too quickly.

But then Garmadon had truly gone insane. Koko had started her crazy stories and left. Maybe they could've, should've, stepped up to help, but Garmadon had seriously started becoming a threat, and they had the twins to worry about and Ninjago to protect.

Things had just escalated so quickly. Years flew by, combating ever increasingly complicated and destructive invasions. Eventually things had gotten so dangerous for their children, they'd actually quit.

Now the end was finally in sight. And, while they pitied Lloyd and mourned the loss of their fallen hero, they couldn't help but hope at the knowledge that Garmadon's threat would soon be gone.

They were preparing dinner together with the news still playing in the background when Kai and Nya got home. The twins seemed as cheerful and excited as anyone else in Ninjago City at the footage of the Green Ninja's escapades that afternoon, maybe even more so.

"That's Lloyd!" shouted Kai excitedly, gesturing to the green figure on the tv screen.

"Lloyd's the Green Ninja!" added Nya. "Master Wu gave him that gi!"

Their parents froze, identical looks of horror crashing over their faces. Their earlier excitement died. At least the kids were still too excited to notice.

"What... what are you talking about, hon?" asked their mom, disguising her sudden shakiness quite well.

Between Kai and Nya, they spilled the whole story. It was quite a long story with an awful lot of talking over and interrupting each other, but eventually they got to the main point.

"Master Wu offers him the green gi again, and he looks TERRIFIED and he runs off-"

"Then later we're watching the news and see the Green Ninja! Leaping around and saving babies and helping random people-"

"And Master Wu says he slipped another gi into Lloyd's bag-"

"So the Green Ninja is Lloyd!"

"Should we, like, tell him we're ninjas too?"

"This is going to be so cool! We can all be ninjas together!"

"Okay, okay," finally interrupted their father, taking a deep breath before continuing. "What did Master Wu and Lady Irondragon say?"

"Nothing much. When we asked about the prophecy Lloyd mentioned when he was all upset, Lady Irondragon said something about not being ready until we master our elements," answered Kai.

"And Master Wu spouted some metaphors that I don't remember," replied Nya. She looked over at Kai, who shrugged. He didn't remember either.

Their parents met eyes.

"They don't want to tell the kids yet," said their father.

"They are the current Ninja," answered their mother. "They deserve to know, if..." Her voice trailed off, not quite ready to speak of such things around their children.

"Isn't this a good thing? I mean, Lloyd came around in the end."

"Was he just mad at his uncle and mom for abandoning him? Which, yeah, is really bad, but..."

Their mom gave their father pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Let us talk to Master Wu about this first, kids. Your mom's right, as Ninja you deserve to know, but there might be information the two of us just don't have. We haven't been Ninja for years now, and haven't spoken to Misako in over a decade."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

As I fled across the rooftops, I found myself crying again. What was with me today? I didn't even know what for.

For meeting the uncle and mother I never knew, and finding they weren't terrible people out to kill my dad? Or so they claimed.

For betraying my father and donning the garb of a Ninja? But I hadn't actually done anything against him.

For helping people that didn't deserve it? That normally ran from me and murmured abuses? But... they were so nice to the Green Ninja. Maybe it wasn't them, but me?

Crap. I needed to talk to someone. I wanted the Ninja. Those heroes who had laughed and taken me under their wings when I was just a brat, fleeing stupid problems I had caused. That told me not to worry. They would handle the Serpentine. They would stop Pythor. They wouldn't let me get eaten or injured. They would take me home to my dad.

But I hadn't seen any of them, not in person, since the hospital. The only people, besides my dad, to visit. Even if it was in secret. Even if they thought I was unconscious. Even if they later claimed on television that keeping me safe was for a higher cause. I know what I heard.

I heard the Lightning Ninja ranting. The Water Ninja crying. The Fire Ninja and Earth Ninja cursing. The Ice Ninja vowing he would find out what happened and see that it never happened again.

I heard them defend me. Defend my dad. They cared.

Or... they had.

I often wonder if, how, everything changed after he took them all on barehanded that night. The fight was never broadcast, and supposed witness interviews contradicted each other. All anyone knew is that the Secret Ninja Force released an official statement condemning the attack on and any future violence against Lloyd Garmadon. And that the Fire and Water Ninjas hadn't been seen since.

I had nightmares that he killed them. Eventually I even asked my dad, who gave me a confused look and said no. But he wouldn't say anything else. When I pushed, he just shook his head and said it was private adult stuff. Which probably means they talked, argued?, fought? about me.

As if my feet were following my line of thought without any conscious direction, I realized I was on top of my rooftop. Our rooftop.

When the Ninja brought me back to Ninjago City after the Serpentine mess, they left me on this rooftop and told me to call my dad. They had to run off to stop Pythor and didn't stick around. I refused to call my dad to rescue me, so it took me hours to find my way down.

After that, I'd periodically sneak up here to watch and wait for the Ninja. I wasn't always lucky, but every now and then one or two of them would drop by to chat for a bit.

I'd tell them all the things I couldn't talk to my dad about. About all the kids being mean to me. The teachers giving me bad grades even when I studied so hard. Getting threatened by policemen. Having to open my wallet for shopkeepers and cashiers to prove I had cash. Being told to leave the museum and the library because I was scaring people. All the things that would've made my dad murderous and livid and I didn't want that.

They encouraged me to kept trying to be good. Told me it would be a fight, but that eventually people would see the real me. Said they'd always be there if I needed them. That everything would work out.

Then the hospital happened. And the fight.

They stopped coming to the rooftop.

That's the real reason I thought the Fire and Water Ninjas were dead. Because they stopped coming.

And eventually I stopped coming. Because it hurt. Like I'd been abandoned all over again, and I didn't know why.

Because I'm not evil. I think. I hope. But maybe that's not something you have a choice in. I'm no good at it, but I don't seem to be any good at being good either.

I took a seat on the rooftop, leaned back against the parapet. Stared at the massive air conditioners and electrical boxes and stuff.

It's been years since I was last here.

I miss them. I never even knew their real names. Never saw their faces, just their eyes. I have all five sets of eyes locked in my memory, tightly sealed away.

I hope my dad didn't lie. I kind of thought maybe he had. That that's why they stopped coming.

No. I remembered the warehouse this morning. Five. Water and Fire were back.

They weren't dead. I just... what? Wasn't important enough?

Wow. I'm really arrogant.

It was all hitting me now and it kind of made me want to giggle at how stupid I was. I'd been so sure I was special. That they thought I was special. That these superheroes were willing to sacrifice time helping good people and saving the world and whatever they did in their 'real' lives for the spoiled brat of their worst enemy.

And then this morning my... my uncle. Telling me I wasn't evil. That I could have a place alongside those great heroes. My... Ko... her. Saying something about a stupid prophecy. Honestly the only thing I really remembered through the haze was something about sorry and trying to save my dad.

Bad memories. It just confirmed yesterday all over again. She hadn't left for me. She hadn't returned for me. At least she loved my dad, but...

I'm so selfish. There's no reason for it to hurt like this. Shouldn't it feel good that she still loves Dad? I mean, he still adores her, despite everything.

I curled up tighter and the arms of the green gi caught my eyes. I leaned back and examined them, then the rest of the ninja outfit. A hero's costume. Like they always wore.

I'm so stupid.

I stripped off the mask and the rest of the gi that I'd thrown over my usual clothes. I carefully folded the outfit and placed it in a corner of the rooftop I'd once thought as ours.

I couldn't do this. I had no right to do this. This was all a terrible mistake.

Everything is a stupid mistake. I'm a stupid mistake. If they hadn't had me -

Nope. Not going there. That was too dark and if I went there I wasn't sure I'd be able to claw my way back.

I pulled up the hood of my sweater, hopped down from the roof, and endured the usual insults and whispers as I walked through the city back to the cove. Each hissed slur and growled curse seemed to strike twice as hard as before. For the first time, I felt like I deserved every word.

Lloyd Garmadon.

What is HE doing here?

Demon spawn.

Everything's his fault!

He's just like his dad.

Don't look! He'll curse you!

Evil brat.

Freak.

He's not even human!

Why can't those monsters just leave us alone?

I completely forgot General Number 16. Dad found this hilarious, only pausing in his laughter to assure me she'd just steal a boat to get back. No big.

The pizza bagels were perfect, and if I hugged my Dad a little too hard for a little too long he just squeezed me back.


	9. Ch9:Thursday, Bullies

"Little bro?" asked Nya, confused.

Lloyd ignored her. As he kind of had been since they met up in the cove.

"Lloyd!" shouted Kai.

He jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" they asked their honorary little brother at the same time.

It was weird. They'd been so excited when they saw the news yesterday, and again this morning. Stayed up late whispering about when they should reveal their alter-egos to him, let him know that they were now a team. They'd been so proud of him for accepting the mantle of hero against all odds. He was supposed to be excited, giddy, giggling and smiling and just happy.

So why was he depressed? He was back to that "the world hates me and there's nothing to do but hide" vibe from that first time they'd laid eyes on him. As if to emphasize that impression, Lloyd pulled up the hood on his sweater and seemed to shrink, averting his eyes.

"Just... nothing. Dad stuff. Yesterday, you know. Bad," their friend mumbled incoherently.

Nya and Kai met eyes. Bad?

"Is this about that green ninja guy on the news?" asked Nya.

"Was your dad really upset?" added Kai.

"No!" Lloyd exclaimed. "He doesn't even watch... No. I just..." He visibly was fishing for an excuse. Anything. "I... I... I kind of met my mom. Yesterday. Didn't go well."

The twins had no response to that. Especially since they'd been there and seen firsthand how very not well it had gone. Even if that wasn't the real reason for his mood, it certainly wasn't something to gloss over.

After a couple seconds Kai stepped forward and yanked his miserable little buddy into a hug. Another second and Nya joined him. A couple more seconds and Lloyd's arms were squeezing both of them in return.

"I don't deserve you," he choked out, barely audible.

Kai and Nya locked horrified eyes over a trembling Lloyd.

"Of course you do," Kai tried to comfort Lloyd awkwardly, but Lloyd was already shaking his head. He and his sister tried murmuring more comforts and platitudes, but nothing seemed to work. Finally they just fell into silence, hoping their presence could be some sort of support.

Something had gone horribly wrong. Between the time he'd been running around saving people and this morning. But, if it wasn't his father, then what?

The twins mutually decided not to even mention the Green Ninja today. He wasn't ready. And he didn't have to be.

There was no avoiding the topic, though. On the street and in the bus, people were buzzing about the new ninja. Bragging that they'd seen him or even met him. Wondering who he might be and where he came from and what kind of mech he'd have when he fought Garmadon.

The plus side was that people were so busy gossiping about the Green Ninja that they didn't spend as much time bashing Lloyd Garmadon.

This seemed to make Lloyd shrink more instead of cheer up.

Zane casually walked through the normal parting of the schoolyard before Lloyd, greeting his friends and launching into a story about his overbearing mother - who apparently spoke in dial-up static? But it did the trick and Lloyd seemed to peek a little more out of his hoodie.

Jay and Cole were waiting for them in front of their group of lockers, and after a few minutes with the gang just chatting Lloyd took down his hood and had a bit of a half-smile on.

Cole frowned and pulled a vinyl record out of his locker, in its protective sleeve of course, shoving it into Lloyd's surprised hands. Lloyd looked down at the title, "Bad Day" and couldn't help the slightly crazy giggle that slipped through.

"Keep it, green bean. Always cheers me up."

Now a smile really was beginning to creep up the young Garmadon's face. "How am I supposed to play this, Cole?"

He shrugged and pulled his giant headphones back on his head. "Your pops probably has something. If not, I'll bring a table over tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Movie night, Lloyd!" exclaimed Jay. "Don't tell us you forgot! Aren't we still on?"

Lloyd laughed and ducked his head behind the large square in embarrassment. "Oh! Oh, yes! Please!"

"It's gonna be awesome!" cheered Nya.

Lloyd lowered the record to smile at his eager friends. "My dad said it's totally cool. He'll order pizza, even. Though he seems to think it's a sleepover."

"Can we?" asked Jay, bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes lighting up. "I mean, it makes sense, right? We're already way out at the volcano, and then we don't have to worry about the time!"

Lloyd's eyes widened and finally had that childlike gleam in them again.

"Cool," agreed Cole, nodding.

"We're in!" cheered Kai and Nya.

"Of course!" added Zane.

"Is... are you guys sure?" questioned Lloyd, chewing his lips in indecision, but his eyes shined with hope. "I mean, it's the volcano, and visiting isn't really the same as staying over..."

Jay actually laughed. "Lloyd, when I asked my mom and dad, they seriously just said 'That's nice, sweetheart. He sounds like a lovely child! Do bring him around for supper sometime.'" He made his voice go up high and accented with a bit of a drawl, apparently in imitation of his mom. The others all laughed.

Zane smiled and nudged his small, blond friend gently for his attention. "My father claims at your side is the safest place in Ninjago. He's always been impressed at the lengths Garmadon goes through to ensure your safety. And my mom was very excited at the chance for me to strengthen my new friendships."

"My turn?" asked Cole. He shrugged. "They trust my judgment."

Kai and Nya weren't sure what to say. The reality that their parents already knew Lloyd, and liked him, would raise more questions than answers. "Our parents have no problem with you, Lloyd," began Kai. "They actually commended us for going against the crowd," finished Nya.

Lloyd's smile was genuine now. "Thanks, guys."

"For what? Telling you about our parents?" asked Jay. "Mine are soooo embarrassing, you have no idea."

For helping him forget, Lloyd didn't say. He just kept smiling.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I don't know what happened. Things were going great. We were halfway through the last class of the school day. Then my dad invaded, this time with a shark mech in golf pants. Seriously, Dad? Those can't have any functional purpose. At least most people probably can't tell what they are, you know, out of context?

All I know is there was the usual ruckus as everyone in class started screaming and ducked under their desks at the announcement (it's pretty obvious Dad won't attack anywhere near the school I go to, but the people of Ninjago are paranoid) and when I looked around I was alone.

Oh.

Could they have gone to the bathroom? All five of them... right, that was a dumb and rather desperate thought.

But it didn't make sense that they would ditch me now. Not after this morning. Not after spending so much time talking about our sleepover tomorrow and what we would do and what they would bring.

I brushed aside the thought that they'd abandoned me. It made no sense. They had to be here somewhere, and it had to make sense where they disappeared to. I'd figure it out later. Or I wouldn't. Really, as long as they liked me (as weird as that is), did it matter?

The teacher turned on the tv in the corner so everyone could follow the invasion.

Dad was following his usual setup. Downtown to stop the police, the army, and crash the stockmarket (literally, so it didn't actually affect the economy - I'm not sure if he understands that). The skytram, really just to tie up the Lightning Ninja. A team to take over the news station, as if they might've been reporting on anything other than him right now. And then he would come through the waterways to head for Ninjago Tower. Because a shark rising out of the water is like a 9 out of 10 on the drama scale.

This time he was in for a brutal smack down. He apparently had NO idea that Fire and Water were back out of retirement or whatever.

The whole mess was tied up within half an hour. With Earth, Fire, and Ice handling downtown, Lightning saving the skytram, and Water just destroying his shark mech. Apparently his engineers didn't calculate in that it would be vulnerable to a mech actually designed to function best underwater.

Ooh, ouch. Yeah, some generals were getting fired today. He would be ballistic that they didn't account for all five Ninja. (That there was no way they could have known really didn't matter.) Fortunately, he was so visibly seething that he wouldn't swing by the school to pick me up. I can do without the attention.

Unfortunately, he was so visibly seething that he wouldn't swing by the school to pick me up. I could do with a quick escape. My friends were still just gone. And some of the other kids can be kinda brutal after an invasion.

Nothing particularly harmful has happened to me since the hospital and announcement. Since then, my schoolmates have been mostly satisfied with so-called pranks and name-calling, with the odd trip and shove as I walk past. Bruises are pretty easy to deal with, and I know to avoid staircases.

But just 'cause the Ninja said not to attack Lloyd Garmadon doesn't mean everyone listens. Contrary to what you'd think, I'm much more likely to get bullied when my dad suffers a particularly humiliating defeat. I guess it makes them less fearful of his vengeance? Idiots. He'd slaughter them if he knew. And I do not want to deal with that drama, so I've gotten pretty good at avoiding such situations, as well as dealing with them myself when I can't.

With the return of two Ninja, I had a bad feeling. Five Ninja to back them up against the Evil Garmadons - at least, that's probably how they saw it. No one really knew the Ninja personally, not like I did. Had. Thought I had?

I booked it out of that classroom as soon as the all clear sounded and the teacher dismissed the class. Quickly as I could, I gathered everything I needed and shoved it in my backpack. Not bothering to clean up graffiti or hate mail - there was sure to be much more tomorrow morning anyway - I slammed my locker closed, clicked the lock shut and gave it a spin, then bolted for the main entrance.

I wasn't quick enough. A hand snagged the collar of my hoodie as I rounded a corner, yanking me back by the throat. My bag was snatched away and tossed aside and I was subsequently slammed against a wall.

Crap. Chad, Mark, and Rex. My main tormentors. Though they hadn't been as physical as this was shaping up to be since middle school.

They crowded tight around me, blocking the view of what they were up to. Not that they needed bother. Everyone was so frantic to call their parents and check on their friends that they rushed right past us.

Plus, you know. Lloyd Garmadon. Who cares.

"Hey, Garmadork," smirked Chad. "Where's your new dork squad? They finally realize you're a midget monster?"

"Let me go, Chad," I tried to say calmly, but we both could feel me trembling. It's not easy to be brave when one has their back to the wall, pinned by the throat and surrounded by three bullies. Knowing no one's going to stop them. Knowing I can't stop them.

I recognized the look in their eyes and resigned myself. They'd get away with this. They always had. But I refused to beg, and using my spinjitzu on normal teenagers was out of the question.

Self-defense, what a joke. If any one of them had so much as a scratch, they would just whip up a sob story about a murderous Lloyd Garmadon with a knife and everyone would believe them. I'd be expelled, maybe sent to prison. Of course my dad would break me out, but then what would I do? Join his army for real? I didn't want that.

"We'll let you pick today, Garmadork," Chad continued. "I voted for dumping you in the school pool, maybe try to beat your record for how long you can hold your breath, but Rex would much rather just beat the stuffing out of you, and Mark was hoping to have some fun with the old food in the cafeteria's kitchen. Well?"

I closed my eyes, trying not to think of any of my 'options' too deeply. It was just Chad's way of figuring out what I was most afraid of. It didn't matter what I said, they were waiting for flinches or pleading. Last time they played this 'choose one of three tortures' game, they went with all three.

My body healed quickly and didn't really scar. Dad didn't need to know. Long as I didn't end up in the hospital again, I could handle this. I could handle this. It wasn't anything new. Suck it up and deal. Like before, I could use my skills juuuust enough to soften the blows and avoid anything I'd need medical attention for.

"Get. Off. Him. Now," growled a dark voice behind them.

Everyone froze. Slowly, Rex, Chad, and Mark turned their heads to glare at the interloper.

Cole.

Hands on his hips, headphones around his neck, dripping in sweat like he'd run a marathon, black eyes glaring like you wouldn't believe. My brain couldn't quite process that someone was standing up for me and all I could do was stare in disbelief.

Chad scoffed and pressed harder against my throat, almost but not quite choking me. "Butt out, Cole. You don't want to mess with us."

Rex and Mark didn't look so sure. After all, Cole was pretty solidly built, and his arms were ripped. He could easily take any of them if this got physical.

As if to prove that passing thought, Cole grabbed Rex by the front of his shirt and - holy crap! Hefted him right off the ground with one arm.

Mark bolted, and Rex followed when Cole dropped him on his butt.

Chad's mouth was hanging open, but it quickly recovered.

"What the -! No wonder you get along with the robot and Garmadork! You're a freak too!"

"Drop. Him," enunciated Cole slowly, carefully, and with ever so much meaning loaded in each syllable. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in anger, almost touching each other, and his glinting eyes were locked on Chad's face.

Chad looked from Cole, to me, and back. "Not worth it," he grumbled, letting go. I slid to the floor, gasping more out of relief than any actual need for air. He huffily turned on his heel, gave my backpack a kick, and continued on his way.

Cole knelt in front of me, concern instead of anger now written on his face.

"Green bean?"

"I'm," deep breath, "okay. Thanks to you. Oh, wow!" A crazy giggle crept out of my throat. "That could've been bad."

Cole's eyes were still concerned, but a smile twitched at his mouth. "Well, good thing it was me. I'm pretty good at scaring off losers like that. If it was Kai and Nya, that would've been a fight."

I blinked, my brain not quite computing in its surge of tremendous relief and thankfulness. It made everything a little silly, a little floaty and almost too good to be true.

"Why would they do that?" I mumbled, still spacey.

The emotion in his eyes turned to pity and he helped me up, then retrieved my backpack for me and handed it over. I quickly rifled through it, making sure nothing was damaged, especially my present from Cole this very morning.

My present. From my friend. I giggled again, stroking the miraculously undamaged vinyl record before returning it to its cover and zipping up the backpack. All my other books must have protected it. I guess there are benefits to hours of makeup work! Another giggle and, oh, crap. I think the shock of my surprise rescue was messing with my head. Can you blame me? Last time someone swooped in to save me, it was the Ninja just before Pythor swallowed! Come to think of it, I was awfully giggly then too.

"C'mon, kid. We'll figure something out so they know you're off limits, same as the rest of the mech club. For now, we're going out for ice cream. The others went ahead to get a table."

I clapped my hand to my mouth to muffle the next giggle, not that it fooled Cole. And now they wanted to go out with me for ice cream?! How is this my life?!

Cole just smiled patiently, and directed me, hand on my shoulder since I was a little wobbly, towards the main entrance.


	10. Ch10:ThursdayFriday, Challenge Letter

Ray and Maya stood nervously on top of Lloyd's rooftop, waiting for Master Wu and Misako. This was the most private place they could think of, the one place they were sure Garmadon knew nothing about.

A part of them maybe kind of hoped Lloyd would show up. Even while they knew it was extremely unlikely. Even if he couldn't possibly recognize them in civilian clothes.

It had been years. Years since they ran away. Their children had become young adults in that time, as had Lloyd. Instead of pride, the weight of those years felt like guilt.

They'd had to cut Lloyd off back then, or so they'd thought at the time. If Garmadon had suspected anyone, anything, threatened his relationship with Lloyd, the consequences were too terrifying for even trained Ninja to consider. That night he'd gone on a rampage...

They still had nightmares of the insane glint in his eyes as he recognized them. The maniacal leer as he asked where their children were as his laid in the hospital. The bloodthirst in his voice as he demanded they hand over the ones who had attacked his son. The escalating threats as they refused, as they tried to reason with the unreasonable.

It was the first time they'd truly seen Garmadon as Evil.

After such a display, Wu had suspected Lloyd's death or abandoning his father would be what would ultimately transform his brother into the great Evil the First Spinjitzu Master had warned of. So the previous Ninjas had broken their promise to always be there for a lonely little boy. For nothing, as it turned out. Because Misako had been right.

What if Lloyd becoming the Green Ninja was what turned Garmadon into the Great Evil? It seemed inevitable, and certainly not a prophesied Good.

What if Lloyd couldn't handle being the Green Ninja, could not face fighting the one person who'd never betrayed him? This tragically seemed very likely, but then would Evil win?

Maya shivered. Ray knew why, but pretended not to, slipping off his coat and setting it over his wife's shoulders.

Hopefully Misako had found what she abandoned Lloyd and Garmadon to look for. Back then, they'd all thought her crazy, insisting her baby was the Green Ninja with no more evidence then strange eyes and a few odd stories that they accounted to a new mother's lack of sleep.

Wu and Misako were taking longer than expected. Probably waiting for the dust to settle after Garmadon's last invasion, as short as it had been. Ray grumbled and began walking around the roof.

"He was here!" he suddenly called out. Maya rushed over, finding the disturbed dust that her husband had noticed. Others would say it could've been anyone, but she had seen a small little boy huddled up in that exact spot so many times. Sometimes excited and eager to talk, sometimes crying and hiding bruises. He would sit right there and wait for them, and his face would light up whenever those darling eyes fell on them.

It had hurt so much to leave him. To picture him alone on this rooftop. To wonder when he would stop coming.

And now, despite all their efforts and hopes, it looked like the weight of the world would sit on those small shoulders.

"Why did it have to be Lloyd?" asked Ray, his thoughts running along the same line as his wife's. "Fate could have chosen anyone. It's just not fair to use the one person that can still love Garmadon."

"Maybe we should have stayed," Maya whispered. "Even, even if... we should've seen the signs. He was always... special. So very, very special, in a way I couldn't define. Just so... good."

"We had no way of knowing Misako was right. We thought it was crazy talk," her husband tried to comfort both her and himself. "And we had to look after Kai and Nya. As sweet a child as Lloyd is, we couldn't risk our own children for him."

"I feel like a failure. That all of our years as Ninja were for nothing. That we failed and now we're forcing our children to do our dirty work."

Ray hushed Maya and pulled her into his arms. But he felt the same.

Master Wu and Lady Irondragon landed on the roof behind them.

"Ray. Maya. It has been a long time."

The retired Fire and Water Ninjas immediately turned and bowed to Wu. He would forever be their master, regardless of where they went or what they did.

"Master Wu. Misako," they greeted in return.

"Did you-?"

Ray interrupted Wu, gesturing to the disturbed dust next to the parapet. "Lloyd was here."

Wu frowned, and he and Misako approached the dust.

"Yesterday, I'd say," said Misako, choosing not to comment any further. Trying not to think of her son huddled up on this cold roof, all alone. "Before or after he helped all those people?"

"After, I'd say," answered Wu, far too sure of himself from what Misako could read of the dust.

He leaned into the shadow cast by the parapet and pulled out a neatly folded green gi. "I knew it was too soon," he sighed.

"He quit. He hasn't even started and he quit," whispered Maya, and she broke into tears.

"This is our fault," said Ray heavily. "He needed us and we weren't here."

"Destiny-"

"I don't care about destiny or prophecies or fate or any of that!" cried out Maya. "I care about a child who believes the world is against him, sitting all alone on a cold rooftop, deciding he can't be a hero. Even after saving over a dozen lives and helping how many others!"

"It was caring too much for destiny and legends that got us into this mess!" Ray added his own angry voice to his wife's. "We care about Lloyd! We never should have left him alone!"

Koko covered her mouth with both hands, visibly reeling even though the comments hadn't been directly aimed at her.

"Then you are in good company," interrupted Wu. "Let us all calm down. We have much to discuss, and must come to a mutual decision on how to proceed from here. Especially in regards to the children."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

*"Good morning, Ninjago! The topic of the day for once has nothing to do with Lloyd Garmadon! Imagine that, Robin!"*

*"Absolutely, viewers! Today, we're ecstatic over the return of our Fire and Water Ninjas! But there's still the burning question in the back of all our minds - where was the Green Ninja?"*

*"Does he not have a mech yet? Was he injured? Is he still in training? Join us as we discuss the -"*

I groaned and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. Yeah, it was important to me to watch the news every morning, mainly to prepare for what sort of abuse would be thrown at me that day. But I couldn't handle them talking about the Green Ninja. It wasn't me, and I wouldn't be doing that again.

Why couldn't they just be happy with the return of Fire and Water? Why did they need more and more and more? I can't do it. I won't.

I finished brushing my teeth and combing my hair. There were much better things to focus on anyway.

Sleepover!

Yes! Today was Friday, and my new friends were coming to the volcano after school to hang out and have dinner and eat goodies until we're all sick! We could stay up all night watching movies and listening to music and playing with Green Dragon! Cake and candy and laughing and everything else I'd never thought I'd be able to do with kids my age! Nothing was going to ruin this for me!

I stepped off the elevator into our kitchen, to find my dad hard at work... writing a letter? With pen and paper, even?

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to the mayor of Ninjago City!"

"... Why?"

"A suggestion from one of the generals I fired yesterday! It's a stupid idea, so I fired her, but then I got to thinking, why not!"

I covered my mouth to hide my silent laughter. Once I'd recovered, I asked, "So, you're just writing to politely ask her to give the city over to you?"

Dad frowned at me. "Don't be silly, son! Of course not!"

"Then-"

"I am challenging her to a contest! Winner rules Ninjago!"

A terrible, yet hilarious, idea occurred to me. I didn't know whether to laugh or beg him to just not.

"Golf?"

His mouth dropped open. "How did you know?!"

Yep. Totally trapped in this weird space between laughing and crying. I wonder if it'd be easier or harder if my dad was just evil and not, well, crazy! At least a golf tournament couldn't possibly be more dangerous than an invasion. Right? Actually, with how much fate hates me, I really shouldn't be giving it any ideas.

"Sounds... interesting," I finally replied. After all, that wasn't a lie or tempting fate. A golf tournament for the fate of Ninjago City would definitely be just that.

I went ahead and got my breakfast. Fresh fruit and egg sandwiches today. So he was thinking about nutrition and vitamins and all that. Probably feeling guilty over the excessive sugar and carbs lately, heh. Maybe reread some of his children's health magazines.

My dad loves me. I smiled happily as I ate, content to listen to him mumbling his thoughts aloud as he tried to word his challenge letter just so.

"And may the highest score win!" he finished off triumphantly, elaborately signing his name at the bottom.

Should I...? Nah.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"What's that?" Lloyd asked Zane, taking the cake box from him so Zane could have one hand free to climb into the cockpit of the shark mech. His other hand held what looked an awful lot like a birdcage with a towel thrown over the top.

"A birdcage," replied Zane simply.

"He means what's IN the birdcage, you goof!" laughed Jay from where he was stashing candy and board games below the seat he'd claimed as his in the shark mech. Then he suddenly looked up. "Wait - you brought him!" he cheered.

"Yes, I brought Falcon," confirmed Zane, pulling the cover off the cage and revealing a large silver bird of prey. "My father made him for me when I was only a few years old," he explained to Lloyd, who was putting the cake in a mini-fridge. The bird gave a sharp, shrill call and leaned against the bars to nuzzle against Zane's hand. "No, Falcon! You cannot come to school with me! Mom said, no pets at school."

"Oh, neat! I love playing with Falcon!" called out Cole, the next one up the ladder. He was carrying a turntable, a huge box full of records, plus a duffle bag with his essentials. And didn't seem to need the slightest bit of help, bringing back memories of yesterday that Lloyd wasn't sure if he wanted to dwell on or keep buried. He set his stuff down at the very back and rushed over to see the bird.

Kai and Nya were the last up the steps into the cockpit, each carrying a large backpack and a rolled up sleeping bag. They quickly tossed their stuff aside and rushed over to join the others clustered around Zane's robotic pet, which was preening with the attention.

"He's so cute!" laughed Lloyd, as Falcon nibbled at his fingers. "Is it okay to let him out?"

Zane thought about it, then nodded. "But we'll have to put him back in his cage before we leave, or he'll follow me to school."

"So he's done that before?" asked Kai, holding the cage door as Zane reached in. Falcon hopped on his metal arm and ducked his head as he was pulled out.

"Oh, yes. Father found it quite funny, but Mom and the school were both quite insistent that school is no place for falcons. Especially since he attacked Chad."

"Best day of my life," sighed Jay, and Lloyd too visibly brightened up at the picture of the bully being mauled by a bird.

Cole scratched Falcon under his beak. "You have excellent taste," he cooed.

"You know, I think I remember that! I didn't get to see it, but the next day there was that really weird announcement-" began Lloyd.

"Birds of prey, such as eagles, hawks, falcons, and owls, live, robotic, animatronic, holographic, or otherwise, are unwelcome within Ninjago High!" finished Jay, Cole, and Lloyd all together. They all started laughing, and Kai and Nya joined in happily.

"I did wonder about the 'holographic'," giggled Lloyd.

Zane shrugged in embarrassment, and Falcon climbed up on top of his head looking quite satisfied with itself. "I believe they were concerned about my father giving Falcon an upgrade. Oh - should I have asked permission of your father first, Lloyd? I always bring Falcon on sleepovers with Cole and Jay, so I didn't even think to ask. I promise he's no trouble at all, if unprovoked."

"It's totally cool," replied Lloyd casually. "Makes an interesting change from sharks. Now those guys make a mess! And I don't even know what's up with the dolphins and crabs Dad's been collecting lately."

Silence. Falcon gave a questioning sort of peep sound.

Lloyd glanced up and seemed to realize what he'd said. "Oh! Don't worry! Our home is in an entirely different part of the volcano! No sea-life zone, I promise!"

"He actually keeps all those sharks and dolphins and crabs and everything IN the volcano?" asked Jay, eyes wide.

"Well, it's sort of an aquarium thing under the volcano? They're free to come and go, but a lot of them choose to stay for the free food? And now I'm hearing myself talk and realizing how really, really weird that..."

"COOL!" shouted all his friends at the same time.

"Can we get a tour?!"

"Do you think we can feed them?"

"Did he hire an oceanologist to help with that? Appropriate habitats for sea life are notoriously tricky to maintain!"

Lloyd was again reminded that his new friends were not at all normal. He smiled happily. "It shouldn't be a problem. The great whites like belly rubs."

Another explosion of excited questions and requests and comments. Nya especially was sparkly eyed at the thought.

A beeping sound went off and Zane frowned. "We have to leave for school now, or we will miss the bus." He put a grumbling Falcon back in the cage and again covered it. "Don't worry. He'll just go into standby," he explained to a concerned looking Lloyd.

Everyone double checked their things before climbing down. Lloyd locked the mech. They collected their school bags from where they'd left them outside the mech and got on their way.

There's something to be said about safety in numbers. Taking the bus to school with a group of six was tremendous fun, and in such a large group of teens, people sometimes didn't even notice Lloyd Garmadon in the middle. And when they did, they were more likely to silently scurry away then make a nasty comment.

Cole smirked as Chad and his fellow bullies gave them a wide berth. The others continued chatting obliviously.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: If anyone's interested, I do have another Ninjago movie-verse fic with show elements up! It's a typical Lloyd getting captured for his powers fic, but I've been told that it's an original enough spin to be worth the read! Hope those of you that check it out enjoy! _

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter for reviewing every chapter, replying to every PM, and bouncing around endless Ninjago ideas with me - including some great Garmadon + golf ideas! In the future tournament chapter(s), many of the ideas used will be from that conversation we had! _

_Also thanks to __EMPFangirl02, Watcher321, Beaner97, Johanna03, Carrie2sky, Bookkeeper2004, lanoa1, Delta prime2, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Little-BluWhale, Nightlybirdie, Angel Talon, and all you anonymous reviewers, for your support and encouragement! Some of you for every chapter!  
_

_Coming up next, the sleepover fluff chapter you've all been waiting for! For once, I promise actual fluff - no bullies, no kidnapping, no invasions! No guarantees once the sleepover's done, but Lloyd will get his one night of happiness!  
_


	11. Ch11:Friday, Sleepover!

This was really happening. Kind of late for doubts, but the clock on the wall said we only had ten minutes left of the last class of the day, and then it'd be sleepover time!

Oh, wow. Oh, crap. There were so many things that could go wrong! Yes, yesterday I'd explained that they didn't have to worry about the lava - it was set to a permanent slow flow to prevent any explosions, and the walls were specially lined around all the livable areas so they wouldn't get too hot. And I'm sure the sharks won't be a problem - heck, they're practically my dad's dogs, for all he uses them as ammo occasionally. They seem to enjoy their 'outings', oddly enough, and always somehow make their way back.

But Dad! Oh, man! Yeah, I don't think Dad will go evil warlord and fire any of my friends, but he probably WILL be totally embarrassing! What if he breaks out the photo albums?! Or starts telling baby stories?!

What if he tries to teach them his so-called Dance of Doom? It's really just him dancing to whatever song is playing. And he's not that great a dancer. He got like one dance move. Which is ridiculous, considering I know he's got some serious spinjitzu skills and could easily throw in some flips, spins, and tumbling if he wanted to.

He doesn't want to.

No. Nope. Not gonna worry about this. My dad's gonna be cool and respect my boundaries and... who am I kidding?

Oh well. At least they won't be afraid of him for long. If they even are now? They've been a little strangely complacent about the Lord Garmadon issue from the beginning. I never did ask about that. Kind of afraid to, to be honest.

Just like I still haven't asked where they disappeared to yesterday. They'd all been dripping in sweat and triumphant at the ice cream shop, talking about the battle and the Ninja's mechs and - oh!

Mech club! Duh! Now I feel stupid, but happily relieved. They really hadn't ditched me. They went off to spy on the fight 'cause they're all mech nerds. And probably didn't invite me 'cause they know my dad's invasions are kind of a tricky subject for me. They'd been trying to be considerate, not to exclude me.

No wonder Cole had been so upset to see me targeted by bullies! He'd probably felt guilty, since they'd hadn't really meant to leave me alone. I should let them know that it's cool, and they were right. I really don't want to see my dad's fights. I want to be as far away as possible, and my dad wants it that way too. It's bad enough seeing the highlights on TV.

Or I can just not mention it. Yeah. I'll go with that.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The volcano. Was. Epic!

Nya couldn't remember ever having so much fun! Getting to ride in the shark mech had been a blast, even though there were no weapons on Lloyd's. Then, once they'd docked in Lloyd's. Private. Workshop! He'd shown them his Green Dragon mech, which was every bit as awesome as they'd all expected from his sketches. Her little bro was a genius!

They would've played in there for hours, and surely would be going back down to the workshop later to take his Green Dragon for a spin (he only took it out after the sun set, so people wouldn't freak out), but Lloyd asked if they wanted to see the aquarium he'd mentioned earlier and oh. First. Spinjitzu. Master. It was way more awesome than the Ninjago City National Aquarium - which was supposedly the largest and most beautiful in all of Ninjago!

Lloyd had really been underselling the aquarium! It was open to the ocean for one, and all manners of sea creatures passed in and out freely, which they could watch from either above or below, whichever they preferred. There was a lush natural reef all around the volcano - which one of Garmadon's oceanologist interns explained wasn't really unusual. Except for the fact that this volcano was fully inhabitable.

And the sharks all knew Lloyd personally! There was this beach like area above the shark enclosures - more like shark hotel and spa, Nya thought - which he went out on, completely casually and only bothering to take off his shoes and socks. And suddenly three giant great white sharks were circling him and brushing against him, rolling over as best they could so he could rub their tummies and making this weird "nom" sound that Nya was sure was not natural!

"Come on over!" called out Lloyd. "This is Garfield, Maude, and Donatello - they're the top sharks around here."

The others, despite their earlier eagerness, didn't quite have Lloyd's confidence. Surprisingly, Jay was the first to cave to this insane temptation. He shrugged, kicked off his own shoes and socks, and hopped over the barrier onto the beach with Lloyd, who eagerly introduced him to Gar, Ma, and Don. And yes, that had been deliberate, though Lloyd seemed strangely insistent that the sharks had been the ones to choose their own names. How did that work?

Anyway, after seeing Jay hadn't been eaten or dismembered, everyone but Kai had quickly joined. As only Nya knew, it actually wasn't the sharks, but the water that had Kai leery. The enclosure was deep, like over fifty feet deep, and Kai had always been scared of water. Though their dad hated water too, so maybe it was just a fire thing?

After a few minutes, more sharks of all types started crowding around, begging for attention, which Lloyd eagerly gave them. Most of them had names, though a few were apparently new or just visiting. Quite a few were small enough to swim or hop up to where Kai stood a little sadly at the barrier, close enough for her actual bro to reach over and pet. He beamed and Nya let out a quick sigh of relief. He didn't miss out after all!

Nya secretly thought Lloyd and his dad were part shark god or something, but wisely kept that idea to herself. It seemed the sort of thing that might upset her honorary little bro. But, seriously, there was no way this type of shark behavior was as natural as he was making it out to be. And Lloyd certainly should not be able to communicate with them like he so obviously was. He even asked them questions and nodded at their "nom nom nom" replies!

They also visited the dolphins and crabs and jellyfish and a bunch of other special enclosures, but as nice as those were, they had nothing on the sharks.

But the best part of all was seeing Lloyd so happy, introducing his new friends to his closest companions.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Cole was in love with the Garmadon's theatre room! It was seriously awesome! Well, yeah, Lloyd had told them his dad had a theatre room, and he'd figured it would be cool. Huge TV, luxurious recliners, the rich people works!

He had not expected it to be as large as an actual theatre! And he certainly hadn't been expecting the orchestra pit (his dad went through a phase, was how Lloyd explained it), an actual stage, curtains, and the latest in surround sound and high def technology! They could even watch in 3D! The seats were as comfortable as the best massage chairs on market, and could actually transform like mechs into an immersive ride like at Mega Monster World!

Apparently Lloyd had made them himself, and they only knew that because Zane had asked where they'd purchased such a thing, as he couldn't find them anywhere on the Internet. Lloyd blushed and self-consciously claimed he just had a lot of free time in middle school.

Cole was going to get a headache from how often he was rolling his eyes at Lloyd's attempts to downplay his genius. Everyone here knew the amount of work involved in something like that. The physics alone should've made such a thing near impossible.

But, seriously. Movie theater, actual theatre, and amusement park ride, all in one! If he hadn't decided long ago to be Lloyd's friend, he'd be worrying about his motives at this point!

He turned slightly to glance at the little green bean, who was happily showing Jay how to program the ride sequence for the chairs. Lloyd already had some pre-programmed settings for the Star Farer movies they were planning to marathon, and Jay was excitedly asking if the chairs could be individually 'piloted'.

Nah. This was all cool, but he'd be friends with Lloyd even if the dude lived in a crummy little apartment and couldn't fix a toaster.

He wandered over to help Kai and Nya with the soda dispensers and popcorn machine at the snack bar, while Zane enjoyed himself sorting the candy everyone had brought into six identical bowls.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Zane knew this would be an entertaining and most informative dinner from the second they spilled out of the elevator into the surprisingly normal kitchen and living room. Garmadon was waiting for them with pizza. And a bomb, which he casually chucked at Lloyd.

Before the others could even start to freak out, Lloyd caught the classic hissing ball and snuffed out the lit wick. He sighed at their looks of shock.

"Chill, guys. One of the first things my dad taught me was how to defuse a bomb."

"One of the second things!" corrected Garmadon, catching the bomb that Lloyd tossed back to him and storing it in the cabinet above the sink. Apparently that's where bombs go. "The first thing was how to catch the bomb! Very important!"

"Then the third must be how to throw the bomb," contributed Zane to this fascinating discussion. "Has Lloyd reached the fourth logical step in this progression and learned to make a bomb?"

The other Ninja were giving him weird looks, but Garmadon looked impressed and Lloyd just looked embarrassed.

"You're a smart one, bright eyes! I've been trying to work on step four, but he keeps ducking out on me!"

"Lloyd," began Zane in his lecture-voice. "Learning to make a bomb could be critical to your future career path! You should listen to your father and learn all you can from him about explosives."

For some reason, Kai grabbed him and covered his mouth. Jay immediately changed the subject with a cheerful, "Pizza! What types do we got, Lloyd? Mr. Garmadon?"

It was a good thing none of them were vegetarian, because Garmadon clearly identified as a carnivore. They had pepperoni, pepperoni and sausage, pepperoni and sausage and bacon, and pepperoni and sausage and bacon and ham. It made logical sense, considering Garmadon's teeth.

Zane casually wondered if Lloyd would let him study his teeth later. See if they were in any way sharper or stronger than the average human's.

As Zane ate a slice of pepperoni and sausage, offering the sausage pieces to a delighted Falcon, he studied the kitchen. It was fairly normal in size, about fifteen by twenty feet with an island that could seat three. A small table that could seat four was between the kitchen area and living room area, just behind the island.

It was well equipped as well. Double oven, gas stovetop (was that not dangerous in an active volcano?), double basin kitchen sink, separate fridge and freezer. He spied the usual appliances: toaster, blender, rice cooker, coffee maker, crock pot. The pots, pans, glasses, dishes, and flatware all seemed to be neatly tucked away in the cabinets.

Then Zane's eyes fell on the knives in the special rack at the end, right above a large chopping block, and complete with a sharpener on the side. He liked knives. Shurikens were his favorite weapons, but daggers were a close second.

Falcon spotted the knives and gave a short cheerful cry, leaping up and flapping towards them. Of course, Falcon had his own rather selfish reasons for loving knives.

An impatient screech, and his pet flew back to him, landing on his head and tugging at his hair impatiently.

"My apologies," Zane explained to his puzzled friends and host. "Falcon is quite fond of sushi."

"I've got a bit of everything in the fridge, and there's always rice in the steamer," commented Garmadon lazily. "Go on, make the bird happy."

"We have a bamboo sushi mat, wasabi, ginger, cucumber, radish, eggs, tuna, crab..." began Lloyd, getting up to gather tools and ingredients for his friend. "What else might you need, Zane?"

With Garmadon's permission, they cleared the kitchen island and laid out everything Zane needed to make a few pretty sashimi dishes for Falcon, including some  
vegetables to carve into rosettes and the like.

Somehow it turned into some sort of show, with everyone cheering and eating and calling out requests. The ching! Swish! Chonk! Of the flying blades echoed through the room, and Falcon screeched in delight.

Zane smiled, well satisfied with the pleasure of his companions. This sleepover was a wonderful idea, truly, and all due to his new friend, Lloyd.

The best part was hearing all about Lloyd's childhood from Garmadon himself, though for the life of him he had no idea what Lloyd found so embarrassing. Was it not normal for babies to run around naked and bring strange pets home?

And he rather liked the Dance of Doom. It was fun, and you could literally do it to any song! Plus it made all his friends laugh, which was always a bonus in Zane's book. He filed it between the chicken dance and the electric slide.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The mechs were cool, and the aquarium was really fun. The theatre was neat, and dinner was surprisingly comfortable. But Kai's favorite part so far was Lloyd's bedroom.

Kai always loved seeing people's bedrooms. Nya said it was 'cause he was creepy, but he just liked what they could tell you about people. Their favorite books, animals, sports, comic books, video games. Even their favorite color.

And, wow, Lloyd's favorite color was definitely green. Green bed, green carpet, even most of his tops and sweaters.

He also apparently adored the Ninja. Why else would he have scale models of their mechs, and their comic books, and the video game? There were also several hand drawings of the previous generation, several years old from the looks of the paper. The handwriting was much larger and sloppier, too. For some reason, though they were carefully stored flat in plastic sleeves, they were covered in dust. And, oddly, all face down.

Kai also found an extremely well-thumbed copy of "Ninjanuity", by Master Wu. Not only were the pages dog eared and worn with overuse, the margins were stuffed with handwritten notes and favorite points had been highlighted. Now that had made his mouth drop open, having spent hours with Nya and the others and not having understood... really anything.

Lloyd's notes, in the familiar block handwriting he used in his sketchbook, were actually extremely helpful and insightful, explaining and extrapolating on the metaphors used, applying them to real situations and ways of thinking.

Dude, Lloyd should just write his own book using these notes! It'd be so much more useful than Master Wu's!

"Oh, that's my uncle's book," said Lloyd casually, coming back into the room after his shower. The others had all gone already. "It's pretty good. You interested in spinjitzu?"

Kai chuckled. "You could say that. I do want to learn."

"I could help you, give you some pointers. My dad's been teaching me long as I can remember, and 'Ninjanuity' is a great reference. My dad has a book too, but, well, it's not very good."

Lloyd reached over and pulled down an all black book that still looked pristine. 'Ninjelligence', and wow that's a lot of one star reviews the publisher actually bothered to print on the back.

"Honestly, I don't recommend it," Lloyd whispered. "Not just 'cause it's about dark ninja arts, supposedly anyway, but more because it just flat out makes no sense. Here, listen," he flipped it open randomly and chose a passage. "The secret to mastering the Dance of Doom is finding a dance and a doom. Once you find your inner dance, you can bring doom upon whoever and whatever you want until the cows come home! I've found that imagining the color purple and thinking about sharks to be the key to inspiring a worthy doom."

Kai gave up trying to keep a straight face and started laughing. Lloyd joined him, shaking his head and replacing his father's book.

"You want to borrow it?" offered Lloyd, gesturing to Wu's book in Kai's hands. The book he obviously treasured and studied constantly.

"I'd be terrified of losing it," admitted Kai, handing the book back. "How about I get my own?" Since he already had one, heh. "And if you would let me copy your notes?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Lloyd happily, setting Wu's book back on the shelf. "Now let's go see what the others are up to."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Jay's favorite part of every sleepover always comes down to one thing - the crazy honest conversations when everyone's had too much sugar and caffeine coupled with being exhausted from playing so hard.

Lloyd especially was awesome on a sugar high. It was sort of like watching a bear cub - you didn't dare cuddle because mama (or in his case, daddy) had to be somewhere close, but dang! So cute!

"Having friends is awesome!" said adorable bear cub cheered happily, literally spinning in a circle before plopping down on his enormous bed. It was so huge, the guys would all have fit easily - but they were at the age where that was weird, so they were gonna sleep on the floor. The plush, richly carpeted floor. Nya was supposed to sleep in the guest room, which all the Ninja secretly suspected was for Lloyd's mom but had never been used. Kai had a bet going with Jay that she would just fall asleep wherever she was around 2am instead.

"Like, you guys are the best ever! I can't believe this is my life! I don't deserve any of you!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. And Jay was going to hit the brakes on that, right there!

Jay plopped down next to Lloyd on the stupidly fuzzy green blanket and gave him a teasing shove. "You totally deserve friends, Lloyd! And dude, we're not perfect - just not idiots."

Lloyd gave him a blank, confused look. And that just would not do.

"Here, I'll prove you're awesome," said Jay. "Scientifically! We start with our hypothesis - Lloyd is awesome!"

"So this is an experiment?" asked Nya, lounging on one of the two armchairs in the room. Apparently Lloyd liked to curl up while he read, because they were positioned near his bookcases.

"Yep! Well, more a list of evidence. Help me out guys! I'll start - Lloyd gets crap every day, but he's never once responded in turn!" At Lloyd's frown, he tackled his friend and started tickling him. Only once that infectious giggle was back did he let up. "Seriously, Lloyd! Do you have any idea how hard it is for the rest of us to shut up when people are being total jerks?"

"What's more, your language and vocabulary are impeccable!" commended Zane sincerely from where he was browsing through Lloyd's bookshelves. "I have never heard you swear or curse."

"Green bean's also a total genius," added Cole from his position on the floor, relaxing into the soft carpet. "Kid, your dragon is flat out incredible. We're all mech nerds - we KNOW how hard that must've been to build."

"Plus, you could easily spinjitzu any of those bullies' butts, but you never have!" jumped in Kai, who was over by the couch flipping through video games. The others all darted startled looks at him - they weren't supposed to know that! He waved them off with a, "He told me earlier when I found this book 'Ninjanuity' on his shelf. His dad's been teaching him forever, so he must be great at it!"

"Little bro - you talk to sharks! Nuff said," was Nya's contribution. "Oh, and you're totes adorable. Those morons are blind."

Lloyd actually groaned and grabbed a pillow to hide his blushing face. "C'mon, guys! You've only known me, like, not even a week!" his muffled voice whined through the fabric.

"In conclusion!" declared Jay, stealing the pillow and jumping up on the bed so Lloyd couldn't snatch it back. "Lloyd Garmadon is an overall nice guy and an awesome friend! He's kind and smart and unselfish and maybe we're the ones that don't deserve him! But hey, the thing about being friends," he plopped back down and grabbed Lloyd's hand, pulling him upright so he could see all of them. That they were sincere. "It's not about deserving. It's about accepting." He rubbed a hand quickly over his scarf and leaned over to zap Lloyd with the static. Score! He'd zapped everyone by Nya tonight! "I'm a nerd, Zane's a dork, Cole's a bum-"

"Hey!"

"-Kai's a hothead, and Nya's vicious. With all that, the son of Garmadon fits right in!"

They were all glaring at him now, which only made Jay crack up. After a second, they all started chuckling, then gave in to full blown laughter. A few more seconds and they'd all tackled Jay. The next few minutes were just full on roughhousing.

Jay wouldn't have it any other way.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to Sunny Lighter, who's basically my beta for this story (though all actual editing is mine – not her fault if I miss anything)! She's been looking over this and future chapters with me, helping me work out some tricky plot and character points. _

_Also thanks to both Sunny Lighter, Carrie2Sky, and everyone else for all their sleepover ideas! I ended up not really using them, at this time anyway, but they certainly helped keep the ideas coming! _


	12. Ch12:Saturday, Something familiar

Eventually, all good things come to an end. We stayed up way too late, between the aquarium, the movie marathon, riding Green Dragon, half a dozen snack breaks in the kitchen coupled with short dance parties and board games in the living area, and just hanging out in my room. We ate way too much, but who could blame us? On top of the pizza and sushi, we had cake and popcorn and candy candy candy, and hot chocolate, and cookies, and little sandwiches. Pretty much anything Zane touched turned out amazing, so we all blamed him for our stuffed tummies. Even Falcon was looking a little round.

We slept in well past ten am, so we only had time for a late breakfast (choose your own ingredients omelets) before they all had to start packing up. Their parents would be picking them up at the cove at noon. More time would've been awesome, but all of their parents seemed to have plans for that afternoon.

Before I knew it, it was all over. We were back at the cove and everyone was splitting off, hugging their parents and waving goodbyes.

Jay's parents were kind of old, but looked really sweet. They gave me the friendliest smiles and invited me over for supper, anytime, so Jay hadn't been making that up. Though they also referred to their home as the junkyard, and going by Jay's groan I don't think they meant it as a joke. But that's pretty cool - bet Jay finds all sorts of cool stuff for the mech club there!

Zane's father was there, a definitely old gentleman that I recognized as the famous inventor Dr. Julien. My dad has desperately wanted to recruit him for the longest time, but hasn't had any luck. (Kudos to the good doctor!) He wasn't married, far as I knew, so I was quite curious about Zane's mom. The one he was always speaking about, that apparently spoke in dial-up? A small, copper colored version of Zane had been waiting with the doctor and ran up to give Zane a big hug. My friend introduced the mini-Zane as his little brother, Echo. He's adorable. To my surprise, he gave me a hug too and asked when he could come to the volcano! Dr. Julien patiently hushed him before I was forced to come up with a reply, thankfully.

Cole went off with his dad, a snappy dresser that I recognized from theatre posters - I think he's with the Royal Blacksmith group - and his mom, a woman who didn't look well. She was wearing a filter mask and Cole was scolding her for coming out. I'm thinking she's not supposed to, so I didn't interrupt to introduce myself or say bye or anything. Just waved when Cole nodded in my direction.

The last two people waiting in the cove were Kai and Nya's parents. The twins immediately rushed forward to jump into their arms. You'd think they'd been gone a week instead of one night! The four all looked so happy together, like the perfect family. The twins waved me over and I quickly joined them for introductions.

And... something felt weirdly familiar.

I'd never met these people before. I certainly would've remembered their mom's gorgeous, silky black hair. Or their father's cool beard. She was beautiful, he was handsome, neither could be much older than thirty-five.

There was just something about their voices, as they introduced themselves. Ray and Maya. A blacksmith and a teacher. They'd lived in Jamanakai their whole lives, but had visited the city pretty regularly when they were younger.

I felt safe and comfortable with them. Maybe because Kai and Nya are also such safe and comfortable people?

They turned to leave, and their mom gave me one last smile. Our eyes met for the briefest moment, and I knew her.

Water.

She turned back to her husband and children, completely unfazed. Nothing had happened, after all. Just a simple goodbye to their children's new friend.

She was Water. Those were unmistakably Water's eyes. Her husband was Fire. Had to be. They'd always been together when they visited me. Usually sat on either side of me while I spilled my heart out. He would always ruffle my hair and she would always give me hugs and...

That's why they felt familiar and safe. That's how I knew them.

I was suddenly shaking and very grateful I hadn't recognized them quicker. Two seconds earlier and they would've seen me crack.

Kai and Nya's parents were ninjas. My ninjas. Well, not 'mine', but the ones that had visited me. That had cared, I was sure of it, but left, I'm not sure why, but were now back. All of the Ninja had been awesome, were awesome, but Water and Fire especially...

Back then, I'd wanted them to be my parents. On really bad days, I'd daydream about them taking me home with them. Not seriously - I'd never abandon my father. It was just a "what if..." sort of thing. But that was a deep, deep, dark secret I would never tell anyone. At least twice I'd almost slipped and called Water 'mom'. Somehow I'd always managed to bite it back, knowing there was no way they wanted... you know, me.

I could never let anyone even suspect I'd once felt such a way. Especially now. Knowing they'd had kids already. Awesome, normal, good kids. Kai and Nya. I could never compare. And it was wrong to want to. They weren't mine. They'd never been mine. They'd left.

Greedy. Selfish. Stupid. Wishing for the impossible. Wishing for another life.

I had my dad, I forcibly reminded myself. I have my dad. My dad has me. We're fine. We're all each other needs. He never left me. He'll never leave me. He loves me. Not just likes, not just is nice to. He loves me.

I stumbled my way back up into the shark mech, took my usual seat in the pilot's chair, and stared blankly at the controls.

They were back. They were really back. They didn't hate me. They let their children hang out with me. My dad hadn't killed them. They really had just left.

I could ask why. Why they left. Why they came back. Why now. If it had anything to do with me. If they had missed me. If they regretted leaving me alone.

No. Not alone. Never alone. Dad was always there. He just... Sometimes... I couldn't... Ugh.

Before the craziness of this past week, before I met Kai and Nya, I would have jumped at any opportunity to talk to them. I might have ran after them, grabbed them by their civilian clothes, begged them for answers. Started crying right there, expecting them to comfort and reassure me.

Kai and Nya said they didn't have a problem with them associating with me, so they didn't hate me. And they hadn't disappeared because they'd been killed. That was more than enough. Had to be more than enough. It wasn't like they owed me anything. If anything, I owed them... everything. My very life.

They didn't know I knew. They couldn't. Their identities were secret for a reason. If they had wanted to explain anything to me, they could have. Kai and Nya's parents, so they'd been back for about a week.

They'd seen me at the warehouse. That whole embarrassing and stupid mess with my absent uncle and even more absent mother. I'd been kind of distracted at the time, but the knowledge that they knew, had seen... oh. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I can't let on that I know. I don't want them to know that I know. I don't want to know what happened that night. What my dad did. Why they left. Why they were back.

I don't want them to know about the abandoned gi on the rooftop. That I couldn't do it. That I'd been so stupid and childish and weak and indecisive that I'd dared to try on that stupid thing and made a whole mess of everything and had gone there for help that wouldn't come, that I didn't deserve, had no right to, and why, why did I have to be so stupid...

They had children. They had Kai and Nya. Of course they left, or rather, stopped coming. They had to protect them from my dad. It made sense. But then, why on Ninjago did they let them come to the volcano? Why did they let them be friends with me? It was too dangerous. The Ninja were my dad's enemies. What were they thinking, letting them come right into the volcano? Hang out with me? Were they stupid?

For the first time in years, I was too shaky to pilot the shark mech. I pressed the autopilot button instead. It would take me to the dock in my workshop without any input from me.

I'd better avoid that stupid rooftop like the plague.

And maybe Kai and Nya.

It wasn't safe. They shouldn't hang out with me. They had too much to lose. I owed their parents too much. I couldn't drag them down with me.

My phone buzzed. A group text. Kai and Nya, thanking me for the sleepover.

I had no idea what to say. As I stared at the screen, more texts popped up. I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket.

I don't have to see them until Monday. Maybe I'll have decided by then what to do. How to act. Paint on a mask. Pretend I don't know, I couldn't know, I shouldn't know.

Just stupid Lloyd Garmadon. Surrounded by amazing people he doesn't deserve. That he's going to drag down to the cursed realm with him.

I'd escaped all this, just for that one night. It had been fun. I hadn't thought about the Ninja or the rooftop or the gi even once. I hadn't worried about my dad being evil or what might happen next time he invaded. I'd just been Lloyd. Of course that wasn't enough. It was never enough. Because I'll always be the son of Garmadon.

I wish I didn't know. I wish I could forget.

I shouldn't have put on that gi. I shouldn't have gone back to that rooftop. I shouldn't have made eye contact with Kai and Nya's mom.

I'd have to pretend I saw nothing. Knew nothing. I had two days to get my mask on straight. Get a story together. Come up with excuses in advance for not having anyone over ever again. It was too dangerous. I had to keep them all away from Dad. If I slipped up, if he found out who Kai and Nya's parents were, I had no idea what would happen. What he would do.

I love my dad. I love him so much! But I'm not stupid. I know he's capable of killing people. Probably has killed people. I've heard his threats, his rants, seem him grab someone by the throat and roar in their face. I don't want... I don't want my dad to be that guy, you know? He's just so much more than... than that.

He's not a monster. He's not.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"This isn't the way home," commented Nya after a couple minutes of riding in their family car. "Are we heading to the warehouse?"

Their father was driving, but he nodded. Their mother replied for both of them. "Remember, we said we would talk to Master Wu and Misako about telling the current Ninja what's really going on? They agreed."

"They aren't happy," tacked on their dad. "But they agreed to show us the scroll that contains the legend they were talking about. The others will be there too."

"The previous Ninja? All of them?" asked Nya excitedly.

"Yes, actually. As well as Cole, Jay, and Zane's civilian parents. Wu managed to track them all down for this. It's pretty serious."

"Serious?" asked Kai, worriedly. "I thought Master Wu just saw Lloyd's potential or something. That that's why he wanted Lloyd to join. I mean, it couldn't really be about some terrible prophecy, right?"

Their mom sighed. "I wish, dear. You'll see."

The ride continued in silence.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: I'm so happy you all enjoyed the sleepover last chapter! Poor Lloyd really needed a break! And, as promised, here we are diving right back into the drama and angst! Don't worry, we will be getting back to humor and fluff eventually, like a certain golf tournament the mayor's about to agree to…_

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter, my beta! Also thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Johanna03, The Wanderer (guest), Carrie2sky, Watcher321, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Sunny Lighter, Beaner97, and EMPFangirl02! _

_Next chapter: I'll finally be telling two stories that have been in the background since chapter one! Wu tells the full legend of the Green Ninja and translates the scroll. And Lloyd finally reveals to us, if not to anyone else, what really happened to him that time he ended up in the hospital. _

_In other news: Battery will be complete at 8 chapters. The posting schedule is on my profile. I've also started another short multi-chapter fic, Venom in My Blood, that will be complete at 3 chapters._


	13. Ch13:Saturday, Legends & Serpentine

Master Wu had always had a peaceful, friendly sort of look to him, no matter what the young ninjas got up to. Even when he randomly chucked his book at them or barked out orders during training, he'd always seemed calm, wise, just... good. There was always a bit of sparkle in his old eyes whenever the teenagers tried to pull one over on him. They could always tell he was fighting off laughter whenever they got too excited playing video games or watching TV. It was easy to trust him, to believe him, to look up to him.

They'd never dreamed he could look so unsure of himself. Doubtful. Regret weighing down on his shoulders. Guilt in his eyes.

There wasn't anywhere in the warehouse with enough seats for all the people gathered there, so they mostly stood, though a few sat on the couch. Jay, Ed and Edna, Liberty and Cliff. Cole, Lou, Sarah. Zane, Dr. Julien, Echo, Gerald. Kai and Nya, Maya and Ray. Misako and Wu. Eighteen people. Eighteen lives that would change after this conversation.

Wu took a deep breath and got started.

"As we all know, the First Spinjitzu Master spun Ninjago into existence using the five main elements that make up our world. Water, Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. That is why the Masters of these elements have since ages past been the chosen protectors of Ninjago, the Ninja chosen and trained to learn the art of Spinjitzu. But there is one more element he used to create our world. The most important element, one that exists within and ties together all others. You might even call it an elemental essence. Without it, Ninjago would not exist. Without it, life would not be possible."

Every eye in the room was glued to him.

"The First Spinjitzu Master referred to this elemental essence as Green. In our modern language, the closest approximation would be Energy, but you could just as easily translate it to Life, Connection, or Power. He believed this essence was too dangerous to be passed down, and thus never selected a ninja to be its master, as he did with all other elements. It would not be passed down from parent to child. Would never be something to be planned for, expected, anticipated. But Green would not be lost forever when he died - he left a prophecy regarding its future master. The Green Ninja would one day be needed. The chosen one would appear in the hour of greatest need. They would surpass the other Ninja and become their leader against a great Evil that sought to destroy Ninjago. That is what I was instructed. That was the legend I passed down in turn."

Master Wu's hands tightened on his staff. He looked down, shielding his eyes with his hat.

"As you of the previous generation of Ninja are aware, when Lord Garmadon began his quest to conquer Ninjago, we believed him to be that Evil. Village after village fell to him. The Skulkin and Serpentine allied with him in his devastation. Whole armies were crushed before his might. We battled against him, and lost. Time and again, we were pushed back. Until he met Misako Irondragon."

Now it was Misako who looked weighed down in shame and guilt.

"Lord Garmadon fell in love. Disbanded his armies. Married. Had a lovely child with the most unusual eyes, but seemed otherwise perfectly normal, unaffected by the venom that tainted his father. Garmadon still spoke grandly about one day recreating Ninjago in his own image, and with every day that passed he seemed to crave a return to his conquest, but he seemed content. It no longer seemed he was to be this great Evil, at least not anytime soon. Until, one day, his wife had a vision."'

The previous Ninja all looked guilty and uncomfortable, eyes darting to their old friend and ally. Misako refused to look at any of them, keeping her gaze trained on her feet.

"She became convinced that her son was the foretold Green Ninja. That he would one day be forced to battle his father. Sited her child's peculiar eyes and a strange reaction between Lloyd and some ancient artifacts as evidence. She begged for help. No one believed her. Not the Ninja. Not I. Not Garmadon."

The room was dead silent.

"Misako believed the only proof to her claim would be the Scroll of the Green Ninja. The original prophecy, penned by the First Spinjitzu Master himself shortly after appointing the original Ninja Force. She left to find it. To prove her son's identity, his destiny, and thus hopefully find a way to prevent his future battle with Garmadon. She left her son behind, not just because of the dangers she was sure to face, but because she believed Garmadon's love for Lloyd would prevent him from returning to the way of the Warlord."

Everyone knew how this story ended, but you could almost hear the "no, no, no," everyone was thinking.

"She was wrong. Almost immediately after she left, Garmadon began again recruiting an army. Within a year he invaded Ninjago City itself. We have been holding him off ever since, with no end in sight."

"A week ago, Misako found the lost scroll. If the current Ninja would step forward?"

Misako opened her tube, removed an ancient, fragile looking scroll, and slowly laid it out on the table in front of the couch for all to see. She held out a hand in warning when Jay reached forward to touch, but otherwise remained silent.

They all stared at what was obviously a painting of Lloyd. Blond hair in his same hairstyle, distinctive bright green eyes, green gi. Even the expression on the figure's face and the position he was standing in were completely Lloyd.

Surrounding Lloyd's figure were five ninjas. Going off the colors of their gi and the elements each was wielding, they represented Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Ice. Looking closer, it was actually them! Ice's eyes were a startling ice blue, Fire had a scar over one eyebrow, Water had a birthmark, Lightning had freckles, and Earth, noticeably thick eyebrows.

"This is so creepy," finally said Nya. "Looking at a scroll hundreds of years old and seeing... us. It's totally us."

Misako leaned over and gently unrolled more of the scroll, revealing columns of unfamiliar characters in the script of their ancestors.

Wu leaned forward and pointed to each character as he translated. "Father. Evil. The way the characters are stacked mean that one is equivalent to or representative of the other. Same thing here with Son and Good. Then these two characters, literally End Fight, together mean war, usually referring to a final, deciding battle. Victory, Good, a symbol meaning with or alongside, Suffering or Loss, and these characters mean Death or Offering - together they refer to sacrifice. Great, or Large, with emphasis, describing that sacrifice. Rulership or Kingdom, it can refer to any type of government or leadership - this connector means of, Evil, Final or End, Eternal."

Zane's eyes flickered as he put all the pieces together and rearranged them into modern language. "A Father of Evil and Son of Good will war with each other. Good will be victorious, but only after making a great sacrifice. Evil's rule would come to an end, never to rise again."

Wu merely nodded.

"Garmadon and Lloyd are going to fight to the death?" whispered Jay in horror. "Because that's what it sounds like you're telling us."

"No!" argued Kai, getting angry. "That won't happen! You want Lloyd to be the Green Ninja to prepare him to kill his father?! Absolutely not!"

Wu silently unrolled more of the scroll. This time he translated it himself, but they recognized enough of the characters from the first passage to know he wasn't lying. "If the ultimate sacrifice is not made, Evil will win. Ninjago will be destroyed. Millions will die."

Zane reached out, hand shakily hovering over the character Wu translated as millions. Sure enough, his analysis showed the character to mean thousands times thousands. That was a lot of death. He lowered his hand. Tears spilled from his eyes. Dr. Julien reached out to pull his elder son to sit next to him, frowning slightly as he pulled out a handkerchief to gently mop the Nindroid's eyes. Such a reaction was certainly not in Zane's programming. Echo couldn't follow what was going on, but squeezed his big brother tight to try make the strange liquid stop.

"But..." Cole reached back and shakily took his own father's hand. "But that's..." He couldn't finish. His father drew him into a hug, just as shaky at this revelation. His mother lowered her mask to kiss her son's head and stroke his hair.

The thought of being forced to kill their father affected the others similarly. Jay fled to Ed and Edna, who protectively held their boy close, whispering comforts and encouragement. After a moment, Ed gestured a distraught Liberty and Cliff over, so they could also receive and give comfort.

Kai and Nya did likewise, each desperately clinging to one of their parents while reaching for the other until all four were huddled together.

"We do not know exactly what this ultimate sacrifice refers to, nor does this battle necessarily have to be a physical war," Wu tried to comfort the teenage Ninja in front of him. "It is possible that even the First Spinjitzu Master himself did not know. It is also possible that this battle between Good and Evil, Lloyd and Garmadon, might not even take place for decades yet. We just do not know."

"But we do know one thing. Lloyd must be prepared to make this sacrifice, whatever it may be. Or Ninjago is doomed."

"You lied to him!" screamed Nya, pulling away from her family to glare at Wu. "You said you didn't want him to kill his father!" She turned to stab a finger in Misako's direction. "And YOU said you wanted to save Garmadon! You're both LIARS!"

"Don't you DARE judge them, young lady!" shouted an unexpected voice, which immediately fell into terrible hacking coughs as soon as she finished. Cole tried to hush his mother, but she pushed him away and got to her feet.

"See, Wu - THIS is the problem with trying to tell a story without emotion! I know you're trying to give facts, not opinions, but the children just don't get it!"

Sarah, the previous Earth Ninja, turned to Nya. "Garmadon is Wu's brother! They love each other, no matter how they squabble, and Garmadon's actions aren't even entirely his own, since he was poisoned against his will by a beast with no right to exist! How would you feel, child, if you had to face YOUR brother, not in his right mind, across the battlefield?!"

Nya paled. Kai reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"And as for Koko - my dear friend, our great hero - you have no right to judge! None of us do! She was RIGHT! WE were the ones that pushed her to such extremes, by not standing by her! If you blame her, child, children, you are blaming not just her, but me, Gerald, Liberty, and your own parents!"

She began coughing again, great heaving gasps and choking, and Lou and Cole rushed forward to hush her and direct her back to the couch.

Maya stepped forward. "Ray and I have much to answer for. We abandoned our mission as Ninja to protect our children. And none of our friends blamed us." She gestured to Liberty and Cliff. "Liberty chose to give up Jay so he could live a normal life, so she could fight to the fullest. She never forgave herself." Then to Sarah, Lou, and Cole. "Sarah chose to keep her family together - and agonized every day about the danger she was putting them in. Whether she would even come home after every battle, if that was fair to them." Then to Gerald. "Gerald actually decided not to get married or have children at all. But then he had to worry about Ice being lost forever."

Maya held out her arms to encompass everyone in the room. "Every adult in this room has had to make decisions I hope you children never have to. Who can say who was right, who was wrong, if there even is a right or a wrong? Maybe we all should have stayed single like Gerald - but then none of you would exist. Maybe we should have kept fighting and kept our families close like Sarah - but who's to say we'd all have been as lucky as her? And if everyone had quit, like Ray and I, Ninjago City would have fallen years ago. Which makes me wonder if Liberty and Misako had the right of it, for all their choices were the most painful for everyone involved."

Maya smiled sadly. "The only people here who bear no fault are Ed, Edna, and Dr. Julien - and I'm sure even they agonize every time they see you children go out and fight. Whether they should step in, step up, keep you children safe and find a way to stop Garmadon themselves, or maybe just leave the city to burn."

It was clear from the looks on the three civilian parents' faces that they had indeed had such thoughts, and often.

With that, Maya turned to Misako. "Koko. We're sorry. You were right, and it may seem late in the game, but we're here to help now." She pulled her old friend into her arms in a hug. After a moment, Misako returned it, her eyes watering.

Ray stepped over to Maya's side. "We screwed up, Misako. We were so worried about ourselves, our children, what was right and what was wrong and what should be or could be or might be. We should have been there for you, for Lloyd, for Garmadon."

"We can't undo the past," said Liberty, the previous Lightning Ninja, her eyes straying to her son before she tore them away to look at Misako and Wu. "But I vow to be here to help in the present. We will prepare Lloyd, not to kill his father, not to abandon him, but to bring him back to us. I miss that crazy old weirdo that sprayed everyone with soda pop at my wedding, that gifted Cliff and me a ray gun the size of a horse when Jay was born."

"There must be another interpretation to the prophecy. Something we are missing," spoke up Gerald, the elderly previous Ice Ninja. "We will find it. But, should worse come to worse, this time. This time, we stand together. Instead of denying the possibility of tragedy, or worrying constantly about it, we will be ready to support Lloyd no matter what decisions he may make - for himself."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I always have this nightmare on extra bad days. Well, is it really a nightmare? Or would it be called a flashback? It happens when I'm trying to sleep, though, so I just call it my nightmare.

It was the middle of winter. There wasn't any snow yet, but the water had been freezing.

Chad and his goons had caught me again. I should've been quicker. More clever. My fault. But they'd caught me. Beat me up. Waited until the school was empty, then dumped me in the pool and ran off.

They probably hadn't meant to almost drown me. But I hadn't been able to swim properly, between the icy cold and the aching bruises. I'd certainly swallowed more chlorinated water that was safe for anyone.

So there I was. Finally having managed to cough out most of the water, flopped on the ground next to our middle school pool as I fought to calm down, to breathe properly, even as I shivered and shook and ached and hurt.

And Pythor shimmered into existence, looking down on me with a big smile.

"If it isssn't my old chum! Hello, Lloyd."

I tried to escape, flinching back and trying to scrabble to my feet. But, between the beating and the near drowning in icy water, I was too slow. His tail wound around one of my legs and lifted me up, easily about eight feet into the air. Hanging with my head down. Too weak to twist, to fight, to escape.

I should have tried harder. If I'd known what was to come, I would have.

"I haven't ssseen you in quite a while. Not sssince, ooh, sssince you sssicced your Ninja on me. I never did thank you for that, did I? Come, come, I must show my... appreciation."

I don't want to remember this. I don't want to think about this. Why was I thinking about this?

He brought me to the top of an old building, about five stories high. A gang of Serpentine were already there.

They beat me up. Again. Much worse than any stupid middle school bully. That beating alone could've killed me.

When I finally could no longer move, no longer groaned or twitched or flinched at every vicious slam and kick and punch, Pythor shooed them away and took out a vial.

I can still hear his voice, as clear as if he's standing right behind me. Those smooth, rich tones and that clever phrasing that had so enchanted me when we first met. The rich vowels, clipped consonants, sibilant s's. Taunting me until the day I die.

"Do you know what happensss if a human ingessstsss Venomari poissson, Lloyd? It'sss a quite fassscinating process. But let me sssum it up for you. You'll be dead in eight hoursss - and you'll be grateful when it comesss."

I couldn't even resist at that point. He poured the vial right down my throat.

And then he chucked me off the roof.

I should have died. I should have died four or five times that night. The drowning, the beating, the venom, falling over fifty feet and crashing into the unforgiving sidewalk.

How the fall didn't kill me, I have no idea. Nothing broke my fall, no lucky trees or bushes. I vaguely remember seeing lights or sparks or something, but it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me. I wasn't exactly in my right mind.

I laid there for hours, just suffering and staring at the stars. I would have died, I'm sure of it, but a Serpentine rescued me.

She didn't really want to, granted. She had a look of disgust on her face the entire time, grumbling about pathetic humans, can't even handle a little fall. A baby Serpentine clung to her back. It was clear she didn't follow Pythor.

"Hey, look at me human. Yesss, you. I'm going to give you the antivenin and drag your sssorry little human butt to a hossspital. But there'sss one condition. You tell no one what happened. I can do without your insssane father exssterminating my people. There'sss few enough of usss as it isss. Deal?"

I couldn't exactly agree, but I guess she saw something in my face or eyes. Though I think I was just staring in shock at her baby the whole time. I'd never even realized Serpentine had babies, though obviously they must. Babies, families, children. They were people, too.

She was right. My dad would commit genocide if he found out about this. He'd make it a mission to wipe out every Serpentine in existence. Even the babies.

"Deal," she hissed to herself, and leaned over to pull my shirt up. And she bit me. Deep, deep, deep, right in my side above my left hip. Only with one fang though. The doctors later assumed I'd either been stabbed or struck something when I fell.

It must have finally been too much. Because, next thing I know, I'm in a hospital room with alarms shrieking and doctors and nurses panicking.

They knew I'd nearly drowned. They knew I'd been poisoned, though they had no idea with what. They knew about the 'stab wound' in my side, and they knew I'd fallen - though they seemed to think it was only about one story, maybe down a flight of stairs.

They were sure I was going to die.

It was terrifying. I don't think they knew I was partly conscious, that I could hear them and see them through my blurry, unfocused eyes.

My dad came and left. I heard screaming and shouting, thumps and slams and pounding. Someone crying out, "This is a hospital! Please!"

The Ninja visited in secret. Crying and cursing and vowing to bring my attackers to justice. They also thought I was dying - though by this point I actually was pretty sure I'd get through this. I could actually feel the antivenin at work.

It was the last time I would see the Ninja all together like that. For me. I wish it hadn't been with me only half-conscious on what they assumed was my deathbed. I wish I'd been able to reassure them, to thank them, to warn them how badly my dad was taking all of this.

I woke the next morning, feeling much better. The antivenin from the lady Serpentine had saved me, I knew. It hadn't been a dream. I still had the wound from her one-fanged bite.

Dad was acting weird. But I was too happy to see him to care. Happy to be alive, to be able to hug him. He insisted I be released, that he had a more than adequate medical team back at the volcano. The hospital workers were more than happy to release the child of the monster - though whether out of being freaked out about my miraculous survival or just wanting to get rid of my dad ASAP, I'm not sure.

"What happened, son?" Dad asked shakily, cradling me in his arms. Being cradled in four arms is awesome.

I remembered Chad and his goons. Pythor and his followers. A lady Serpentine and her innocent baby.

"Don't remember," I mumbled, snuggling closer.

He never asked again.

I try never to think about it. But every now and then, on particularly bad days, my nightmares remind me of what if feels like to be dying. To be surrounded by helpless people that have given up hope. To realize maybe I'm not quite human after all - because, even with the antivenin, I know I shouldn't have survived. Maybe everything else I could argue, but not that fall. I should've been crippled, at the least. But I was walking again in a week.

No. Just a nightmare. Not thinking about this. I'm human. My dad's human. People are just mean and jump to stupid conclusions and give up too quick. I don't actually know what happened that night. It must have been a dream. I hit my head in the pool and everything else was imagined.

I still have a scar above my left hip.

And now I can't get back to sleep.


	14. Ch14:Sunday, We need to talk

My phone laid there on my nightstand. Completely silent, as it had been since I shut it off yesterday.

My head was a little clearer now. Kai and Nya's parents being Ninja made a lot of sense, actually. It explained why they'd left pretty well. Why I wasn't important enough for them to stay. But also why they had cared so much in the first place.

They were parents. They had kids. Of course they comforted a child being bullied at school, encouraged them to try harder, be better. I couldn't begrudge Kai and Nya for having parents that loved them. Loved them enough to quit being Ninjas for. Though that didn't explain why they had come back now.

Ugh. Thinking about this was making my head hurt again. I'd barely slept last night. Dreamed about... that, again. The reason I had been in the hospital that one time. What led up to it. How scared I'd been. All the adults around me freaking out, so sure my hours were numbered. My dad, just completely losing it.

But this was no time to think about that mess. No time was a good time to think about all that. Right now, I needed to think about my friends.

My friends who surely wanted to chat about the awesome sleepover we'd had. Who'd surely been texting and calling me yesterday and getting more and more frustrated at not getting through.

I couldn't avoid them forever. There was only so long before they caught on that I was... distracted.

The simple answer was just to continue avoiding them. They'd all be safe. Dad would never find out who Kai and Nya's parents were. Everything would go back to the way it was before they came into my life.

My stomach twisted painfully at the thought. No. No. I can't... I can't do that. I don't think I would be able to stand being in the same classroom as them, to see them every day at school, and have them treat me with the same disdain as everyone else. Maybe worse, since in their case it'd be because I really had been a jerk to them. Taken their selfless friendship and loyalty and thrown it in a garbage can.

I can't do it. I can't be alone again. I need them.

I chewed my bottom lip as I rehearsed my excuse. I forgot to charge my phone. So simple. Everyone does it at some time or other. I forgot to charge my phone and didn't notice that it had shut off.

Taking a deep breath, I reached out and took it in my hand. Held down the power button. Typed in my passcode.

Forty-six texts. Twelve voicemails. Holy crap. I quickly scanned through them, realizing they'd been getting genuinely worried at my lack of response. Jay had gotten it into his head that I'd been kidnapped by a biker gang (what the...?) and the others were trying to talk him down while also being worried about me.

I quickly shot off a group text.

[I am soooooo sorry. Everything's fine. Forgot to charge my phone is all. Totally my bad.]

In seconds Jay, Cole, and Zane all shot me relieved replies on the same thread. Then Nya. But Kai...

[We need to talk.]

Oh, crap. That was a private text too, not on the group chat.

[I saw you plug in your phone. Don't try that lie on me. What's wrong?]

I started typing, but deleted it. Tried again, deleted it. Oh, crap. My fingers were starting to miss letters. My head was spinning with excuses, each more feeble then the last.

[Are you hurt?]

Huh? At least that one I could answer.

[No.]

[Is it your dad?]

I started to type another negative, then realized that would sort of be another lie.

[Not exactly.]

I frowned and quickly typed a little more.

[Something just came up. I had to think.]

There. Still not a lie.

There was a long pause. The three little dots indicated Kai was taking a long time typing out his answer. Maybe deleting and rewriting like I had been.

[Don't do this to me, little bro. I can't do all these stupid secrets anymore. What do you know? You figured out something and it's killing you. You're hiding from us again. Talk to me. Please.]

Could I? Could I trust Kai with this? Maybe?

[I met your mom before.]

I closed my eyes and hit send.

[Damn], he quickly sent back. Shortly followed by, [So now you know?]

[How much do you know?] I asked warily.

[I swear, Nya and I didn't find out until that evening after we met you. Our parents were all 'of course he's a nice boy' and we were probably just as weirded out as you are now.]

Oh. Well, that's a bit of a relief. At least our friendship hadn't started on a lie. On some well-meaning adults' interference.

I guess I took too long, because Kai sent another text.

[They love you.]

And... and... oh crap.

[ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME CRY?] I couldn't help but explode. I probably shouldn't have sent that, but it was too late now.

[They didn't say so, but c'mon. We can tell. Why do you think Nya and I started calling you bro so quickly?]

Man. He WAS trying to get me to cry. And it was working.

[Seriously, Kai. This sucks. And I hate using that word. Your parents are Ninja. I owe them my life. You can't come over to the volcano again - it's too dangerous. Being around ME is too dangerous. They quit for a reason.]

Now the tears were really pouring. I looked over the text at least three time before hitting send. It needed to be said. If he wanted honesty, it needed to be said.

Kai needed to see things from his parents' point of view. He needed to realize my dad WAS dangerous, at least to him. He had to realize that made ME dangerous. He had to see that, that this friendship was a really bad idea.

I typed, [I love all of you too], but quickly deleted it. That wouldn't help him make the right decision.

[I don't WANT to leave you, but...] DELETE.

[Please, I...] Delete delete delete.

He didn't reply for a long time. I laid there feeling miserable and sorry for myself. Annoyed that the tears wouldn't stop. Irritated at my now running nose and scratchy throat. Glad that there was still tissue on my nightstand from the last time I'd been sick. Probably around five minutes ticked by, and I jumped when my phone buzzed again.

[Come over. We'll pick you up at the cove.]

I started typing a reply, a rejection, but he was faster.

[We'll be waiting. Please come, little bro.]

I can't do this. I can't do this. No. No way. Too hard. Too much. I couldn't. I... I...

[ok]

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

[I'm telling him. I'm telling him everything. All these secrets and prophecies and destiny and everything.]

Kai hit send. He was in the car with his mom, who he'd run to get as soon as he told Lloyd they were coming for him. She'd scanned through his text conversation with Lloyd, paled, and grabbed her keys without any questions.

Cole replied first. [Go for it. Let us know if he needs us.]

Jay was next. [Finally!]

Then Zane. [Master Wu will be angry. He will just have to deal with it.]

And Nya. [When the heck was this decided?! Kai - where ARE you and mom?!]

Kai realized he probably should have told his twin what was going on before now. Oh well. Her fault for not paying attention.

[Lloyd lied about his phone. He totally turned it off. He recognized mom yesterday and has been thinking who knows what depressing angst ever since. We're going to pick him up at the cove before this stupid mountain of lies and misunderstandings gets any bigger.]

[You should've told me! I want to come too!] was Nya's reply. [Would it have killed you to knock on my door?!]

[We'll bring him home with us.], Kai promised. [It's still early - we've got a whole day before he has to get home to his dad.]

[We'll hang out at the warehouse.], contributed Cole. [If our green bean is up for it, bring him over when you're done. Everyone good with that?]

[Absolutely!] answered Jay.

[Yes.], was Zane's simple affirmative.

[I shall have my revenge.], was Nya's response. [I wanted to tell him!]

Kai rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away. They were nearing the cove. It was unlikely Lloyd would be there already, but then his shark mech was pretty fast.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I'm not sure how I got to the cove. Like, I know I must have driven the shark mech, but I don't actually remember going down to my workshop, climbing in, turning it on, driving over, parking... It's an autopilot blank.

Kai and his mom were already waiting on the shore of the cove. Right where the sand turns to grass. His mom. Maya. Water.

She knows that I know now.

Will she hate me? Will she explain everything? Why is she here? Shouldn't she just deny, deny, deny?

I'd come this far. I took a deep breath and jumped down from the mech.

Kai was hugging me almost before I regained my balance. Before I even could say anything, he grabbed my shoulders, spun me toward his mom, and demanded, "Mom! Apologize!"

What?! "Kai! She didn't do any-"

And oomph, suddenly it was Water's arms around me and she was kissing my forehead and crying and oh what a mess!

"Worst mistake of my life," she said softly, her palms on my cheeks and staring into my startled face. "Our lives. Ray agrees with me. We should have stayed. We never should have left you. We should have taken off our masks and let you three be together ages ago."

I was going to say it was okay. I understood. It was too dangerous. Instead, all I could choke out was, "Why didn't you?"

She took my hands in her own and kissed them. I don't get it, but it made me feel... special. Is this a woman thing? Maybe a mom thing?

"We were stupid and scared," she confessed. "I am so sorry, Lloyd."

"Is... is this because of the green-"

"No!" she interrupted fiercely, not letting me pull away.

"So... that night?" I choked out. "You n-never came back. You d-didn't explain..."

She pulled me into another hug. "I promise it had nothing to do with you, Lloyd."

"My-my dad?"

Her breath hitched. "I'm sorry, Lloyd. Yes. He said... he threatened some things. We shouldn't have let that make us quit. Ninja never quit, but we did. It was wrong, and that decision hurt you, when this was between your father and us."

"He threatened Kai and Nya, didn't he. That night. When I got beat up and poisoned and they didn't know with what and the doctors told Dad I was gonna die."

She pulled my head up so we could meet eyes again. "If it had been Kai or Nya, could I really claim I would be the better person?" she asked softly. "Don't blame your father. He was hurt and scared and angry. Garmadon just... when he's hurt, he has to hurt others. I don't think he can help it."

There was something about the way she spoke about my dad. Respectful. Understanding. Almost affectionate. Even while explaining his faults and crimes. And I knew I had been right all along. I could trust her. She did care. For some reason, he was important to her.

I was important to her.

She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead again. It seemed a bit much, but it was too nice to pull back from.

"We'll explain everything back at the house, sweetheart," she said gently. "For now, can you ever forgive me?"

I hugged her back, nodding. "Just-just don't leave again," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I promise," she whispered back.

Safe in her arms, feeling loved and wanted and understood like I hadn't since the last time she held me, I again let my tears fall. But these tears were of relief and joy.

I didn't feel alone anymore.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Note: Hope that ending left you all in a better frame of mind than the last one! I promised more than one person that, yes, Lloyd will be getting those hugs he so badly needed! _

_Just to let everyone know, I'm afraid there won't be any updates for the next couple weeks. I will be going on vacation and likely will not have internet access for a good chunk of it. The good news is that I'll have plenty of time away from work to get more chapters written! _

_Next chapter, which I plan to post no later than June 7th, will have Lloyd getting some much needed closure with both Ray and Maya._

_Special thanks to my amazing beta, Sunny Lighter! Who reassured me that talking is good and this is just the right amount of sweet. _

_Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from last chapter: Beaner97, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Little-BluWhale, EMPFangirl02, Carrie2sky, MasterOfMusic139, ___Watcher321, and Savannah-the-Caracal. You guys keep the inspiration flowing and it's always awesome to hear from you!  
__


	15. Ch15:Sunday, Uncle Ray & Auntie Maya

Nya was waiting in front of their modest home as they turned into the driveway, visibly angry and impatient. She charged for Lloyd as soon as he stepped out of the car, his eyes still wet from tears and looking happy but a little off balance.

She jumped on him, squeezing him tight. "Shame on you, Kai!" she announced over Lloyd's shoulder, as she hugged her honorary little brother tight. (Of course he was her little brother. She didn't know his birthday, but it was just a given. He needed protection and love. Thus he was her little brother.) "I wanted to be there! I wanted to tell him that we're the new Ninjas!"

"Wait, what?" asked Lloyd's confused voice.

Kai clapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. "Nya! We haven't gotten there yet!"

Nya paused for all of three seconds. "So I DID get to tell him! Yes!" She let go of Lloyd so she could punch the air victoriously.

"Elemental powers are inherited," explained Maya kindly. "We moved here so Kai and Nya could begin their training. But let's continue inside, shall we? I'll get Ray and we can have some tea and maybe something sweet to go with it."

Nya pulled Lloyd by the hand into the house, Kai trailing behind with a resigned smile. Before the door even shut, Nya was already making good on her claim that SHE wanted to tell him... apparently everything.

From the bewildered look on Lloyd's face, like his whole world had just flipped upside down and he wasn't sure if this was good, bad, or just completely crazy, he wasn't really able to comprehend much of what she was saying. He was still stuck on "we're the new Ninjas."

"And you didn't get any of that, did you?" asked Nya, sighing and relenting.

"YOU guys are Water and Fire?! New ones?!" exclaimed Lloyd. "That's so..."

"Wicked cool!" cheered Nya.

"Ninja. So ninja," agreed Kai, nodding.

"Dangerous! So stupidly dangerous! WHY?!"

"Okay, kids!" interrupted Ray, thankfully, peeking out from the kitchen. "Kai, Nya, we've got a lot to talk about with Lloyd. If you guys could give us maybe half an hour or so of privacy? We'll let you know when we're done."

"But-!" began Nya.

Ray just raised an eyebrow, rather like how Nya herself had a tendency to. She huffed and she and Kai disappeared up the stairs.

Ray turned to a green-eyed boy with way too many adult worries reflected on his face.

"Hey, kid," he greeted affectionately, stepping forward and ruffling that thick blond hair into a mess. And there we go, he looked like a pouty child again. He leaned over and gave Lloyd a quick hug, then gestured with his head for them to join Maya in the kitchen.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

It felt good, sitting there in Water and Fire's kitchen. Ray and Maya, I mean - I have to get used to that. Though they said I can call them auntie and uncle - I may take them up on that.

Water, Auntie Maya, had taken out cookies and prepared the tea. For a few minutes, we just sat there and enjoyed each other's company, the tea, a cookie or two. I was grateful for the time to collect myself, get my thoughts in order.

"Okay," began Fire, Uncle Ray, setting down his teacup. "First things first, Lloyd. I'm sure Maya already conveyed our regrets, but I need to apologize as well. The ultimate decision to hide away in Jamanakai was mine. You don't need to reply right away-"

"I forgive you," I interrupted, unable to take the guilt on his face. Fire was supposed to be fierce and strong, protective and cheerful. Guilt wasn't a good look on him.

He blinked in surprise.

"You made the right decision. My dad would have, could have... Kai and Nya. He-"

I know I have a tendency to stutter when I get upset, but this incoherence was getting ridiculous.

"No. No, honey," said Water, reaching out and taking my hand. "That's just it. We don't think he actually would have. It just, it scared us. You were so badly injured, and we were so upset about that, I think it transferred to worry about Kai and Nya. Especially when they were threatened. I know you probably don't want to hear about that night, but I think we need to tell you at least a bit for you to understand."

"We'll skip over the mayhem," began Fire, that is, Uncle Ray. "You know we had to get him away from the hospital, that we fought him hand to hand instead of with mechs, that he very nearly defeated us that night. What you don't know, what probably no one knows is... well, he already knows who we are, Lloyd. He's known our identities from before he married your mother."

He what? What? That made no sense.

"And he's never. Ever. Not once. Gone after our families. He's never sought out our homes, our friends, our places of employment," added Water. Auntie Maya.

But... but I thought... isn't my dad supposed to be evil? The worst guy ever?

"Back to that night," prodded Fire. Uncle Ray. He gently took my other trembling hand in his, so he held one and his wife held the other. "Your father was on a rampage. We were having no luck trying to get him to back down. We were all terrified that any moment now you'd, well, that that would be it. We finally cornered him and, and he caught Maya by the mask."

Maya nodded, and leaned over to give me a reassuring squeeze at seeing the worry and dread probably written all over my face. "It's... well, we've never been sure exactly how the venom of the Great Devourer affects him. He's himself, but still not. Evil, but still our old friend. He's still capable of love, but every now and then he seems to just... lose sight of it. That night, when he yanked off my mask - it's like he was seeing me for the first time. Remembered who I was, that we were fighting, and... at that moment, he hated me. Us. All of us."

"He demanded to know why we were stopping him," added Uncle Ray wearily. "What we would do in his place. And, yes, he threatened Kai and Nya. Said if anything happened to you because we stopped him - which yes, is completely illogical as his rampage certainly wasn't helping you any - that he would do the same to our children."

My heart froze at hearing my dad's threat. I had been in the hospital. Dying in the hospital from poisoning, near drowning, a stab wound in my side, and being beaten and thrown off a roof. He threatened to do the same to Kai and Nya. That wasn't a vague threat of 'or else' - that was a threat of murder.

Auntie Maya came around from her chair to wrap herself around me, pull my head to rest against her shoulder, kiss the top of my hair. "Shhh," she hushed me, even though I hadn't said a word. "You mustn't believe he meant it. We certainly don't, even though at the time it scared us. I'm sure he was horrified once he came to himself, once he was informed you'd survived the night and looked like you'd be perfectly fine."

"But... but that he said something like that at all..." I whispered. "If I had died..."

"Think about that next morning," calmly instructed Uncle Ray, obviously trying to comfort me. He got up and pulled his and Auntie Maya's chairs close on either side of me. When Auntie sat back down, we still touched. It reminded me of our rooftop, being snug and safe between the two heroes.

"We weren't there," he continued, "but we can guess. Did he still seem angry? Do you really think he was about to run off and attack innocent children? Or was he scared? Like he didn't know what he'd do without you?"

"He was... he was really weird. Eerily polite to the medical staff, even as he insisted on taking me home. Not a single joke or threat. He carried me himself. And he... he only asked once what happened. He never asked again."

"He frightened himself," explained Auntie Maya. "He didn't actually want to know - because he was afraid of how he might react. Fighting Ninja is one thing. Even invading cities and villages is one thing. But that he had ever considered going after our children, even in his darkest moment, absolutely horrified him. That was a low he'd never sunken to before, and hopefully never will again."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. I was struggling to wrap the revelation around in my head. Dad knew who the Ninja were, or at least had been. Had never gone after them personally. Even that night, as horrible as his threat was, he had never made any moves to carry it out. And, now that I was thinking about it, it did seem possible, even likely, that a good chunk of the weirdness about Dad that morning we left the hospital really was... shame. Regret. Not just being upset over me, or it would've still been anger. Not just relieved that I was alive, or it would've been joy. The only reason he would've been so quiet is if Uncle and Auntie were right.

My Dad wasn't evil. At least not all the way through. There were lows he refused to stoop to, people he refused to hurt, actions he refused to condone or support. He had principles, standards. Which I'd always sort of known, but had never really thought about. He'd always bragged about being pure evil, the very personification of the word. Everyone had always claimed he was the worst guy ever. It was a head spinner to be told by my heroes that he... wasn't.

"You are so special," said Uncle Ray suddenly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me an affectionate squeeze. "Your mom was right, you know. She always believed you bring out the best in Garmadon, remind him that he's human, that there's one person that loves him no matter what, and that he loves in return. If he didn't have you, Lloyd, he wouldn't care. He certainly would never feel ashamed, or have regrets. As hard as it was on you, kid, it was the right choice for your father. Imagine if she had taken you with her."

"He would've been all alone," I said softly.

"Sometimes, I think he's forgotten the old days," began Auntie Maya sadly. "Fighting alongside Wu and our parents, and later alongside us. Being a hero that saved Ninjago, not just from a warlord, but from monsters bent on wiping it from existence. When he fights the Ninja, I really doubt he sees them as anything other than something annoying in his way. He knows us, or knew us, rather. But at the same time... he doesn't. It's like the venom has blinded him, confused him, to nearly everyone and everything. Except you." She leaned over and kissed the top of my head again.

"And that's why you risked coming back?" I hesitantly asked. It came out barely louder than a whisper. "Letting Kai and Nya befriend me and come to the volcano, even? Because... you don't believe he's a monster."

"We'll never believe Garmadon's a monster, Lloyd. Even if the venom were to win someday. Even if one day it managed to blind him even to you," confirmed Uncle Ray. "Tell us, Lloyd, how was he at your sleepover?"

I groaned. "He was soooo embarrassing!"

"Like a normal dad?"

I thought about it, then nodded.

"Honestly, Lloyd, he knows elemental powers are inherited," chucked Uncle Ray, and he ruffled my hair. "It wouldn't be hard to figure out who the current Ninja are, if he ever bothers to notice they're not the same ones he's been fighting for decades. He knows eventually our powers weaken, as the time comes for the next generation to take over."

Uncle Ray held out a hand and a few strained sparks flickered around it for just a second to demonstrate his point. "He knows which of us had children," he continued. "It should be a given, the identities of all of them, except perhaps Zane. Garmadon was, well, not actively evil around the time all of you were born."

"At one time, you, Cole, Jay, Kai and Nya, all played together," said Auntie Maya sadly. "He knew all of you, all of them. He might not actively remember, not through the venom, but the knowledge should still be there. That he hasn't made any sort of connection is actually quite funny and sad at the same time."

"I never knew," I whispered. "I never knew any of this."

"I have photos," said Auntie Maya. "If you ever want to see them. Haven't looked at them in years. Just... we were all so happy back then. It hurt, when your mother left. When it all went to pieces."

I... I don't think I'm ready for that. I shook my head. She seemed slightly relieved, but also a little sad. I want to see them someday, just... not today.

I reached over for my teacup and another cookie. They did as well. We sat there a good five minutes or so, at least. Taking comfort in each other's physical presence. Enjoying the hot tea, it's pleasant fragrance and very slightly bitter taste as it went down. The sugary cookies to balance it out.

"You guys loved him," I finally said.

"Still do," replied Uncle Ray. "And we hope he'll come back one day."

"Maybe he's not gone?" I wondered aloud. The man they knew, the father I loved, were they really so different?

"And that's why we love you," said Auntie Maya with the most adoring smile on her face.


	16. Ch16:Sunday, Koko returns

We spent a lot longer than half an hour in the kitchen, just talking and having tea and cookies. Auntie Maya and Uncle Ray called in Kai and Nya after they caught them trying to spy from the doorway, and afterwards entertained us all with stories of Garmadon's antics when he wasn't, as they put it, 'actively evil'. Turns out Kai and Nya hadn't known about their parents' past with Garmadon either.

Now that I was calmer, I was able to listen to Kai and Nya's stories about becoming the new Fire and Water Ninjas without freaking out. Turns out it had been them that witnessed that whole embarrassing scene with Koko, though they didn't dwell on that, thankfully. The mechs were their parents', but they had all sorts of ideas for future modifications.

I'd already figured out from Auntie Maya and Uncle Ray's stories that Cole, Jay, and Zane were the other current Ninja. Which I was still struggling to wrap my head around, but it made a weird sort of sense. My entire life was basically a lesson in irony, after all.

Like this whole prophecy thing. Which I refused to talk about. Nya tentatively brought it up, but let it drop when I shook my head.

"Um, you don't have to be a ninja," began Kai, all sorts of awkward. "But would you like to see the warehouse again? For real this time? 'Cause I kinda told the others what was going on and they said they'd meet us there. If you want."

"It's so weird seeing you nervous," I just had to comment, slightly entertained at his over-careful attempts to be considerate. "Give me a moment."

I thought about it, closing my eyes and going back to that... messy... morning. My uncle, my... her, all sorts of screaming and chaos and fighting and the ninjas... Panicking and worrying about betraying my dad and just overall not good feelings. I barely even remember the warehouse. A vague memory of lots of space and the Ninja's mechs. I don't even remember where it was - I'd just started running as soon as I was able. Would I really be okay going back there?

A part of me wanted to whine no. I didn't want to. It was scary and unknown and they wanted and expected things I just couldn't be or give or do.

Another part of me was saying to relax. These were my friends. Yeah, they fought my dad, but they'd never really hurt him. They'd known who I was the first time we officially met at the mech club, and befriended me almost immediately anyway, and with such amazing understanding. We'd had so much fun at our sleepover.

I thought about Cole's steadfast presence, just being there whenever I felt unsettled. Zane's kindness, always so happy to help out. Jay's zealous attempts to involve me and cheer me up. And of course Kai and Nya, who had become such constants in my life that I couldn't imagine going back to being alone.

It would be kind of awesome to really know them. To be trusted with that kind of secret. To hang out at the warehouse. To play with their mechs. Maybe even to help them find ways to hold my dad off, hopefully without anyone being hurt. I didn't have to fight my dad, and he didn't have to know who they were.

Like Uncle Ray and Auntie Maya said, he could know who they were - he deliberately chose not to. It was okay.

But... I opened my eyes and looked over at Kai. "Is my uncle there?" I asked softly, almost a whisper. "My..." I still couldn't say it. "Her? Koko?"

Kai and Nya exchanged glances. I didn't look over to see Auntie or Uncle's expressions, not wanting to see pity. I just stared at my tea.

"I'll text," said Kai.

A couple seconds later, his phone buzzed with the reply.

"Yes," he answered my question, a little sadly. Obviously thinking this meant I wouldn't go.

I took a deep breath. I'd have to see them eventually. "I don't have to talk to them or anything," I mumbled, mostly to myself. "But it's good to know. Thank you, Kai." I finished the last of my tea and stood up.

"Okay. I'm ready."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Jay was so nervous about Lloyd knowing, about Lloyd coming, on purpose, to the warehouse to hang out with them, that he could not sit still for the life of him. He paced back and forth. He fidgeted, rocking on his heels and bouncing on his toes, drumming his hands and tapping his fingers.

Master Wu was beginning to look a little irritated, a frown on his face as he tried to meditate in the corner. Lady Irondragon was practicing moves with her spear off to the side - she was clearly wasting time, looking for excuses not to leave. Had been since she overheard them confessing to their master that something had come up and Kai was going to tell Lloyd everything. That they were going to wait here with the hope that Lloyd would come over afterwards.

Eventually even Cole had enough, though he seemed more understanding than irritated when he suggested they wait in front of the warehouse instead of inside it. They were in casual clothes, so it wouldn't matter if anyone saw them. Not that anyone was ever in this area, thus it being perfect for their HQ.

In front of the warehouse, they would be able to see when the car drove up. Apparently Ray and Maya were coming as well, though Kai said they just were just going to talk to Master Wu, plus give the teens a ride.

Kind of funny that they still relied on their parents for rides when they all were excellent mech pilots. It was that or ride the bus or skytram. Maybe if their secret identities came out to the public the mayor or someone would waive the driver's test for them to get their licenses? Zane thought that made perfectly logical sense, but then politics rarely seemed logical to him.

The car drove up. Kai and Nya's parents came out, shortly followed by Kai and Nya, and then Lloyd.

He looked like that first time he'd come to the mech club. Anxious, like he expected to be driven out, his figure slightly hunched defensively. But determined at the same time, his hands in tight fists and his jaw clenched.

That all dropped when he looked up and saw his friends waiting for him. Smiling, waving, excited for him to be here. Not acting any differently from the Cole, Zane, and Jay he'd bonded with so quickly.

Jay hurried forward to grab Lloyd in a hug, rambling about how this was so awesome and they were going to have so much fun. Zane naturally joined in the hug, squeezing a little too tight, but neither had the heart to tell him so. Cole stood off to the side, but lowered his headphones and smiled.

"Come! Come!" cried out Jay eagerly, probably too excited really, but that was just Jay. Cole and Zane exchanged smiles with Kai and Nya as Jay practically dragged Lloyd over to the entrance, chattering a mile a minute about his Lightning Mech and what he wanted to show Lloyd.

Wu and Koko must have heard the commotion, because they'd stopped what they were doing and were hesitantly standing just in the entrance, where they couldn't be missed.

Jay obliviously ran right past them in his excitement. "It's over here, Lloyd! See, you've gotta take this ladder to the catwalk for my mech, so I can take off right away instead of fighting for space with Cole, Zane, and Kai's!"

Lloyd looked over his shoulder at his uncle and mother, who looked a little crushed at being ignored. He swallowed but couldn't bear to say anything. Only turned his attention back to Jay's chattering and his admittedly totally awesome flying mech.

He didn't notice Master Wu sigh and head back to a corner to return to meditating. He didn't see Koko squeezing her spear like she was trying to kill it, nor when she spun around and brushed past the rest of the Ninja as they entered. He didn't see her eyes, firmer and stronger than they'd been in years as she made her decision.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Koko headed straight for the main docks of the city, where all the fishermen worked and the tourist traps sold and rented boats. She bought the first little boat she laid eyes on and headed straight for the volcano. Her mind was made up.

Garmadon had been right. There was only one way to fix this. She had to be there.

Her husband's minions stared at her, recognizing her immediately and too scared to get in her way. That she was in her armor and carrying her spear certainly went a long way towards earning their respect and making sure they left her alone. It was just as well she'd been practicing, keeping herself in shape.

The volcano looked almost exactly like how she'd left it over a decade ago. Some newer ocean-themed mechs lined the inner docks, and those winches were larger than she remembered, but really it hadn't changed much.

She rang the little used doorbell at the entrance to the private elevator that ran up to Garmadon and Lloyd's rooms.

"Hello?" asked a confused Garmadon over the speaker.

"I'm home," she replied softly.

She heard crashing and smashing and could easily picture her husband tripping over himself in his excitement. He'd been waiting for her. He'd waited for her for all these years. A smile twitched at her mouth.

In less than a minute, the doors to the elevator swished open and Garmadon was hauling her into his arms, all four of them.

"Whoa, Garm!" She couldn't help but laugh, careful to hold her spear out of the way.

"You're back, you're back, you're back," he kept murmuring, eyes closed in bliss as he squeezed her tight.

All his minions were absolutely staring. Koko blushed bright red. She'd known this would be her husband's reaction, but honestly a small part of her kind of wanted him to be mad. To throw her out. To scream at her for how she had hurt both him and their son.

Not to instantly forgive her and welcome her home.

"Garm, we've got an audience," she warned, squirming to get down.

"Let them stare! They're all just jealous!" he boasted, but set her back on her feet.

"And an awful lot to talk about," Koko added sadly, her smile dropping as she stared at her feet and fiddled with her spear. "Before Lloyd comes home, preferably."

That sobered Garmadon's mood. He nodded and gestured for her to join him in the elevator to head back to their rooms.


	17. Ch17:Sunday, Run away!

I was on cloud nine, practically floating as I hopped off my shark mech in our private docking bay in the volcano. Hummed to myself as I punched in my code for the elevator that led to my family's rooms. Danced a little inside of said elevator. What can I say? Cole's latest jam was stuck in my head, and it was awesome! He'd played it right from the cockpit of his mech - and wow, the speakers on that thing are amazing! Everything was amazing!

Fire and Water were now my Auntie and Uncle - that alone had me giggling. All my friends trusted me with a secret that absolutely no one else in the city knew (other than their parents) - that was so, so, just beyond awesome! They trusted me! They really trusted me! We were real friends!

Finding out that they were the Ninja hadn't changed anything at all! Jay was still a hyper but brilliant chatterbox, just now he had a major outlet for all those nerves in his jet-inspired mech! Cole was still my music-addicted rock-steady reliable friend, and now I had a whole new appreciation for just how perfect his sense of balance really was! Zane's tank of a mech wasn't just so darn cool and pretty much unstoppable, but it had all sorts of special sensors on it that he could link directly into! And Nya and Kai's new mechs perfectly reflected their wild, amazing personalities!

The first thing I was going to do when I got to my room after dinner was do a search for all the footage from their last battle to study the mechs and their attack strategies and patterns! Kai and Nya were still new to this, so even though they'd won, surely there was room for improvement. I giggled at remembering Kai's awkward comment at our sleepover that, yeah, he was interested in spinjitzu. I could definitely give them some pointers! And I...

I heard laughter as the elevator slowed. My dad didn't laugh like that. But that was definitely his voice.

The elevator dinged and the doors swished open onto the main level, our kitchen and living room. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, already eating. He never started eating without me. Koko was in the kitchen, stirring some sort of stir fry around in the large wok. Only Dad was allowed to use the wok.

"La-Loyd! You're home! You've gotta try your mom's beef chow mein! Nobody can make it like her!"

He said that every time he made any sort of noodles. My dad is always the one that cooks for us.

"Isn't this great! Wonderful! We're a family again!"

This is not a family. My dad is my family. Water and Fire can be my family. Kai and Nya and Cole and Zane and Jay. Not. Her. Not. That. Woman.

I couldn't say a word. Just stared at the alien sighting in my own home. The strange thing that. Did. Not. Be. Long.

She wanted him dead. No, they're happy. She was smiling when I came in. She'd apologized, that first time in the warehouse. She didn't want him dead, doesn't want him dead. She loves him. I remember. I'm the one in the way.

"La-loyd?" asked my dad, bewildered. Not using his usual exclamation point.

He had looked so happy when I walked in. I'm ruining it. I stepped backwards back into the elevator and hit the button for our bedroom floor.

"Not hungry. Ate out. Sleepy and lots of homework. Night. Bye," I rattled out, too quickly for either adult to respond. The doors swished shut and quickly rose to the floor I wanted.

I bolted out the elevator, past Dad's room, past the room next to his that Nya had slept in (not hers, not that strange woman's, this wasn't her home), into my own. Grabbed my backpack, threw in a few changes of clothes, and scribbled a note that even I barely comprehended. Something about running away again to practice being evil. Not to worry, I'd call and be sure not to skip school.

Then I jumped down my secret emergency exit slide that dumped me right into the pilot's seat for my Green Dragon mech. Started it up and took off back for the Ninja Warehouse.

Of course everyone had already gone home. The roof was shut tight. Probably all the doors would be locked. My uncle's Destiny's Bounty flying ship was docked right outside, so I pulled my Green Dragon up alongside. It was water capable, of course, so it'd be fine sitting here.

Even if it wasn't, I didn't really care right now.

"Lloyd?"

My Uncle Wu. He was standing on the deck of his ship in his pajamas, holding up an old lantern and staring at me in shock. Concern.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Weird. That sounded genuinely worried. But I didn't want him. I knew who I wanted.

I yanked my hood up as I jumped down from my mech onto the docks and took off in the direction of Fire and Water's house. Auntie and Uncle's home. Kai and Nya's.

"Lloyd!" he called out. He sounded scared.

"I'm fine!" I called back over my shoulder. "Just need space, so I'm running away again. Bye!"

"Space?" I heard him call back, confused, but another turn and I was well out of earshot anyway.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The doorbell rang. It was late. After ten o'clock. They'd long since finished dinner, gone through their evening routine, and were settling down for bed.

Kai frowned, sitting up from his bed. Who on Ninjago would ring their bell at this hour?

It rang again. And a third time.

Whoever it was, they were desperate.

Kai ran down the stairs and was the first one to the door. Without checking who it was (his mom would lecture him later), he unlocked the door and swung it open.

Lloyd stood there, trembling and white-faced. When he saw the door open, he let out a great gasp of relief and yanked his hood down, looking almost faint as he did so.

The hood up was always a bad sign.

Kai didn't say a word. Just grabbed his little brother and hauled him into the house, hugging him tight.

Nya had been just behind him. She quietly shut the door and locked it for the night.

Their parents were already coming down the stairs.

"She's back," cried Lloyd, clinging to Kai as he babbled out some sort of explanation. "I don't want her. She needs to go away. I can't go home, because she's there, and I don't want to be there. With her. I can't. She's not supposed to come back. Can I stay here? Didn't you say I can stay here? I want to be with you guys. Not with her."

His breathing was getting faster as he clung to Kai and tried to explain himself. His eyes were a little wild, not focused.

"Of course you can stay," assured Ray, reaching forward. "But we-"

Before he could finish, Lloyd dropped like a puppet with his strings cut.

"Whoa!" yelped Kai. Nya quickly helped him support their unconscious, sleeping?, friend.

Maya hurried the kids to the couch, where they laid Lloyd down so she could check him over. The good thing about her many years of Ninja service was she was quite capable of emergency first aid.

No fever, though he was sweaty. Tears streaked down his face. Even sleeping, his hands trembled slightly. No wounds or bumps or bleeding. Shock and emotional exhaustion. She tucked several blankets tight around him. Without needing to be told, Ray brought over some cookies and a few water bottles that they could leave beside the couch, where he would see them when he woke up.

Nya and Kai went upstairs to get their sleeping bags. They would stay with him overnight. Didn't even need to be asked. Good kids.

She kissed all of them goodnight, even her unconscious little blond. Ray did the same. Lloyd seemed to sense them, snuggling deeper into his blankets and sighing. He should be fine, but...

Maya met Ray's eyes as they turned off the lights and slipped upstairs.

"Should we call a doctor? Just to be safe?" asked Maya. "I don't like the way he was trembling, but he otherwise seemed fine. And the way he snuggled into the blankets, I'm sure he's just sleeping. I wish I could get him to eat something, but I don't want to wake him..."

"We'll call one in the morning if he can't get up for school," answered Ray. "I have a friend that won't ask who we're talking about if we keep it vague. What I'm more worried about is that I don't have Garmadon's number. Does he know Lloyd's here?"

"Lloyd has a cell phone. Kai or Nya can answer it if it rings," Maya assured, though she looked just as anxious.

"He brought his backpack. So he somewhat planned this," added Ray thoughtfully.

"Lloyd kept saying 'she'. It has to be Misako. But why would she return now? Lloyd's not ready."

Ray sighed. "Would he ever have been ready?"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Special thanks first and foremost to my wonderful beta Sunny Lighter for all her encouragement, reassurances, and wonderful ideas for and comments on characters, plot, and worldbuilding! _

_Thanks secondly to Carrie2Sky and EMPFangirl02 for their extra detailed reviews and all of our PM conversations!_

_Thanks also, of course, to all my other reviewers from last chapter: Bookkeeper2004, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Dyphen, Watcher321, Beaner97, and Little-BluWhale! I know reviews aren't everything, but they certainly add to my personal inspiration and drive to continue this story!_

_Hope everyone enjoys this new arc of the story! It will include Lloyd house-hopping between all the Ninjas' homes as well as the golf tournament everyone's been waiting for! _


	18. Ch18:Mon2, Practicing being evil

Koko needed to talk to Lloyd. Had to set some things straight. Explain herself to him. Let him know she wasn't demanding anything from him. She wasn't going to force anything. But she wasn't just going to walk away again either.

At Garmadon's insistence, despite her worries, she'd left him alone last night. But he hadn't come down to breakfast, and it was a school day...

She timidly knocked on his door. Dead silence.

"Lloyd?" she called. She knocked again and spoke a little louder. "Lloyd?"

Garmadon brushed right past her, casually opening the door and going right on in.

The room was empty. Granted, it was a very large room, between the study/entertainment area, the actual bedroom, the walk-in closet and the attached bathroom. But the doors to the closet and the bathroom were wide open and the whole place was silent.

Garmadon scanned the room, not particularly worried, and went on over to the neatly made bed and the letter sitting right in the center of it. He read it over.

"No big deal, Kokes! He just ran away is all!" he said casually.

"No big deal!" exploded Koko, grabbing the letter, eyes desperately taking in every word.

[Dad,

Running away again to practice being evil. Don't worry. Will call or text to let you know I'm ok. Won't skip school.

Lloyd]

"He's practicing WHAT?!"

"He does this from time to time, like I said, no big deal!" commented Garmadon, trying to calm his wife down. "He's entitled to be his own man and practice being evil all he wants! Long as he lets me know, so I don't think he was captured by the forces of good to be used against me!"

Koko was staring at him, mouth hanging open at how easily he was taking Lloyd's stupid excuse. Obviously Lloyd was NOT practicing being evil, though she was perhaps more horrified at Garmadon's casual admission that this wasn't even the first time.

"C'mon, Kokes!" whined Garmadon, wanting to go back to the flirting and giddy happiness of last night, before Lloyd came home. "I made sure he could beat the crap out of pretty much anyone, except maybe my stupid brother, so he's totally fine! And, and look, see!" He pointed at the last sentence of the letter. "He's not skipping school, so nothing to complain about!"

He hadn't slept here last night. It had been over twelve hours since they saw him. Anything could have happened. It was a big city. A sometimes dangerous city. He was just a kid. He was special, important, so so good and she might have lost her chance to make things better because she scared him off and now -! What if he was starving?! What if he was wandering the streets, sleeping in alleyways?! He could've gotten mugged or attacked or kidnapped or or -!

"CALL HIM!" Koko actually screamed, on the verge of a panic attack.

Garmadon quickly obeyed, fumbling for his phone. "Fine! Fine, I'm calling him! See, being a responsible dad and calling him! But I'm telling you, nothing's wrong!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Lloyd was having breakfast with his new Auntie and Uncle and Kai and Nya when his cell rang. He was feeling much better after a good night's sleep and some food in his stomach. Plus just having his best friends near made a huge difference, even with them carefully not asking anything. He'd said all he wanted to say last night, before he fell asleep.

"You can answer that here, if you want," Maya said gently, giving him permission to not have to leave the room. And the people that were basically his safety blanket in his crazy family situation.

He nodded a little stiffly and hit the answer button. Not the video button, just the regular phone.

"Hey Dad," he said. He paused as he listened to the other side. "Yeah, I'm cool. Stayed over at Kai and Nya's." He rolled his eyes at whatever his dad said next. "Yes, my 'first minions', that Kai and Nya."

Kai and Nya giggled into their bowls of cereal.

"Yes, I'm going to school today."

"Uh-huh, all caught up on my homework."

"No! FSM, Dad, of course I'm not recruiting Serpentine again! I learned my lesson a long time ago!"

"No. No, Dad. I ran away. Why would I want to talk to her? Tell her I'm practicing being evil."

Ray and Maya exchanged worried glances.

"She wants to talk to WHO? No! Why would I -"

Ray tapped his shoulder and held out his hand.

Lloyd stared at the hand, his eyes slowly traveling up to his Uncle Ray's firm face. Without even processing why, he obediently handed over the phone.

Kai mouthed "papa power" to Nya, who nodded. Their mom could do that too.

"Garmadon? It's Ray, Kai and Nya's father. Yes, he's fine. He's having breakfast right now, actually. May I speak with Misako?"

"Yes? Yes, that would be fine. How about noon at the warehouse? Alright. Yes, I'll bring Maya. See you then." He hung up and passed the phone back to Lloyd, who looked confused and slightly betrayed.

"We're meeting Misako at noon, Maya. At the warehouse. Are you alright, Lloyd?"

Lloyd wouldn't look at him, staring down at the phone in his hands.

Maya took one of his hands in her own. "We're not taking sides, Lloyd," she promised gently. "This is between you and your mom. We won't force you to go home, certainly not as long as you have your father's permission to be out."

Lloyd mumbled something.

"Sweetie, I didn't get that," prodded Maya gently.

"She's gonna make you send me back!" Lloyd yelled, then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. He hadn't meant to yell.

"She can't 'make' us do anything, kid," comforted Ray firmly. "You know us better than that, Lloyd."

"But, but she -"

"What?" asked Maya, short and simple.

Lloyd fiddled with his phone, not sure what to do. What to say. Why he was even upset. What exactly he was so scared of. He couldn't even explain it to himself. How could he explain it to his auntie and uncle?

"Do you want to come? To hear for yourself that we won't betray you?" asked Ray gently. "I can either pick you up from school or we can reschedule with Misako right now."

He shook his head. No, no, that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to see her. To be anywhere near her. She, didn't she, it was probably about -

"The Green Ninja thing," he finally mumbled, shrinking in his chair.

"That shouldn't have ever had anything to do with your relationship with your mother," said Maya firmly.

"But I -"

"I'm going to tell her you're not ready," interrupted Ray. "I'm not promising her that I'll send you back, or talk to you, or anything. I will be telling her to write you a letter. A sealed letter, only between you and her. And you only have to open it if and when you want to. Ok?"

Lloyd hesitated, but reluctantly nodded.

Maya reached over and hugged Lloyd. "You don't have to forgive her," she whispered, right in his ear so the others wouldn't hear. "But I wish you would hear her out, one day. Not for her - but for you. So you can be at peace. So you aren't the one running and hiding and feeling miserable." She kissed his forehead, then got up to finish packing lunches for all three of her kids.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I stared at my hands after Auntie Maya kissed my forehead. Was that what I was doing? Running and hiding, because I didn't want to hear her, Koko, out?

Didn't want to listen to her excuses for leaving Dad and me?

Didn't want to be forced to hear any crap about a foretold Green Ninja?

Or just didn't want to face the fact that... she was back.

She'd left. I had been fine with that. I'd never really known her anyway. She had her reasons, I'd always been sure, though at the time I just figured she didn't want to be married to an evil warlord. Couldn't handle being hated by basically everyone.

Basically my whole life, I didn't even know if she was dead or not. She'd made no attempts to ever contact me. I rarely thought about her, even with Dad bringing her up fairly consistently. Your mom this, Koko always that.

I just figured she'd left because we weren't important. I wasn't important. She hadn't loved him anymore, and she didn't love his evil spawn enough to take me with her - if she'd ever loved me at all. I'd been fine with that. I had my dad to love. No matter what, I've always loved him. And he's always loved me. I was glad she left me behind.

I was happy, even as the city hated me. Maybe I hated going to school, cried about how people misjudged me and were just so cruel - but all that always took a back seat the second I got home and he asked about my evil day.

Dad was always there, food on the table. A smile on his face. Arms open wide for a hug. Bedtimes. Mealtimes. Movie nights. Spinjitzu training. We had a routine. I was comfortable with it.

Was I scared? Not that she would hurt Dad or me... but that she wouldn't? That she might stay? Why did that thought fill me with such dread?

Did I just not want change?

But my life has already changed so much, and all for the better. Kai and Nya. Cole and Zane and Jay. Now Auntie Maya and Uncle Ray. They were all huge changes in my life. Huge changes in my thinking and feelings and even daily routine. I'd certainly never checked my phone as often for texts as I do now, happily grabbing at it every time it buzzes!

But I am scared. Auntie's right. I'm terrified. I still don't want her in my home. It's not home with her there. I don't want to see Dad so happy with her there.

And I just heard my own thoughts. I don't want Dad to be happy? That's terrible. He deserves all the happiness in the world. Just maybe not at the world's expense, but that's another topic.

Maybe I'm a little jealous? Oh, crap, I'm a daddy's boy, aren't I. The typical child of a single parent, trying to sabotage their parent's relationships. Dad has always loved his Koko, but she'd never been... real? So it had never mattered before.

I am so confused.

I just want a normal day at school. A new normal, with no bullies and my new friends and hanging around in mech club and very pointedly not mentioning my dad or her.

Too bad for me, the mayor accepted my dad's challenge to a golf tournament.


	19. Ch19:Mon2, Golf Gossip

Figures, the one day I don't watch the morning news.

"Is she insane?"

"This is ridiculous!"

"What if he wins?!"

"Did you hear the list of terms and conditions?"

"They're saying Lady Irondragon's gonna keep him in line!"

"He accepted! He accepted! FSM, did you hear he accepted?!"

"Hey, Lloyd! Does your dad actually know anything about golf?"

I blinked out of my daze, realizing that last comment had actually been addressed to me. By one of my friends. Jay. We were in the hall in front of our lockers and had a few minutes before it was time to head for class.

"Nope," I replied. "Honestly, I wouldn't worry. The mayor will win."

"Her overconfidence could be her downfall, however," warned Zane, looking worried. "Anything can happen! And she promised he can rule Ninjago if he wins!"

I shrugged. "Guys, seriously. He thinks highest score wins. He's gonna be doing everything he can NOT to get the ball in the hole."

There was a second of silence.

"Seriously?" asked Nya. "Is he stupid?"

"Selective hearing," I replied, not taking any offense. The thought had occurred to even me in the past. "And selective comprehension. Its more crazy than dumb. His brain latches on to whatever sounds the most evil and fun."

"Still..." frowned Cole. "It's kind of our job to make sure he doesn't win."

I laughed at their concern. "Then spy and sabotage him?" I suggested. It was the simplest solution in the world.

They all stared at me.

"I just remembered who raised you," mumbled Kai, looking fake horrified, eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp.

"Don't go hero on me now, guys," I groaned. "Seriously. You don't think my dad's gonna 'cheat' to rack up more points? And even if he does figure out that he needs a lower score to win, which I doubt, he has zero experience. Isn't the mayor like a champion golfer with twenty years under her belt? I think she's clever."

"Clever?! Signing a deal with Garmadon that he can rule Ninjago if he wins?!" exploded Jay.

I laughed at his over-dramatics. "Signing a deal that he can't attack Ninjago City between now and the tournament, and that if he loses, which he will, no attacks for six months. She's very smart. He'd never actually last longer than that, and this way she can get some reconstruction and reinforcement done in the meantime. Put up some more safety measures." I grinned at Kai and Nya. "Give the new ninjas time to get used to their mechs and learn some spinjitzu?"

They all were blinking at me now. Cole was the first one for that surprise to become a smirk.

"And you say she's the clever one, green bean. You figured that all out from just the gossip walking to school?"

I blushed. "Not a big deal," I mumbled, embarrassed at his praise.

"But if Lady Irondragon agreed to keep an eye on Garmadon for this week, and then those six months, does that mean your mom is sticking around?" asked Zane innocently.

Oh. Crud. I didn't tell the rest of them yet.

My face must have paled a little too rapidly, as Kai grabbed hold of my shoulders as if to support me and Nya hushed the others.

"I'm ok!" I protested, perhaps a little too weakly to be convincing, but I was able to shrug off Kai's support and stand fairly firmly on my own two legs. I looked over at a confused Zane, Cole, and Jay. "She, um, shekindofmovedbackinlastnight..."

"Don't!" jumped in Nya warningly when Jay opened his not very sensitive mouth. "He's staying with us in the meantime!"

"Not fair," complained Zane, and that was surprising since usually he's a little oblivious to more emotionally delicate matters. "I want Lloyd to stay with me!"

Wait, what?

"Nuh-uh! He promised my place was next! My parents are already planning dinner for him!" jumped in Jay.

"Hey, don't forget about me," complained Cole. "Selfish, dudes."

I am even more confused than earlier. But in a happy way this time.

They were apparently serious, and played rock-paper-clamp for who gets to take me home. Jay won, with Zane second place.

Well. I don't have to worry about going home for at least another three nights now. I grinned at that. Jay was already on his cell loudly bragging to his parents that Lloyd was staying over tonight. From the chatter I couldn't quite make out, they seemed just as excited about the prospect.

Definitely better than going home.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"You don't know him, Misako!"

"I want to know him! I'm trying!"

"That's not what I meant!" Ray shouted, getting frustrated. Maya took his hand and shook her head. He instantly looked ashamed at his outburst.

Across from them, Koko looked close to tears again.

Maya took over. "Koko, we just mean that Lloyd is complicated. He wants you in his life, we know he does, but he won't admit it to himself unless something forces him to."

Koko blinked back hot tears, clearly on the defensive. "That's what I'm trying -"

"Exactly! We're saying you made the right choice!" interrupted Ray, annoyed at being misunderstood. "You just have to stick it out!"

Koko froze. "I... did?"

Maya smiled. "Yes! Lloyd won't avoid you forever. He'll come home, sooner rather than later, especially if you can make it clear to him that you're not going anywhere. This is just what Lloyd does."

Koko looked over at Wu, who nodded. He'd always been there, after all, observing quietly from the outskirts.

"Lloyd always runs when he's scared, Misako. He's not a coward. He just needs space and time to think things over. Usually it's best to confront him when he gets like this, but, in the case of you and Garmadon... I think he really does need space."

"It's sort of a fight or flight response," Maya tried to explain. "Maybe because he was bullied so terribly? If he stuck around, he would've fought you. The fact that he chose to run means he didn't want to hurt you."

"If he really didn't want you there, wanted you to leave and not come back, he would've attacked you. Verbally or physically would've tried to force you out. Demanded that Garmadon get rid of you, screamed that he'd never forgive you. He didn't do any of that. He ran, which means he's scared and he needs to think."

"He... I don't want Lloyd to be scared of me," said Koko softly. "I don't want him to be scared of me sticking around, of me changing things. Or afraid that I might leave again. But how can I fix this if he won't talk to me?"

"Write a letter," said Ray simply. "Date it, seal it, include your cell phone number. If he doesn't reply in a few days, write another letter. He'll read them when he's ready."

Maya took her old friend's hands in hers. "He will forgive you, eventually. When and how he expresses that forgiveness is up to him. But we know your boy. Lloyd has a heart of gold. But that heart has been trampled and spit on by so many, Koko, you have no idea. Do a search on your son's name. Ask Garmadon about, about the hospital. He'll know what you mean. You won't like what you hear. It will break your heart. But maybe you'll understand Lloyd better."

Koko's eyes grew large and she looked at her brother-in-law. "Hospital?" she asked, voice shaking. Wu couldn't answer, only bowing his head, hiding his face behind the brim of his hat.

Maya swallowed. "He needed us, and we weren't there. And he needed you, even if he didn't know it, and you..."

"I wasn't there," whispered Koko. "How can he ever forgive me? He shouldn't."

"He forgave us," said Ray firmly. "He'll forgive you. He doesn't have to, he may not want to, but he will." He tried a smile. "It's Lloyd. He's the boy that can love Garmadon."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: I know, this chapter is on the shorter side. In my defense, I more than make up for it next chapter with Lloyd's sleepover at Jay's! Yes, I will have all FOUR of Jay's parents present and accounted for, and my, are they a fun group to work with! I actually think it may be my personal favorite chapter! For now, hope everyone got a laugh over the gossip about the golf tournament and the Ninja fighting over who gets to take Lloyd home! Also some progression on Koko's role in this story – I'll actually be getting into more of that in later chapters. And yes, you will get to see her first letter, as well as get some more Garmadon hijinks!_

_As always, thanks to Sunny Lighter for all the amazing ideas, conversations, and beta reviews of my rough drafts! I'm sure you're all following her The Grass is Always Greener, and if you're not, absolutely go check it out right now! It's totally the epic crossover fic we've all been waiting for, and it only just keeps getting better and better! And I do mean epic – it's gonna be over 40 chapters long, and she's already started on the sequel! _

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from last chapter: Dyphen, Sunny Lighter, Carrie2sky, Watcher321, EMPFangirl02, Beaner97, and Little-Bluwhale! Your encouraging words definitely make it easier to keep on writing! As a side-note, I always send thank you PMs to my reviewers, and that's also how I answer questions and reply to comments. If you haven't been getting them, try logging in on a computer instead of a mobile device and make sure you have "Accept Private Messages (PM)" enabled in your account settings._


	20. Ch20:Mon2, Jay's Sleepover

Jay suddenly froze halfway through a random conversation he'd been having with Lloyd as they walked from the bus stop to his parents' junk yard.

"Crap," he suddenly said, noticing a beautiful red sports car parked in front of the gate around his home. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd! I completely forgot this is Monday! I swear this wasn't a trap!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lloyd.

"I told you I'm adopted, right?"

Lloyd nodded.

Jay chewed his bottom lip nervously. "And Kai and Nya's parents explained the hereditary powers thing?"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Are you saying that's your..." Then those eyes blew wide open. "Are you saying Lightning is at your place right now?!"

"Uh, I just call her Liberty and her husband Cliff. Since they're not really mom and dad, you know? But yeah, they come over for dinner on Mondays." Jay squeezed his scarf, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. "I am so sorry, Lloyd! Do you want to switch with one of the others tonight? Like, I already told ma and pa, and they probably told Liberty and Cliff, but since we never told you and this kind of might be a dealbreaker and..."

Lloyd couldn't help a small smile at his friend's babbling. "Jay," he interrupted, before his excitable friend could work himself up too much. "I'm cool with seeing Lightning again. Did you know she always snuck me candy?" He grinned. "And you know how I feel about candy!"

Jay sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Alright then!"

Lloyd was checking out the sweet ride as they approached, and froze when he saw the license plate. "What did you say your birth dad's name was?"

"Oh, Cliff?"

Lloyd gestured to the custom plate. STARFRR. "You can't mean Cliff Gordon. The actor that plays Fritz Donnegan in the Starfarer movies."

"Um, yeah? Didn't I mention that when we marathoned the movies? Huh, guess not."

"Holy crap, Jay! I'm a huge fan! Think he will give me an autograph?!"

Jay couldn't even begin to process how Lloyd casually rolled with personally knowing the Secret Ninja Force, but freaked out over a famous actor that played a hero in sci-fi movies.

"Probably," he laughed holding the gate open and gesturing Lloyd to hurry and follow.

They'd barely gotten in the gate when they heard a delighted, "Little man!"

A blond blur whizzed by Jay and scooped up Lloyd, spinning him around dizzily.

"I heard from Ray and Maya that you know everything so we might as well ditch the secret identities which means I can TALK to you without the mask which is so great because I always hated that mask it was terrible for my hair and all itchy and I'm just so happy to see you again I missed you so much and it was such a stupid idea to leave you alone and I'm gonna kick Wu's butt since he was wrong anyway and -"

"Hi, Liberty," laughed Jay, a little awkwardly.

She stopped spinning, noticing her actual son and smiling in delight. She set down a wobbly Lloyd, his eyes actually whirling a bit, to give Jay a kiss and squeeze.

"And hello to you too, my little Bluejay!"

"Libber!" he complained, but smiled over her shoulder at a still dizzy Lloyd.

"Dinner!" she cried out excitedly. "Would you believe Edna made a full turkey dinner after she got your news this morning?! It must have taken hours and hours! Come! Come inside!" And she took off again.

Jay smiled shyly and set a hand on Lloyd's shoulder until his eyes stopped spinning.

"That was worse than my first spinjitzu tornado!" Lloyd chuckled, a little loopy.

"Was, was it good? To see her again?" asked Jay, worriedly.

"Honestly, all I saw was a blond blur," admitted Lloyd. "But I remember that nonstop voice. Plus," he held out a hand and Jay laughed seeing his birth mom had somehow slipped him an entire handful of candy. "Yeah, she's my Lightning," he murmured softly, smiling affectionately.

"Yep, she's one and only," chuckled Jay in relief, holding out his own handful of candy to show Lloyd. "Ready to go in?"

Lloyd nodded.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Jay's family could TALK. They were absolute masters of talking! I've honestly been sitting here in awe for about an hour, listening to about three conversations going on simultaneously, occasionally interweaving, separating, asking and replying to questions and comments, laughing and interrupting and just. Wow. I'd never seen or heard anything like it!

Edna and Liberty were exchanging embarrassing childhood stories about Jay and me. Cliff and Ed were talking about the special effects in the last Starfarer movie, comparing CGI to classic animatronics. Jay was somehow following both and trying to have a conversation with me about, uh, I don't even know. I'm too distracted watching the volley as Ed calls across the table for Edna to take a note on something for their next project, and Liberty is laughing about my evil laugh as a kid - hey! - but now Cliff was saying they were shooting the next Starfarer movie and I wouldn't believe what they had planned for -!

Jay nudged me. "Lloyd. Lloyd!"

With a bit of difficulty, I tried to focus on him.

"You okay?"

And suddenly I was the center of attention and everyone was waiting for my reply. I shrunk in my chair.

"I've been asking you if you'd like any sweet potato casserole," repeated Jay, looking concerned. I nodded and he scooped a serving of the globby looking dessert onto my plate. Weird looking, but oooh man did that stuff taste good! Sugar heaven!

"First time at a family dinner?" asked Edna, smiling sweetly.

I had no idea how to reply to that, especially without insulting anyone if all this talking was normal and I was just the odd one out. "Um, kinda? It's usually just my dad and me. This is all, sort of, new?"

"So what are dinners like at your place?" asked Cliff Gordon. The Cliff Gordon. "I bet Garmadon still cooks to feed an army!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The Cliff Gordon. Fritz Donnegan. "Fear isn't a word where I come from!" Fritz Donnegan.

Jay nudged me again. "Yes!" I yelped. "Um, I mean, yeah, he always, um, makes too much food?"

"That a question or a statement, son?" asked Ed, laughing.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Ed! Can't you see the boy's a little starstruck?"

"You are being awfully quiet, Lloyd," interjected Liberty. "Is that it? Or are you not feeling well?"

Cliff's eyebrows rose. "Starstruck? Lloyd Garmadon? For me?"

Oh. Crap. I'm blushing again.

"Yeah, Lloyd was asking earlier if he could have your autograph," said Jay casually, between bites of his dessert.

Cliff Gordon started laughing, and oh first spinjitzu master I wanted to disappear. Hide under the table. Run away and lock myself in the bathroom or something.

"Lloyd," he finally said. I tried to shrink some more.

"Lloyd? C'mon kid, look at me."

I nervously glanced up.

"Seriously, kid. I'm flattered! Your mom and dad are way more famous than I'll ever be! Your uncle is a legend. The last Secret Ninja Force would die for you, and the current Ninja Force count you as one of their own, when they only met you last week! Your own name is probably known to nearly every person in Ninjago, even if everything they 'know' is wrong. And you want MY autograph?"

I managed a timid nod.

Cliff held out a hand. Without a word spoken, Edna passed over the notebook that she carried around.

He scribbled something and spun the notebook over to me.

[To Lloyd Garmadon,

The most fearless person in the universe, hands down. You're MY hero.

Cliff Gordon]

Oh. Oh, wow. Wow! Yes! This was awesome!

I delicately tore the page out and fished under the table for my backpack. Once I had my sketchpad in hand, I gently set the autographed note between two blank sheets and closed it protectively.

Everyone was watching me again, this time with a sort of "aw, how sweet" look which should have bothered me more, but I was still giddy over my new treasure.

"My turn," said Cliff Gordon, smiling expectantly at me.

Huh?

He gestured to the notebook, then held out a pen.

"I'm your hero? Well, I just admitted you're mine. Can't I get an autograph?"

I have no idea what look was on my face, but Jay was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. This had to be a joke, right? But Cliff Gordon was still waiting, even as I took the pen, waiting for the punchline.

FSM. He's completely serious.

I had no clue what to write, so I sort of copied his.

[To Cliff Gordon,

Forever a big fan,

Lloyd Garmadon]

I set down the pen and slowly passed the notebook back. He smiled and, as carefully as I had, tore out the page. He got up, went over to a messenger bag near the door that must be his, pulled out a book, and carefully set it inside where it couldn't be damaged.

"Never seen a celebrity up close before?" teased Jay. "Someone not a ninja, anyway?"

"Um, I guess I met Red Shark? When my dad kidnapped her last year? But that didn't go so well."

"The pop star? Your dad kidnapped her?" asked Edna, concerned.

"You know, I think I remember that. It made the morning news, but was dismissed by the evening news as a hoax?" mused Liberty.

"Yeah, everyone said it was just a celebrity stunt, that she made the whole thing up," said Jay.

I groaned, but didn't feel the need to hide under the table anymore. "No, it happened. I made the mistake of telling my dad I liked her music. I guess he thought it'd make a good gift? I made him let her go, though! But, um, yeah. She wasn't exactly up for doing more than calling me an evil little demon spawn. I didn't exactly want her autograph after that."

"Well, no wonder her career tanked after that! That's no way to treat a fan!" huffed Cliff, thoroughly insulted.

Huh?

"Not even a thank you for rescuing her! How rude!" inserted Liberty. "She should have given you a private concert at the least! And announced that she was unharmed and that you had helped her, instead of falling back on petty insults!"

"No respect," scoffed Ed.

"Terribly rude!" agreed Edna.

I am so confused. My dad kidnaps someone, for me, and these people are mad that the person was rude to me?

"That was so sweet of Garmadon, though!" said Liberty, smiling brilliantly. And wow, Jay's birth mom is seriously supermodel gorgeous when she smiles like that. No wonder I never made the connection to her and Lightning, despite all the photos of her and her husband on the red carpet.

But did she just say...?

"Why don't you ever kidnap anyone for me, Cliff?" she whined.

"Well, who would you like, my love?"

No wonder these people used to get along with my dad.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"What do you think of my parents? All of 'em?" whispered Jay as he lay on the top bunkbed. I had the bottom, that before me had always been reserved for Cole. Zane apparently liked to sleep on the floor.

"Ed and Edna are wonderful," I whispered back. "Like, like those perfect grandparents you see on tv? Kind of too good to be true. And Liberty and Cliff are so cool, even if they are kind of quirky."

"Quirky?" asked Jay. "You mean with the rushing around and candy?"

"I kind of meant with the whole discussion of who they would kidnap for what special occasions and how best to go about it..."

"Ah."

We lay in silence for a few minutes. The room was pretty dark, lit only by a little night light that I knew better than to ask about.

"I only forgave them a few months ago," whispered Jay. "You know. For abandoning me."

Ouch.

"I... like, I never knew them, right? I knew I was adopted, but I didn't even know who they were until after Master Wu recruited me for training. And told us powers were inherited, so the last Lightning Ninja had to be my mom. My birth mom."

He swung his legs over the edge and jumped down. I sat up and patted next to me on the bed. Jay curled up, hugging his knees.

"Cole and Zane were no help," he confessed. "Both of them have parents that love, have always, loved them, would go to the ends of Ninjago and beyond for them."

I just let him talk.

"But you get it, right?" Jay whispered. "When she first showed up at the warehouse to help with my training, I hated her. Hated. I wanted to scream at her, punch her in the face, blast her with her own lightning. Cole and Zane were all, its so awesome, your mom is here, and I'm like, I HAVE a mom, and it's not this stranger, and I don't like her or want her or anything!"

His voice was shaking. I reached over and took his hand. His hands were shaking too.

"I still hate her sometimes. It's terrible. I know she's a great person, Cliff's a great person, and they already explained why they left me and everything. And I wouldn't give up my parents for the world, but I still..."

Jay trailed off. I heard a soft, choked back sob.

"Why did they leave you?" I asked softly.

I heard him swallow. "I guess, like, historically, the Lightning Ninja is ALWAYS getting targeted, even captured. To, you know, power weapons of mass destruction and crap. A lot of them die pretty young. She knew I inherited her powers. It terrified her. And Cliff's a public figure - they thought it was only a matter of time before the paparazzi unmasked her."

"They were scared," I whispered back.

I made out the shape of him nodding in the dim lighting.

"I didn't get it. I didn't want to get it. I mean, Garmadon's pretty much been the only villain I'd ever known, and he never targeted her like that. And certainly no one ever revealed her identity. So I was so mad. Like, they left me for nothing! They didn't have to, but they did, and it hadn't really hurt before, but now it just... it didn't go away."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive my mom," I confessed in return. "And now she's back with my dad, and it's like, home isn't even home with her there. But he's so happy, and I guess she had her reasons, but..."

"It hurts," whispered Jay in a choked voice. "It hurts so much and just... nobody gets it. At least, before you."

"Abandoned kids stick together?" I tried to joke. Jay let out a sad excuse for a laugh, trying as hard as I was.

"At least Garmadon's an awesome dad?" replied Jay awkwardly. "He would kill for you. Literally. Like, destroy all of Ninjago City, if anything happened to you."

"Yeah. Like, Ed and Edna are awesome too. They might not wipe out a city, but their worlds would end if anything happened to you."

Jay stood up and reached for the ladder to climb back up to the top bunk, but hesitated. "Um, Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Not telling you what to do, but... Liberty and Cliff really are good people. I still hate them sometimes, but... but once I decided to give them a chance? Agreed to all these family dinners and stuff? It didn't hurt as much. I... I think one day it might not hurt at all. Just, just something to think about. As one abandoned kid to another."

He climbed back up to his bunk. I said nothing for a long time.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You're a good friend, Jay."

"Brothers," whispered back Jay. "Zane always calls us brothers."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed the three parts to Lloyd's sleepover at Jay's! Meeting Lightning again, the family dinner and Lloyd's fanboying over Cliff Gordon, and of course Jay and Lloyd bonding over knowing what it's like to be abandoned and having that parent trying to come back into their life. They're going to be much closer after this. Yep, Kai's gonna be jealous!  
_

_Special thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta and fellow Ninjago writer, Sunny Lighter! _

_Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from last chapter: Dyphen, __Beaner97, __Sunny Lighter, Carrie2sky, __EMPFangirl02, Savannah-the-Caracal, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, __Watcher321, and Bookkeeper2004!  
_


	21. Ch21:Tues2, Kitty Ears & Koko's Letter

Nya rolled her eyes. Kai was jealous. Kai was so jealous. Lloyd and Jay had walked to school together and were thick as thieves, giggling and whispering and acting like the best of friends. And Kai hadn't moved in several seconds, just staring with a hurt look on his face.

Her brother could be soooo stupid sometimes. She shoved him forward while calling out, "Morning, little bro! Hey, Jay!"

"Nya! Kai!" cheered Lloyd, and suddenly her brother was all smiles again as Lloyd rushed up to them. "Did you know Jay's birth dad is Cliff Gordon?! I got his autograph! Look!" And he flipped open his sketchbook to a piece of notepaper carefully stored between two blank sheets. Sure enough, it was a note signed by the famous actor.

Of course, they'd kind of known that since that meeting at the warehouse with all their families, but Lloyd didn't need to know that just now.

"That's so cool, little bro! I'm so happy for you!" cheered Kai, obviously relishing that Lloyd felt a need to show off his treasure to them.

Only Kai could be jealous over his role of big brother for someone he'd just met last week. Of course, she had no competition for big sister. She preened a little at that.

Unfortunately, with big sisterhood came responsibility. Rats. She'd have to pop Lloyd's bubble.

"Um, kind of have something for you, Lloyd," Nya began, fumbling for the zipper on her backpack. Lloyd looked in confusion at the sealed envelope she took out of her folder and held out to him. His name was written in elegant script across the front.

"It's from, well, remember what our dad said yesterday? He offered to deliver it, but then you didn't stay over last night, so..."

Lloyd paled rapidly, staring in horror at the envelope like it was cursed or something. Jay stepped forward and whispered something in his ear, which made Lloyd gulp and nod.

Kai twitched. He really had to get over himself. Lloyd had three more big brothers now and there was nothing he could, or should, do about that.

Lloyd took a deep breath, nodded again, this time more to himself, and took the letter. He slipped it into the back of his sketchbook and shoved it into his bag.

Just then Lloyd's cell rang. He jumped. "Rats! Forgot to silence that!"

"School hasn't started yet," commented Cole casually. Zane and he had come around the corner during the letter of doom drama.

"We still have 15.3 minutes before the first bell rings and cellular phones are subject to seizure if they are being used and/or in a mode that could disturb others," added Zane.

"It's my dad," said Lloyd, and he clicked the regular phone button and held it up to his ear.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, everything's cool. Spent last night with Jay. Yes, that minion, Dad! And that's a really rude way to describe him!"

Jay opened his mouth, probably to ask just what Garmadon had said, but Cole set a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Better not to know such things.

"Nope, no interest in coming home yet. Still working on, um, lots of evil plans and work and stuff. Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm gonna stay with Zane tonight. Yes, that one! Why does it matter, Dad?"

The rest of the group exchanged awkward glances, but not one person slipped away. After all, this way they had Lloyd in the middle of a pretty safe circle of all of them, cutting off any stares or gossip from other schoolmates.

"Oh. Um, crap. Yeah, just now actually. Nya gave it to me. No. No, I don't think so..."

Lloyd's expression abruptly shifted from uncomfortable to flat out confused.

"The golf tournament? Why would I care what time it is? You want me to be what? Your caddie? Do you even know what that is, Dad?"

Garmadon's caddie? That opened up all sorts of options, thought Nya.

"No, Dad. Caddie, not catty. They don't wear kitty ears and dress up. You know what, why don't you just ask Koko? I can hear her laughing at you from here."

How had they ever been afraid of Lloyd's dad?

"No, Dad! I won't wear kitty ears!" Lloyd shouted, then immediately blushed as he remembered he was in the hallway at school. At least his friends were still surrounding him, though he could hear some not so nice laughter coming from behind them.

He groaned. "Look, I'll think about it. But you have to find out what a caddie does before I agree to anything! Today? It's a form? Ugh, fine, you can put me down. But you have to find out what caddies do and no, it has nothing to do with cats! Seriously, why would they bring cats to play golf?"

Lloyd was hiding his face with one hand as the other held the phone to his ear. "Okay. Yeah. Love you too, Dad. Maybe, I've gotta think about it. Okay, bye."

He hung up and raised his eyebrows at his friends. "And you guys are afraid he has a chance of winning the tournament?"

"I admit the odds have shrunk drastically in the space of that last cellular transmission," admitted Zane, sounding slightly sheepish.

"I think you'd look cute with kitty ears," giggled Nya impishly.

All the guys took a step back from her. That was a dangerously thoughtful look in her eyes. And it didn't seem to be limited to Lloyd as her eyes swept over her fellow ninja.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

[Dearest Lloyd,

I don't know what to write. I've always been hailed as a great hero, as the amazing Lady Irondragon, but I've never been anything like the legends say. They claim I'm great and wise and always know what to do and say. They couldn't be more wrong.

I failed you. Hurt you. I will never be able to apologize enough to you, but I am sorry. I am so, so sorry for ever making you feel unwanted or unlovable. That was never my intention. You are wanted. You are loved. But I can't blame you, even if you never read this letter. You probably hate me. You should. Often, I hate myself.

I wrote a travelogue on my journey. From the first day I left you and Garmadon. It is yours. I don't want it, but I always hoped you would read it one day. And maybe start to understand that it was always about you and Garmadon. The two loves of my life, my misunderstood husband and my precious baby boy. I will leave it on your nightstand for when you return.

But enough about me. Tell me about yourself? Is your favorite color still green? You always loved it. What happened to your stuffed dragon you got from your uncle? You named it Yu, because you couldn't say Wu at the time. Had the hardest time with the 'w' sound!

I don't even know you, and I'm supposed to be your mother. I want to know you. I want to be here for you. I want to know your favorite meal, favorite book, favorite movie, favorite subject. Do you prefer spicy or sweet? I bet it's sweet. Garmadon and I both have quite the sweet tooth!

You must be so smart. I couldn't believe you already are at such a high level of spinjitzu! You must study so hard. Garmadon says he's always been very serious about your education, as he promised me when I left. I'm not sure where he gets this idea that he promised me or owes me anything, but I am glad that he cares about such things.

Wu was supposed to be there for you after I left, but I suppose it is just as well. Your father needed you. Needs you. You were always the center of his world, from the day he set eyes on you for the first time. I could never have separated you two. It would have broken him.

I found out about how Ninjago City treats you today. Maya told me to run an internet search on your name. I don't know what to say, just please know that none of those hateful lies are true. You are special and good and wonderful. And your dad will be too. Good, that is. One day. We will make sure of it.

His heart is beautiful - it is the poison in his veins, the curse that taints his mind that leads him to seeking out what he calls evil. His love of you is proof that he is good. That he can overcome his curse. There has to be a cure out there somewhere. I can never apologize enough for not being able to find it.

But I can't leave again. I can't. Please, please, don't ask me to go. I've already lost so much time with you. Even if you don't like me, even if you truly don't want me here, please let me watch over you. Let me stay.

I love you.

If you ever want to text or call me, for any reason at all, my number is XXXXXXX.

Your mother,  
Koko]

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I carefully folded the note back up and placed it back in its envelope. Tucked that envelope in the back of my sketchbook, where it would be safe and hidden.

What am I supposed to think?

I had expected a long list of excuses and reasons. A whole spiel about the importance of the Green Ninja, his role in the Secret Ninja Force and his foretold achievements. Maybe something about how I was ruining everything by not accepting her with open arms. Hurting my father. Hurting her. Running away and hiding. Refusing to see or talk to her.

Koko wasn't supposed to be as confused and scared as I was.

She wasn't supposed to want... me. A relationship with me. To know me and watch over me and be there for me. To be my mother.

What am I supposed to do?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed! I think Garmadon's caddie/catty mistake is hilarious, and I hope you all did too! And you can bet Nya's got PLANS involving kitty ears! As for Koko's letter - I wasn't sure about even including it here, but it made sense with Lloyd's personality that he wouldn't be able to stand it burning a hole in his backpack. XP Absolutely none of this excuses what she did, but it sets the stage for some more Koko and Garmadon scenes coming up later on.  
_

_Next chapter, Lloyd's sleepover at Zane's! And you guys totally called it that Zane is getting a special bonding moment with Lloyd as well.  
_

_Special thanks, as always, to Sunny Lighter for previewing this chapter and helping me out with her feedback and recommendations!  
_

_Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from last chapter: Dyphen, __Sunny Lighter, __Beaner97, __Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, __Carrie2sky, __ Watcher321, __EMPFangirl02, MasterOfMusic139, Aster (guest), Little-BluWhale, and Bookkeeper2004! With all of your wonderful reviews, guys, we topped 200 last chapter! With this chapter, this should become my most popular story ever! Thank you all SOOO much!  
_


	22. Ch22:Tues2, Zane's Sleepover

I'm not sure what happened.

I seem to say that a lot. At least in my head.

Zane and I were walking to his house after hanging out at the Ninja Warehouse for a couple hours. I'd walked them through some spinjitzu moves and exercises. Uncle Wu had just watched, smiling fondly.

Afterward, he had approached me and asked if I had gotten all that from his book or his brother. I confessed to a little of both, but mostly his book. He had looked so happy at that. His eyes actually sparkle when he's happy, did you know?

He offered to show me some more advanced techniques. I agreed. It was... fun.

So I was walking along, thinking about my estranged uncle, and Zane and I passed a bookshop. Zane apologized, saying he promised to get something for Echo. I told him something to the point of no prob. I could wait a few minutes, no rush. He walked in.

Something grabbed me from behind and yanked me into an alley.

My head slammed against the alley wall. Ironically, probably the wall of the bookshop Zane was in. I was too dazed to fight back.

My vision was blurry, but I could make out a Serpentine looming above me. Blue, not purple. Short neck. Swirling eyes. Crap, I realized, that's a Hypnobrai. Better than Pythor, but certainly not safe. I quickly squeezed shut my eyes, remembering the last time I was under a Hypnobrai's thrall. Not fun.

"How are you ssstill alive?!" demanded the Serpentine, grabbing my shoulders and again slamming me against the wall. Ouch. It's easy to forget how much stronger than humans the Serpentine are. They don't even seem to notice.

"Pythor sssaid you were dead! That he gave you the poissson himssself! That he threw you off the roof! You should be dead!"

I didn't reply, struggling to catch my breath that had been knocked out of me. It didn't help that I didn't dare open my eyes to examine my surroundings.

"What kind of monssster are you?" the Serpentine demanded in a hiss, his hands coming up to wrap around my neck.

Crap. I grabbed his arms, trying to push him off of me. If he kept squeezing like that, I would either fall unconscious or be forced to open my eyes to scramble for an escape.

"Jussst open your eyesss, little monsssster. Tell me how you sssurvived..."

There was a swish and thunk sound that I was close to positive was a shuriken, but couldn't be certain without opening my eyes.

"He's not a monster! You are!"

Beauty and the Beast, Zane? Really? And I wasn't sure I liked who I was in that scenario.

The Serpentine just hissed and withdrew. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I heard him run away, but didn't dare open my eyes until I felt Zane's cold hands on my shoulders.

"Not that all Serpentine are monsters," continued Zane conversationally, as he not so surreptitiously took my pulse and examined the pupils of my now open eyes. "That would be prejudicial. Can you walk, Lloyd? You have some bruising on your head and throat, and probably your back, but I believe you escaped a concussion or any serious damage."

I took the hand he held out to help me up. Ouch. But not too bad.

Zane was watching me with that terribly kind look he has sometimes. A great big aching heart. I rushed to reassure him. "I'm okay, Zane. Thank you for stopping him." I glanced over and, sure enough, there was a shuriken embedded in the wall. "Nice throw."

"I have been practicing," he answered modestly. But his concerned eyes were locked on my face.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Surely you don't believe that?" he softly murmured.

Oh. I shrugged. The monster thing. Well, it's not exactly not true...

"Lloyd..." he began, and how a nindroid could look so heartbroken on another's behalf, I dunno.

"Look, I'm fine. Let's get going. Echo's probably waiting, right?"

He didn't reply, which means neither did he argue. He yanked his shuriken out of the wall and followed me out of the alley. We again continued towards his home.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Falcon was actually the first to greet them home, diving down from what Zane pointed out as his family's balcony as soon as they neared the entrance to Dr. Julien's building. It was rather spectacular, and Lloyd looked up in awe at the skyscraper. It was one of the smaller ones in Ninjago City, only about 25 stories high, but very elegant and modern. Lots of glass and clean lines.

Zane pet his bird and explained that his family lived in the penthouse. His father rented out all the floors except the top two. The one right below the penthouse was his father's personal laboratory.

Zane's mom greeted them in perfect Ninjagian when he pressed his hand to a panel by the front entrance. "Welcome home, Zane. I hope you had a good day at high school?" came a voice out of apparently nowhere. "And this must be your new friend. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lloyd Garmadon. My son speaks highly of you."

"Thank you, Mrs., um, Julien?"

A gentle twinkling laugh was the reply, and the doors swished open. "You may call me MOM or Zane's Mom, Lloyd. Whichever you prefer. Let me know if you need anything, dear."

They stepped into the foyer, and the voice seemed to follow them, though there were no visible speakers. Lloyd suspected the sound was also being directed to only them somehow, as the various working people rushing around seemed oblivious.

"You seem puzzled about something else however. May I enquire as to what?"

"Oh! Um, sorry, Zane's Mom. I just didn't think you spoke Ninjagian? And was wondering if you have a body? No offense!"

That twinkling laugh came again. "I am Dr. Julien's first successful artificial intelligence, Lloyd. He dubbed me his Motherboard Operating Matrix, or MOM. I operate this building, as well as care for the needs of my family. You could say that this building is my body."

"Mooom..." whined Zane, looking absolutely mortified. He set his hand on a pad by the elevator, which opened much as the front doors had. They stepped inside and the doors closed behind them. The voice followed them, somehow being thrown to sound like she was right next to them. Could it be coming from Falcon or Zane? No, much more likely the directional speakers were just skillfully hidden in the ceiling and walls.

"Hush, child! Don't be rude! Your friend has legitimate questions that require logical answers!" the voice scolded. "As for what you've probably overheard from my conversations with Zane over cellular telephone, I prefer to speak Binary when communicating with my children. It is my mother tongue, after all, and it would be tragic for them to lose such an intricate part of our culture!"

"We are human," grumbled Zane. "Perfectly normal human boys."

"It's a shame my boys spurn their mother's heritage!" announced MOM heatedly. "Are you ASHAMED of me, Zane?! Your own mother?!"

Zane shouted something in Binary (apparently it wasn't dial-up static) at the ceiling, startling Falcon, who screeched and flapped his wings.

The reply was also in Binary, and Lloyd had no idea whether he should be embarrassed or what at this odd version of a family argument. The racket was also quite painful to the ears.

He settled for coughing into his first.

"Are you alright?!" Zane and his MOM both asked at the same time, identical worry in each of their voices. Even Falcon joined in, hopping from Zane's shoulder to Lloyd's head and peering at him intently.

"I'll get you some water as soon as we get to our floor," said Zane, patting Lloyd's back.

"I'll run checks to make sure the water is of the highest purification possible! As well as check the air filters and adjust the fans!" worried MOM. "It is unthinkable for a guest to be anything but absolutely comfortable!"

Who knew a fake cough would work so well? Their argument seemed forgotten.

The elevator dinged and the doors swished open, revealing a very traditional Eastern Ninjagian living space, an interesting contrast with the building's modern exterior. Lloyd copied Zane and took off his sneakers, setting them on the shoe shelf at the entrance and putting on the provided house slippers. He looked around as Zane got him a glass of water.

Tatami mats covered the floors of the bedrooms and main living areas. There were no chairs, only cushions, and all the tables were set at an appropriate height for people kneeling or sitting on the ground. Beautiful hand blown glass sculptures and hand molded ceramic vases and bowls decorated the rooms. Plants of all sorts were just everywhere - in the center of nearly every table, at least one corner of every room, clustered on the balcony, hung from the ceiling in front of the windows.

"The herbs in the kitchen and vegetables on the balcony are Zane's," explained MOM, noticing the direction of Lloyd's attention. "The medicinal plants and bonsai are Dr. Julien's, and everything else is Echo's."

Echo had unusual taste, varying from beautiful roses and lush ferns to the most ugly cacti you could imagine.

"Of course I'm the one stuck watering them all!" sighed MOM.

"She's the one that insisted on the timer," whispered Zane rebelliously to Lloyd, rolling his eyes.

"Zane! I heard that!" barked MOM.

Before they could devolve into another argument, Lloyd quickly jumped in.

"Everything is so beautiful, Zane's Mom! I just love it!"

"Oh, you are such a dear, Lloyd Garmadon! Thank you very much. Please, make yourself at home. Zane, give him a tour now."

Zane rolled his eyes and, after taking the empty glass back to the kitchen sink, gestured Lloyd to follow him to his own room. It was small and fairly bare, with only a small desk, complete with laptop and printer, some potted flowers, and a small tv and video game console. He opened a paper sliding door and pulled out a couple bedrolls and pillows.

"Are you okay with a bedroll, Lloyd? If not, Cole and Jay keep sleeping bags here for when they stay over. My mom says the bedrolls are better, but I have no idea what she's basing that opinion on. She can't hear us in here, by the way. Father insisted, for privacy."

"I've slept on rocks and in garbage," commented Lloyd casually, not thinking about his answer too much as he looked around in curiosity. "A bedroll is perfectly fine!"

"When did you ever-?" began Zane, but he cut himself off. "I apologize. I do not wish for you to see me as nosy, but I am concerned."

Lloyd blinked and realized what he'd just revealed. He blushed. "Oh! Um, no big deal, Zane. This isn't the first time I've run away, is all. I just meant I can sleep pretty much anywhere."

"Oh..." murmured Zane sadly, obviously picturing a miniature Lloyd wandering around all alone. Since that image was probably still better than Lloyd fleeing for his life from angry Serpentine, Lloyd tried to change the subject.

"Where's Echo? Is he not back from school yet?"

Perhaps that wasn't the best change of topic, since Zane frowned slightly.

"Echo doesn't go to school..." he hesitantly began. "He has some... health issues that prevent him from functioning in a school environment. Father is hopeful for the future, however. But for now, he works with father in his lab during the day. They will join us in about half an hour."

Lloyd set down his backpack and helped Zane set up the bedrolls. Zane seemed hesitant, opening his mouth but closing it again multiple times.

"You don't have to dance around the issue," finally said Lloyd quietly. "I know about, well..." He reached over and gently knocked on Zane's shoulder. The sound was definitely metallic. "And with your mom, talking about your 'heritage'? Yeah." The flash of fear in Zane's eyes was all too familiar. "I won't tell anyone," whispered Lloyd.

"No, no," began Zane, sitting on one of the bedrolls. He took a deep breath. "I actually wanted to tell you. If I was afraid of you knowing, I never would have invited you over, Lloyd. It's just..."

Lloyd smiled gently at Zane's admission, taking a seat facing his friend on the opposite bedroll. "It's scary. Letting others know too much about who... about 'what' you are."

Zane blinked, and frowned slightly. He slowly reached over and pressed on his chest just so. The whole front was a panel and swung open, revealing all sorts of circuitry and mechanics. After a couple seconds, Zane shyly shut the panel.

"But I'm still a normal teenager," insisted Zane, almost desperately. "I go to school and fight with my mom and play with my little brother and hang out with my friends. I like video games and surfing the Net and designing mechs. What I'm literally made of... does it actually matter?"

The question was rhetorical, but Lloyd had to answer. "Of course not, Zane. You're totally still my friend. I would never call you weird or anything."

"Not a monster?" asked Zane softly, slowly glancing up to make eye contact with his suddenly petrified friend.

"Lloyd, you are certainly more human that me. If I am not a monster, how could you be?" he asked, voice aching with pity and empathy and a desperate attempt to appeal to basic logic and reason.

Lloyd gulped and looked away. After a second, he sighed. "Those bruises I got earlier, Zane. How long should they take to heal?"

Zane blinked. "One to two weeks, and they should be-"

Lloyd took off his shirt and turned around, revealing his unmarked back.

Zane said nothing, but after a second Lloyd jumped as he felt Zane's cold hands. Zane also lifted his hair to check his neck and the back of his head.

"You are completely healed. In less than an hour. Is this what you meant?"

Lloyd nervously pulled his shirt back on and turned around.

"Don't tell anyone," he asked nervously. "I... I don't know if it's from my dad or what. He claims his father was the First Spinjitzu Master, and I've never heard anyone dispute him, but it just sounds so ridiculous. But I've... I should be dead, Zane. Many times over. And if he wasn't telling another lie... what are we? What am I?"

Zane just pulled him tight into a hug. Lloyd returned it.

After a minute, Zane recited: "Monster. Noun. Any animal or human grotesquely deviating from the normal shape, behavior, or character. And/or, a person who excites horror by wickedness, cruelty, etc."

Lloyd sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Got me there. Doesn't sound like either one of us."

"We may not biologically be entirely, if at all, human," whispered Zane. "But we are certainly not grotesque, wicked, or cruel. We are still just... just normal teenagers. Just like Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya."

Lloyd swallowed. Things were getting a bit too honest for his comfort. "So, you said you like video games? Want to play something until your dad and Echo get home?"

Zane nodded and pulled out two controllers.

Even if they didn't comment any more on the subject, it was clear they were both thinking the same thing. It was nice not to be alone. They would both guard the other's secret with their life. Because even though they verbally agreed it didn't matter, they both knew...

It did.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed! I loved giving Zane a turn to be the hero! And our favorite Nindroid has got such a big heart, even with his own issues, he just HAS to comfort Lloyd over this 'monster' thing. I also had so much fun with MOM and Zane's relationship with her! Don't worry - we'll get a scene with Echo and Dr. Julien. It's just been pushed back to next chapter is all.  
_

_Next week we'll get that scene with Dr. Julien and Echo, but most of the chapter will be a sequence of something pretty critical to the story that happened in the past. Approximately, ooh, fourteen years or so ago. Let me know what your guesses are, though really it's not that hard! Your hint is it's mostly Koko-centered, but Lloyd is certainly our little star. And yep, I have actually referred to this very event in a previous chapter.  
_

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter for being all around amazing!  
_

_Thanks also to my amazing reviewers from last chapter! This time the honors go to: __Watcher321, __Carrie2sky, __Dyphen,__ Beaner97, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, __Sunny Lighter, EMPFangirl02, Silvermags, __and Bookkeeper2004! I was extra productive this past week - got out two and a half new chapters! - and I totally give the credit to you guys!  
_


	23. Ch23:Tues2, Green Memories

Echo is adorable. Seriously, I think I want a little brother now.

Almost the second Zane opened the door to his room, Echo zoomed up to him.

"Zane! I missed you!" he squealed, leaping into Zane's ready arms and squeezing tight. "How was school today? Totally awesome, right! Did you learn anything new about how to be human?"

Zane glanced at me, but this time he smiled instead of changing the subject.

"Humans love hugs!" stage-whispered Zane to Echo. "Whenever you see someone that looks sad, you can give them a hug and they cheer right up!"

Echo's glowing sapphire blue eyes, quite a bit darker than Zane's ice blue, widened in awe. "Ooh! Just like nindroids!"

"Yep! You should get lots of practice!" said Zane, setting Echo down.

"Ok!" replied Echo happily, and ran up to leap into my arms. I just barely got them up in time to catch him - thank goodness for spinjitzu trained reflexes!

"Hi, Lloyd! You look a little sad, so I'm going to give you extra hugs until you feel better!" And he snuggled close, making himself at home in my arms.

I think I'm melting.

"Oh, how precious!" squealed Zane's mom, and I heard the distinct click of a camera shutter. Which had to be deliberate, because I really doubt she uses that type of camera.

Dr. Julien laughed as he came up to shake my hand, which was a bit of a puzzle for a second since I'd been supporting Echo with both arms. I managed to get a hand free to greet him.

"You know you can put him down?" Zane's dad asked (offered?) with a smile.

"No!" complained Echo, tightening his rather formidable grip. Nindroid strength, I suppose.

"It's fine," I said, unable to hide my own grin. "I don't mind." I mean, he's kind of heavy, being made of metal and all, but nothing I can't handle.

And it's just, like, really nice. Being hugged by a cute kid.

I swear Falcon laughed at me. At the least, he made some sort of caw that sounded like a laugh and jumped from Zane's shoulder to Dr. Julien's.

"Dinner's ready, boys!" called Zane's mom. "I made pork fried rice, and have the usual sides of boiled egg and kimchi. And I just finished brewing some barley tea! Do you have any requests, Lloyd?"

"Nope, that sounds great, Zane's mom! Thank you!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

(Past)

"Lloyd? Lloyd! Where are you, little munchkin?" called out Koko, stepping into the kitchen of the Destiny's Bounty and looking around. She checked under the table and in the cabinets.

Since he'd learned to crawl, Lloyd had been impossible to keep up with! Seriously, she'd only turned her back for a minute to ask Wu something. She wasn't really worried though - the doors leading up to the deck were securely closed and locked for the night, and everything dangerous was up too high for her little one to reach. She'd made sure of that before agreeing to stay overnight on the Bounty!

"Lloy-oyd!" she called, and heard faint but oh so familiar giggling. Not in this room, but not too far. The kitchen was next to Wu's dojo, and the door was cracked open just enough for a toddler to make his way in.

It was dark in the dojo. Well, it was late evening after all, and Wu still had not upgraded to electric lights over his beloved candles and lamps.

A flicker of... green? Followed by more of Lloyd's giggling.

What could possibly be glowing green in there? Whatever it was, Lloyd was clearly having a ball with it.

She swung open the dojo's door all the way, and saw the outline of the storage closet in the back. A green glow was leaking out, occasionally flashing brighter or flickering.

Koko wasn't particularly worried. Wu had promised, had sworn up and down, that he had nothing poisonous or cursed on his ship. Right now, he only had some of his father's ancient relics that he would be leaving with tomorrow to hide away. It must be some sort of toy or something that Lloyd had found and was playing with.

"Lloyd?" she called, but the toddler was clearly too focused on his toy to hear, giggling and clapping.

She opened the door, and shrieked at the sight before her.

Her baby, sitting in the center of the room, glowing green with sparks and whirls traveling around his tiny hands and up and around his fragile body. Excitedly cheering as he stared at the golden weapons floating in a circle around him, connected by the same sort of green energy.

Koko charged forward, snatching up her toddler into her arms. There was a loud clatter as all the weapons collapsed to the floor, their terrifying connection with her baby broken. Lloyd started crying, confused by the loss of the playful energy, scared by his mama's shriek and trembling, alarmed that perhaps he'd been bad and didn't know how or why.

Garmadon and Wu charged into the closet, smashing the door right off its hinges in their panic.

"WHO HURT MY BABY?!" roared Garmadon, whipping around with his enormous broadsword already drawn and at the ready. Wu was at his side, and while not armed was certainly no less dangerous.

Wu frowned, taking in the sight before him.

"He's... it's... No, not possible! It's not fair! It can't be true!" gasped Koko incoherently, cuddling her baby tight in her arms. Lloyd was crying and complaining, confused and upset and with no clue what to do with his mom acting like this.

Garmadon, not seeing an enemy, sheathed his sword and ran over to hug his wife and child tightly, protectively shielding them from anything he could.

Wu knelt next to one of the golden weapons, the golden nunchucks that controlled Lightning. Hadn't he secured these to the wall? Had Lloyd been playing with them? It was impressive he could handle them, but then he was also a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master, so it wasn't unheard of. Certainly not something to scream about, at least not in their family.

"He, he was, Lloyd was, and there was all this green and Lloyd-!" stuttered out Koko.

Garmadon and Wu exchanged looks. Of course there was lots of green. As usual, Lloyd was dressed in his favorite green pajamas. His green blankie and stuffed green dragon were on the floor where he must have been sitting when Koko snatched him up. Had her eyes played a trick on her?

"Sister, when is the last time you slept?" asked Wu, trying to be tactful.

"Oh, um, Lloyd was so excited about staying on the Bounty last night, and then he kept escaping the bed to go exploring so I - no! You think I'm making this up!"

"You're just tired, Kokes," Garmadon tried to comfort. "Nothing happened. You were worried about Lloyd, and stumbled on him messing with weapons and freaked out, but look, he's totally fine!"

"Dada!" called out Lloyd in a complaining tone, reaching out to escape his mama who was acting weird. Garmadon took the baby and starting whispering nonsense to him until Lloyd was giggling and squealing happily again.

"I think he's the Green Ninja!" whimpered Koko.

Wu and Garmadon froze. Garmadon's mood quickly turned dark, and Wu quickly hurried to intervene before this became a fight. Garmadon was still furious that the Ninja and Wu had thought him to be some great evil that would destroy Ninjago - conquer and rule, maybe, but he wouldn't destroy the world his child would have to grow up in!

And to even consider that HIS child could be the destined one to fight said evil!

"Why, Koko?" asked Wu, hurriedly. "You can't possibly have any proof for something as crazy as that."

Koko's mouth dropped open in hurt. "Of course I - we need to stop this! The, the gold weapons were floating and green and Lloyd was glowing and -!"

Wu was still holding the nunchucks. He stepped forward so his nephew could reach them. Lloyd happily babbled as he grabbed at the chain on the nunchucks, examining it with all the intensity of a fascinated toddler.

Nothing happened.

A baby playing, nothing more. No weird glowing. No green lights. Not even any sign of Lightning, which would at least make a little sense, considering the powers these relics were supposed to have.

"Let's get some sleep," said Garmadon gently. "I'll take tonight's shift, Kokes. You get some shuteye."

"He's the Green Ninja!" cried out Koko, sounding devastated. "We have to do something! You have to believe me!"

Wu sighed and started gathering up his father's golden weapons to lock them in a chest. Lloyd wouldn't be able to mess with them, and apparently the way he'd had them attached to the walls hadn't been secure. A wave or something must have knocked them down. Didn't want his nephew to get injured playing with them, even though the child was already pretty clever about avoiding sharp edges. Played with his daddy's sword all the time, though he was only allowed to when Garmadon was in the room.

Garmadon was getting angry. The shadows were flickering. "First you think I'm some prophesied great evil. Now you think our son is the one promised to destroy said great evil. Do you want to kill me off or something, oh wife of mine?!" he growled.

"No! I love you!" protested Koko. "That's why we need to stop this!"

Lloyd cried out and slapped his baby hands down on his dada's arms when they tightened a bit too much. "Dada! Dada!" he complained.

Garmadon looked down and instantly melted, hushing his baby. He turned back to glare at his wife. "Lloyd and I are going to bed. I recommend you do the same, Kokes, and maybe you can talk sense in the morning!" He stormed out.

"Mama!" protested Lloyd. "Bankie! Yu!" Wu gathered up Lloyd's things and rushed to catch up to Garmadon to pass them off. His brother didn't say a word, only snatching the blanket and toy, and then slamming the door to his, Koko's, and Lloyd's room.

Wu returned to the dojo, and then the closet. Koko was still in there, staring at the trunk Wu had stored the golden relics in.

"I know what I saw, Wu," she choked out. "There was this energy, and it glowed and..."

"Perhaps Lloyd can unlock the power in the weapons, is all," said Wu, though he sounded more like he was placating her than saying anything he actually believed. "Garmadon and I can both use them, so that's probably what you saw. If so, it is quite impressive at his age. I'll test him for elemental abilities when he's older, but he won't be a master even if he can use the weapons, so don't -"

"I know what I saw. It was Green. It wasn't any other element. Nothing I've ever seen before."

Wu sighed. "Koko, even if he was an elemental master, even if he was the Green Ninja, it wouldn't display until he was much older. You need rest, sister."

Koko turned broken eyes on him, then turned and slipped out of the room.

They didn't believe her. She'd have to try the other Ninja. Someone would believe her. Someone would help her. She couldn't let Lloyd be used like that by destiny, couldn't let her baby be manipulated and forced into battle with his own father. Couldn't let Garmadon become an unstoppable monster. She'd stop it. She would. Whether by interfering in the prophecy or curing Garmadon, she'd find a way.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

(Present)

"Doesn't this bring back memories!" cheered Garmadon. "Reminiscing over baby paraphernalia - check!" And he drew out a pen and drew a check mark next to one of the boxes on a very long list. At the top was the title, "Things For Koko And Me To Do When She Comes Home!"

Koko blinked, realizing she'd been lost in the memory of that terrible evening, so long ago, for several minutes. Lloyd's stuffed dragon Yu was in her hands. She choked back a sob and hugged the dragon tight.

Garmadon set aside the green baby blanket he'd been holding himself and rushed to comfort his newly returned wife.

"Kokes! You okay? Those are tears of joy, right? Because we were so happy then? And we're going to be so happy again!"

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around Garmadon's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm so sorry!" she continued crying, hugging him tight and burying her head in his chest.

"I am so confused," mumbled Garmadon, not sure whether it was okay or not to be excited that she'd kissed him... in this particular situation. Yeah, probably not the time for lovey stuff.

Maybe it was too soon for reminiscing. He set aside the photo album he'd taken out. On the cover was a group of babies, including Lloyd, and their robot babysitter.

They could look through that another time.

At a bit of a loss what to do, he looked again at his list, trying to pick something that would cheer her up.

"Want to take the sharks for a swim?" he asked gingerly. "You can ride Gar?"

Koko swallowed, wiped her tears, and nodded.

"I could do with giving out some belly rubs," she whispered, trying to smile.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Heh, sorry I didn't have more Echo and Dr. Julien for you guys, but I'm sure they'll be making a reappearance. Hopefully the Garmadon Family Drama was interesting enough to save me any complaints about that! For those that didn't get my hint last chapter, I made reference to this scene in chapter 13, during Wu's explanation of the Green Ninja. I don't currently have any more scenes that take place in the past planned, but I may decide to include some if you guys enjoyed it. And if it fits in with the story, of course.  
_

_Chapter 24 will not be Lloyd's sleepover at Cole's, I'm afraid. I've had a couple questions over that, and I'm afraid for plot reasons it's been pushed back to chapter 25. Chapter 24 WILL, however, include a much needed discussion between Wu and Lloyd, and maybe a bit of bonding as well.  
_

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter for all her help with this chapter, as well as all the ones past and to come! The idea that Garmadon has a list of "__Things For Koko And Me To Do When She Comes Home!" was all her! Though it's my idea that he has a much longer one for "Things for Lloyd, Koko, and Me To Do When She Comes Home!" It was supposed to be funny, but I ended up using it in such a sad scene, I suppose the joke is lost. Oh well. I believe she also came up with the idea of a certain robot babysitter! I'll probably go more into detail in that in the future.  
_

_Thanks also to_ _Carrie2sky, __Bookkeeper2004, CopperHillsGrizzly2010, EMPFangirl02, MasterOfMusic139, __Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew,__ Silvermags, and one anonymous Guest for reviewing last chapter! I'm so happy you all loved the Zane chapter! And, chatting with a couple of you, I've inspired some of you to draw the Ninja in kitty ears! I'm so excited! If at possible, I'd love to see any and all art based on my stories - even if you can't share them with me, let me know! It definitely brightens my day! _


	24. Ch24:Wed2, Uncle Wu

Today was supposed to be awesome. This entire week was supposed to be awesome! How had everything gone so wrong?

Garmadon growled as he prowled his volcano, actively looking for someone to fire. He needed the relief. He grinned sinisterly as he caught a glimpse of a science nerd sleeping at their desk. Yes, that would do.

The nerd let out an impressively bloodcurdling shriek as he hauled him up by the back of his lab coat.

"Drop him, Garm!" ordered the one voice he'd actually listen to. Sometimes. When he felt like it. He just happened to feel like it now.

Garmadon groaned and tossed the nerd aside.

"C'mon, Kokes! He was sleeping on his shift!" he whined.

"You agreed, Garm," his wife said, voice more gentle. "I asked you not to fire anyone out of the volcano, and you agreed. Besides, have you tried asking him why he was sleeping? Or did you just grab him?"

His broody silence was answer enough.

Koko leaned over and helped the trembling lab technician to his feet. "Never mind him. Are you alright? Late night working on a new project?"

Traitor. Garmadon stormed out of the room.

Koko caught up to him within a minute or so, leaning over the safety barrier to stare at the slow flow of fiery, glowing lava. Anyone else would probably be blinded, but his own lava eyes were perfectly fine.

"You're supposed to be on my side," he sulked.

She took his upper left arm, lifting it up and tucking herself against his side. He timidly brought his lower left arm around her waist, waiting for a rejection. When none came, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I am at your side, Garm. Right here. See? Just because I don't approve of how you treat your employees doesn't mean I'm leaving."

They were silent for a long time.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Garmadon groaned. "Nothing!"

She glanced at his face disbelievingly.

"Ok, fine! General Number 3 was being a jerk, but I can't fire him, 'cause he's the only guy in the volcano that knows how to hold a golf stick and I guess I was holding it upside down or something and I made La-loyd's lunch without thinking and now it's gonna go to waste and..."

"You miss him," said Koko softly. "It's okay to miss him, Garm."

"He has every right to do his own thing! It's important for him to build relations with his minions now and figure out..." He shook his head, confused. Koko recognized the puzzled look in his eyes from when he was trying to figure out what was venom and what was himself.

"He's been so miserable," he finally whispered. "And he's finally started smiling again, and this, you, us - he should be happier than ever. But he's not here. I'm not... used to... him not being here."

Koko just hugged him tight. "You're a good dad, Garmadon. You always were, from that very first day."

"I try to teach him that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. That life should be fun! That we'll get through anything, long as we..."

"Have each other?" She finished his sentence when he drifted off.

"And now we have you too!" declared Garmadon, trying to force excitement and joy into his voice and failing. He knew it too, but he was rather an expert in denial.

"I'm not leaving again, Garm," she said firmly. "And it's not about the golf tournament and my agreeing to the mayor's terms. I had already decided to come back."

"I want to believe you. And I do! Just... gah! You said I can't fire anyone out of the volcano, and the mayor said I can't invade Ninjago, and you just missed so much! Like the... the thing I don't want to talk about that you asked about, but I still don't want to talk about."

"The hospital?" Koko pulled back and looked up at his stubborn face.

"Nothing happened!" shouted Garmadon, in full denial mode, flinging his arms up and even putting his upper hands over his ears. Koko thought she saw a trace of flickering flames around his eyes, but he blinked them rapidly back.

Koko didn't even bother replying, just pulled him back into a hug.

After about a minute he calmed down again.

"Ok, something happened," he confessed. "It was bad. I don't want to think about it. It won't happen again, so it doesn't matter."

His eyes were so haunted, same as last night. She couldn't bear to bring it up again. But she still had to know.

She'd have to find out some other way.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Kai was relieved to find Zane and Lloyd hadn't magically become best friends in the space of one night, like Jay and Lloyd had yesterday. Maybe they stood a little closer together, but there were no giggles and whispers and exchanged glances of inside jokes.

There was an awful lot of talk about Echo, but Kai could live with that.

"He's such a sweetheart!" exclaimed Lloyd, for probably the fourth or fifth time since this morning. It was lunchtime right now, and they were eating outside under a big, shady tree. It was very clear Lloyd had never been the object of such complete and instant trust and affection before.

"You really did not have to carry him around for so long," inserted Zane, but he was smiling. "Echo can be very spoiled, and he'll probably expect the same treatment next time."

Lloyd's eyes absolutely glowed at the idea of next time. "He asked me all about the volcano and the sharks and mechs! I sketched a basic diagram of a shark mech's electrical wiring, and he put it up in his room!"

Cole shook his head, but his eyes were gentle. "Spoil him too much, Lloyd, and Echo will totally take advantage of you. He still sleeps with Jay each time we stay over at Zane's, and it's been years now! Actually cried when Zane suggested he sleep in his own room - and Jay totally caved."

Jay blushed. "I am not a sucker for Echo!"

"Totally are," replied Cole.

Zane laughed. "I love my little brother, but he does know how to get his way." Then the smile dropped. "It is too bad he cannot go to school to learn better."

Cole waved a dismissive hand. "He's just lonely."

"And you and the Doc will figure out the pain and fear thing in no time!" blurted Jay.

Cole and Zane glared at him.

"Oops. Was that still a secret?"

Zane glanced at Lloyd's worried face, then looked over at Kai and Nya's puzzled expressions. He sighed and leaned back in the grass, closing his eyes.

"I suppose it's not really a secret. Especially not from you guys. Cole?"

Cole nodded and took over, seeing Zane's discomfort with the topic. He glanced around to make sure they were alone before continuing.

"Zane's brother can't feel pain or fear. The Doc is scared he'll go off with a stranger and get dismantled."

"But Zane and the Doc are totally on it! They'll figure it out any day now!" added Jay, in complete faith, though Zane's frown spoke otherwise.

Kai and Nya exchanged confused glances. After all, weren't Zane and his brother the same? If anything, shouldn't the younger be more advanced?

Nya reached over and pinched Zane's hand.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, snatching his hand away. "I feel pain and fear just fine, thank you very much! And my hands are just as sensitive as yours!" For the first time since they'd met him, Zane actually looked rather emotional. Torn between irritation and a sort of desperate panic.

"I don't get it," said Lloyd softly, though clearly very worried to hear Echo had such a problem. And this put a whole new spin on how easily the young nindroid had trusted the son of Garmadon.

Cole and Jay looked over to Zane to reply. He clearly didn't want to, but after a moment sighed. He held out his hands and they iced over.

"When I got my powers," he whispered. "It made me more, you know, like everyone else."

Lloyd, Kai, and Nya instantly understood. Well, not the intricacies of how elemental powers could affect a nindroid's humanity, but a bit more about Zane and his insistence on being a normal teenager. And how he was different from his MOM and younger brother.

Kai, at a loss for words, reached over and pulled Zane into a hug.

"I'll help you figure it out, if you want," offered Lloyd.

"Me too," said Nya and Jay at the same time. They glanced at each other in surprise, but quickly looked away.

"Any ideas would be most welcome," answered Zane after a moment's hesitation. Perhaps his father and he just needed a new perspective on things.

It was nice after all, having two more brothers and a bonus sister. He actually felt a trickle of real hope for the first time in months. Echo could be a real human too.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

We went to the Ninja Warehouse again after school. My uncle was waiting.

He kept his distance, only bowing in greeting as we entered. His eyes seemed to twinkle a little extra at me compared to the others, but maybe that was just my imagination.

Yeah. It was time. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

His eyebrows rose. My friends were dead silent behind me. Then the eyebrows lowered, his eyes smiled gently, and he gestured me back out the door.

I left my confused friends behind and followed him out the door back towards the docks. He climbed aboard his Destiny's Bounty, and after a moment's hesitation, I followed him.

"You know, this is actually my second time on this ship," I began, smiling as memories returned to me. "Back when I was a brat?"

He laughed. "Yes, I remember. I sent the Ninja on this ship to rescue you from the Serpentine when I realized how much danger you were in." He shook his head. "Thank goodness we got you out and stopped them in time."

Uncle Wu motioned me forwards, and I followed him into a small kitchen of sorts. I suppose it would be called a galley? Anyway, he began preparing a teapot and took down two cups. I took a seat where he gestured at the table.

My eyes followed him, probably a little too intensely, as he heated the water, measured the tea, then brought over the pot and two cups. He set one in front of me, one in front of himself, and poured for both of us. He seemed to find comfort in the routine. I couldn't blame him. This was a little awkward for both of us.

I wrapped my hands around the cup. It was still too hot to drink.

"Umm, first off, I never said thank you. For saving my life."

He smiled and hid behind his hat. Maybe that was his equivalent of blushing?

"There is no need, Lloyd."

"No," I said firmly. "No, you're wrong. You deserve my thanks. At that point, I had no redeeming qualities. I was a little terror. I had no respect for anyone or anything, except maybe my dad. Yeah, I wasn't really evil, but I certainly wasn't a good little boy."

I rushed on when he looked like he would interrupt. "I chose to seek out and release the Serpentine. It was not an accident. I deliberately sought them out, stupidly thinking they would follow a human child like good little minions. It took weeks of research and planning. I expected loyalty and support and even affection - why, I have no idea."

"You were lonely," said Wu gently. "You needed friends."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But you can't deny I was hateful and angry and bitter. I mean, I bit Fire the first time he tried to grab me to get me out of there." I tried to drink a sip of tea, but it was a struggle to swallow. My hands shook slightly.

"They were your father's enemies. You were terrified. Even I could see that from where I was watching. I'd even warned them you would probably fight back."

"I was so sure they hated me. I thought they were chasing me to lock me away, not to save me. That the first thing they'd do was beat me up, and then throw me in a cage or something."

"That was all you knew, Lloyd. I love your father, but he did expose you to much more violence then the child you were was ready for. You also truly were in constant danger from his enemies at the time." He reached over and patted my hand. "Lloyd, you had just found out Pythor was manipulating you. About his plans to use you to blackmail your father, to release a great monster on Ninjago, and he'd even threatened to eat you if you didn't cooperate. None of the other Serpentine were going to defend you - that much was clear. You were literally on the run for your life at eight years old. Of course you didn't recognize the Ninja as safe."

"I didn't deserve -"

"What child 'deserves' anything, other than a chance?" commented Uncle Wu sagely. "You deserved neither more nor less kindness than anyone else. Your very actions afterwards, your attempts to change, even though they backfired, proved you deserved that chance. Certainly, every person who gave you a chance fell in love with you. Even Ice would smile when we talked about you."

I smiled slightly, remembering long talks with the various Ninja way back then. The listening ears, good advice, and open affection. But I needed to move on. A gulp of tea to calm myself, then I was ready.

"Second," I began again, taking a deep breath, then letting it out. "I've been thinking about what you said about why you stayed away. That my dad would have been jealous, afraid I might have chosen you. Maybe I would have, I dunno. Anyway..." I couldn't look at him, instead studying the intricate glazing on the teacup in my hands. "I understand. I forgive you."

Uncle Wu sat back, looking thrown. His eyes were wide, and he raised a hand to cover his mouth in his shock.

"Earth gave me your book. Way back then. I loved it to pieces. Still do. Study it every day, pretty much. I... I always wanted to meet you. The Ninja loved and respected you so much. I, I think I came to understand why, through your book. Through your students. Your teachings and beliefs and the way you'd word and explain things. I didn't understand why you didn't ever come for me, but now I do."

I swallowed nervously. Tried some more tea to wet my suddenly dry throat.

"So, uh, that brings me to point three. Can I call you Uncle Wu?"

He nodded, eyes wet, at a loss for words.

"I owe you an apology in return, nephew," he said, looking ashamed of himself. "It was on my orders that the remaining Ninja abandoned you after Ray and Maya left. I thought -"

"Point two," I interrupted. "I already said I forgive you. My dad needed me, and who knows how he might have reacted if he discovered our secret meetings."

He swallowed, but seemed intent on his own confessions. "I still believe you are the chosen Green Ninja. I don't want to, but I do."

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"I'm afraid we have proof, Lloyd."

"Please. I don't want to fight."

He said no more. We finished the tea together.

When we got up to head back to the others, he hesitantly set a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. His eyes met mine.

"You are my nephew, Lloyd. You will always have a place here, with the Ninja and with me. If you ever feel the need to don the gi, you need not ask permission or hesitate. Now, I vow to say no more on the matter unless you bring it up yourself. Agreed?"

I nodded, feeling... rather at peace. It was nice.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: And there we have it! The promised reconciliation with Wu! Sorry if it seemed rushed, but it's Lloyd. Can't hold a real grudge to save his life! I'm also curious what you guys think about that little revelation about why Echo doesn't go to school (yet), as well as Garmadon finally starting to really feel Lloyd's absence. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review letting me know what you think! Even a couple words is fine, though I do LOVE longer reviews!  
_

_Coming up, Lloyd's sleepover at Cole's! And yep, he's going to have a special bonding moment with his earth buddy as well, of course. Also, a VERY important scene with Koko at the hospital, collecting Lloyd's medical records.  
_

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter for all her amazing feedback and ideas! The idea that Koko doesn't let Garmadon 'fire' anyone out of the volcano while she's there, and thus pretty much credit for that whole first scene, was all her!_

_ Also thanks to__ my wonderful and supportive reviewers from last chapter: __Silvermags, __Carrie2sky, __Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, __Sunny Lighter, Dyphen, Lea1985, __MasterOfMusic139, Beaner97, __EMPFangirl02, and __Bookkeeper2004! You guys are all AWESOME! _


	25. Ch25:Wed2, Hospital, Cole's Sleepover

"Lady Irondragon!" exclaimed the receptionist the moment Koko walked through the door. The young man in scrubs hurried around the desk to shake her hand. "It is an honor! Truly! How can I help you? Anything at all!"

Koko was used to such greetings, even in her civilian clothes like right now. Though she wondered how much longer the pleasantness would last after she made her request.

"I would like a copy of my son's medical records, please. He was a patient here a few years ago, I understand."

"Of course, my lady! I did not even know you had a son!" And neither did the couple dozen or so people very obviously listening in. So much for patient confidentiality. "His name, Lady Irondragon? Since he surely doesn't go by Irondragon - we would've remembered that!"

"Lloyd Garmadon."

Dead silence. Everyone froze and stared at her in complete disbelief.

Koko had expected this. She sighed and pulled out a legal copy of Lloyd's birth certificate and her own identification papers, including her marriage certificate to Garmadon and a sworn affidavit signed by Master Wu and the mayor that she was authorized for Ninja work in Ninjago City.

The man glanced over her papers, but took Lloyd's in trembling hands. His eyes fell on the line for mother.

Misako Irondragon-Garmadon.

"How?" The man practically whimpered.

"Lord Garmadon was not evil twenty years ago, young man. Nor is he truly evil now, but that is besides the point. My son's medical records?"

"Of, of course, Lady Irondragon!"

The man typed rapidly into his computer. Frowned. Typed rapidly some more. Froze, eyes bewildered.

"The records are locked, my lady."

Koko folded her arms. "What does that mean and how can I get access?"

"It... it usually means the files are needed for a court case or some other type of investigation. There are different flags, depending on the type of lock and reason for it."

Normally he wouldn't do this, but this was the Lady Irondragon herself. Asking about her son.

He spun the monitor around and pointed to the black label and codes beneath that popped up when he tried to access the files.

"Ongoing Ninja investigation. Attempted murder. Medical miracle. Last updated four years ago."

Koko choked, grabbing at the monitor. "Murder?! Miracle - are you saying he should have died?! Four years... He would've just been twelve!"

The entire foyer of the hospital was silent. Someone had even turned off the soft music that usually played in the background. Even other patients and visitors had heard loud and clear and were staring.

Koko was taking deep breaths, trying to tell herself she'd expected something like this. Why else would Lloyd have been in a hospital? But truly, she'd been hoping it had just been some terrible accident or illness. That he'd just been patched up and sent home. She finally found her voice again and gestured for the keyboard.

"I have full Ninja authorization. My code should work," she said, trying to pretend no one could hear the trembling in her voice.

The man still stared in shock, but a great deal of it now was pity. He passed over the keyboard.

Koko typed in her blanket authorization and the screen opened on Lloyd's records.

Poisoning. Internal and external bleeding. Broken bones. Massive trauma. Stab wound. Signs of near drowning.

Someone had, not just tried to kill, but beaten and tortured her son. And apparently gotten away with it.

There were photos and scans and reports. How Koko didn't throw up right there, she didn't know. She barely managed to hit the print all button before she had to lean on the counter to keep herself from fainting.

The printer was right there next to the computer, so as soon as it stopped humming and churning out Lloyd's files - all this was from one night?! - she took them in hand, relocked the digital files with her code, and passed the keyboard back to the young man with a sincere if shaky thank you.

"I'm sorry!" blurted out the young man, eyes still wide. "I didn't know -!"

Koko had a pretty good idea what he was talking about, but it was hardly worth being upset about when it seemed the vast majority of the city was guilty.

She just nodded and left, carrying the disturbingly large stack of printouts.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Comments under a viral video of Lady Irondragon visiting the hospital:

[FSM LADY IRONDRAGON IS LLOYD'S MOM?!]

[I'm more shocked that she's married to Lord Garmadon! Was he really not evil twenty years ago?]

[Historical records actually list him as a hero twenty years ago! (Link to public archive website.)]

[Then why'd she leave him? Why didn't she get a divorce?]

[Duh! He went insane and evil!]

[She said he's not truly evil. I wonder what that means. Seems pretty evil to me. She also seemed devastated that Lloyd was injured four years ago, must have almost died for that reaction!]

[Good riddance evil demon spawn.]

[How can you say that?! He would've just been twelve! Someone tried to murder a twelve year old in our city and got away with it! They said 'ongoing Ninja investigation' - so the Ninja took it seriously!]

[seriosuly ppl? it's LG, everyone hates LG]

[Well, maybe we shouldn't. What has he actually done? I can't find a single public record of criminal action. Heck, I can't find any proof the kid ever had detention or skipped out on homework!]

[fsm we're bullies I am so sorry]

[you know he's kinda cute...]

[lol hes a cinamon roll !]

[Why didn't she say something sooner?! I never would have... Yeah, I wasn't to nice to the kid. Who I sort of just realized is younger than my own daughter.]

[Twelve?! No wonder Garmadon went full on psycho that night! I always wondered why the Ninja didn't just kill him or something after whatever he did to the Fire and Water Ninjas...]

[Damn. He was just a kid. He's still just a kid. And now that I think about it, he kind of has a lot more in common with Lady Irondragon than Garmadon.]

[I feel sick. If that was my kid I don't know what I'd do. Poor Lady IronD.]

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Cole's home was pretty neat. An apartment on top of an old theatre, both in pretty good condition. They must have been around for over fifty years - quite an achievement in this particular city, but then it wasn't located anywhere near Ninjago Tower. I understood Cole's fascination with my dad's theatre room a little more after seeing his home, plus remembering his dad was a performer.

And his mom was Earth.

Cole was nice enough to mostly ignore my fidgeting as he took out his key and unlocked the door. It was a separate entrance from the theatre, up a little staircase attached to the outside.

Earth was special. Well, all my ninja had been, were, special. Fire and Water had always been there with comfort and cuddles. Lightning has provided the candy and made me laugh. Ice had always given me good counsel and advice. Earth...

Like Cole, she'd never really spoken much, but when she had she'd always sliced right to the heart of the issue. She didn't just listen, but she really thought about everything I said and helped me out in small and super practical ways. She'd given me my uncle's book. Taught me basic first aid. Sung soft nursery rhymes when I just felt like screaming. Helped me with an essay I'd been in tears over, since it basically was supposed to be about my dad and how evil he was.

"We're home," called out Cole, not shouting at all but somehow projecting his voice so whoever was home would hear him. The inside of their little home was exactly what you'd expect, with photos and music sheets and awards decorating the walls, various instruments along or on the walls, ranging from drums and guitars to flutes and violins. A piano had the place of honor in the family room, scribbled on music sheets atop it. It was a little cluttered, but I liked it. Very homey and somehow very Cole.

A delicious smell I didn't recognize floated in from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen," called out a pleasant voice I instantly recognized. "Just finishing up the onion butter."

Cole smiled. "Awesome. Pierogis."

I didn't know what those were, but the small was amazing. We dropped our backpacks off in the family room next to the piano and entered the kitchen.

Earth was there, smiling and washing her hands in the sink. She was wearing an apron dusted with flour and with patches of dough and stains of oil or something on the front. I was relieved to see she looked much better than she had when picking up Cole after our sleepover. She dried her hands, gave Cole a hug, and stroked my hair.

It was far from the exuberant welcome of Liberty, or the raw joy and relief of Auntie Maya and Uncle Ray, but no less of value to me. She wasn't one for big gestures, but her eyes were warm and fond as she looked me over, lifting my chin with one hand as she appraised me.

"You have grown, Lloyd," she said softly, in that low, musical voice I'd always adored. "I have missed you."

"Can I call you Aunt Sarah?" I asked, kind of blurting it out before I lost my nerves.

She smiled and nodded.

Dinner couldn't have been more different from Jay's, or even any of the others. It was pretty quiet, for one, but not uncomfortable. And the meal was simple. Just pierogis, which are these yummy dumplings with a potato/cheese filling and onion butter on top. Surprisingly satisfying.

Aunt Sarah hummed as she cleaned up the dishes and leftovers, setting aside a plate for Cole's dad when he got home. He was working in the theatre below, practicing for their next show and making sure everything was coming along. He was a performer in the show as well as the manager and producer, so he put in a tremendous amount of hours. Cole helped him out when he could, usually with the sound system and lighting.

Cole played the piano after dinner, and when she finished cleaning up, Aunt Sarah came in and sang for a bit. Nothing strenuous, just some simple pieces, but her voice was lovely. They actually roped me into singing along with them for a few songs until Lou (Uncle Lou?) came home.

It was really nice.

When Uncle Lou came home, he spent some time with us singing and dancing until it was time for homework and bed for Cole and me.

I was just finishing up our math set for the night when I noticed Cole watching me.

"It's good you made up with Master Wu," he said simply.

I smiled, remembering earlier. It was nice to have my dad's brother in my life again.

Cole played with his pencil for a moment before abruptly stating, "He saved me from ending up like your dad."

And THAT was quite the conversation starter. Practically a conversation stopper, with the way my heart dropped. Cole? Like my dad?!

Cole sighed and leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs as he stared up at the ceiling.

"The guys don't know how bad it got. Like, they know my mom's sick. That we started training to replace our parents after she was hospitalized, but... she wasn't supposed to make it. The doctors said she wouldn't."

My heart twisted. I'd had no idea.

"I lost it," confessed Cole. "Even before I could use my powers, I could always..." He gestured to the weights in the corner. There was at least four hundred pounds on that bar.

"What happened?" I asked, gently. He obviously wanted to talk to me about this, but he was never one to talk so much. Especially about himself.

"I was ripping trees out of the ground," he answered after a couple minutes of silence. "In the forest. Didn't even know I could do that. Big old trees, couldn't even get my arms all the way around the trunks. It was easy. Must have ripped out around twenty when he stopped me. Clonked me over the head with his staff and pinned me to the ground."

That sounded about right for what I knew about my uncle. I said as much. Cole chuckled.

"Yeah. Asked me what the hell I thought I was doing. How it helped anyone, my mom or me. What she would think of me doing this. I... couldn't answer. Didn't know. Started crying."

I just waited. Cole just needed a short break between every few lines.

"Total mess. Master took me back to the Bounty. Gave me tea. Told me stories about Garmadon. How his first crash was after their mom died. Destroyed a village. Second time was after their father died. That's when he went on a rampage until he met your mom. Third time, when he decided to conquer Ninjago City..."

"When my mom left us," I whispered.

"Master told me to think about Garmadon. Was he happier for giving in to the need to destroy? Did it make the pain go away? It made others hurt, but did it help them understand him? Or push them away?"

Cole dropped his chair back to all fours. Hands in fists, staring at them. "Master Wu started my training that same day. Jay and Zane joined us the next week."

I set a hand over one of his fists. Not knowing why, I pried it open so I could hold it normally.

"Have you ever felt that?" he asked, softly. "What your dad and I have felt? Feel?"

"The need to destroy?" I asked. "To make others hurt? Of course. Why else do you think I wanted an army of my own when I was eight?"

Cole blinked, startled. Did he really think I was some sort of perfect little sweetheart? With my dad?

"An army?"

I chuckled and squeezed his hand before letting go. "I never did tell you that story, did I. Of course not - FSM, it's embarrassing. But it's how I met the Ninja. See, I was a terror. A nasty little brat, and I knew it, wanted it. Thought I could be just like my dad, that it didn't matter that everyone hated me. Couldn't figure out why I was so miserable. Got this weird idea that what I needed was an army, that I could have my own minions and help my dad conquer Ninjago City. Started doing research, and came across these ancient texts in the volcano's library about the Serpentine."

Soon the whole story had spilled out. The weeks of research. Being so easily charmed by Pythor after I released him, so easily calling him my best friend, my own general number one. Figuring out they had their own plans, that they were keeping me around to use as a hostage against my dad. That they were planning to release a legendary monster my dad hated more than anything in the world. That week trapped in a cage, followed by another week on the run for my life after I escaped. No way to contact my dad, no one that would help me. Pythor finally catching me, about to actually eat me. Getting snatched up by the Ninja, spared from being swallowed but so sure they were going to punish me, torture me, lock me up and throw away the key.

"It was all so stupid. I don't know how I could've been so stupid," I confessed, feeling eight years old all over again. "I just... I hated everyone. Or, I thought I did."

"I was twelve. What was my excuse?" commented Cole, shrugging. "Same thing. Stupid kid. Wanting others to hurt because they were."

"I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Me either."

We both fell silent. Returned to our homework.

"I'll stop you if you stop me," Cole randomly offered, about half an hour later as we were putting our books away.

I smiled sadly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Neither of us wanted to end up like my dad.

"Deal."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: And there we have it! Koko's reaction to the hospital incident, her relationship to Lloyd becoming public knowledge, as well as Lloyd's sleepover at Cole's and their bonding moment! Hope you enjoyed, and you can bet there will be fallout from a certain viral video! We'll actually get to see a bit of it next chapter, which will actually be mostly comedy for once – so you guys will get a bit of a break from all the drama!_

_Credit and special thanks to Sunny Lighter for many of the ideas about Cole's family and home! If you see any parallels when she posts her oneshot introducing her Greener-verse versions of Cole's family, know they were her ideas first but she's graciously shared them! The ideas that especially come to mind are that they live above a theater, that his mom almost died in the past, and that his dad operates the theater downstairs and Cole helps out with the sound system. _

_Shout-outs to: Watcher321, EMPFangirl02, Beaner97, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Lea1985, Dyphen, Sunny Lighter, MasterOfMusic139, Carrie2sky, Kifo Entiegon, Silvermags, Bookkeeper2004, and mariagotsi2004! Thanks so much for reviewing last chapter for me, all of you! I've PMed you all with thanks and replied to your comments and questions! _


	26. Ch26:Thurs2, Existential Crisis,Fangirls

A tall man with a goatee and a crab helmet was sitting on the curb in front of Cole's family's theatre the next morning.

"Should I call the police?" asked Sarah, frowning as she looked out at him through the window in their family room. "Or the Ninja?" She smiled at Cole, who smirked back.

"Nah," answered Lloyd, looking resigned. "That's General Number..." He closed his eyes for a second to remember how many times the volcano had gone off last time his dad fired people. "Three. Yeah, Number 3. He's actually one of the smarter ones. I'm pretty sure he's in charge of the 'secret' Lloyd Protection Squad. They usually don't do much more than track my phone and deliver messages from my dad on things he doesn't want to talk about."

"So Garmadon wants you home?" asked Sarah.

"But doesn't want to actually ask you?" added Cole.

"He believes I have the right to run off and be my own man, as he puts it, so he's probably going to use Koko as an excuse," sighed Lloyd. "I'll go talk to him. Be right back for breakfast."

Good thing it was still early, so Lloyd didn't have to rush. He slipped on his green hoodie and went out to talk to General No.3.

"You need to come home, Master Lloyd," was all No.3 said in greeting.

"Is there an emergency?" asked Lloyd, so casually that he obviously knew there wasn't.

"You know very well-"

"What my dad claims my rights are. Yes, I do."

No.3 groaned. Lloyd grinned.

"He's totally unbearable?" asked Lloyd.

"FSM, I've seen caged lions that prowl less, and for more reason," grumbled his father's general. "At least the Lady keeps him occupied, but she can't be there all the time."

Lloyd sighed and looked up at the sky for a few moments. "Ok. Yeah, I'll come home tomorrow. Let me mess with my dad for one more day though, since he's being a pain. Did you get stuck being his golf tutor?"

"I refuse to talk about that."

"Wow. That bad?"

"Worse," despaired the grown man. "I think I'd rather train a dog to play golf than your father."

Lloyd laughed as he took out his cell and dialed his dad's number.

"Hey, Dad. You sicced No.3 on me."

"Seriously? You expect me to believe he showed up just because HE was worried about me? Really?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hmm, no. I don't think so. Still lots of evil business to take care of."

"Koko? Well, isn't it evil to make your mother worry?"

He winked at No.3. They both could well imagine the expression on Garmadon's face at that. Lloyd couldn't hide his grin at the sounds of his dad's gasp and fumbling around on the other end. Something crashed.

"Hmm-mm. I'll think about it. Maybe. Bye, Dad!"

No.3 was grinning in delight. "His brain must have exploded on that one," he whispered gleefully.

"Save me a copy of the camera feed?" asked Lloyd, smirking back as he tucked away his phone.

"It will be in the usual folder on our intranet," answered No.3. "You're awesome, kid. It's always a peaceful day when you give him an existential crisis."

"Consider it my apology for running off and leaving you guys to babysit. Don't get yourself fired, No.3, and I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Eh, it wouldn't be so bad. The Lady's not letting him use the volcano, so I actually might take this chance TO get outta this almost literal dead end job."

"Hey, good for you!" praised Lloyd. "Want me to put in a bad word for you?"

"Nah. Pretty sure he'll be more than pleased to have me leave after he loses the tournament."

"Alright then. See you, No.3."

"Goodbye, Master Lloyd."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"What are you doing?" asked Koko, completely bewildered as she stepped into their kitchen. Garmadon was slumped at the kitchen table, lava eyes glittering, a mug held in each of his four hands. Four more empty mugs littered the table, and there were four ready to go for when he finished the current ones.

"I am getting drunk!" declared her husband, sounding like he was trying to sound haughty but just really looking like a kicked puppy.

Koko came over and took one of the untouched mugs, taking a sip for herself. "On hot chocolate?"

"Lloyd gets high on cocoa all the time!" announced Garmadon. "And too much coffee gives me a headache and makes me go pee!"

"And twelve cups of hot chocolate doesn't?" asked Koko, very confused.

"But he wants to be evil!" whined Garmadon. "But he isn't! But I want him to be - he should be! But it's not right! I don't want this, but I do want this, but I shouldn't want this? Or do I?"

"O-kay..." trailed off Koko, taking the mug with her and turning to leave the room. "Have fun with that, and I'll see you at lunch."

She left with him murmuring something about whether it's evil to make your mother worry, which of course it was, but he didn't like it, and he loved evil, so it must not be, but it certainly wasn't good...

Whatever. She'd be in her room researching Lloyd's hospital case if he needed her.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

This whole morning I've been getting the weirdest looks. Like, like pity. Instead of the usual hate and fear and disgust. It was so weird.

And now, this? This was just the cherry on top proving I was either dreaming or the whole city was in on some huge conspiracy to set me up for the worst fall of my life.

One of the most beautiful girls in the school was waiting by my (surprisingly undecorated) locker.

She looked up at hearing our voices approaching and smiled shyly right at me, tucking her hair behind her ear and blushing.

"Um, hi, Lloyd," she giggled.

Giggled?

I needed my locker, and had no idea what to do with this strange obstruction. Nya stepped in front of me, and Cole leaned against my shoulder to remind me he was there too. Kai grumbled and went up to his own locker, glaring warningly at the girl and very obviously looking around for traps.

"Um, like, I just wanted to say, I saw your mom's video last night and, um, FSM, I am so sorry. This is for you?" She held out a cute little gift bag, done up with curly ribbons and everything.

I blinked, frozen and waiting for the punchline. Something along the lines of me being an idiot and of course she was joking.

Jay took the bag when the moment drew on for too long and I still wasn't moving.

Cole was already watching something on his phone.

"I also wanted to say, um, you're, like, really cute, and my cell number's in the bag!" twittered the blushing girl, and then she ran off.

We all stared after her. She joined up with a cheering group of other beautiful girls down the hall. It was only when I saw all six together that I realized they were all wearing green. My green, the color of my hoodie.

It's a trap. A setup. If there even is candy in that bag, it's probably poisoned. I quickly yanked my hood up to hide when the girl gang looked in my direction. For some reason that made them all giggle and coo.

"These are pretty good," commented Jay, munching on whatever was in the bag.

I panicked and lunged to snatch it from him before he like, turned blue and died, but Zane and Cole snagged my arms and pulled me back.

"My scans show up clear," explained Zane gently. "The only threat to anyone's health is the excessive sugar and high fructose corn syrup, same as almost any hard candy."

I pushed them off, still shaking and probably pale. Ignoring Jay munching candy, I unlocked my locker and opened it, expecting the usual deluge of hate mail.

Well, there was the usual deluge of notes stuffed in my locker. But a terrifying number of them had "I love you," "I'm so sorry," or even oddly "Get well soon," scribbled on top. It was actually a bit of a relief when I spotted familiar handwriting calling me a demon-spawn.

In a bit of a daze, I scooped up the mostly not hate mail and dumped it all in a nearby trash bin.

"Hey, Garmadork-" began Chad, sauntering up the hall.

"GET HIM!" screamed the beautiful girl, who apparently was the leader of the green gang. The girls chased after my bully, shrieking at him to leave me alone and spewing some disturbingly threatening insults his way. Chad screamed in terror as he fled their wrath.

Nya and Kai started cracking up and cheering them on.

"What just happened?" I whimpered.

"I... I believe you have a fanclub," explained Zane, sounding as unsure as myself.

"A very protective fanclub," added Jay. "Who have excellent taste in sweets!"

What happened to my universe? I must have stepped through a mirror or something and didn't notice...

"Dude, there's something you have to see," added Cole, lowering his headphones and passing over his cell. He turned up the volume and hit play.

["Lady Irondragon! It is an honor! Truly! How can I help you? Anything at all!" ...]

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Lol! So what did you guys think? Personally, I loved writing every scene of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it even half as much as I did! We'll get back to story and drama next chapter, don't worry. Lloyd's gonna spiral at the revelation of that video, poor green bean.  
_

_Credit to my beta reader and brainstorm partner, Sunny Lighter, as always! We've been laughing since early on in planning this story at Garmadon's likely crisis if Lloyd were to actually DO something considered 'evil'! Oh, and to anyone following her Grass is Greener story that hasn't checked out Greener Pastures yet - DO SO! The oneshots up now are really neat, and she's got so many more in the works, just waiting for Grass is Greener to be complete so they won't be spoilers! Including that one on movie Cole's family life that I mentioned last chapter! And several with the Lloyds interacting, which I just love! _

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers from last chapter: Beaner97, __Kifo Entiegon, __Lea1985, __Carrie2sky, __Watcher321,__ Sunny Lighter, __Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, __Bookkeeper2004, __Silvermags, __EMPFangirl02, and __MasterOfMusic139__! So many of you have been with me from the very beginning of this story, and I'm also so excited to see a few new names beginning to drop reviews! I am so happy that you all enjoyed last chapter so much! It was a rough chapter, mainly Koko's trip to the hospital and the immediate fallout, so I was so relieved to get all of your encouraging reviews!_


	27. Ch27:Thurs2, Fight me, He should be dead

She knows. They know. Everyone knows.

No. They can't know. Just knowing I was in the hospital doesn't mean they'll figure out everything that happened. My secret is safe. Should be safe. I've kept it safe all these years.

Zane set his hand on my arm. I looked over at him, not quite able to focus. Not quite able to feel my feet actually.

"No-one but your mother actually saw any records," he whispered urgently.

My eyes locked on his, and I instantly felt a flood of relief. That's right. Zane knows. Zane will have figured out why, at least one big reason why, I'm so scared of people finding out too much about my night in the hospital.

Zane no doubt was remembering my confession that I should be dead at our sleepover. Remembered me showing him how quickly my body healed. How very, very much I didn't want anyone to know.

"That would've been the night..." Nya began, and trailed off, gulping. Kai wrapped her in a tight hug. Remembering their own nightmares, no doubt. Their parents, probably limping home, defeated and terrified.

I wasn't the only one that suffered that night.

The Ninja had suffered. They also must have felt like they'd failed me, and then they had to deal with the loss of Fire and Water on top of things. My friends must have suffered, watching their parents, even if they didn't know me at all. My uncle must have suffered, to the point he made that decision to order the remaining Ninja not to have anything to do with me anymore.

My dad suffered, probably more than me. He would have given anything to be in my place. I saw it every time he had hovered over me that week of recovery. Whenever he'd hugged me tight and pleaded with me to forgive him for letting this happen. No matter how many times I tried to reassure him that I was going to be ok, that none of this was at all his fault.

And now my mom was suffering. Long after the rest of us had, more or less, healed. There were scars, true, but it was so long ago. Literally years.

Why bring this up now? Why couldn't we all just pretend it never happened?

My friends must have seen me trying to shrink into denial or something, because Cole actually waved his hand in front of my face. I stumbled back and Kai caught me, setting me back on my feet.

"That explains a lot," commented Jay, holding out the bag of gifted candy in offering. No one accepted, so he went back to munching it all himself. "Lady Irondragon's like, a legend. A lot of people owe their lives or their parents' lives to her."

"I don't get it," I whispered. This was terrible. My business. My secrets. Things I didn't want anyone to know. Why, how, would, should, could this change anything?

"This is a good thing," explained Cole gently, trying to get me to look at him. "Your mom cares. Even other people can see it." He lifted his phone, still open to the ended video. "Most of the comments are people feeling sorry for her. For you. They'd never seen you as anything other than Garmadon's son before. This is new for them."

"It's a trick!" I blurted out. It had to be. That was all that made sense. "Everybody hates me!"

All my friends were staring at me now with open pity. They didn't get it. It's such a simple fact of my life. It was how I got through every day. Assume everyone hates you, and it's not a surprise, or unexpected, or even rude to get yelled at or cursed out or chased off. I just have to accept it, the price for loving my dad.

"We don't," commented Jay, looking confused. "Our parents don't. Your uncle and mom don't. Your dad certainly doesn't."

I stared at Cole's phone. That video. The supportive comments. It couldn't be real. It was all a trick or something. If not...

Maybe that was worse. If this was real. Because it was ok to attack the son of Garmadon, but not the son of Irondragon? Just because they didn't know? They'd never cared to know before. It wasn't a secret. Or do they expect me to ditch my dad and run off with my mom now?

Become the Green Ninja. Fight him. Abandon him. Leave him all alone to go crazy because no one loves him enough to stay at his side.

And my friends called this a good thing?

I don't know what look was in my eyes, but I wanted to hit something. Cole suddenly grabbed my arm, looked around, then yanked open Jay's locker and shoved me inside.

What the heck?

Then the floor opened up and I slid down with a cry.

I vaguely heard Cole order the others to go to class as he jumped in after me.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

My spinjitzu training ensured I landed on my feet at the end of the slide, and I quickly somersaulted out of the way to make room for Cole just behind me.

I stared at the slide in shock, then back around at the Ninja Warehouse we'd neatly landed in.

"Jay's latest pet project," explained Cole with a shrug. "He's gonna do all of our lockers. Now, let's burn off some steam."

I folded my arms stubbornly, more than a little ticked at being basically kidnapped from school. I didn't want to think about even more makeup work.

But I also knew he'd made the right decision. I didn't really feel... up... for being around all those hypocritical, lying, fake faces right now.

"Want to spar?" he asked.

"I'd hurt you," I warned Cole, not quite able to look at him. "You know I'm better than you."

It was a fact. We both knew it. He shrugged.

"I've got superstrength. I'll live."

I finally laughed. Realized I still had my backpack over a shoulder, that my hand was way too tightly gripping the strap. I took it off and tossed it on the couch.

Cole tossed his own next to mine and went over to the mats. Without looking at me, he began the warmup routine I'd actually showed them a couple days ago.

I joined him. Once we were both good and loose, he turned and appraised me. Discerning I had calmed enough to not have to worry about accidentally like, ripping his arm off or something, he gestured for me to come at him.

It was a fairer fight than I expected, between his superstrength and my skill. Perhaps because we stuck to mostly grappling, which limited my speed and moves. We didn't throw any punches or kicks - him because he could apparently lift a school bus, let alone snap me in half, and me because my knowledge of pressure points was a little too good to use against a friend.

A couple hours later, Cole tapped out. We were both laying on our backs, staring up at the ceiling and dripping in sweat. Our clothes kind of ruined - probably should've changed into training clothes before fighting. We both definitely needed showers, water, and food.

"Feel better?" asked Cole.

"Less like I want to hurt someone? Yeah. Thanks," I murmured in reply.

"Want to talk?"

"No. Really. No."

"Totally fine, green bean." And he hefted himself upright, then held out his hand to help me up.

"Electrolytes, carbs, and protein," commented my Uncle Wu, totally out of nowhere. He was sitting on the couch, drinking tea and looking like he'd been there for quite a while.

Ninjas. Heh. I smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Wu."

Cole bowed slightly in greeting, mopping up his face and neck with a towel. He tossed a clean one my way.

"You know the rules about cleaning up after yourselves, Cole. Be sure to wipe down the mats if you're done. Only after you both hydrate and replenish."

Not one word about skipping school. Again. I guess attendance is a bit of a joke for a Ninja?

Uncle Wu made a face and waved his hand in front of his nose. "And shower and change clothes. The mats can definitely wait while you shower and change."

Cole and I exchanged glances at each other, the disgusting sweat stains and admittedly rank BO, and started cracking up. What is it about being stink that's just so darn funny?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

It didn't add up. Lloyd should be dead.

Koko frowned at the paperwork in front of her. Tapped her pen against the notebook she was using to organize the data. Looked again at the piles she'd been trying to sort the information from the hospital and the volcano's clinic into.

She frowned. Garmadon and Wu were exceptionally sturdy people, she knew from experience. She'd personally seen them walking away from things that would have crippled herself or the other Ninja. Seriously, Garmadon had once had a building collapse on him and had managed to crawl out with just a concussion and a broken arm.

She'd never met their father - he'd died well before she'd been born - but she saw no reason not to believe that he truly was the First Spinjitzu Master. Nothing else explained Wu and Garmadon's powers, so unlike any of the other Elemental Masters. Their lifespans, already over double a healthy person's and neither looking anywhere close to their deathbed. The fact they'd had knowledge of and access to artifacts, temples, and ancient sites unknown to almost anyone else.

She'd long since accepted that half of her husband wasn't quite human, and she was totally fine with it. It might even have something to do with his transformation after being bitten - she'd seen pictures of him from before. She had a hunch anyone else would have just died.

So it made sense that Lloyd was, shall we say, a little extra healthy. A little extra strong, fast, durable. It had always been a possibility, even a likelihood. She'd seen it as a wonderful plus when she'd realized she was pregnant. With how dangerous their lives could be, an extra sturdy child was a precious gift.

But this type and amount of damage would have killed even Garmadon.

Maybe she'd seen Garmadon walk away (well, crawl away) from a collapsed building, but she'd also seen him needing emergency medical attention after getting shot with an arrow. She'd seen Wu stop a missile with his bare hands, but she'd also seen him wearing bandages for over a month after a nasty fight with a fire breathing menace. They were extra durable, but they healed no faster than a normal human, once someone or something actually managed to hurt them.

If these numbers were right, Lloyd was completely different. Miracle, indeed, and the hospital didn't know the half of it. The half she only knew about because of the records from the volcano's clinic.

His lungs were already fully healed from any water inhalation by the time he got home to the volcano. And there wasn't the slightest trace of any poison, not even any antibodies of any sort in his bloodstream.

His bruises were gone within another couple days, and his bones healed within a few more. Scans showed a full recovery of all internal organs by the end of the week. His stab wound was reduced to nothing more than a scar in the same length of time.

How could anyone recover from such a thing in just a week? Within two, there was no sign other than the scar from the stab wound to show something had even happened. Not even any loss of strength or flexibility. He was back to 100%. Hadn't even lost any weight.

If the hospital had seen the files from the volcano on Lloyd's recovery, they probably would've begged, even fought, to run tests on him. Honestly, it was amazing that the doctors at Garmadon's clinic had never questioned Lloyd's recovery - but then, they'd never seen the hospital's record of how Lloyd came in to them. (Plus Garm has probably hovered over them constantly.) This type of recovery truly was a miracle. How was such a healing ability possible?

Ability. It had to be another power. An element... or essence.

Green. Energy. Life.

It hit her. Oh! That makes perfect, if terrifying, sense. She'd never even considered that Green could be used in such a way. Lloyd might not even know, if his body had just used it instinctively to save his life.

Which led her to an even more terrifying question. Not just who had tortured and tried to kill Lloyd... but why. By now they must know he survived, so why had they never tried again? Did they know about Green, or accredit Lloyd's survival to Garmadon's genetics? Would they come after him again in the future? Would they tell anyone about how he'd survived?

If Lloyd's healing ability came out, she shuddered to think what ideas that might give some people. She knew very well that monsters existed, many of them masquerading as normal people.

And if he could use Green to heal others? He would never have a peaceful life. People would drain him dry begging for cures and blame him for any and every death in the city.

Green was legendary, true, but Lloyd's body was not without limits. Fire masters could still be burned, water masters drowned, ice masters frozen. There were weights earth masters could not budge, and lightning masters could even be electrocuted if the voltage was high enough. Green had to have a limit, a price, most likely Lloyd's own energy.

She flipped through the volcano clinic's data, and sure enough, Lloyd spent most of that week asleep. Not in a coma or anything, but definitely drained. And whenever he'd been awake, he'd been starving and had devoured everything he'd been given.

And apparently painkillers were almost entirely ineffective. The volcano's doctors credited it casually to an unusually high metabolism. Another price she hadn't even thought of. And that made her, once again, fight back the urge to be sick as her head went light and her stomach twisted.

Those injuries. No painkillers.

At least he'd spent most of that week unconscious, but still...

She shakily lowered herself to the ground and put her head between her knees until the room stopped spinning.

Who else knew? As a mother, she had to at least try to silence them. The Ninjas' identities were secret for a reason. Many reasons. All the more so, the Green Ninja would have to be protected.

Lloyd needed to be protected.

Plus, yeah, she wanted revenge.

First step, she climbed back into her chair and reached for the first page of the hospital's documentation. Listing all the locks and seals on Lloyd's file. Her eyes fell on the code that a Ninja would have had to place on the file to lock it. And quickly, before the doctors realized just what they had. Before they tried to reference it again for any studies or to use in any research.

Wu was no good at computers. He'd never even think to lock the files.

Maya and Ray had quit. Whoever had locked the file had to have done so in person, at the hospital itself.

Liberty would never have been able to keep this a secret. Would never have thought it should be a secret.

Sarah was a possibility. But more likely it was...

Gerald. The previous elemental master of ice.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed! Did anyone see Cole having to live up to his promise quite that fast? And poor Koko, she just can't catch a break! Most of you already figured out about Green, but I hope the reveal and explanation was still interesting!  
_

_Please note that I have started naming chapters, mainly for navigational purposes, so please don't expect anything particularly clever. I was beginning to have a hard time finding things myself, and I'm quite surprised that I've gotten to the point that it's actually a hassle to have to click through so many chapters to find what I'm looking for! I've never had a story this long (let alone this popular!) before, so please be patient with me! _

_Also, I do seem to be getting a lot of questions on when certain upcoming events will be. I AM NOT COMPLAINING! I LOVE CHATTING WITH YOU GUYS! I just wanted to give you guys the titles of the chapters I have rough drafts of so far, as a bit of a hint about what's to come. Titles may change between now and when I post. _

_Ch28, You Choose Your Destiny _

_Ch29, Mom_

_Ch30, Backflips_

_Ch31, Hope _

_Ch32, Golf Tournament! _

_Ch33, Kidnapped (Again)_

_Future chapters/arcs, Ice, Green, Meowthra, Pythor, Kidnapped (AGAIN!), The Great Devourer, Destruction, Copy the Mirror, Anything is Possible, The Green Ninja._

_Updates should continue to be once a week on Fridays. Please see my profile for more details. _

_A great huge shout-out to Sunny Lighter for beta-reading this chapter! For this chapter especially our discussions about Cole and Koko were extremely useful! Also our many discussions about Lloyd's unique heritage and powers!_

_Special thanks also to EMPFangirl02 for sharing her adorable and amazing fanart, featuring the Ninja in cat ears! See my profile for instructions on how to view them!_

_Lastly, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: MasterOfMusic139, Hypothetical Alien17, Queen of Camouflage, Watcher321, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Kifo Entiegon, Silvermags, EMPFangirl02, Sunny Lighter, Carrie2sky, Bookkeeper2004, Beaner97, Lea1985, and Dyphen. As a reminder, I cannot send you a personal thank you unless you have PMs enabled! _


	28. Ch28:Thurs2, Ice,You choose your destiny

"I know you're there, Ice," said Lloyd casually, not even turning around.

Cole was talking to Master Wu about reorganizing the training schedules and exercises for the Ninja. Lloyd had made himself comfortable on the couch with his sketchbook when he felt the familiar presence behind him.

It didn't take much effort. The temperature always dropped, literally about five degrees, when Ice was nearby. Odd that Zane didn't do the same, now that Lloyd thought about it.

The old man came around from behind the couch to stand before Lloyd, appraising him head to foot.

It was odd for Lloyd, seeing Ice without his mask and gi. Right now he looked like any other old man, though granted he was dressed like a university professor or something, in tweeds and corduroy. Patches on his elbows, ink on his calloused hands. Thick gray hair and a neatly clipped beard completed the look.

"You should be training. Not playing," accused Ice, with none of the warmth of the other previous generation Ninjas. But then Lloyd hadn't expected any. It had never been Ice's way.

Lloyd shrugged, but closed his sketchpad and set it aside.

"Why? I'm not a ninja."

"Then why are you here?"

"A video clip with my mom is going around on the Internet. People were acting weird and it was getting to me."

Ice blinked, then frowned. "You are the Green Ninja. You should be training as much as possible for the great battle."

Anyone else would hear a snob looking down on a stupid child. Lloyd smiled slightly, seeing the disguised concern, even though it was a topic he wanted nothing to do with. He'd learned long ago to watch the movements of Ice's eyes and mouth, not the tone of the words coming out.

Ice didn't want Lloyd to die. He wanted Lloyd to train, so that he wouldn't lose this supposedly inevitable battle. Lloyd had seen that look in his eyes before. Worry. Fear. Concern. Close to desperate. How the other Ninja had never really seen it, had often accused Ice of being callous, cold, Lloyd had no idea.

"I'm not going to die, because my dad's not going to kill me, because I'm not this Green Ninja."

"You are."

That's not to say that conversations with Ice were ever easy. The man was always just so, so... Ice!

Lloyd groaned. "Seriously, Ice? Let's backtrack. Hi, hello, nice to see you alive and well after so many years. Haven't seen you since, oh, since my uncle gave that order to not contact me after that whole mess."

Ice blinked and folded his arms. "I didn't not contact you because of Wu's orders," he answered gruffly. "Did I not tell you what I would be busy with?"

Lloyd's eyes flew to Ice's face in surprise. "What? No, you never said anything. None of you said anything."

"I'm sure I did, and I was sure you were conscious when I declared that I would not rest until I found out who was responsible for putting you in the hospital. In between Garmadon's attacks and training Zane, I have been investigating the crime. This last year especially I have made great progress."

Lloyd froze. His face carefully went blank.

"I know why you never told anyone. Especially not your father. I know what happened."

Lloyd carefully did not flinch. Did not even glance up at Ice's face. Ice was altogether too skilled at reading people, and Lloyd didn't dare confirm any hypotheticals.

"Her name was Raila."

"Don't," whispered Lloyd shakily. "Please."

Ice sighed, unfolding his arms. "You should not be alive, even with her help. And I think you know it was more than your bloodline that saved you. You've surely seen your father get injured."

"No," denied Lloyd, shrinking in on himself.

"It was your power. Green saved your life. You are the Green Ninja, beyond any doubt. And you know it."

"No!" shouted Lloyd. Cole and Wu actually stopped talking to look over in alarm. They both looked surprised to see Ice there.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" continued Lloyd angrily, now on his feet. "Just, just shut up! I'm not your stupid Green Ninja! I'm not even A ninja! I'm Lloyd Garmadon, Son of Lord Garmadon, and I'm never going to fight him!"

"I can prove it. Beyond any doubt," replied Ice, completely calmly. So confident and placid that Lloyd's blood boiled.

"Go to the Cursed Realm. You don't care about me," growled Lloyd, and this time Ice's eyes actually flickered with hurt. "You left me. Everyone left me. Nobody actually cares. I'm going home."

"Lloyd!" called out Cole, but his friend had already snatched up his backpack and taken off. The Earth Ninja chased after him.

Wu turned angry eyes on his once-student. "That was unnecessary and hurtful, Gerald. Lloyd is not ready to be the Green Ninja."

"He has no choice."

"There is still time!"

"There is not."

Wu drew himself up, eyes fierce. "I gave Lloyd my word that I would speak no more of the Green Ninja until he is ready to don the gi himself."

"Then you are a fool. Lloyd is a child. If we wait for him to decide when to begin his training, he will die."

"He already has training. He is a splendid ninja."

"Oh? So he has mastered Green?"

Wu just glared. Ice glared right back.

Wu closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. After letting it out, he opened his eyes and met Ice's cold gaze.

"Lloyd must learn to trust and love others besides his father, or he will never be able to fight him," he said softly, reasonably. "He can already fight. Green will come in time. But he must learn to open his heart if he is to carry the burden of being Ninjago's only hope when the time comes. If he is to truly represent Good and take a stand against Evil."

Ice looked thoughtful, stroking his beard. "So, in short, you have no sense of urgency, and care more about Lloyd's emotions than his life."

Wu visibly swallowed back his first choice of words, instead saying, "Gerald. What is life, without a heart? Good is not an obligation - it is willing, and joyful. It is Love. Perhaps we forgot that, in our struggle against Garmadon."

Gerald looked thoughtful at that. Wu wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign. He never had been able to read the master of ice.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Lloyd!" shouted Cole, chasing after me. I hadn't gone far, just to my Green Dragon mech still parked next to the Destiny's Bounty.

I waited for him, staring at the grips I'd designed to climb up into the pilot's seat of the mech. I'd have to take Green Dragon home to the volcano, since my usual shark mech would still be in our dockyard.

Cole reached my side. Not saying a word, just setting a hand on my shoulder as he waited for me.

"I said I was going home," I mumbled, just as much to myself as to Cole.

He continued to say nothing, but his hand squeezed my shoulder for a second.

"But that means... I'll probably have to see her."

No reply, thankfully. I was grateful it was Cole at my side right now, and not Jay or Zane. Though a Kai and Nya twin hug sounded pretty good right now. I felt myself shrinking back and reached for my hood, only just catching myself before pulling it up. There was no one here but Cole. No reason to hide. I took a deep breath instead.

"I told my dad I wasn't coming home until tomorrow, but it's not like he'll be upset I changed my mind... But she..."

I again held myself back from grabbing my hood, instead squeezing the straps of my backpack.

"I hate this stupid Green Ninja thing," I almost whimpered. But Cole wouldn't judge me. "Why does it have to keep coming up? It can't be true. But..."

I chewed my lips, wanting to cry. "Ice is never wrong," I whispered. "And he's never lied to me. Even when everyone else tried to spare my feelings, he just told me like it is. But if, if I am, and the reason, the reason she left, but..."

And now the tears were actually falling. Rats.

"It explains a lot," I confessed, barely getting the words out. "But I don't want to hear it. I don't want to believe it. It hurts. I can't fight my dad. I can't. He's the only one... the only one... and, and, he loves me so much and..."

"You choose your own destiny," interrupted Cole softly.

I looked over to him. Wanting to believe him so, so badly.

"Maybe you are the Green Ninja," whispered Cole, just as confidentially as my own confession. "But destiny can't force you to fight your father, and it certainly can't force you to kill him. All it can do... is bring us together."

I blinked at him, bewildered.

"You're already our brother, Lloyd. Accepting the gi would just make that official. Nothing more, nothing less." Instead of hugging me, he took my hand and held it in his, our fists pointing upright and arms pressed against each other, woven together. It was a strange gesture but... I understood what he meant. Brothers.

If my dad were to break his promise and invade tomorrow, I suddenly knew I wouldn't be able to do nothing as my friends, my family, went out to fight.

I wouldn't be able to do nothing, but what... what would I do?

"If you were to fight your father, Lloyd, it wouldn't be to kill him. Not even to stop him."

I stared at Cole, heart twisting painfully with all this sudden hope and fear at the same time.

"It would be to save him."

Forget bro victory holds. I lunged forward and grabbed Cole in a tight hug, sobbing against his shoulder. Wanting his words to be true so, so badly. But still so scared that I didn't, couldn't, have that kind of power.

No one did. Right?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Garmadon was making dinner.

Koko sat at the kitchen table, sipping a hot tea while she sketched in her notebook. It was a rough sketch of Garmadon at the kitchen island, complete with apron. She smiled, thinking how cute her crazy husband could be, as she outlined his giant fanged smile and happy slitted eyes.

The elevator dinged and the doors swished open. Garmadon and Koko didn't even have time for more than a "who?" glance at each other before they turned and saw Lloyd.

Garmadon rushed over, sweeping Lloyd up in a hug and asking all about Lloyd's evil plans and how his minions were getting along and what he wanted for dessert. He didn't seem to be waiting for any answers, moving right along to talking about what he and Koko had been up to the last few days. The pot on the stove began to boil and he set Lloyd down and rushed back over, still asking questions he didn't wait for answers to and talking about things Lloyd missed, as if desperate to fill in every second they'd been apart.

"Dad?" interrupted Lloyd. "I want to talk to K... Mom. Upstairs. We'll be right back?"

Koko dropped her pen in surprise and had to fumble for it, incredibly ungracefully.

"Of course! Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, but take your time! Get to know each other! See you in a bit!"

Lloyd glanced over to Koko, who had quickly closed up her notebook and got to her feet, ready to follow. Desperate look on her face. He bit his lip, then gestured awkwardly for the elevator.

They rode up together in silence. Lloyd got off on their bedroom floor and led the way to his own room.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Which leads us right into next chapter, with Koko and Lloyd FINALLY having a good heart to heart! It won't be a full reconciliation, but it will definitely be a step in the right direction. _

_For now, what did everyone think of Ice's intro? He has a very different personality from the rest of the previous Ninja - I was going for something almost Sherlockian. He's not actually cold, but he is certainly arrogant. _

_And personally I loved the Cole and Lloyd scene. It's the culmination of a lot of back and forth with Sunny Lighter about the role destiny plays in Ninjago, particularly in regards to poor Lloyd. Lol, and Cole's kind of stealing the show, isn't he! I'll try to make a point of giving the other Ninja more chances to shine! _

_As part of my usual thanks to my amazing beta Sunny Lighter, I've actually posted the first of my gift-fics for her that take place in the Grass is Greener universe! It's titled Greener Gift-fics, and this first oneshot is called First Fight. Note, this oneshot might not make sense if you haven't been following her stories Grass is Greener and Greener Pastures. _

_Shout-outs this week go to: Sunny Lighter, Beaner97, Carrie2sky, Hue (Guest), Watcher321, EMPFangirl02, Silvermags, Dyphen, and Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew. Thank you all so much for your support! _


	29. Ch29:Thurs2, Mom

This was gonna be hard. Almost impossible. I kinda want to claim it is impossible, since then I'd have an excuse to never have to do this.

But it has to be done.

I have to talk to my mom.

The elevator ride seemed both longer and shorter than usual. Longer in that I felt every second tick by. Shorter in that it wasn't nearly long enough for me to get my thoughts in order.

We got off on the floor with our bedrooms. I led the way, not quite able to make eye contact with her, and opened the door to my own room.

The journal she'd mentioned in her letter was on my nightstand. I sat on my bed and pulled it into my lap.

"M-maybe you should... read that first," began Koko. Mom.

I shook my head and set it aside.

"Aren't you... aren't you tired of running away?" I asked. I heard her gasp as if punched. But I hadn't said that to hurt her. I said that because...

"I know I am. I don't want to read about... about you leaving. About how much you missed me and dad. Your pain and regrets. I just... I just want..."

What? What did I want? I stared at my hands in my lap.

After a minute of silence, I pulled off my backpack and took out my sketchbook. Flipped it to her letter and took it out.

"You read it?" she asked softly, hopefully.

"Yeah. You said you're sorry. For hurting me. For, for not..."

She hesitantly sat next to me on the bed.

"You said you want to know me. I've been thinking a lot about that. And I... I think... I think I want to know you too."

She timidly reached a hand out. I, just as timidly, set my hand in hers. She squeezed.

"I saw that video, of you at the hospital? I'm sorry."

I couldn't bear to look at the pain in her big, brown eyes - but she reached over and gently nudged my chin up with her other hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lloyd. I'm just... I'm still... horrified. That someone could do something like that to you. And so very, very grateful you survived. I'm the one who's sorry."

I blinked at her in confusion. What did she have to be sorry for? She had nothing to do with Pythor, I was sure of that. The whole Pythor mess was entirely my fault. I'm the one that let him out in the first place. Not that she could possibly know that.

"I should've been there. Maybe I could have prevented it."

I doubt it.

We lapsed into another silence.

"I shouldn't have left. It was for nothing," she whispered. "I didn't find a cure. I didn't find a way to stop destiny. All I found was a stupid scroll that confirmed all my worst fears. If I can't stop destiny, I shouldn't have thrown away the... the few... the few years..." She choked and tears slipped from her eyes. She wiped them away impatiently. "The little time we would have together," she finished.

I blinked in surprise. "Don't you want me to be the Green Ninja?" Wasn't that what all of this mess had been about?

She looked genuinely startled. "Oh, darling," she whispered. "Of course not. I just want you to be happy."

I had to look away. My eyes fell on the journal.

"You never wrote. You never called. I thought you were dead, because I didn't want... I didn't want to think..."

In answer, she reached over and flipped open the cover of the journal.

The first line, the very top of the first page, was [My dearest Lloyd,].

Without her prompting, I flipped the page.

[My baby boy,]. Another, [My precious Lloyd,]. I flipped through entire sections, all the way to the end. Every page started with some sort of endearment and was written as a letter. To me.

"I didn't expect to be away so long," she whispered. "I kept telling myself, one more lead, one more journey, then I'll go home. One more chance to find Garmadon's cure. One more chance to find some clues about the Green Ninja, to find the original prophecy, to stop it. I told everyone it was to prove myself right... Now, I think I wanted to prove myself wrong. By the time I realized years had gone by, I was just in so deep. I was so close to finding all the answers, or so I thought."

Shakily, I closed the book and hugged it tight. "I thought you abandoned me. I thought you left, just left, and never looked back. Wanted nothing to do with Dad. With me."

"I thought of you every single day," whispered Mom. "I worried about you, every single day. I... I missed you. Every single day."

She reached out, but hesitated. When I didn't pull away, she reached the rest of the way and stroked my hair. My face. Wiped my tears.

"I love you. Have loved you. Will love you. Every. Single. Day."

I believed her. The evidence was right in my hands. Thousands of pages, written over years and years, each one addressed to me.

"I am so, so sorry," she whispered. Again.

I couldn't say I forgive her. Not yet.

But I would.

"What did you find?" I whispered, not sure I wanted to know, but a terrible curiosity was beginning to nag at me.

She smiled sadly and patted the journal. "Only questions. I suppose that's the nature of life, of history, of everything. Every time you think you've found an answer, it just leads to more questions."

"But you found the scroll?"

She nodded, but the look on her face was one of tragedy, not victory. Seeing that look on her face killed any desire to see it for myself.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Koko watched her son shrink at the mention of the scroll, plus whatever look was on her own face.

She watched him set aside the book and pull his feet up on the bed, hugging his knees tight.

Maybe she was partial, but wow, her son had to be the most adorably sad kid on the planet. It was taking everything not to hug him tight and cuddle him until he was laughing again, like he had as a babe.

Of course, giggles probably wouldn't be Lloyd's reaction right now.

"The, the scroll. It's... it's pretty irrefutable? Uncle Wu seems to think so. Ice too."

Koko nodded. "It... it has a picture. Painted by the First Spinjitzu Master. All six ninja together, all with distinguishing marks."

Lloyd frowned, remembering Cole's words. "It can only draw us together," he mumbled.

"What was that, sweetie?" asked Koko.

He looked about to blow her off or change the subject, but instead he sighed, releasing his knees. "Something Cole said. That, that destiny can't control who I am or what I do. It can only bring us together, as, as... family."

"He sounds just like Sarah," said Koko, smiling gently. It was a beautiful thought. Sarah had never believed in destiny, not when she inherited her powers over earth, not when the doctors told her she would die in a few short years, not when Koko had begged for help after...

Her smile dropped. Sarah had probably been the most dismissive of all the Ninja when Koko confided that Lloyd was the Green Ninja. Ray and Maya had been just so distracted with the twins, Liberty had been too depressed after giving up Jay to think about anything else, and Ice... That jerk. He'd told her he would handle it and to go back home. Stirred up all sorts of memories of when people hadn't believed she could be a ninja without elemental powers.

It still hurt. Even after their apologies. Remembering how dismissive everyone had been. How not concerned, how busy with their own lives and problems. How not one had understood just how scared she was, just how panicked and desperate. Until she was gone.

But Lloyd didn't need to know all that.

"Dad knows?" he asked, voice hesitant.

"He refuses to believe it. All bringing up the subject ever did was make him angry," she replied, just as softly. "He could probably see you in the gi and would insist you were a stranger, even with the others calling you Lloyd right in front of him."

Lloyd smirked slightly. It was a little lopsided, like Koko had seen in photos of herself. Sort of smiling and trying not to at the same time.

"But everyone else? All the Ninja and their families?"

She nodded. Now they did.

Lloyd tilted his head as he processed all this. "Maybe I've been thinking of this wrong all this time."

Koko blinked in surprise, jolted out of her negative memories.

"Wrong?" she asked.

"Thinking being the Green Ninja means I have to fight my dad. Maybe Cole's right. That it's not who I'm supposed to fight, but who I'm supposed to fight alongside. Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay. That we're meant to be together. That..." He blushed slightly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "That I don't have to be alone," he finished softly.

Koko froze, surprised. Lloyd hadn't even seen the scroll. But, all on his own, he'd interpreted that picture in a way she'd never considered. She'd been so focused on the written script, she'd only thought of the picture in terms of identifying Lloyd beyond any doubt.

Not... not that it could mean something more. Something about all six of the kids.

Not kids. Ninja. Heroes.

But, if so, why had the prophecy not said anything about the other Ninja? Or had she not looked hard enough?

And if she'd missed that, perhaps she'd missed more? After all, like she'd just been explaining to Lloyd, when did anyone ever have ALL the answers?

"Mom?" prompted Lloyd, worried at the stunned look on her face, for apparently no reason that he knew of. "You okay?"

"Just, just thinking, Lloyd. What else did Cole say?"

Lloyd smiled faintly as he thought back to his friend's encouragement. "He said he doesn't believe I'm meant to kill Dad. He thinks I'm... we're... going to save him."

Koko brought shaky hands up to cover her mouth. Tears broke from her eyes. Beautiful didn't begin to cover it. The hope that had died when Wu confirmed her translation of the scroll surged anew in her heart.

Maybe, just maybe, this new generation could succeed where hers had failed. Could see beyond failure and pain and any claims that something was impossible.

Wu was always saying that sometimes all you need is a new perspective.

"Mom?"

"I would like that," whispered Koko. "I would like that very much."

"You'll help?"

"I spent over a decade looking for a cure, Lloyd. I'll help in any way I can."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: And there we have it! Lloyd's kind-of reconciliation with Koko, though of course a lot of important stuff still has yet to be talked about. But the important thing is, well, Lloyd can finally call her 'Mom'. _

_Next chapter is, well, a little insane. Sunny Lighter assures me that it's entirely plausible in Ninjago, however! I'll just give you guys a tiny hint: maybe Lloyd should've kept to his policy of waiting until after sunset to ride Green Dragon. _

_Special thanks this week to: Silvermags, Sunny Lighter, Carrie2sky, Bookkeeper2004, EMPFangirl02, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Watcher321, Beaner97, and Lea1985! Especially Sunny Lighter, of course, for all our chatting back and forth that helped me understand just where Koko and Lloyd were at mentally during this chapter.  
_


	30. Ch30:Fri2, Backflips

I haven't seen the morning news in so long, it almost felt odd falling back into my usual morning routine. But it was 6am, and already on the right channel for Good Morning Ninjago when I hit the power button on the remote. The tv switched on and I started to brush my teeth.

*Good morning, Ninjago! I'm Robin Roberts!*

*And I'm Michael Strahan! And in today's news -*

I tuned out as they talked about the weather, the stock market, a firefighter who'd rescued a kitten, and the 0% chance of a Garmadon attack, between Lady Irondragon and the Golf Tournament tomorrow. I was sure they'd spend the rest of the morning segment talking about the tournament, but instead...

*And on to Lloyd Garmadon! Poor kid - I'm still reeling over yesterday's dramatic reveal! Are you reeling, Robin?*

*Absolutely, Michael! We never imagined our very own Lloyd Garmadon could actually be Lloyd Irondragon! Which brings us to today's Lloyd topic - Is Lloyd the Green Ninja?*

It was a good thing I'd finished brushing my teeth a while ago, because I choked on nothing as it is. No. No way. Not happening.

*We're all familiar with Lloyd's infamous green color scheme, and add that to a secret desire to follow his mother's footsteps-!*

*That's very interesting, Robin, but we know it's not going to be enough for our viewers. How about we show them the real reason for our suspicion? Check this out, viewers!*

No. No no no no no!

A short video clip of me riding Green Dragon, hood up against the wind, flashed on the screen. It was only a few seconds long, but they played it on repeat enough times for all the details to sink in. Green Dragon mech. Green hoodie. A hint of blond hair. Green eyes, glancing over my shoulder. Flying towards the volcano.

I wouldn't be able to argue that wasn't me. It very obviously was.

*First Spinjitzu Master - is that what I think it is, Michael?*

*I don't know what you're thinking, Robin, but I'm thinking that looks a heck of a lot like a... wait for it... Ninja Mech!*

The horns and cheers and miscellaneous other sound effects did nothing to help my state of mind.

Not happening. There was no way this was happening.

A bit of hysteria flickered through my mind, finding it terribly funny that all this time I'd been afraid people would assume I was attacking Ninjago if they saw me on Green Dragon.

This was so much worse. But maybe I can still deny this. It's not like they have anything matching me to the Green Ninja, right? They're just so used to connecting Ninja and mechs that they...

Two photos flashed up on the screen, side by side, both showing my face, or rather, my eyes. They shown out identically, both in my usual outfit and that one time I wore the green gi. It didn't help that the green of the gi was the same shade as my favorite hoodie.

To be honest, I suddenly felt rather stupid for never realizing that myself until now. I guess I'm so used to all my favorite stuff being green that it just, well, made sense?

*That looks pretty decisive to me, Michael!*

*Absolutely, Robin! Viewers, after studying the video showing Lloyd and his amazing Green Dragon mech, we've compared thousands of photos in our databases, and we can tell you that we haven't found any matches between the Green Ninja's distinctive eye color with anyone, except Lloyd Garmadon! Coincidence? We think not!*

*But what do you think, viewers? Call or email us now with -*

I finally got control of myself, enough to grab the remote and turn off the tv.

I feel sick. I think I might throw up.

Crap. Crud. Rats. No. Just, no. Not happening. I imagined the whole thing. This can't possibly be... People would never actually think...

Heh. And I thought being known as the son of Lady Irondragon was bad. Heehee! Oh, this was just stupid! Stupid, ridiculous, absolutely insane! Like something out of a comic book or cartoon!

No, no. Hysteria bad. Calm down. I turned on the tap of my sink and splashed my face, which helped the room stop spinning.

Maybe I should ditch school. Again. What's one more day?

This couldn't be happening. Not to me. But it was! What should I do?!

I plopped on my bed and groaned.

Nope. Couldn't do it. No more being a coward. No more running away. No more...

But...

Oh, FSM. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to react. I'm scared. I'm confused. I feel sick. I just don't want to!

But there's no point in not going to school. Wouldn't that just make me more suspicious? What about my friends? And surely this couldn't be worse than every other day. Surely no one actually believes Good Morning Ninjago's crazy theory? (That kinda sorta happens to actually be true, but no one needs to know that...)

I mean, I was only the Green Ninja for a few hours! I couldn't have made that much of an impact! I hadn't even fought my dad, and they could only link the mech with me, not with him (other me? Green Ninja me?), so the so-called Green Ninja was hardly even a Ninja! Right?

Besides, I'd stayed up late last night finishing up my makeup work. (Ninjago City High has a special web portal for makeup assignments, since absences are so common with my dad invading all the time and all.) It would stink to get stuck with more when I'd finally caught up!

And my friends. They'll be waiting for me. They'll be on my side, no matter what craziness goes down. I took a deep breath, focusing on what I loved so much about them. Kai and Nya's fierce protectiveness. Cole's wisdom and strength. Zane's kindness and empathy. Jay's zeal for life and making those around him laugh.

The six of us together, we can face anything. What's one day of school with everyone acting weird? It couldn't be worse than being bullied and shunned and all alone.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"It's worse. It's totally worse," whimpered Lloyd, hood up and hiding behind Kai.

"What is?" asked Nya, trying to find a gap in the crowd at their usual bus stop. Eventually she groaned, grabbed Lloyd's arm, pulled down his hood, and yanked him in front of Kai.

The crowd immediately silenced and parted.

"This!" yelped Lloyd.

Nya smirked at her own cunning in using Lloyd to make a path, seemingly oblivious to the cheers and coos and shouted encouragements starting up as she led a shrinking Lloyd by the hand up the steps onto the bus.

Kai just ate up the attention, smiling brilliantly and posing for photographs, chatting with fangirls. They were there for Lloyd, but they seemed happy enough with the attention from his "best friend".

"Hey! If Lloyd's the Green Ninja, does that make you the Fire Ninja?" shouted out an extra cute redhead. Kai had always had a thing for redheads, and Nya was not surprised when the reply was a flirty,

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

And he winked. Of course he winked. Nya groaned, grabbing him by the arm of his jacket and yanking him out of the doorway of the bus and to their seats.

The crowd started screaming and shouting, "Nin-ja! Nin-ja! Nin-ja!"

"Do the words 'secret identity' mean anything to you?!" Nya hissed at her stupid brother, who was still visibly preening. Literally. He'd taken out a hand mirror and was making sure his hair spikes were arranged just so.

"I didn't say yes," retorted Kai, utterly unrepentant. "What's the harm?"

"Well, this, for one!" growled Nya, grabbing Kai's chin to force him to face Lloyd's seat behind him, next to Nya. It was empty. Huh?

"Lower," grumbled Nya, getting down herself and murmuring comforts to a Lloyd curled up into a tiny ball on the floor, wedged in the small space for their legs, visibly trembling and covering his ears with his hands.

Just as well, as everyone on the bus was gossiping about Lloyd being the Green Ninja, and not very quietly.

"He's so cute!"

"Such pretty eyes! How did we not see it before?"

"Aw! He's so shy! Like, like a puppy! A shy puppy!"

"Think I can get an autograph?"

"He saved my uncle from that fire!"

"His Green Dragon is gonna kick serious butt against Garmadon!"

"Do you think it's true?"

"He's not denying it. Not confirming it either, but not denying it."

"Don't even ask - of course he'll deny it! They're supposed to keep their identities secret!"

"The timing makes sense, with Lady Irondragon's return and all."

"Lloyd! What's your superpower? Or are you just awesome like your mom?"

"Do you think the girl with him is the Water Ninja?"

"Hey! Hey! His gang at school is five, like the five Ninja! And don't you think the Ice Ninja acts kind of like the robot, um, Zane?, sometimes?"

"FSM! And the dude with headphones! He could totally be the Earth Ninja! Which leaves that mech nerd, uh, the nervous one-!"

"Totally! You can always hear the Lightning Ninja screaming! It totally fits!"

Lloyd grabbed Nya's arm and yanked her down with him, which wasn't that hard since she was already mostly on his level.

"I blew it! I totally exposed everyone!" he whispered, looking terrified.

Nya stuck out her tongue. Lloyd's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Only if we keep acting like we have something to hide," she whispered back. "Kai might actually have a point."

She sat back up, and already Kai was charming a few more fangirls, not answering any of their questions directly, but totally enjoying the attention. And leading it off Lloyd at the same time.

Nya patted the seat next to her, and slowly Lloyd climbed back up into it, trying to ignore the "awww!" Nya patted his arm encouragingly. In response he took her hand in a white-knuckled death grip.

It kinda hurt. But she could put up with it for the few minutes left of the bus ride.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Cole was holding the door to the Mech Club Room closed, and from the look of concentration in his face, was actually having to tap into his super strength to do so.

Jay was having a panic attack in the corner. With Cole preoccupied, it fell on Zane to walk him through breathing normally and calming down.

Lloyd wasn't having a panic attack, but Nya and Kai weren't sure this soppy lump of self-loathing was much better.

"This is all my fault! I knew I should've stayed home!" cried Lloyd, flinching at an extra loud THUMP against the door. Kai was trying to hug him out of it, which usually worked, but not this time.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Nya, at her rope's end by all this craziness. "They don't have any proof of anything! How can one stupid news story turn over half our school into a mob of crazed fans?! I even saw some teachers in there!"

The thumping was slowing down on the other side, though there were still lots of voices shouting and cheering and complaining. One voice rose above the rest.

Lloyd was still spiraling downward, whimpering how everything was his fault and he was stupid and a waste of space and why did they bother with him and AGAIN with the how he didn't deserve any of them.

But at least Jay was coming out of his panic attack? He frowned as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Zane has been rubbing his back, and offered a hand to help Jay up when he saw his friend surfacing.

Someone knocked on the door. "It's Karen!" shouted a muffled voice on the other side. They all exchanged bewildered glances, except Jay, who frowned thoughtfully.

"I think that's the candy girl, from yesterday?" he commented, still a little shaky but looking better each time Nya glanced his way. He went over to his backpack and, after fumbling through it for a minute, pulled out the gift bag from yesterday, neatly folded. He opened the bag and found a cute little card inside with a name and phone number. Sure enough, it said Karen.

"Let me in!" she called out. "I'm the mediator!"

"We need a mediator now?" grumbled a beyond irritated Cole, his back sore from the pounding. He glanced over at Nya, since to be honest none of the guys had a clue what to do with fangirls.

Nya frowned, tilting her head. She glanced at a whimpering Lloyd, her brother trying to hush him, shaky Jay, bewildered Zane.

"Just Karen," she said calmly. "I'll negotiate with her."

Cole reluctantly stood up from leaning against the door. Hyper-aware that this could be a trick, he VERY slowly cracked the door open and peeked out. A familiar pretty girl in a green sweater with green ribbons in her hair was standing in front of the crowd, and Cole recognized her from yesterday. He nodded and let her slip in, quickly slamming the door behind her and locking it again.

Not trusting the locks that had so nearly given just a few minutes ago, he again leaned against the door, content to let Nya be their representative.

Karen marched right up to Lloyd, who quickly ducked behind Kai entirely. The pretty girl paused, looking hesitant, and the others noticed she had another cute gift bag in her hands. This she set on the floor between her and Lloyd (or, rather, Kai, since Lloyd was still hiding behind him), then took a few steps back.

"I apologize on behalf of the Lloyd Protection Fanclub!" Karen barked out, then saluted.

All six ninja were very, very confused.

"We have let this matter get wildly out of control, but I promise we are working diligently to control the situation! We finally have come to an agreement with the crowd on what will quell their fanatic mania over this unconfirmed Green Ninja rumor!"

"Unconfirmed?" interrupted Nya. "You don't believe it?"

Karen blinked, transforming from soldier to cute teenage girl, and giggled. "Oh, we believed it long before the news report. Anyway!" And back to professional. "We believe a backflip is in order!"

Huh?

Even Lloyd peeked out from behind Kai, sure he heard wrong.

Karen just waited. At least she wasn't saluting anymore, but that was a pretty impressive parade rest.

"A... backflip?" asked Nya, disbelief heavy in her tone.

"Is that a euphemism?" asked Zane innocently. "Or just a colloquialism?"

"A backflip," confirmed Karen. "In front of the school."

Well, of course they all knew Lloyd actually could do backflips, and pretty easily too. But how did Karen know he could? And why on Ninjago would the crowd want one?

Cole scowled as the crowd in the hall on the other side of the door started chanting, "Back! Flip! Back! Flip!"

"Look, whatever your name is-" growled Nya, in full overprotective swing, marching up and poking the girl's shoulder. "You think you can just come in here and demand -"

"I'll do it," said Lloyd, a little shakily. He swallowed and tried again, coming out from behind Kai. "But I've got my own conditions!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Lloyd, this is ridiculous! You don't owe them anything!" complained Kai.

"I've run the numbers, Lloyd, and there is a 100% chance this will be posted online, which will only confirm to 85% of the populace your identity as Green Ninja," added Zane.

"Unless you're planning to blow it?" asked Jay. "Humiliate yourself to throw them off?"

Karen was on the stage of the school auditorium, talking to the crowd. Heh, and Lloyd had been afraid of missing classes. There were no classes. All of the students, teachers, and school employees had turned up, whether they believed Lloyd was the Green Ninja or not.

Nya grabbed Lloyd in a tight hug. "Don't do this. You owe them nothing. We'll just, I dunno, go to another school! Try online!"

Lloyd looked over at a silent Cole. Who after a moment of studying Lloyd, just nodded.

"Go for it," smirked Cole. "Show those idiots who they've been messing with."

"Cole!" scolded Nya.

"Give me a beat, bro," Lloyd smirked back.

All the other ninja protested, but Cole went out to work his magic on the sound system.

Lloyd took a deep breath. He suddenly looked much older, more confident, strong.

Like the leader of the Ninja.

The others took a step back almost unconsciously as Lloyd stepped onto the stage.

Lloyd held out a hand, and Karen passed the mic over.

"You all agreed to the deal? You get your show, then you go back to giving me and my friends space? You want anything, you go through Karen!"

The crowd roared in agreement.

A completely different person from the crybaby from this morning, Lloyd gestured to the sound box at Cole, who nodded and hit it.

The music kicked up, and Lloyd gave them a heck of a lot more than a single backflip.

Lloyd tumbled from backflip to handstand to backflip to handstand, all the way across the stage and to the rhythm of the song. He then went on to give the audience a whole acrobatics show, mixing gymnastics and classic break dancing, seemingly deaf to the screams and cheers. Probably only the Ninja noticed he was pointedly not using his spinjitzu skills, not that the ecstatic crowd could tell the difference.

Kai cried, he was so proud. Jay and Zane cheered loudly along with the crowd. Nya slowly began to smile, finally getting it.

No more hiding.

They were confirming nothing, but they were showing Lloyd wasn't some nobody to trample over. Not ever again.

Well, it beat switching schools.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Lloyd waved as he walked proudly off the stage, only melting back into himself when he was out of the public eye again.

"That was terrifying!" he exclaimed to his friends. "But hopefully most of them will leave us alone after this!"

Nya wasn't so sure, with the crowd screaming for more out there, but then she never would've thought up this crazy idea in the first place.

Her anti-bullying idea was much more refined. And included kitty ears, so it was adorable too.

Kai glomped his little buddy, crying about how proud he was. Jay and Zane joined in on the hug, happily chattering about their favorite parts of the show.

Cole returned from the sound box, standing casually next to Nya.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't. He did."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: The idea that Ninjago High School has some sort of web portal / online option for absentee students, due to how common Garmadon attacks are, is Sunny Lighter's. Also thanks SO MUCH to Sunny for reassuring me when I was so worried that this chapter was just too weird. Like she reminded me, it's Ninjago - they're prone to overreaction and 'unique' solutions to problems. _

_Next chapter is titled Hope, for anyone wanting a bit of follow-up on Koko realizing perhaps more of the Green Ninja prophecy is open to interpretation than she'd thought! And the chapter after that will be the golf tournament! _

_Kudos this week to: Lea1985, Beaner97, ThisMARVELous galaxy, Carrie2sky, EMPFangirl02, Bookkeeper2004, Lloydfan1234 (guest), Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, and Silvermags! Thank you all so much!_


	31. Ch31:Fri2, Hope

~~Ch31:Fri2, Hope ~~

Koko had pushed aside her research on Lloyd's hospital visit and recovery to lay out the Green Ninja scroll. She delicately unrolled it all the way, which took up her entire rather large desk.

"I may have missed something. I probably missed something. No one has all the answers," she murmured softly.

Her eyes scanned the ancient characters, the message and warning within.

She flipped open her notebook and began taking the characters one by one, looking for hope instead of dread.

What was still open to interpretation?

Lloyd's identity was pretty much set in stone. The other Ninja as well. The picture made that clear. Lloyd was the Son of Good, so logically the Father of Evil had to be Garmadon. There was no getting around that.

War or Battle. She felt a shudder go down her spine at what the next two characters meant. But she took a deep breath and forced herself to think academically. Literally, End Fight. End. Fight. If Lloyd had his way, there would be an end to the fighting. That was interesting.

Victory of Good, that was always a good thing. Maybe she should think about what Lloyd, or Good, would consider a victory. An end to the fighting would definitely be a victory.

But at what cost? What sacrifice?

She frowned at the next two characters, sketching them in her notebook.

Suffering/Loss. Death/Offering. She wrote the modern Ninjagian characters beneath them, then parentheses around them with the modern character for Sacrifice above.

Those were scary words, either in ancient or modern Ninjagian. Sacrifice. A painful offering, a loss, a giving up of something precious, but not necessarily death. But permanent, or at least willing to let it be, or it wouldn't be a sacrifice.

Something bothered her. She glanced down at the latter part of the prophecy, and her eyes fell on the small symbol that joined Rulership and Evil. Then the top, how the characters were stacked to show them equivalent or representing each other. They both translated to 'of'.

Victory was connected to Good, but Good was not connected to Sacrifice.

The sacrifice was not necessarily Lloyd's to make.

Koko felt a relieved sob work up in her throat. It wasn't much. Sacrifice was still connected to Large, so whatever it was, whoever had to make it, it would definitely be substantial, painful.

But it did not have to be Lloyd. And it did not have to be death.

She swallowed and wiped her wet eyes, moving on.

Rulership of Evil, Eternal End. Yes, that sounded foreboding, but it did not say the Father of Evil would come to an Eternal End, but his Rulership of Evil.

Maybe, perhaps she was being overly hopeful after talking to Lloyd, but maybe it could refer to him willingly giving up evil? Fighting for or in the name of evil?

Her eyes moved to the next section. The warning.

Sacrifice. Great. Not. Death/Offering, but without the Suffering/Loss. If the great sacrifice is not made, not offered...

Victory, connected to Evil.

Ninjago, connected to Eternal End, or destruction.

Death, connected to the number symbol for thousands times thousands - today they would say Millions, but back then it just meant a number beyond all counting.

The warning was every bit as serious as she remembered. But she clung to the idea that the sacrifice didn't have to be Lloyd's.

Even though the lighting in her room was just fine, Koko turned around and lit a candle. Staring into the flame always helped her think. Plus, the small flame helped her study even the smallest details in ancient scrolls and artifacts.

She held the candle close by the holder, extra careful not to allow any wax to spill, and bent to study the painting of the six Ninja at the beginning of the scroll.

And cried out in shock as the faintest hint of new characters appeared around the Fire Ninja's figure.

She stepped back and made sure she wasn't shaking before leaning forward again. The candle light flickered over the scroll. Most of the characters were too faded or blurry to read, but one she could make out easily.

Hope.

There was a secret message hidden in the scroll! Her eyes fell on the candle. She blew out the flame and the hint of characters died.

And they could only be revealed with elemental energies!

She had to talk to Wu!

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

We were roughhousing in the Warehouse when Mom came running in.

Literally, like I had Kai pinned, and he had Cole in a chokehold, and Jay had just leapt on my back. Zane was trying to squirm out from beneath Cole, who had him by the legs, and Nya - who was not to be left out - crashed into Jay, which sent the whole pile of us crashing down in a laughing pile of teenage ninjas.

We were on the mats, so Uncle Wu didn't seem to care. He actually walked past us when we first started drifting from training to messing around and just shrugged, smiling all the while.

"I win! Queen of the Ninja!" cried out Nya happily, climbing to her feet on top of Jay. And thus on top of all of us.

Yeah, that's when Mom ran through the doors.

"Wu! I have to-" and she froze, staring at Nya and then the rest of us in bewilderment.

Hehe. "Uh, hi Mom?" I called out awkwardly from the middle of the pile when her eyes fell on me.

That seemed to be permission for all the other ninjas to speak up.

"Hi, Mrs. Irondragon!"

"Lady IronD! What's up?"

"Lloyd's Mom! Need something?"

"Greetings!"

"Lady Irondragon! Did you see? I beat them all!"

"You did not! We didn't even know you were playing!"

"It's called strategy, ha!"

Uncle Wu smoothly interrupted. "Hello, Koko. Was there something you needed?"

"I have to show you something!" Mom told him, looking actually really, really eager about something. She pulled off the strange bag, more like a tube, across her back and hurried to the table in front of the couch.

"There's a secret message!" she declared excitedly, pulling out an ancient looking scroll and laying it out. "On the," She suddenly hesitated, glancing at me nervously, but she turned back to Uncle Wu and finished, "Green Ninja scroll."

My friends all gasped and their eyes darted to me. I cringed and started maneuvering to try climb out of the pile. The others started disentangling themselves too, except Nya, who just had to hop off.

Kai reached me first, seriously meeting my eyes. "Do you need to leave, Lloyd?"

I shook my head, glancing toward my mom excitedly talking to my uncle, now in softer tones. Probably for my sake.

"No. No, I, I guess I'm the Green Ninja, like it or not. Might as well see for myself, right?"

Ninja all have way too good hearing. Even my mom paused in what she was saying, looking over to me with a bright smile. She gestured me over.

The scroll was open to a painting. An incredibly detailed painting, almost photograph quality. Of me and all my friends.

Yeah, my mouth dropped open. So that's what they meant by irrefutable. That was undoubtedly me, just in the green gi with the hood down.

"Koko says there's a secret message," explained Uncle Wu to all of us teenagers now gathered around. "There was a hint of characters appearing around Kai's figure when she held a candle near the scroll. Which should mean..."

My uncle held out a hand and - whoa! My dad never said Uncle Wu could do THAT! His hand was enveloped in flames. Kai stared at it in awe, so I guess he hasn't mastered his ability yet.

Characters in ancient Ninjagian appeared around the Fire Ninja on the scroll.

"Do not lose hope," I read aloud, not able to hide my smile. In light of everything going on in my life, that was beautiful.

Mom and Uncle looked delighted and my friends super excited, both at the words and at my translation.

"You can read the script of our ancestors!" cheered Zane.

I shrugged self-consciously, but I was still smiling. "My dad has tons of old scrolls stashed away. No friends, I got bored. Anyway," I gestured back to the scroll.

My uncle nodded. He held out his hand again, and this time an orb of water appeared around it, faintly glowing and not a drop spilling.

"All become one," read my mom aloud.

"One? Like, unified? On the same team?" asked Nya.

"Maybe," said Uncle Wu. The water over his hand froze over, glistening and sparkling. Ice.

"Anything is possible," my mom read softly.

The next element my uncle summoned was odd, a sort of orange brown and flickering. His hand visibly trembled and it was obvious he was struggling slightly to hold it rather than unleash it. Oh, of course, Earth.

The message revealed this time was puzzling. "Regain what was lost," I read.

My mom and uncle were frowning slightly. Uncle Wu actually grimaced as if forcing a thought out of his head, holding his free hand over his heart at whatever thought had passed through his mind.

And last, Lightning. A bright, crackling orb of white and yellow lightning appeared around Uncle's hand, and wow that looked dangerous! Not that the others weren't or couldn't be, but yikes!

I glanced down. That couldn't be right. I looked over at my mom and uncle, who both also looked bewildered.

"Copy the Mirror?" I asked, sure I was reading that wrong.

"That's my interpretation too," answered my mom. We both glanced at Uncle, who shook his head. Same thing.

"Why do I always get the weird stuff? Is this a Lightning thing?" whined Jay, wringing his hands.

"What about Green?" asked Cole casually, gesturing to my figure in the center. "Surely there's a message there too?"

"I cannot use Green," explained my uncle, looking over to me.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! I held up my hands and stepped back. "I can't do anything like that!"

"I might have an idea," interrupted my mom. "Green is supposed to contain traits of all the main elements, yes?"

Uncle Wu nodded, though of course that was news to me.

"How about if we use all the main elements on the scroll at the same time?"

Uncle Wu frowned thoughtfully. "That might work. But I can only use one element at a time." He looked up at his students. "Are you ready to attempt this, young Ninja? One mistake and you irreparably damage a unique, one-of-a-kind treasure that could be our only clue to preventing the end of our world as we know it." And then he smiled sweetly. "No pressure."

Yikes. I think I kind of prefer my dad as my spinjitzu master.

Cole, Zane, and Jay all looked nervous, but each held out a hand over the scroll. With a bit of focus, their hands slowly lit up with their unique elemental energies.

Kai and Nya looked at each other. They frowned and, away from the scroll, held out their hands. Kai got a bit of a flame that slowly grew into a fireball just larger than his fist.

Nya got nothing. Angry tears rose to her eyes, but she stepped back as Kai stepped forward to hold his flaming hand over the scroll.

Uncle Wu stepped forward in Nya's place, water around his own hand. He placed it with the others, and something strange did happen on the scroll.

The image seemed to flicker, and there certainly was a character next to my figure, but it was too faint for me to make out. My mom exchanged glances with me, but she shook her head too.

Everyone stepped back with a sigh of relief, letting their elements disperse. Cole especially grimaced, massaging his shoulders. The vibrations must have been killer, wanting to escape to form a minor earthquake or tremor.

"So there is something there," said Zane thoughtfully.

"But we don't know what it is," added Kai, groaning.

"What we do have is amazing though," interrupted my mom, eyes shining happily. She dug into a pocket and pulled out a notebook, quickly jotting down what we'd learned into it. "Don't lose hope. All become one. Anything is possible. Regain what was lost. Copy the mirror. And something more, maybe that ties them all together. The final key, as it were."

"Way better a message than the rest of that depressing prophecy," said Nya, gesturing almost angrily at the scroll.

"I actually think much of it may be open to more interpretation than previously thought, especially in line with this secret message to the future Ninja!" Mom replied eagerly.

"Rest of the prophecy?" I asked innocently, delicately unrolling the scroll and letting my eyes... read... over... Oh.

Oh. Wow.

That's bad.

My mom's hand was out like she'd been about to stop me but was too late. My uncle's eyes were wide in pain, and, and... fear? My friends looked... guilty.

I shakily took a couple steps backward to sit on the couch. "That... explains a lot," I whispered, voice a little forced.

Kai plopped next to me and gathered me in a hug. Zane sat on my other side and joined in.

Nya, Cole, and Jay sat on the floor in front of us. All in touching distance, as if just in case I needed them.

"Don't lose hope," suddenly said my uncle. "Anything is possible. Maybe the initial prophecy is a warning, but the secret message is one of hope."

"All become one, regain what was lost," added my mother, and she looked at Uncle Wu with a expression that was almost painful in its desperation.

"Could it be Garmadon?" she asked timidly. "What was lost?"

Uncle Wu brought his hand up to his chest again. "That's... no, Koko. That's too... no."

"Anything is possible," she repeated back to him.

He had no reply, but the look on his face was one of a heart broken beyond repair. He shook his head again and actually left, taking his staff from where it had been leaning against the wall and just, just leaving.

"What do you mean, Dad being lost?" I asked Mom, squirming slightly so Kai and Zane would let go. They sat back.

Mom chewed her bottom lip for a second, then flipped to the front of her notebook. She pulled out a photo and passed it over.

It showed a much younger Uncle Wu, only recognizable by his staff and hat, and wow, Uncle had been as blond as me! He was laughing with a strange man I'd never seen before. Handsome, kinda like a movie star. Black hair, thick and glossy. Huge muscles. Quite a bit taller than Uncle Wu, about a head's worth. Unusual purple eyes, almost seeming to glow. There was something about those eyes, about their shape. If I just pictured them...

Red. Lava bright. Those were my dad's eyes. A different color, but of course I knew them.

"FSM!" exploded Nya. "That's your dad! That's Garmadon!"

I couldn't say a word. Couldn't move a muscle. Couldn't even blink. My dad had once been...

Normal? Not quite. He was still huge and muscled and had weird eyes. But more than that...

Happy. He looked so happy. I've never seen my dad laugh like that. Uncle Wu looked so happy, too.

"I never knew the man in that picture," said Koko softly. "I would see hints, sometimes, glimpses. But, I guess... I guess you could say that's what Wu lost. His brother."

Nya squished onto the couch next to Kai, grabbing his arm and squeezing tight. Probably imagining herself in Uncle Wu's situation.

"And it hurts too much for him to hope?" whispered Jay, reaching out to touch the photograph, as if to confirm to himself that it was real.

Zane looked from the photo to me. "I did not notice before, Lloyd, but you have your father's eyes."

I blinked, startled out of the serious turn my thoughts had taken.

"Totally!" agreed Jay. "Just picture them green!"

"Same hair too, looks like," commented Cole. "The part is in the same place, and that weird curl?"

Somehow the mood had totally shifted, and all my friends chimed in on how I resembled my dad, or even my uncle, in some way or other.

It was... strange. I've always been the weird one out. I never thought I had anything in common with Dad. To have this, this sort of place where I fit in, to look back and see where I came from...

"You can keep the picture," said my mom gently. "Just don't let your dad see it. He hates pictures of himself before the bite, says he was lame but I think it just hurts and makes him self-conscious."

Do not lose hope. Anything is possible. Regain what was lost.

Maybe the rest didn't make sense. Maybe I was jumping the gun, especially when the prophecy itself seemed so doom and gloom. But...

I couldn't help staring at the photo and smiling.

Maybe?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Secret messages are awesome! And yep, every piece of that message means something, though some won't make sense until the climax! You also won't learn what the last part of the secret message is for quite a while, but feel free to guess! _

_Oh, and what do you guys think of the photo? I had a fun time coming up with a younger movie version of Sensei Garmadon. I loved the idea that he had unusual eyes even before!_

_Next up, the golf tournament! Complete with kitty ears - I can't wait! _

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed last week - Lea1985, ThisMARVELous galaxy, Bokkeeper2004, Mars (guest), Carrie2sky, Beaner97, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Watcher321, Dyphen, EMPFangirl02, Silvermags, and Sunny Lighter! I couldn't believe all the support, especially for a chapter I was so uneasy about! Thank you all so much!_


	32. Ch32:Sat2, Golf Tournament

~~Ch32:Sat2, Golf Tournament ~~

Nya sat at her desk, feverishly working on the final touches to her masterpiece.

"I don't think you should do this," Kai said abruptly, interrupting her focus.

"I have to. I've come too far!" retorted Nya. "I've been slaving over this all week, planning out every detail, plotting out every possibility. It will work!"

Kai groaned and sat up. "Nya, think about yesterday. It was crazy. You want to add to that mess?"

Nya nodded, eyes hard. "I've consulted with Karen on the possible repercussions. All points leads to positive outcomes."

"But he'll be all alone!" finally exploded Kai. "You can't do that to him! Not now! He's already going to be under so much stress, and the media will be there, and there are sure to be crowds and crowds-!"

"Exactly why we need to show solidarity!" Nya proclaimed, holding up her finished ultimate weapon. No one would ever bully her little brother again!

She opened a drawer and pulled out five more, all different colors. Smirking, she slipped on a headband with fluffy white kitty ears and admired herself in the mirror.

"Adorable!" she proclaimed. Though the look on her face was more suited to a general off to battle than a teenager wearing a cute headband.

She turned to her brother, holding out the black kitty ears. "Oh, no! Not happening!" He backed up fearfully.

"Solidarity!" shouted Nya, and lunged for him.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I groaned as I checked out my outfit in the large mirror by the elevator. Of course my dad would have special golf outfits made. And, of course, they were mostly black instead of the traditional white. Black hat, black polo shirt, black pants.

Black and green checker-patterned sweater vest.

It's a good thing I handle heat better than the average Ninjagian, having grown up in a volcano and all. A few hours in all black were no sweat. Heh, probably literally.

Anyway, the outfit could be worse. My dad's vest, hat, AND pants were black and purple checkers. Not that anyone will dare laugh. To his face, anyway.

He tried to get Mom to wear a black and purple checked mini-skirt. Wow, that frying pan must have hurt. Instead, she had on a white polo, black pants, and purple scarf.

"Aren't you supposed to be neutral?" I asked, gesturing to the scarf which pretty solidly put her as a Garmadon supporter.

She sighed. "He's gonna lose. It makes him happy. What's the harm?"

I nodded. True. He was going to lose.

"I'm going to have the highest score that golf course has ever SEEN!" boasted my dad loudly, completely oblivious to Mom and me as he devoured the last of his breakfast. "They're gonna be all, ahhh! Garmadon! And I'm gonna be all, roar! Charge! Full power super golf ball blast! And it'll be all, pew! Pew! Flaming golf balls, flying everywhere! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Will it really be safe to have the public there?" I whispered to Mom, starting to get worried. Well, not starting. Continuing to be worried?

Will there even be a golf course left at the end of today?

"I talked about it with the mayor, dear," my mom consoled me. "There will be a perimeter, and every fireman and EMT in Ninjago will be positioned to allow for a 5-minute response time. Ambulances and fire trucks on standby at every hole. The hospital will also be double staffed, just in case."

I considered that. Might be enough. We'll see. Uncle Wu said he and my friends, as the Ninja, would all be there, so they could help prevent the worst from happening.

And I would be carrying Dad's golf clubs. Those could work if I needed a quick weapon to, you know, stop a flaming or exploding golf ball from killing someone.

"Let's go, family! This will be the best family golfing day EVER! And I get to rule Ninjago at the end of it!"

No, he won't. Really.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Zane frowned at Kai, already in full gi with his hood pulled up.

"You are ready early today, brother," he commented, pulling his own white gi out of his bag to change.

Kai didn't reply, oddly. Just huffed and raised a hand to make sure his hood was on properly.

"It is only for a few hours," comforted Zane, thinking Kai was sulking over being 'on duty' instead of at Lloyd's side. "Once Garmadon loses, or rather, once the mayor wins, we are free to change back into casual clothes and join Lloyd. We can-"

He felt something bump his head from behind and turned around. Nothing. Huh. Maybe a bug?

Zane rose his hand up to get the something out of his hair and instead felt soft, furry triangles.

Kai pulled out a pocket mirror and held it out to his friend.

The nindroid took the mirror and held it up to see what was on his head. Two gray striped cat ears sat nestled in his hair, somehow glued in place and already much too secure to just rip off.

Not that he wanted to.

"How cute!" Zane exclaimed cheerfully. "My congratulations to Nya, wherever she is hiding! May I see yours, Kai?"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Apparently part of the agreement my dad had signed with the mayor, which I don't think he read but I KNOW Mom has memorized, is that he is NOT allowed to arrive at the golf course in a shark mech, tank, or really anything else my dad would consider "cool".

Instead, the mayor had provided a private boat, which my mom captained, and a limo, which came with a rather terrified chauffeur. Huh.

Limos sure are pretty, though I don't quite understand the hype. I mean, they're so... small.

You know, maybe my judgment of size is a little warped from being raised thinking shark mechs are standard transportation.

Anyway, the limo had free chocolate truffles, two boxes worth for each of us, that Mom said were a present from the mayor, so we could help ourselves. Which was just as well, as Dad had already plowed through one of the boxes while she was telling me that. In the time it took us to finish the truffles (did anyone actually think we wouldn't eat ALL of them?), we had arrived at the Ninjago City Golf Greens.

It's actually outside the city. Go figure. But the location does make sense, since there's nowhere actually in the city large enough for the 18 holes, complete with water hazards, sand traps, and so many trees it was hard to tell where the forest beyond it ended and the golf course began. The only difference was the freshly mown grass.

Police cars were stationed every half mile leading up to the golf course, and as we turned into the long drive, one police car actually pulled in front of us and another behind. Heh, a police escort. I really shouldn't be surprised. Mom wasn't.

Though she did give me a confused side-eye at the pedestrians waving "We Heart Lloyd!" and "Go Green Ninja! Go!" posters. Thank goodness Dad was so busy bragging about what he was going to do once he ruled Ninjago that he didn't even notice.

There was a news helicopter hovering overhead, as well as a news van in the parking lot. Gayle Gossip could be seen standing in front, already reporting live on the day's big event. There were all those firetrucks and ambulances Mom mentioned as well.

Uncle Wu and the Ninja, all in full gi, were waiting for us. Whew. As I watched, they nodded in my direction then slipped away, probably to find somewhere hidden with a good view.

Hundreds of screaming fans were there too, behind a barrier, but I'm pretending they don't exist. The golf course was closed off to the general public today, so that should be pretty easy. They won't be able to get further than the parking lot, so I won't have to see or hear them once the tournament begins. I'm not even going to look...

Is that Karen in a black suit, sunglasses, and a huge green bow on top of her head? With a group of at least six other girls, dressed in the same... and why are they wearing earbuds and carrying walkie-talkies?

You know what? I don't want to know. I REALLY don't want to know. Especially now that I see General No.3 in an almost identical black suit talking to her. The crab on his bolo tie gives him away. If the Lloyd Protection Fanclub somehow joined the Lloyd Protection Squad, I do NOT want to know how. Those girls work FAST.

Our limo pulled up to the curb, right behind an identical limo. The mayor stepped out of that limo, followed by a young man in a white jumpsuit carrying her golf bag.

Dad stepped out of our limo first, followed by Mom, and lastly me, with my dad's golf bag swung over my shoulder. It really wasn't that heavy at all.

The mayor and Dad exchanged smirks, shook hands, and the media snapped their photos of this 'historic' moment, as if the ending wasn't foregone. Then we headed out to the first hole.

A supposedly impartial group of judges and scorekeepers tagged along, though I'm sure we won't actually need them. A few reporters and probably VIPs that I don't know the names of were also included in the group.

The mayor went first and got a hole-in-one on her first swing.

"HAH! Loser!" shouted my dad. Everyone else was too shocked at his comment to even clap or congratulate the mayor on her instant lead.

I handed my dad a random golf club from his bag. It's not like he knew why he had so many or what they were for.

"I'll show you all how it's done!" bragged my dad, placing his ball, preparing his swing and -

"FORE!" roared Dad, absolutely pounding the poor little thing.

It blasted straight through about six trees at almost a perfect 90 degrees off from the direction of the hole. In other words, in the wrong direction.

"That's gotta be good for like, thirty points, right?!" asked my dad eagerly to the poor shocked man holding the scorecard.

The pitiable six trees burst into flames. And, yep, there's the sirens that meant the firemen were coming.

"At least he held the club correctly?" Mom commented casually to me, completely not surprised. Can't blame her. I'm not exactly fazed myself.

I did give her a doubtful look, though. "I dunno, Mom. In that one movie they said to hold it like a baby bird. If that's so, I think Dad killed it."

"Well, close enough," she laughed. "At least he figured out the part that's supposed to hit the ball."

The mayor was giving us really weird looks for acting so casual about the whole thing. Well, she was taking it better than the judges, scorekeepers, reporters, etc., who were visibly gaping at us in disbelief.

"This could be a while. Why don't most of you go on ahead with the mayor?" I offered to the poor judges and scorekeepers. And probably everyone else, too. "Just radio back when she's done."

"Sixty points!" cheered my dad gleefully, dancing as he saw the firemen working to put out the poor trees. "Two hundred!"

Taking pity on the poor scorekeeper that lost rock-paper-clamp and had to stay with us, I went up to Dad and tapped him on a shoulder.

He turned to me, slightly surprised. "Yes, La-loyd! It's a little early to be congratulating me! But I suppose-"

"Each swing is one point," I explained, not bothering to explain the rules beyond that. "You have to keep playing or you won't get any more points."

Dad laughed. "It's fine! It's fine, La-loyd! I knew that! Just had to get an early victory dance in! Now let's go find that ball so I can get more points!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Nya returned to where she'd left her team for not even five minutes, only to find that the six trees Garmadon's golf ball had plowed through had rather amazingly included the two they'd all been hiding in.

They silently watched the flames in a mix of awe and horror for a good few minutes. In that time, the firemen lost the battle for two of the six trees, incidentally also the two they'd been hiding in, and they came crashing down in a deafening CRACK CRACK CRACK BOOM!

"WHY did we think Garmadon would be less dangerous with a golf club than with a shark mech?!" exploded Jay, halfway to a panic attack. Cole patted his back and instructed him to calm down and just breathe.

Death by flaming golf ball. Embarrassing, thought Nya.

"Where did you go, anyway?" Kai asked her.

"To put my grand plan into action!" she declared solemnly.

Kai groaned, hoping this day would somehow, miraculously, manage to get better from here. For Lloyd's sake.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

There was no ball to be found. I'm pretty sure the forces involved disintegrated the poor thing.

The scorekeeper shakily explained that Garmadon could start again from the beginning and it would count as his second stroke, and he recommended trying to avoid the trees this time.

Brave man.

Dad looked over to me as we trudged through the aptly named "rough" back to the starting point. "Nice look! Suits you!" he commented happily, and rather randomly. I had no clue why he would comment on my outfit now, and especially since he must have ordered the design himself. Weird, but then that's, heh, par for the course? with my pops.

Mom giggled out of the blue, but when I turned to look at her questioningly, she just averted her eyes and shrugged.

Dad's second swing sent the ball blasting off into the sky, over the forest, over the CITY, and out to the ocean beyond.

"Water hazard!" laughed Dad. "See, I know stuff!"

"Um, actually I think th-that's out of b-bounds..." stuttered the poor scorekeeper.

"Either way, that's two!" cheered my dad, not to be deterred. "Here comes three!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"One hour in, viewers, and it looks like we have nothing to worry about!" announced Gayle Gossip, sitting in a golf cart a ways off from the action. "The mayor has just completed the seventh hole three under par and it appears Lord Garmadon..." She tapped her earbud. "Yeah, he's still on the first hole."

The mayor at least was playing properly, which meant no talking or commentary while she lined up and swung. It was kind of boring, to be honest. So... professional. Not like Garmadon's group - for all they were the 'evil' side, they were much more entertaining! She had been driving back and forth, and wow, Garmadon's group was FUN!

For all it was somewhat terrifying. Lloyd Garmadon and Misako Irondragon had nerves of steel, not even blinking when balls came straight at them, usually just ducking, tilting their heads, stepping to the side, or yanking others out of the way.

She suspected Lloyd Garmadon had actually saved her life, yanking out a club and deflecting a ball that had been coming straight at her face while she'd been watching. How he'd reacted so fast... yeah, she was now totally in the "he's the Green Ninja" bandwagon.

He hadn't even blocked the camera, and when she looked over his hands were free again. As if nothing had happened.

So cool.

And sooooo cute.

She had carefully not mentioned the adorable blond kitty ears on top of his black golf hat, perfectly matching his shiny, lush hair beneath. He didn't seem to be aware of them, or maybe he just didn't care, but she just couldn't bring herself to embarrass him by pointing them out.

Though she couldn't resist asking him, on camera, if he was a cat person.

Lloyd looked puzzled, which was even extra adorable, and shrugged. "I suppose? Like, I've never had one, but they're awfully cute. And I like how they're so smart and self-sufficient."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

It took about two hours for the mayor to win. The poor scorekeeper stuck with us had been fast running out of room for his tally marks for Dad's first hole, so it was just as well.

I had been keeping my own tally, and yeah, even if Dad got a hole in one on the next swing, and then on every one of the next 17 holes, there was still zero chance he could beat the mayor's score.

The man looked so terribly relieved at the announcement over his walkie-talkie. Then he looked over at my dad, lining up another shot in the wrong direction, and suddenly looked terrified.

I took pity on the man. "Go ahead and call it a game. I'll handle my dad."

"Sure you don't want me to handle it? He'll be quite upset," commented Mom.

I chuckled. "Nah, I've got this. Watch me."

To her surprise, I shouted in the brattiest, most obnoxious voice I could muster:

"Hey, Dad! You lost! Miserably! Just like I planned!"

He froze and slowly turned to me, eyes wide.

I sauntered up to him, then posed with my hands on my hips. "I knew all along that highest score LOSES in golf! I didn't tell you on purpose!"

Mom looked about to have a heart attack. Heeheehee!

Dad was staring at me, wide eyed, and suddenly he broke into a huge smile and lava tears started dripping from his eyes.

"Really?!" he exclaimed, voice shaky.

"Yes! Now you HAVE to take time off work to hang out with me!"

Dad let out a choked cry of joy and pulled me tight into a four armed hug.

"I'm so happy! Pulling one over on your old man - setting him up to lose, all for your own personal gain! That's so, so EVIL! I've never been more proud! Though, you know," he pulled back with a puzzled frown. "If you wanted more father-son time, all you had to do was ask!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd really take a six month hiatus from conquering Ninjago if I'd just asked?"

Dad thought about it. "Eh, probably not! And it was good practice for your scheming! Well done, son! That's my clever boy!"

My friends came over from the direction of the clubhouse, now in casual clothes, well, except for...

"Why are you all wearing cat ears?"

Kai looked completely miserable in his black kitty ears, slightly askew, one ear even flopped over. Cole walked next to him, looking completely unaware of his own set in bold orange with black stripes. Jay was blushing furiously in his extra fluffy brown cat ears. And Nya and Zane actually posed when they caught Lloyd's confused eyes on them, Nya in angora white and Zane's a gray tabby.

"They're caddies too!" cheered my dad through his happy fire tears. I quickly stomped out the embers where they fell on the grass. "This is the best day of my life! I must be dreaming!"

"You know what? I don't care," I decided aloud. "How about we play an actual round, everyone?"

"Way ahead of you," answered Nya with a smirk, holding up two large pails of golf balls. Good thing. Dad was down to two. Two balls that is, and I had lost track of how many times people working for the golf course had brought us more buckets filled with balls.

"Can I go first? I've been wanting to try this all day!" I exclaimed, a little excited at not having to stand around anymore. I quickly sorted through the clubs until I found one that I liked the look and weight of.

Nya handed me a ball. I set it on the little stand thing, a tee I think?, held the club the way they said in that one movie, the way I'd seen the mayor stand this morning, and - smack!

Wow, that was satisfying! A sort of swish, smack, phew!

We watched as the ball sailed through the air and - huh. Hole in one.

"Can you do that again?" asked Zane. "It was paw-some! A-meow-zing!"

"Possum? A, a what?"

"Purr-ific!"

"No," said Nya. "Do not ask. He's been at it all day. But do swing again!"

Kai set up another ball. I aimed, swung - swish, smack!

"This is, kind of... too easy," I said, a little disappointed. Another hole in one. Ah well. It still felt good, though now I don't get why it's such a big deal.

"Twice in a row. I don't think that's a coincidence!" laughed Kai, grabbing me around the shoulders and squeezing me in a bro hug. "We've got a prodigy, here!"

"My turn! My turn!" exclaimed Dad, shoving past Jay to hold out his grabby hands for the club I was holding.

Sure, Dad. It's totally the club. And it's not like he had just spent two hours at this exact. Same. Spot.

Dad lined up his shot... facing the wrong direction. Again. Well, since the fate of Ninjago City no longer depends on this...

"Dad, you gotta aim for the hole. If you hit it too hard, it goes too far. Too soft, and it doesn't reach. Least amount of hits to get the ball in the hole wins."

His mouth and eyes opened in an ooooh! sort of expression, probably understanding for the first time... just how badly he had lost that last game. Then he nodded, looking like this was all very new and interesting information. As if poor No.3 hadn't spent the last week telling him the exact same thing.

He lined up his shot, finally pointing in the right direction, and swung! This time he landed on the green, not bad. Could probably putt it in pretty easy from there.

"Hey! It didn't go in!" whined Dad.

"Well it is a par 4 hole, Dad. That means most people take four swings to sink the ball. Um, get it in the hole."

Dad looked over at me with a huge smile. "You're a genius, Lloyd!"

Seriously? I got all of this from a video game like three years ago. And maybe a movie or two. Also years ago.

"Can I try?" asked Mom.

None of us, except maybe Dad, were that surprised when she also got a hole in one. I guess I had to get it from somewhere.

Cole elbowed me and I realized I must have the silliest grin on my face. He rose an eyebrow and I started giggling.

"Excuse me, can you take our photo?" I heard Nya's voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Nya had been talking to Gayle Gossip, who seemed shocked at the lack of rage and wanton destruction on my dad's part. She must have bravely approached to report on Dad's terrifying reaction to the outcome of the tournament.

Was I the only person in Ninjago City that hadn't been worried? Well, not about my dad's temper, anyway. I knew I could handle him.

Gayle nodded, apparently at a loss for words, and took Nya's phone. Nya quickly ushered us all together.

"On three, everyone say 'kitties!'" shouted Nya eagerly.

I giggled. Kitties, Nya? I guess playing on her theme for the day.

"On three! One, two,-"

"Kitties!" everyone laughed. (Well, I'm pretty sure my dad said 'caddies', but close enough.) Zane even made a kitty emoji face that was just adorable!

Nya texted the photo to me that evening. I'll treasure it forever. Even though I found out I'd been wearing blond kitty ears. All day. On television. With probably every person in the city watching.

Oh, whatever. The whole rest of the day was so much fun, I really can't find it in myself to care!

My parents and friends and I spent the next few hours playing a VERY not serious game of golf, in which no one kept track of scores and sabotage of your opponents (usually jump scares when they were about to swing) was both encouraged and applauded. Even then, everyone knew my mom and I tied for the win. Turns out you CAN get a hole in one on every hole, at least for the two of us.

Anyway, yeah, best day of my life.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Whew! It's done! And didn't I tell all of you not to worry? Lloyd has totally been planning to 'take credit' for Garmadon's loss from way back! _

_Credit to Bookkeeper2004 for the idea of flaming golf balls everywhere! _

_Credit to Sunny Lighter for Lloyd being a natural at golf, that he should be Garmadon's caddie, and that Garmadon destroys the trees the Ninja were hiding in! Plus the inclusion of the Lloyd Protection Fanclub in black suits keeping an eye on the crowd, lol! Oh, and the joke about wearing black being no sweat after living in a volcano and Zane's kitty emoji face and endless cat puns! Probably some other stuff too, lol, so let's just say give her like, x5 the usual credit for this chapter! Oh - and speaking of the Lloyd Protection Fanclub, she's got another gift-fic for me starring Karen and No.3! Keep your eye on __Gift-Fics that Found their Place for it! It's absolutely hilarious!  
_

_Credit to EMPFangirl02 for inspiring how the Ninja look with kitty ears! Check out her fanart if you haven't yet - instructions on my profile! The idea that Nya glued the ears to the guys actually came after seeing her adorable pic of Kai trying to yank them off! _

_Special thanks to my reviewers from last week: kiap kiap, Lea1985, Beaner97, Carrie2sky, Watcher321, ThisMARVELous galaxy, Sunny Lighter, Kifo Entiegon, EMPFangirl02, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, Bookkeeper2004, and Silvermags! Thanks, everyone!  
_


	33. Ch33:Sat2, No1, Can't Quit

~~Ch33:Sat2, No.1, Can't Quit~~

It was time.

The match was over. Garmadon had lost. The inhabitants of the volcano trembled as they wondered what their future would hold. If Garmadon would keep his oath. If he DID, what would be the consequences? For them? All that evil had to be directed somewhere!

Well, most of them wondered. General No.3 already knew his fate. Had already packed his things and said his goodbyes, even prior to heading out to the golf course undercover to make sure those new trainees had things in hand. (Lloyd Protection was no joke - the kid was a trouble magnet.)

No.3 was no idiot. If Garmadon got him alone, and wasn't allowed to fire him out of the volcano, he might very well take his frustrations out on his 'inept' instructor.

Thus, he was waiting right here, in full crab uniform. Right in the dockyard where Lord Garmadon, Lady Irondragon, and Master Lloyd would be arriving at any minute. Garmadon wouldn't kill him right in front of the Lady and his son. And he was sure to fire him the instant he laid eyes on him. Someone would have to take the fall - it was a simple fact of being a minion to a super villain.

His fault for apparently signing contracts with his "new friend" when he was dead drunk. He was never touching anything alcoholic EVER again. His wife dumping him had been no excuse to agree to work for Lord Garmadon himself.

This time he'd do things different. Yeah, it would be hard to get a new job, but he would manage somehow. He was actually pretty sure Lady Irondragon would help him out, and maybe Lloyd would vouch for him with his newfound ninja clout.

The boat pulled up. Lord Garmadon stepped off, looking serious and contemplative over something. You could practically see the dark clouds around his head.

General No.3 straightened as much as he could. This was it.

Lady Irondragon and Master Lloyd were just behind Lord Garmadon. Lloyd looked over at him and suddenly cringed. 'I'm sorry,' the teenager mouthed.

Oh, crap. He was dead. Something had happened, and Lloyd was accepting blame where there was none (a habit he'd picked up as a little kid to spare his favorite babysitters, not that it ever saved them from firing in the end), and Garmadon was going to tear him -

"Oh, No.3! Just the man I was looking for! Congrats, you're now No.1, blah blah blah, go set off the volcano two times to let everyone know No.1 and No.2 are fired!"

What.

"I really don't know, Kokes! What do you want for dinner?"

"My lord, I do not understand," interrupted No.3. Er, No.1. "I failed you. You lost."

Garmadon waved a hand carelessly. "All as Lloyd planned, I know! Don't worry about it! It was all part of Lloyd's scheme that you would try to teach me correctly, but I wouldn't listen, so I would lose, so he and I can spend more time together!"

The new No.1 couldn't help a helpless glance at Lloyd. His expression clearly asking, he bought that?

Lloyd smiled nervously and shrugged.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I was printing out the photo of all of us after the golf game, sitting at my desk and listening to the churning of my printer, examining the cat ears glued to my golf hat.

Huh. Nya, because it had to be Nya, really put a lot of work into these. They were surprisingly realistic, good quality, amazingly soft and fluffy, and pretty much identical in shade to my own hair. This was no spur of the moment purchase at a party shop.

Which made me think this wasn't just a joke. Not just some theme for fun. But what else could it be?

I set my hat down on my desk and picked up my phone. Opened up a text to Nya and, after a moment's thought, just typed a one word question.

[Why?]

The reply was almost immediate.

[Don't be mad!]

[I'm not mad. Just really confused. Why cat ears? Why at the golf tournament?]

[Because they're adorable, and because it would be on tv.]

I groaned. [Still not an answer, Nya. If I have to face everyone on Monday, knowing they all saw me like that, don't I deserve to know why?]

[You really don't get it? It's not hard.]

[Nya!]

In reply, she sent me a photo of a kitten. An adorable little thing, harmless and cute, napping while hugging a teddy bear.

[Very cute. Still waiting for an answer, Nya.]

[Could you be mean to that kitty? What about stand by as someone else was mean to them?]

[Of course not!]

[You are that kitty. You're welcome!]

[?]

I could practically hear her groan. [Jerks like Chad will still try to throw the kitten around. But now others will be brave enough to stop them. It's that simple.]

I froze. The printer finished churning. My eyes fell on the picture of all of us in cat ears. Adorable?

Oh. Crap. I'm probably blushing bright red. Thank goodness I'm alone in my room. I lowered my flushed face to rest on the cool surface of my desk.

A, a kitten? Me? My dad would never let me live it down.

Actually, with how well he took me wearing cat ears all day, he probably approves. I remembered him commenting that they suit me. Oh, FSM - my dad still sees me a cute baby. This really should not be new to me, but man...

My phone was buzzing.

[Lloyd?]

[Lloyd! You okay?]

[Little bro! It'll all work out - I swear! I even ran it by Karen! And you should check out the response online - they even made this meme of you with the caption "Cute. Smart. Self-sufficient." It shows you in kitty ears, then in your hoodie, and then the Green Ninja!]

I groaned. Stared at the hat some more. Eventually typed out a reply.

[I get it. I think. Um. Thanks, I guess?]

[Sweet! Do you have a long black scarf?]

Huh?

[Yeah? I can just get one from my dad. He's got a million of them.]

[Ask your dad if we can have another sleepover tomorrow! Our parents already said yes! When he says yes, which he totally will, wear the scarf tomorrow!]

Oh, yes! Yes yes yes! Sleepover! And we'll have all of tomorrow together!

[Another sleepover! Awesome! I'll go ask now!]

[Hurry and text us back! And don't forget the scarf! We'll meet in the cove at 8am if it's all cool!]

Her insistence on a scarf is weird, but nowhere near as weird as cat ears being used as a bully deterrent, so I brushed it off and rushed downstairs to ask my dad about tomorrow.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Dad and Mom were sitting on the couch when I got off the elevator. They were curled up together looking through an old photo album and didn't seem to hear me get off. Both were facing away from the elevator and kitchen, off in their own little world.

"Garm? What are you going to do these next few months?"

Dad frowned and leaned back. "I dunno. Lloyd wants to spend more time with me, and now you're back, so we'll probably do a bunch of stuff as a family, you know?"

"No, I meant... You agreed to go six months without invading Ninjago, right? Why not just give it up? Take this opportunity to, to do something else?"

Dad was silent. I was frozen.

"You weren't always like this, Garm. Why can't we go back to how we were? You could join me, be a hero again. Lloyd wouldn't be ostracized at school. We could, we could be with our friends again. On the same side, fighting for a better world. A better world, a better life, for us, for Lloyd."

Dad shook his head. My heart sank.

"You know I can't, Kokes," he said softly, barely above a whisper. "I, it builds up inside and, and I... I just can't. I can't go back. I can't give this up."

"What's even the point? What would you even do if you did win?" asked my mom, ever so gently. Not a hint of reproach or accusation in her tone. "What would you have then... that you can't have now?"

There was a long silence. "I don't know," was Dad's barely audible answer. "But I have to keep going. I just have to win."

"But... but what if you have to do something, something terrible, in order to win...?"

Ok. Yeah. That's enough. I silently stepped back and pressed the elevator button. Since it was right there, it dinged and the doors swished open.

This time my parents heard, jumping slightly and twisting to see me. I smiled brightly, stepping forward like I'd just gotten off.

"I just got a text from Nya! Can we have a sleepover tomorrow night? We won't stay up too late, and I'll make sure all my homework is done tonight!"

"Sure!" exclaimed Dad, as if he hadn't just been having a super deep, super private conversation about the future with Mom. "Your minions are always welcome!"

"Yes! Thanks, Dad! Oh, and I'm borrowing one of your scarves too! I'd better get started on my homework so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow, so good night!"

And I rushed off, trying not to think too hard about what they'd been talking about. How my mom had basically just asked my dad to give up evil... and he'd refused.

And if he couldn't change for her, it was silly to think maybe he could change for me.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed! Many of you expressed concern for No.3, as well as confusion over just what Nya's logic behind the kitty ears was, so here it is! And I know this was supposed to be Lloyd's next kidnapping, but I decided to let the kid enjoy the rest of his weekend. The kidnapping will be next chapter. _

_The next chapter will actually be after the sleepover - which you don't have to wait to read, as Sunny Lighter's already written it for you! It's the first chapter of Gift-Fics that Found their Place, and you'll get the scarf joke when you get there! (Though I wouldn't be surprised if most of you have read it already!) Thanks again, Sunny! I just had to include it! _

_My thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I am so happy that you enjoy my story enough to let me know!  
_


	34. Ch34:Mon3, Kidnapped (Again)

~~ Ch34:Mon3, Kidnapped (Again) ~~

School was... well, in a word, weird. I didn't see hide or hair of any of my usual bullies, and most people smiled when they looked my way. (A surprising amount of them were wearing cat ear headbands, but no one mentioned it so I didn't either.) Karen was waiting in front of my locker with another cute gift bag, which I still wasn't comfortable taking from her, so she handed it to Kai. My locker was actually untouched, and I realized Karen or one of her... club members? Must have been guarding it and double checking all the letters people wanted to stash in it, only approving a small handful that were all positive and in a neat stack in the gift bag.

And school went on to continue to be weird. Pretty much everyone left me alone, as they'd agreed last Friday, and we just, just went to class. Did our work. Had lunch. Etc. It was pretty much what I had always wanted in a school day. Well, other than Karen and her weird fanclub, taking their 'job' much too seriously. Guarding my locker, following me (thankfully at a distance), and outright glaring at any of the few people to still shoot me doubtful, suspicious, or outright hostile looks.

It was actually kind of boring. But nice. I think I went through some sort of adrenalin withdrawal thing, since all this non-action where I'd usually be super on edge was leaving me kind of sleepy.

I should've known such a nice day could only end in trouble.

It was stupid. I was stupid. So stupid. I should've seen it coming a mile off.

I could list a million reasons why I wasn't paying attention. But it all boils down to one. I let my guard down. I knew better. I KNOW better. I had buckled down in my training these last few years for exactly this reason. Because of this exact person.

Four years later. And Pythor still has the power to freeze me in place in complete terror.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Ice watched coldly as the Anacondrai shimmered into being behind Lloyd. The boy obliviously continued running through the start up sequence for his shark mech.

The previous Ice Ninja had been tracking the Serpentine, in conjunction with his investigation into Lloyd's hospital visit and the legend of the Green Ninja. How could he not, on realizing Pythor and his cronies were still at large? Still an active threat to Lloyd, the only kid to ever look up at him and smile. Most brats tended to cry.

Knowing the real danger Lloyd was in, especially after Zane had reported to him that Lloyd had been jumped after school last week, Ice had been keeping an extra close eye out. Either on Lloyd himself or on Pythor and his minions.

Lloyd was unaware of this, but low-brow Serpentine had been steadily infiltrating the city all week. No doubt looking for opportunities to either attack or kidnap Lloyd. Ice believed it to be the second, as this seemed too elaborate just to settle any grudge of Pythor's, especially after so long with the Anacondrai not even bothering to verify Lloyd's death.

Pythor had come back to Ninjago City to find leverage on Garmadon. Just like last time, he found that leverage in Lloyd. And this time Lloyd was double insurance, as he undoubtedly knew by now that the kid was close to the Ninja as well.

If he was looking for insurance against meddling, Pythor was once again close to releasing the Great Devourer. The idiot.

More importantly, however, it appeared Lloyd was incapable of defending himself, and didn't that irritate Ice to no end. Lloyd Garmadon, the chosen one, the Green Ninja, was helpless. That just wouldn't do.

Wu was wrong. Lloyd was so far from ready, it was a tragedy. He couldn't even defend himself from a stupid snake.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I had waved goodbye to my friends and climbed up into my shark mech in my usual cove. Sat myself in the pilot's seat. Pressed the button for the hatch to close.

"Hello, Lloyd."

And I froze.

I had a million and one options at hand. My spinjitzu, for most of them. Running away. Screaming for my friends to come back. Shooting off an emergency flare from the shark mech. Slapping a button, ANY button, on the control panel in front of me. Even just saying something cocky.

Instead I just froze in horror, eyes locked on the absolutely enormous purple Serpentine looming over me.

He leered down, looking twice as large as his normal seven feet from where I sat. He reached out, grabbing my wrists and pulling them away from the control panel, turning my rotatable pilot's seat to face him.

Again. It was happening again.

My mind flooded with the last time Pythor captured me. Tortured me. Tried to kill me. It was happening all over again. It was going to happen. All over again.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything but stare at him in morbid dread as his toothy grin grew.

"My, it hasss been a long time, hasssn't it! And here I thought we'd lossst you, all thossse yearsss ago. I had jussst been thinking how... ussseful you'd be, if I hadn't killed you - only to hear you were alive!"

Then HE froze - literally.

Ice stepped around from behind Pythor, casually shoving the ice cube over. And I don't even know or care how he got into my mech without me noticing. With Ice, it was very possible he'd been there all along.

My wrists were now free, having slipped easily from Pythor's loosened grip in the instant he realized he was in danger but before he could actually react.

"Disgusting snake," grumbled Ice, before turning to me. "And you, Lloyd! What was that?!"

I suddenly was able to breathe again and sucked in a shaky breath, holding my hands close to my chest as if to ensure they were still free, unbound, not trapped.

"Lloyd!"

"That," I managed to choke out, irritated at Ice's tone even though I was grateful he'd rescued me from who knows what. "Was probably PTSD. You're the one that said you know what happened that night! Forgive me for having some leftover issues from almost DYING!"

"Pythor is chump change! You could easily take him out with your spinjitzu, and if not that, your Green! Just blast him, next time! With your power -!"

"I don't HAVE any power!" I exploded.

"You do," insisted Ice. "It saved your life that night. It's active. All you have to do is USE it! You said you would be the Green Ninja last Friday, and you KNOW your power is essential to both unlocking the last part of the scroll as well as ensuring your victory against your father -!"

"NOT NOW, ICE! Gah! Why do we always end up fighting?! I don't have anything like that, Ice! Can't we just drop it?!"

"I can prove it."

"Ugh," I groaned, covering my face with my hands. Very deliberately not looking at the Pythor-cicle just laying there. "You know what? Fine. Prove it."

Ice blinked, surprised.

"Really?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Go on. I dare you, if you're so sure of yourself. Go ahead - prove I've got some legendary power that can save the world."

I leaned back in the pilot's chair, folding my arms and glaring at him. Waiting for him to pull out another stupid ancient scroll or something. Let him have his say, then we could finally move on.

Instead he hesitated, frowned, shrugged, then stooped over, grabbed me around the waist, tossed me over his shoulder, and hopped out of the shark mech.

I was in too much shock to resist as he carried me to an ice mech, very similar to the one Zane used in battles against Garmadon, but this one was apparently part submersible. We dropped through the hatch, he set me down, secured the hatch behind us, took his own seat, and began typing in coordinates.

Wait a...

"Ice! I didn't give you permission to kidnap me!"

But we were already sinking beneath the sea and into rather dark waters.

"Ice! Listen to me!"

He didn't even glance back, adjusting the heading, flicking on the inside lights as we plunged into darkness.

Oh, yeah! I quickly yanked out my phone. Then groaned. No service. Either from his mech or from being underwater, I don't know, but it hardly mattered.

"I have to at least let my dad know I'm safe, Ice!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet from where Ice had dropped me to the floor. I stepped forward, planning to approach Ice. Reason with him, look for a radio or something.

Ice waved a hand and my feet froze to the floor.

"Ok - not cool! Ice!"

And now he's totally ignoring me.

Ugh. I should've known better than to tell Ice to prove something. Well, he had to be going somewhere. Hopefully that somewhere had cell service or something.

Not knowing what else to do, I sat back down. Hugged my knees, since I couldn't move my legs from the ankle down.

"Energy, or Green, exists in all elements," commented Ice randomly. "If you use your power, you can easily melt my ice."

Except I don't have any powers. Ugh. Even if... even if I did, I don't have any clue how to use them. I don't even know how the others use them. It doesn't exactly come up in normal conversation.

(And I don't actually want to know.)

I lay my forehead against my knees and waited. Hopefully this wouldn't be too long a ride. Maybe I'll even be back home by tonight, my dad none the wiser. No harm, no foul.

Nope.

It was a very long ride. I fell asleep long before we got there.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's notes: Did anyone think the captor would be Pythor? We certainly haven't seen the last of him, but the guilty party here is actually Ice! Don't worry, Lloyd won't be hurt and really isn't scared at all, but there absolutely will be consequences to Lloyd just disappearing. _

_Thanks to all of you wonderful readers, and especially to Sunny Lighter for helping me plan out the plot and a lot of the details over the next few chapters! Next chapter especially will be extremely important to the plot. Along those lines, **I just might be late on the next chapter. I am working on it, and fully intend to finish by next Friday, but I am currently reworking a critical scene. I post my progress on my profile, so please check there if you do not get an update alert next Friday. **  
_

_Also, to those of you that have read my fic Venom in My Blood, I've actually been encouraged to post a bonus chapter that takes place when Lloyd was still little! It's actually rather serious and very sad, but ends on a good note (at least I think so). It will be posted as chapter four of that story sometime next week.  
_


	35. Ch35:Tue3, Missing, Green

~~ Ch35:Tue3, Missing, Green~~

_Past/Nightmare_

Garmadon knew he was supposed to stay at Lloyd's side. Some obscure part of him pleaded with him, begged him to go back, to be at his dying child's bedside. Tried to reason that a good father would be there until the inevitable.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. He needed to explode. He needed to hurt something, someone. He needed to burn this world that had no right to exist if Lloyd was not in it.

"Please! This is a hospital!"

"I beg of you!"

"Stop! You'll kill him!"

"We've tried everything! I swear! It's impossible!"

All these meaningless beggars. Dirt and bugs to be trampled beneath his feet. Not worth his time. In his way. Between him and _them_.

He had to find them. Kill them. Whoever was responsible. They would pay. Their families would pay. Anyone who knew them would pay. This whole world would BURN.

Ceiling and walls crumbled in his wake. Floors cracked as the ground buckled and heaved. Furniture burst into dark flames, electronics of any sort exploded.

Everything was a red haze. He was only vaguely aware of the purple flames swirling around his arms, crackling around his feet.

Finally, prey. Ninjas. Something to kill. Get these ants out of the way, and the city would fall.

Words and talk and meaningless chatter. As if the worms had anything important to say. A single point to give worth to their pathetic continued existence. Their only redeeming value lay in giving him something to FIGHT. Something that bled and cried and screamed.

Entire buildings collapsed into rubble. The streets buckled and heaved. Any vegetation burnt to ash. Screams and roars and cries and maniacal laughter ripped through the night.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Present_

Garmadon surged awake with a gasp, eyes wide in panic. Throwing aside his covers, he ran for Lloyd's room, same as he did every time he had this nightmare. He had to prove to himself that Lloyd was fine. Everything was fine. Lloyd wasn't dying in a hospital. He certainly wasn't already dead. He was in his bed, safe and...

Lloyd was not in his bed.

He hadn't come home for dinner, and Garmadon was fine with letting him stay out late, choose his own mealtimes. Had loudly boasted to Koko about just that last night. But now Lloyd wasn't in his bed.

It stood there, completely untouched. Neatly made from the day before. And there was no note. Lloyd always left a note when he ran away.

The last time there hadn't been a note... Garmadon refused to finish that thought. But a sickening terror quickly warping into rage was building inside.

Garmadon desperately searched the room, throwing all the lights on, scrounging into every hiding space that could possibly be small enough for his son.

Koko was trying to talk to him, but her words didn't, couldn't process. They were meaningless. Everything, everyone, was meaningless without his son.

Lloyd wasn't here. He wasn't home.

Somehow, Garmadon just knew. Even before he started shouting for his generals, before he tried calling Lloyd's cell. Long before the reports started filtering back in, that Lloyd absolutely was not in the volcano, that there was no tracing his phone, that his shark mech was still in that cove he liked to use - the same last known location of his phone GPS.

Someone had taken his son.

They would DIE.

"Ninja," growled Garmadon darkly. They were either guilty or in his way. They were always in his way.

He'd start with his brother.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Well, technically it wasn't an invasion?

The citizens of Ninjago City were bewildered, but heeded the warning from the mayor's office to stay indoors and on alert for an evacuation order, away from Garmadon's forces as they streamed down the streets. The government was being mum about what was going on, though the media strongly suspected it had something to do with Lloyd. (Well, duh.)

The situation was made odder by the sight of Lady Irondragon at Lord Garmadon's side. And while the most prone to hysteria began crying that she had betrayed them, the more sensible noticed she was on her phone constantly and seemed perfectly in her right mind.

Lord Garmadon, however, was very obviously not in his right mind. And considering his 'right mind' was normally just shy of insane, that was saying something.

Koko preferred the crazy. This was just terrifying.

She had NEVER seen Garmadon like this. He hadn't hurt her, hadn't spoken a word to her actually, but anyone else was fair game as he literally picked them up and threw them aside, heedless of how they landed. Shadows seemed to encroach around him, and purple fire flickered around his arms and in the wake of his footsteps. She hadn't even known Garmadon HAD an elemental power, if that was even what this was? What else did she not know?

She knew Lloyd was missing. She knew Garmadon was blaming Wu for some reason. And she was terrified this could only end in blood.

Koko had called the mayor to update her on the situation and request she keep civilians out of the streets. She had then called up Ray and Maya, who had promised in turn to contact all the other Ninja and their families. And now she was warning Wu, who had no clue where Lloyd was but refused to back down from a fight with his brother.

"You don't understand, Wu! It's like he's blind and deaf to reason! If you fight him in this condition..."

"This isn't the first time," Wu wearily replied over the phone. "There's not much we can do but give him something to aim at, and my students won't be able to take him on in hand to hand. The first few hours are the worst. We just have to keep trying and eventually we should be able to get through to him. It's just a huge relief that even like this he hasn't hurt you - that means you're our best bet, in lieu of Lloyd, for getting through to him. Keep trying. And let him come."

"At least let the others help you! How about-"

"Misako," interrupted Wu. "Why do you think Ray and Maya ran away?"

There was a beat of silence.

"They tried, last time. They lost."

Koko froze, putting together the pieces. "So the last time he was like this was the hospital..." She shook her head, looking over at an apparently deaf Garmadon storming towards the dockyards. Towards where he already knew Wu docked the Destiny's Bounty. "Maybe I can help. I can fight with the best, so I-"

"You can help by trying to talk to him," interrupted Wu. Again.

"I can fight!"

"To the death?"

"You're not going to-"

"We're sure going to try."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

My back hurt, like when I would fall asleep working on my mech. Despite his insistence on bedtime stories, my dad doesn't really care when (or where) I actually go to sleep or get up, so I'm pretty familiar with waking up in strange positions with weird aches and pains.

And this was definitely a strange position, butt on the cold metal floor, slumped over my bent knees. Why would I be...?

Oh, that's right. The memories of yesterday came flooding back.

Pythor's reappearance. Ice, mad at my inability to defend myself. Ranting about a power I don't have. Saying he could prove it when I argued with him. And I'd dared him to do just that.

I know better too! I already knew Ice has a thing about always being right, never backing down from a challenge.

He'd kidnapped me. Just picked me up and carried me off. Ugh, how embarrassing.

Ice had frozen my feet to the floor of his ice submarine mech yesterday. Must be yesterday, as it had surely been hours and hours. The ice had long since melted, even mostly dried, though my socks felt kind of gross. That sort of half-wet feeling when it's super humid? Yuck.

More importantly, by now my dad totally must be freaking out.

The mech wasn't moving, though from the sounds it had only just stopped. Perhaps that's what had woken me up. Ice was in the pilot's chair, flicking the last few switches and then pulling a lever.

I groaned and stretched. That felt a little better.

Ice walked over to the hatch while I got to my feet and waited for blood to be flowing properly through my legs again. He turned and lifted, climbing through.

"Ice! I have to call my dad!" I called out. My feet felt better so I followed him. "He's probably scared!"

"He will just have to wait. This is more important," he replied, cold as ever. Or at least trying to give that impression.

"I don't think you-" I cut myself off as I climbed up through the hatch and got my first sight of our surroundings. A tiny little island, with only a lone, seemingly abandoned lighthouse as it's single feature. Nothing else but ocean, as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" I asked, bewildered. This was Ice's response to "prove it"?

"An island I've used for various reasons over the years. It's extremely remote."

"So no cell service," I concluded, heart sinking. I checked my phone anyway. No bars. Though it did confirm that, sure enough, it was the next morning. Guess I'm missing school. Again.

"What about a radio of some sort?" Surely he wasn't that cut off, right?

Ice shook his head and began climbing down to the rocky shore. "I don't even have electricity. And I come here to hide, so why would I have any way of contacting others?"

Unfortunately, I believed him. It was just like Ice to isolate himself like this. To have a place where he wouldn't have to deal with people and emotions and other things that made him uncomfortable.

I groaned again, rubbing my face with my hands to try wake up faster. "Fine, fine," I relented. "But can we hurry this up? I really need to get back to my dad."

Ice glowered at me. "What you need is to unlock your power. Which is what we are here for." Then he looked over at the lighthouse for a moment and seemed to deflate. "First, though... breakfast?"

I blinked, and only then recognized the twisting in my stomach as hunger. I hadn't had dinner, probably neither of us had, and it was already well into the next morning. A startled laugh escaped my throat at this complete change in subject.

"Ok, yeah. Especially if it's gonna be that long a ride back to the city."

Seriously, what's half an hour when the trip here, and presumably back, was like sixteen and change? And I really didn't want to go THAT long without food.

We headed inside the lighthouse, up the winding staircase about halfway to a small room with a bed, ice-chest, and small gas stove. If I leaned back I could see the beacon at the very top, long since abandoned and left to rust. Very obviously, it hadn't been used in decades. This little bedroom/kitchen was pretty clean though.

Ice pulled a loaf of bread and chunk of cheese from the ice chest and set a teapot and iron frying pan on the stove to heat up. Within a few minutes, we were enjoying hot herbal tea and cheese on toast. Simple but satisfying.

"So, Ice, why did we have to come here?" I asked. "You know my dad is probably freaking out. What about this is worth the risk?"

Ice frowned, and turned it back on me. "Why are you so convinced you have no power, Lloyd? Surely that one night should have convinced you? You should have been dead on impact."

I narrowed my eyes and set down my tea. I really should have seen that coming. Of course he would go there. Of course he would start there.

My free hand went up to rub wearily at my eyes for a minute, my mind swirling with a memory of that night. Of slam, pain, green sparks, staring up into the sky and knowing I wouldn't make it. Even while I knew, I _knew_, something inside me, something beyond just me, was desperately fighting a losing battle. And that it wasn't enough. It had been trying so hard, and it just wasn't...

"I'm not stupid," I finally choked out.

I know what happened. I just, I'm just...

"Just in denial," retorted Ice, as if we were talking about something as mundane as me lying about feeling fine when I have a cold.

Not sure whether to be upset or amused or sad or what, a confused smirk found its way to my mouth. I couldn't really argue with that. Not with someone who knew. Knows. I can't pretend it didn't happen anymore. It hadn't been a dream.

"You know which building?"

"Yes. Five stories. All concrete and asphalt around. I stood atop it myself."

"So it wasn't in my head."

"No."

"Huh."

Wow. I just, I don't know what...

"You're not a monster, Lloyd," the old master interrupted my musing, trying to comfort me in his own blunt way. "Green saved your life. Your element reinforced your body, sped up your healing process."

I sighed. Pushed aside my empty plate and mug, glad I'd finished before we started this discussion. Though now I felt sort of queasy.

"Ice," I began, hesitantly. "I'm not sure that's any better."

He looked confused, and of course he was. It's not like anyone could actually relate to my strange issues. But, suddenly, I wanted to talk to him about this. Wanted to hear what he would say. Needed at least some form of objective truth, help to get some perspective. Sort out all these sickening thoughts. I started.

"On one hand, I must be some sort of monster, which means every time someone threw that ugly slur at me, they were only speaking the truth. About me and my dad. On the other, I must have some legendary elemental power that only sorta saved my life, and in exchange for such a 'gift', I'm expected to battle my dad. Or maybe it's some combination of the two - that I'm neither human, nor do I have any say in my own future."

Ice thoughtfully tapped at his lower lip. "I understand your confusion. Both theories seem equally plausible, with your current amount of evidence. And, in truth, I can neither confirm nor deny how human Master Wu and Lord Garmadon are. I know their father, the First Spinjitzu Master, was from another realm. What that makes him, I do not know. However," and he stood up. "As I told you yesterday, I can prove the existence of Green to you. Beyond any doubt. The same way your mother was convinced fourteen years ago."

Fourteen years ago? My mom had left twelve years ago. Was this related? I wonder if it's in that journal she gave me. More importantly...

"Why couldn't you just show me this proof back home, Ice?" I complained sulkily.

"Because It involves artifacts I stole from Master Wu," he said simply. "If you were to tell him, he would kill me. As it is, I'm sure I'll have to be very careful to avoid Garmadon for the rest of my life. If both were to come after me, I wouldn't last a week."

My eyes snapped to him in shock and horror. WHY would he risk stealing from my uncle? And certainly HOW was any of this possibly worth risking his life for?!

Ice gestured and led the way back down the winding staircase.

I looked out the single window, out at the endless ocean beyond. We really were out in the middle of nowhere.

The previous Master of Ice was waiting at the bottom, which was mostly empty except for some old furniture and the door back outside. When I appeared, he formed an ice key in his hand to unlock a chest. He gestured me to wait on the stairs as he ceremonially took out four golden weapons that shone almost too brightly to look at.

Wow. Um, ok. Legendary artifacts stolen from my uncle. A son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Worth killing over. Right. My insides twisted in anxiety.

Hoo boy. Can't we not and say we did? Like, I don't actually need to know, right? And, and, fourteen years ago, how do we even know the same thing will happen? I would've been a baby! Maybe nothing will even happen! Maybe my mom is just crazy!

Ice ignored me and laid the weapons out in a large arc, equally spaced, then reached into his jacket and pulled out one more, an oversized shuriken. He held on to that last one that would close the circle and gestured me forward.

I want to be normal. I have to be normal. But at the same time... I know I'm not. And maybe I can finally know why. Maybe everything will finally make sense, for better or for worse.

Yeah. Ok. I can do this.

I stepped into the center.

The old master closed the circle with the last weapon. And everything changed.

Immediately, green sparks and swirls began dancing around the weapons, expanding and lifting them into the air. They began circling me, and I stared at them in awe, all fear and worry suddenly evaporating. They were just so beautiful. I raised my arms to reach out to them, to see if this was real, and realized the same energy was dancing around my hands and arms.

Ice uncovered a large mirror and angled it towards me, and my glance turned into a stare. My eyes were glowing. The energy was not just dancing around my arms, but all over me, from head to toe.

Somehow I had always imagined powers to feel... different. Maybe like a monster I would have to tame, force into submission. But this was... warm.

Warm. Friendly. Kind of ticklish - I had the craziest urge to giggle. And there was definitely a buzz. I didn't feel almighty or extra strong or powerful, certainly not fearless or like some legendary hero. I still felt like me, just...

The giggle slipped out. I covered my mouth but couldn't stop smiling and giggling, now that I'd started! If anything, the green sparks grew brighter as I gave in.

Playful! That was the word. I wanted to laugh and dance and run and jump and fly! Everything just seemed light and happy and I was suddenly positive there was no need to fear!

The old master took away one of the weapons, and the rest lowered to the floor. I stepped away, well outside the circle, still buzzing and giddy.

Ice stepped into the circle himself, lowered the weapon exactly where it had been, and nothing. He held out his arms in a "well, that's that," sort of gesture.

It wasn't the weapons. It really was me.

And it felt... right. Good! I couldn't stop smiling!

"What..." I began, staring at my hands in wonder and a deep sort of joy. I glanced at the mirror again. My eyes were still glowing. Weird, but somehow it didn't bother me in the least! It actually kind of made me look like my dad, which threw me into another round of giggles.

"These are the weapons, the tools, that the First Spinjitzu Master used to create our world. Each one is intimately connected to an element," lectured Ice.

He took hold of the golden shuriken. It frosted over in his hands, and with a flick of his wrist the walls of the entire room were covered in ice. He tucked it back in his jacket, close to his heart.

Well, that did explain why Ice could still use his element when Zane was the new Master of Ice. I hadn't thought about it before, but in hindsight that had been odd. Uncle Ray hadn't been able to summon more than a few sparks, after all.

The old master gestured to the sword. "Fire." The nunchucks, "Lightning." Scythe, "Earth." Spear, "Water."

Somehow, that all made sense. I could easily picture each of my friends wielding their element through the weapon connected to it. Kai and swords just went together. Same with Jay and nunchucks, Cole with a scythe, Nya with a spear, or Zane with that oversized shuriken. It fit, not just their element, but their individual style and personality.

Then Ice gestured to me, again interrupting my train of thought. "But without Green, an Energy to tie them all together, they remain just that. Elements. Not a whole. They would have no connection. There would be no Ninjago."

And somehow, he seemed to be talking about more than ancient history.

Without Green, there would be no Ninjago.

Without me, there would be no...

"No more denying this then," I whispered. They needed me. I was a part of them, just as much as they'd become a part of me.

I am the Green Ninja. The Master of Green, a figure of prophecy, a protector of Ninjago.

And I'm still Lloyd Garmadon! I still love my dad. I can be both, do both! Hero and son.

Everything made sense, at least at this moment. There was nothing to fear. Everything would work out.

Occasional sparks still flickered from my hands, but the bulk of the energy had faded. I fisted my hands and reached for that warmth, that buzz, that bright and cheerful glow from deep within.

My eyes started glowing, I could feel them, and my fists soon after. Green began dancing around my clenched hands, the sparks and swirls delighted to be let out to play. I couldn't help laughing!

The nearby golden weapons vibrated, probably at my close proximity.

Ice was climbing the staircase.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"You have unlocked Green. I? I am getting a head start before Wu and Garmadon come for my head. Zane should be here in a few hours to take you home."

I thought about Ice approaching me in the Warehouse. The fear and stress in the lines around his eyes. His anger that I was wasting time, his concern about me being ready, understanding who I was and what I could do. His advice in the mech, that Energy was in all elements, that I should actually be able to manipulate them.

Ice had once been my go-to adult for things I didn't understand. Well, I still didn't understand. Not what Green was, what it could do, why it was so special. It would be nice not to have to figure this all out on my own.

"So you're leaving me again."

That froze him in place, halfway up the staircase. He stiffened. His hands clenched. "I believe I explained to you-"

"I won't tell them," I interrupted. "I won't tell anyone. You met Raila. You know I can keep that promise."

He was thinking about it. It suddenly was so important to me that I not lose him, not lose anyone. Not again. I couldn't be alone again. Every single person in my life, that had returned to my life, that was new in my life, that had never left my life, was precious. So precious.

I refuse to lose even one.

"You keep saying I need training. Talking about all this stuff Green is supposed to be, to be able to do. Train me! Help me! Don't just run off."

Ice looked over doubtfully. "A change of heart, chosen one? Are you ready to fight?"

I shook my head, smiling and letting Green sparkle and dance all around me. Because it didn't matter what anyone else thought about what should happen, what might happen. It was my choice! My choice, to do the right thing. I had never felt so confident. The future had never been so bright!

"No."

Ice blinked, surprised at my firm negative. I smiled sunnily and continued.

"I will find a way to save my dad. If I was chosen, it was for a reason! It was because I won't kill my father. I won't blindly accept someone else's idea of what I should do with my life, with this power! This power is supposed to represent good-"

And it did. It was! Warmth and light and happiness and safety! Like tickles and hugs and blankets and love!

"When has good ever won by sinking to evil's level?"

Ice threw back his head and laughed.

"Ah, you are certainly the chosen one, Green Ninja. I can train you in the ways of Ice. But I warn you, it will hurt. Ice stings and burns and, if you are not very careful indeed, kills. Slowly and cruelly, from the inside out."

And there he goes, trying to scare me off. Testing me. Like he wants me to reject him. Not happening!

"I suppose Fire is gentler?" I asked, smirking.

Ice smirked back. "Just don't kill ME if it gets too cold to handle."

"Freeze me to the floor, then. Just to be safe."

The old man's eyebrows rose in surprise. My smirk melted into a simple, happy smile.

"I trust you, Ice. Even when I don't understand."

"Gerald."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Gerald. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lloyd."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Whew, but I'm finally happy with it! What did you guys think? We've finally got a Green Ninja, and he's gonna do things HIS way! But back in the city, things don't look so good. _

_In other news, regrettably we've caught up with the chapters I'd had written in advance. My goal will be an update every two weeks, but there may be some delays. Please see my profile for progress on future chapters. _

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter for reading and reviewing rough drafts of this chapter multiple times for me, helping me to put my finger on just what I wasn't happy with. I couldn't have done it without you!  
_


	36. Ch36:Tue3, Not our friend, Giggles

~~ Ch36:Tue3, Not our friend, Giggles ~~

"You stole my son," growled Garmadon, standing facing his brother. Wu stood on the Destiny's Bounty, clearly waiting for him, staff at the ready.

"I did no such thing."

"For your stupid games. To turn him into a weapon to be used against me."

"I did not."

Garmadon lifted an arm and gestured at the Bounty. "Search it for my son!" he ordered, and all the generals and troops with him immediately began climbing onto the ship to do just that. Wu made no move to stop them, not able to afford the distraction from his brother.

"As for you, brother," spat Garmadon. "Prepare to die, you meddling coward!" He charged.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Apparently Wu was keeping secrets too, as an opalescent white shimmered around his arms and torso as he battled his brother, flashing brilliantly each time it clashed against Garmadon's purple flares. It seemed to nullify them, which was probably for the best, as otherwise the Destiny's Bounty would surely be destroyed by now. It was already somewhat tattered and beaten, having apparently been the target of several of Garmadon's golf balls two days ago. (How he had managed to hit the Bounty multiple times but struggled to aim in the direction of the green, even after understanding the basics of the game, was unknown.)

How much did Koko not know about her own family? This was evidence, right before her eyes, that Garmadon and Wu truly were the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. For all her talent and skill, she understood why Wu had so completely refused any help from her. For the first time in her life, watching this clash of titans, she felt completely inadequate. Any human would be crushed.

Just what had happened to her friends when they tried to stop Garmadon on that night none of them would talk about?

The flashes and flares reminded her of something. Sparks and swirls. A small child laughing and giggling, surrounded by green-colored energy. True, no one had believed her, but had she overreacted? She'd seen it as evidence of a prophecy fulfilled, and it probably was, but could part of it be counted to her son not being entirely...

Koko swallowed dryly, cutting off that thought. A thought she'd believed, before today, that she was completely at peace with.

Wu had said he was counting on her to reach Garmadon, to pull him out of this blind rage. But how, when she couldn't get anywhere near them?

Wu had also said the first few hours were the worst. Would she really have to wait that long? Longer?

Have to watch the man she loved behave like the monster the world treated him as?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"We have to go!" shouted Nya angrily at her belligerent father blocking the door. Kai held her hand, and the twins had never been so determined. Or so confused by their parents.

"Absolutely not," replied their mother, from where she stood behind her children, blocking any alternate exits.

"It's a fight against Garmadon!" exclaimed Kai. "We're Ninja! This is kind of the whole point!"

"We've fought him before! We've won before!" added Nya, equally frustrated.

"You are ninja-in-training," growled their father. "And even if you were full Ninja, I would not let you past me unless you could take out Master Wu himself."

"It's Garmadon!" Kai repeated himself.

"It's not the Garmadon you know," interrupted their mom. "This one will kill you. This one nearly killed us."

Kai and Nya froze at the tremble in her voice. And suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"He would've killed us," continued their father. "It was only luck that he started to regain some sense of self and shift to ranting and accusing instead of murder. If he had not recognized Maya when he tore her mask off, had not suddenly remembered who we were, I fully believe we would both be dead. Even then... he wasn't himself. He still would've killed us, had we been any less on our toes."

"That Garmadon," and their mom gestured angrily at the tv, showing a rerun of the man in question stalking down the street, purple flares around his arms and in his wake, the very ground trembling and buckling with every step, "is not our old friend."

Ray's stance relaxed when he saw his children's body language finally acquiesce. "This is not forever, Nya, Kai. Just until the worst passes and Garmadon regains his senses. Then we can begin working together to search for Lloyd in earnest."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Jay rapped nervously on Cole's bedroom window. After a minute, his best friend flicked open his blinds. Completely unsurprised, Cole unlocked the window and slid it open. He lowered his headphones as Jay climbed through.

"What is it with you and heights?" teased Cole lightly, glancing down at the sheer drop of about thirty feet below the window. "You do remember we have a perfectly good front door, and in lieu of that, a decent fire escape around the other corner?"

"You've got a nice wide window sill, and I didn't want your mom to see me. Have you heard from the others?"

"Kai and Nya can't get out, and Zane's got a theory but won't let me in on it. He warned he'll be out of range but not to worry."

"So it's just us?" Jay wrung his hands nervously, wishing he had his scarf. But if they were going to be out there right now they needed to be Ninja, not teenagers.

"It's not like we'll be fighting," commented Cole calmly, securing the belt of his gi. "Your parents know we're spying? My mom's fine as long as we keep our distance from Garmadon in psycho mode."

"They didn't want me to come, but said they wouldn't stop me and to please be safe. Ready?"

"Is that Jay?" called out Cole's mom's voice through the closed door. "Remind him we have a perfectly good front door, as well as a fire escape. Don't draw Garmadon's attention, and if he sees you, run like hell. Bye, boys."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Mrs. B!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Zane knelt to examine the puddle inside of Lloyd's shark mech. His eyes glowed as he ran scans on the composition. Mineral, not purified. Even now, at a substantially lower temperature than the the floor and air in the mech.

No footprints, but a distinct trail his scanners could follow, if not his eyes. Whoever had been frozen and melted had a tail, but not feet. Serpentine, and a high leveled one at that.

Gerald. His master, teacher, predecessor. The pieces all fit together. Pythor has attacked Lloyd, though there hadn't been any fighting. Gerald has intervened, and hadn't bothered to hide his tracks. The tracks he had specifically trained Zane to analyze and follow.

His teacher had taken Lloyd. And wanted Zane to come after them.

They were on the island. Zane hated that island. Just because, as a nindroid, he 'could' learn skills that took other people decades in a few days didn't mean he wanted to.

The only time he had ever been angry with his father. When Dr. Julien all but gave Zane to the old master. It had been a terribly confusing time. And painful.

Zane shook off the memories. Gerald's ice submarine mech was rather slow, designed for stealth not speed. He would take Jay's Lightning Jet, cut the travel time in half. Lloyd could be back by early tomorrow morning. It would have to do.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"First things first," sternly began Ice, or Gerald rather, standing across from me in full lecture mode. Arms crossed. Eyebrows furrowed. Mouth frowning. "You have to stop giggling."

Which of course made me giggle more. He just looked so serious! With such silly advice, even if he had a point. I tried to muffle it, covering my mouth and trying to take deep breaths. Green sparks and swirls danced around me, glowing brighter at my giddy mood, which only gave me more of a buzz.

"Lloyd."

Heeheehee! "Ok! Ok, give me a moment!" I managed to get out, closing my eyes and focusing on breathing, just breathing. Letting Green calm down from a buzz to a sort of background hum.

"That's better," said Gerald.

I opened my eyes and examined my hands. Less sparks, more glow.

"You really have to get that under control. We do not yet know the affects it could have on other people."

It was hard to think of Green as something destructive or harmful, but he definitely had a point. I really didn't know, so better safe than sorry.

"Ready?" asked Gerald. "Calm?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's get started." He frowned as he examined the glow and flickers still dancing around me, though now at a much more sedate pace. "I've long since suspected that the reason Green was to be so crucial did not lie in how powerful it was, nor in being some secret weakness of the great evil, but in something else entirely.

According to the First Spinjitzu Master's teachings, energy exists within all things, and modern science has since backed that up on an atomic level. Scientifically, by controlling the energy within an element, you could potentially even change one element into another, let alone manipulate it, reinforce it, or disperse it.

The FSM taught, not just that Green was within all elements or could control all elements, but that it itself was made of all elements - or at least the primary five. Thus you should be able to add heat like Fire, or take it away like Ice. A connection to land like Earth, sky like Lightning, and sea like Water. Control of an object's state, whether solid, gas, liquid, or anything in between. Make or break chemical bonds on a micro level, and control our very reality on the macro.

I believe this combination explains Green's unique ability to heal. Are you with me thus far?"

Wow. That was, um, a lot to take in. But I think so. I nodded.

"Good. Then let's start with the basics. You can already summon Green on command, and obviously have a strong connection to it already, able to sense and manipulate it - those are usually the first steps an elemental master must learn. So I'd like to jump to control of other elements, namely Ice. Keep in mind that there has never been a Master of Green before, so my conjecture in how it works and why is largely hypothetical."

He smirked and froze my feet to the floor, which sent me into another round of giggles. Right back to where we were yesterday!

"This might take a while," he began haughtily. "The control of elements involves a unique understanding of their very nature and-"

"I dunno about that," I interrupted teasingly, leaning down and setting my glowing hands over the ice. It melted.

Ice stared, but quickly recovered. "No, no, I didn't mean just escaping but actually manipulating-"

I giggled, and didn't even have to think as I gestured and the water, glowing green and flickering with sparks, reformed into ice and then into a dragon sculpture.

"This may be harder than I thought."

I found that absolutely hysterical, doubling over in full-bellied laughter at the stunned look on his face!

It took him, and me, a couple minutes to recover.

"Let's backtrack a bit," sighed Ice. I mean, Gerald. "Let it go for a bit."

I blinked at him, uncomprehending.

"Release it, dismiss it, turn it off," he continued impatiently.

Uh... I stared at my glowing hands and the swirling and dancing sparks around them. How do you...?

"SERIOUSLY?!" exploded Gerald, and this time I bit back the giggle, understanding quite how serious this problem was. I couldn't exactly walk around the city like this.

Although, if they looked half as funny as Gerald right now... Heehee!

Nope, no, time to be serious!

I tried to put on a serious face and again raised my hands to stare at my power. "Uh, go away."

Gerald threw up his hands in disbelief. Well, maybe that had been a little weak. I tried again.

"Time to, uh, sleep? Seriously, I kinda need you to-"

If anything, Green totally rebelled, swirling around me brighter and faster and warmer, all the more determined to play play play! Now that it had been released, it had, I had?, no intention of being put away!

I gave Gerald my best pleading look. He just stared at me for a long moment, as if in complete disbelief over what was in front of him.

And this time HE fell over laughing.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? A bit of what's going on in the city, plus some craziness with Green! I loved the idea that Green is actually a little backwards from other elemental abilities - it just seemed such a Lloyd problem to have! _

_Next chapter is about 60% complete. I should have it done in two or three weeks. As always, check my profile for my progress! _

_Special thanks to Sunny Lighter for all the feedback on characters and plot! Especially a certain Zane backstory we've got coming up that was hinted at in this chapter, as well as how to introduce Meowthra! _


	37. Ch37:Tue3, Meowthra, Babysitter

~~Ch37:Tue3, Meowthra, Babysitter~~

The fight was not going well.

Well, not for Wu. Garmadon was doing great. If anything, he was getting stronger as the fight continued on, whereas Wu seemed to be flagging.

Koko had been standing off to the side, wringing her hands as her mind raced. Feeling more helpless than when she had been a child, as the two brothers exchanged blows that could blast a hole through a concrete wall, forget what it would do to a human.

And Wu was losing, with Garmadon no closer to regaining any semblance of self-control.

She had to do something! But what?! She couldn't get anywhere near them, and Garm was still deaf to her voice.

Anywhere near... She needed a weapon. A ranged weapon. Something that would give even Garmadon pause.

Remembering Wu's collection, she charged for the little storage room in his dojo. The same place she had found little Lloyd on that terrible night she wished she could forget.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Wu hated fighting Garmadon when his brother was serious. Or, rather, when his brother was flat out lost in the venom that poisoned his mind and body.

Normally, Wu got a kick out of fighting, and usually beating, his big brother. The exchange of blows at speeds simply beyond the reach of anyone else. The ridiculously juvenile insults, increasingly bizarre weapons and off the wall strategies. It was fun!

Once the elemental powers came out, though, all fun was gone. This was no longer a test of skill. No longer any thrill of besting big brother. Only a desperation to survive until Garmadon came to his senses. And a dread that this time, this time, he wasn't going to make it.

Often, Wu wondered what his brother's powers would've been like without the taint of Great Devourer venom. Certainly their father's Gold, which he described to his sons as a blending of Creation and Destruction, had never crackled with malevolence. Had never forced others to their knees in sheer overwhelming terror.

And it was getting stronger. As it always did every time they clashed like this. Destruction fed off the clashes of power and show of strength, energizing and boosting Garmadon as time went on.

In contrast, Wu's Creation sapped at his strength. The one power able to negate Destruction had that single crippling weakness. The true reason Wu hated to use it in battle, especially against his brother.

Wu had complained to his father often about this. Yeah, it was cool to be able to use any of the five main elements, but who wanted a power that practically guaranteed a loss in any prolonged fight?

The First Spinjitzu Master had simply explained that all things must exist in balance. Creation must balance Destruction. Where one is strong, the other must be weak. Creation used power from within to create something new, Destruction took power from without and in doing so destroyed something already existing. It was not a matter of Good and Evil or Weak and Strong, but rather two halves of a whole, both equally important. Would you willingly give up one of your legs because you preferred one over the other?

It did make sense. And what it boiled down to was that Creation was not meant for fighting, which was by nature destructive. But pacifism had never been an option. Especially not once his brother was bitten. Especially once their father died and he alone could stand against his brother in his deepest moments of insanity.

But he always knew, not even very deep down, that one day he would lose. His brother would kill him, and in doing so would become an unstoppable monster.

Perhaps Gerald had been the one in the right. Perhaps they were out of time.

Perhaps Wu could no longer be their only hope, but Lloyd. The Green Ninja.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Stop right now or I fire!" screamed an all too familiar voice.

If not for the threat, Garmadon would've again dismissed it, as he had every cry for an explanation, for him to calm down, for them to work together to find and rescue their son.

But there was no reason for a threat. Garmadon was winning. He had his pathetic excuse for a little brother on his last legs. In a matter of minutes he would gain the upper hand and -

Koko was aiming the Ultimate Weapon at him.

Garmadon froze. His wife. The mother of his son. Was aiming the most powerful weapon in their world straight at him, eyes dark with determination, hand placed over the activation button.

"Misako!" shouted Wu in alarm. "You don't know what that does! Put it down before you kill us all!"

His wife. Koko. Aiming at him with one of their father's relics.

Garmadon's chest burned in betrayal. Was she not on his side? Did she not care anymore? Was she choosing Wu over him? Did she not understand that he had to do this, he had to save their son, that the Ninja were always in the way and...

A flaming tear slipped from one of his wide, staring lava eyes.

Koko's own eyes widened in hope. "Garm?"

She lowered the weapon, and Garmadon, Wu, and all the surrounding troops and generals let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Garm, Wu did not take Lloyd. If anything, he'll help us find him. This fight is meaningless. Do you really want your brother dead?"

Garmadon groaned, rubbing his aching head as her words sunk in. As he realized they made sense. As it hit him that he'd once again allowed the venom free reign and had almost done something unforgivable.

"No," Garmadon grunted, barely above a whisper. "He's a butt, and I hate him, but not... not that kind of hate..."

Punch in the face hate, sure. He'd even happily throw him off a bridge if he had enough reason to believe Wu'd survive the fall. But not... not... He'd almost...

Realizing the fight was truly over, Koko gave a relieved smile and stepped forward to go give her poor husband a much needed hug.

And slipped on a golf ball.

As if in slow motion, the huge Ultimate Weapon flew from her arms and crashed to the deck, landing just so against a box so as to press down the activation button. With it aimed straight at Garmadon's chest.

Garmadon shrieked. "I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD! MY WIFE KILLED ME AND I'M..."

Everyone stared in slowly subsiding shock at the red dot on Garmadon's chest, right over his heart. And nothing happened.

"I'm... perfectly fine?" Garmadon laughed in relief, hopping over to the 'weapon'. He lifted it up and spun it around to examine it more closely. The beam danced over the surrounding buildings. "Is this just a giant laser pointer?"

"Turn it off!" shouted Wu in a panic. "Before it summons -"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"- Meowthra..."

As one, they all stared up at the giant monster cat, easily a head taller than all the surrounding buildings. She swished her massive tail and eyed them like a particularly interesting collection of toys.

"Bad Ultimate Weapon!" scolded Garmadon, slamming the weapon to the deck and smashing it to pieces.

Wu sighed. And there went their best bet for luring the beast outside the city.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Many miles off the coast of Ninjago, a great gust of wind blasted a small blue jet, sending it tumbling. Zane quickly wrestled the mech back onto course and glanced back towards the city, only for his jaw to drop open at the absolutely massive cat clearly visible even from here. The beast must be hundreds of feet tall!

FSM! What was that thing?! What on Ninjago had Garmadon done now?!

He had to go back! The others needed...

Lloyd. They needed Lloyd. Or this would just get worse and worse.

Zane closed his eyes and whispered apologies to his team for not being there. He would just have to trust them to protect the city until he and Lloyd could return.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Gerald and I had decided to skip powering down for now and had moved on to seeing if I could enhance other elements.

The simple answer is yes!

The longer answer probably doesn't need words - you only need look out over the winter wonderland, complete with ice castle where there once was a lighthouse, to really grasp what Green could do!

Something Zane was doing right now. He'd touched down with the jet about two minutes ago and had just been standing there staring for the past minute, so I'd come over to him instead.

"Hey, Zane!" I greeted excitedly. "We've been waiting for you! Gerald said you'd bring the jet, which would be way faster than his sub! What do you think of our castle? Isn't it great!"

Zane slowly turned to stare at me, ice blue eyes wide in worry and something else. Alarm? Fear?

Nah, why would he be feeling anything like that?

"I love the snow!" I continued on happily, sure he would come around any moment to how awesome everything was. "The castle is beautiful and all, but snow coats everything and is just soft and fluffy and fun!"

"You're green," stated Zane, sounding a little stunned.

"Yep!" I cheered, holding up my hands and letting my powers dance. "I'm Green! And it's awesome!"

Zane's eyes widened in unmistakable terror and he lunged, tackling me to the thankfully snow-covered ground, taking my pulse, studying my eyes, holding his cold hands against my forehead and cheeks, checking over my neck and scalp for who knows what.

"What did he do to you?!" demanded Zane. "Did he hurt you?! Are you high?! Where is he?!"

A giggle slipped out with the absolute worst timing. I blame my dad for teaching me that panicking people are hilarious.

(Seriously, he sometimes sends his sharks out with video cameras on their heads just to watch beachgoers freak out on seeing them.)

I held up a sparking finger, trying extra hard to stifle the giggles faced with my friend's panic. "One at a time! We unlocked Green, nope, maybe, and in the castle packing."

"Maybe?!" demanded Zane, totally channeling his predecessor. I tried to hold back another giggle at the sight and was only partially successful. I grabbed him as he made to get up, probably to storm over to Gerald and who knows what!

"He didn't drug me or anything! But yes, I've been a little, um, extra happy? I guess you could call it high? Since we unlocked Green. It's nothing bad! Just, um, something like this?"

I sat up and held my hands, with Green still happily dancing around them, towards Zane in offering. He frowned at me - actually frowned! But after a moment's hesitance he reached forward, setting his palms on top of mine.

Not wanting to overwhelm him after his previous panic, I let just a little bit of Green go to Zane, just a small boost. Just to let him feel a hint of that optimistic buzz and steady warmth that assured everything was fine and would work out in the end.

Well, plus the more literal boost to his energy and power levels, which from Zane's jolt and the icing over of his hands, definitely threw him off guard. A smile of wonder played at his lips and in his eyes, but sadly died pretty quick when we heard the castle/lighthouse's door open and close.

Gerald was whistling and easily carrying the chest with the golden weapons and who knew what else. It really should've been too heavy, but that's a Green boost for ya!

Zane got between us and flung out his arms protectively. Ice stalagmites shot out of the ground between us, sharply angled towards Gerald.

Gerald's Green-enhanced good mood took a dive and he frowned - but he wasn't angry or irritated. Those eyes were worried. Sad.

He set down the chest and held up his arms in surrender. "It wasn't like that, Zane. I promise."

Zane still had his hands flung out, and when I began standing up he shot me a glare that warned me to stay where I was safely behind him.

"Wasn't like what?" I asked, confused.

"Like when he kidnapped ME to give me powers!" almost spat Zane.

"I did no such thing!" Gerald defended himself sharply. "I had full permission of both your father and yourself! And we didn't even know if it would work!"

"I certainly never agreed to any of that! Certainly not to be, to be pinned down and, and to have Ice just flood through and slice into every part of me!"

"You did agree! And how was I to know you'd start developing feeling and complex emotion halfway through?! It was working! I couldn't just stop - who knows what that would have done! It would probably have killed us both!"

"It hurt!" shouted Zane. "It hurt and I was scared and you had just shown up one day out of the blue and Father GAVE me to you, I didn't know what for -!"

Gerald suddenly looked horrified. "You didn't... It was your idea! Fifteen years ago, when you were watching the brats and asked - so rudely too, by the way! - when I was going to have one, because Ice would disappear without an heir -!"

Zane opened his mouth to retort, then froze, looking bewildered. He glanced back at me, then turned his focus back to his predecessor. "I am chronologically only ten years old."

Gerald's eyes widened, then narrowed as a series of realizations came together in his mind. "Dr. Julien mentioned you'd been reset, and I foolishly assumed he'd restored your memories since. Open your chest."

Zane folded both arms over his chest plate protectively and stepped backwards. He looked really scared. "I, I'm not ten years old?"

"You are sixteen, same as the rest of the current Ninja. Dr. Julien built you to protect and care for the next generation while their parents were out fighting. Do you want your memories back or not?"

I tugged on Zane's hand and he plopped down next to me in the snow. I hugged him and the ice stalagmites melted away. Even then though, he hugged himself tightly to shield his front panel.

"I don't want your hands anywhere near my insides. Never again."

Gerald looked hurt, but held up his hands again and stepped backwards. "Fine. I'll tell you how to do it yourself. You have a memory switch. Look through your blueprints - I'm sure you have a digital file stored in your hard-drive. It's labeled MRMD1-Backup and is directly connected to your neural drive, probably right behind where your current memory files are stored."

Zane's eyes glowed for a second, then a loading bar popped up for just a second where his face normally was, and then terrified eyes turned to me. Those eyes said it all - Gerald had been telling the truth. Zane had found the backup memory drive.

"I'll be right here," I promised him, squeezing his left hand. He hesitated, then nodded. Quickly, as if scared of backing out, he flipped open his front panel, reached in, and turned on a switch hidden pretty deep in the back.

His eyes widened, flickering rapidly between white, red, blue, black, and green. He was like that for nearly two minutes before his eyes shifted back to his normal ice blue and he slumped. I caught him before he collapsed, pulling him into my lap and gently shutting the panel.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

(Past)

Zane sat on the ground, baby Lloyd sleeping in his arms. Little Jay and Cole we're playing with toy cars at his feet, and the twins Kai and Nya were having some sort of baby argument over their coloring book. Apparently Kai wanted to color everything red and Nya was having none of that.

"So you don't have a baby for me to protect?" asked Zane innocently.

The Ice Ninja, sitting stiffly on the couch behind the nindroid and toddlers, scowled and looked away. "No," he grunted irritably.

"But who will become the next Ice Ninja? You're already old, much older than the other Ninja! Won't Ice be lost forever if you don't reproduce?"

Gerald just glared at the oblivious nindroid. There was no point in correcting the robot, but it didn't mean the comments didn't sting. At Zane's wide-eyed earnest expression, he caved after a minute.

"I will not be having children. There... there will be no Ice Ninja after me."

"Why not me?"

Ice blinked, stunned at this turn in the conversation. "Excuse me?"

"That would be awesome! I love ice! And then I could be with Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya forever! I would have the power to truly fulfill my purpose to protect those who cannot protect themselves! What do you think? I promise I'll be a great student!"

"I don't even know if that's possible, Zane!" And how was he having this conversation with a walking computer?!

"The other Ninja are always calling you a robot behind your back-" And Gerald would be having words with those not so little brats! "- and I kind of AM a robot, so we've totally got lots and lots in common! We're smart and logical and kind and can see the big picture instead of getting bogged down in how people feel about everything!"

Gerald blinked. "You think I'm kind?"

"No one else is helping me watch the kids," replied Zane easily, gesturing towards the kitchen where all the other adult heroes were gathered, chatting and talking and laughing. "You're different, like I'm different. So I should be your successor. Easy!"

Gerald's face was like stone, and he could do nothing but stare at his hands folded tightly in his lap. Kindness was far from the reason he wasn't with the others, but as for being different...

"You would make a good Ice Ninja," he confessed to Zane.

Zane beamed back. Lloyd started to wake up and began fussing. The nindroid quickly began hushing and cuddling him. The other babies crowded around, also wanting cuddles.

"Better than me," whispered Gerald.

But Zane heard and smiled, not understanding what Gerald had really meant. Only taking it as a compliment. "But of course! I am a nindroid!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

(Present)

After Zane passed out, Gerald helped me carry him inside. It was surprisingly easy to strengthen myself enough with Green to carry my nindroid friend up to Gerald's apartment and set him on the cot. I sat down next to him and quickly dozed off, only waking hours later when he began to stir.

Zane blinked open his eyes and I let out a sigh of relief. He stood up, and strangely ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead before turning back to Gerald. He'd been passed out about three hours, but Gerald had insisted this was normal for this sort of memory reboot. (He had apparently deeply studied and even memorized Zane's blueprints prior to attempting to transfer Ice.)

Gerald had been fretting like anything, pacing back and forth, mumbling about how he hadn't known, and why hadn't Dr. Julien restored Zane's memories earlier, and things along those lines. Instead of being excited at seeing Zane wake up, he actually looked slightly afraid.

Zane bowed. "I apologize, Master Gerald. It was my idea, and I have been holding an entirely unfounded grudge against you for all these years."

Gerald looked exceedingly uncomfortable. "No, no. I should have insisted on talking about the procedure with you in advance, made sure you knew what you were getting into. That I wouldn't be able to stop once we started. I tried to hurry things along when you started acting weird, but I suppose the damage had already been done."

"It would not have made a difference. I still would have cheerfully accepted, oblivious to any negative consequences." Zane sighed, looking upwards then closing his eyes. "It was not until after my father created Echo that I realized quite how... naive... I had been, before you gave me Ice. It wasn't until midway, when I began to feel pain, when it began to occur to me that I didn't know you and Father had just given me to you and you were hurting me, that I..." He looked back over to Gerald. "I hurt you too, didn't I. When I fought back against the Ice. When I cried that I wanted to go home."

Gerald looked away. "It was a mess. I am... sorry."

"Me too," said Zane, closing his eyes. "I remember. Libber gave up Jay. Koko left and Garmadon stopped bringing over Lloyd. Kai and Nya were taken far away by Ray and Maya. Sarah said she didn't need me for Cole. I had lost my purpose. I couldn't deal, couldn't function, couldn't express myself to Father. He thought I was malfunctioning and decided to reset me. I didn't fight him, didn't correct him. I... didn't care. But it is good to remember now, to be able to interpret what I had felt at the time. Thank you, Gerald."

The elderly elemental master looked away, but I could tell he was happy with the reconciliation.

Zane looked back at me. "Lloyd, your Green has-"

"That was beautiful!" I burst out happily. "It's so wonderful that you two were able to get everything out in the open like that!"

"And now it's back," sighed Gerald. "Oh well. We'll keep working on that."

"I'm afraid we have no time," added Zane, heading for the stairs and gesturing for us to follow quickly. "Garmadon was on a rampage this morning, and somehow that led to the unleashing of a monster on the city! We have to get Lloyd back, now!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: And there we have it, everyone! Zane used to be the robot babysitter to the baby Ninja, but had his memory wiped after everyone split off. Also, not to be forgotten - Meowthra has arrived! What do you guys think? _

_Special thanks as always to Sunny Lighter for all her help on this chapter! I believe it was her idea about Garmadon strapping video cameras to his sharks' heads to tape beachgoers freaking out! She also gave me a LOT of advice about how to balance the argument between Zane and Gerald so that neither comes off as a bad guy, but to show that it was a terrible misunderstanding. Oh, and that KOKO is the one that set off the Ultimate Weapon by slipping on a golf ball, lol! _


	38. Ch38:Wed3, Kitty!

~~Ch38:Wed3, Kitty!~~

"So you were my babysitter?" I asked, still wrapping my head around the concept.

"Indeed!" agreed Zane. "And weren't you the most adorable little thing, in your little green onesie with your stuffed dragon!"

To my mortification, apparently Zane had a video function, which he used to flick on a short clip of a tiny blond-haired ME crawling around and giggling. The little me set down my toy and used Zane's foot to climb upright and toddle a few steps before plonking on my bum and starting to cry. Almost instantly baby Kai and baby Nya were at my side, mushing me between the two of them until I was giggling again. Zane's eyes, the camera view, swept to the side to look over at Jay and Cole, who were crawling over to see what the commotion was about, and then around the room, to show younger versions of all our parents.

Oh. Wow. This was a lot to take in. I quickly moved the subject along. "How cool that we're all together again, so many years later!"

"Yes! And now I can embarrass any of you on command with baby photos!"

I was hoping he wouldn't think of that.

"Though I am still unsure what is so embarrassing about having been a baby. Ah well, I suppose as a nindroid, I may never know."

That sentence made me pause. As a nindroid? "You're not gonna, um...?"

Zane laughed. "Pretend to be human anymore? No. It is quite odd, actually. Before my reset, I was quite proud of being the first of my kind, a nindroid, a ninja android built to protect those who cannot protect themselves! A hero." He set a hand over his heart, um, power source. "I will have to thank my father and apologize when I get home. He must have been so upset when I began denying myself. Perhaps it was leftover from my breakdown before my reset, even before my emotions were complex enough to understand... myself."

"So, it wasn't like gaining your powers changed who you were?"

"No, no, no," insisted Zane, checking our speed and direction on the autopilot before turning his attention back to me. "I believe my core personality was set from when I was first turned on, born you could say, and then was further shaped by my experiences and upbringing, same as any human. It was merely that I was, well, handicapped. I was unable to interpret my emotions or the situations around me correctly. I still felt sad, but since I didn't understand sadness, it just... didn't compute. And I had no concept at all of fear or pain, as nothing had ever hurt or felt... permanent, before. Anger too was alien."

"So Echo..."

Zane laughed. "I'm not sure I was ever quite that cheery! And since my role was to be a guardian, not a little brother and assistant, I was much more independent. Echo should become a quite different person from me if... when, we discover how to make Echo complete. I was built to protect, but I believe Father built Echo as a companion."

I played with my fingers, glancing down and watching the green sparks and swirls play around my hands and arms. "Yeah, about that... I can do it."

Zane froze. "What?" he asked, after a long minute of silence.

"Green is apparently different from other elements. I just kind of know what I can and can't do."

To demonstrate, I allowed the Green around each arm to coalesce over my open palms, shaping into bright green glowing orbs, crackling with power. Without any thought I combined those orbs into one, then into a spiral, then had it explode outwards like a firework. I had to stifle a giggle at the usual buzz of power and raw optimism.

"And I can fix Echo! I know I can! Just like I know if the battery in this jet were to die, no sweat, I can charge it up. Just... you didn't want it. Back then. When you realized what was happening."

Zane sighed and leaned back.

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. But you are right. Once Echo understands what gaining a full spectrum of emotions entails, not to mention functioning nerve endings, he will not appreciate it. The first time he feels pain, fear, anger... In a way, he lives in a sort of fairy tale right now. He doesn't understand what reality is, and it will take time for him to appreciate it. He will, as I did, but that will not be his initial reaction."

"Betrayal," I whispered. The Green flickering around my hands winked out. "Hurt. Confusion."

Zane nodded. "My father and I have known this and discussed it at length, Lloyd. We have tried to include him, but to him, he just sees it as an upgrade, us making him 'better'." He let out a sad sort of chuckle. "The reasoning skills and emotional depth he would need to decide for himself whether or not he truly wants something... are the very skills and emotions the procedure would grant him. It is, I suppose, a gray area. A moral conundrum."

"So you and Dr. Julian decided, years ago, to make this decision for him?"

Zane nodded, frowning. "And he will likely hate us for it, at least for a short while. But we both firmly believe it is the right decision."

I clenched my fists, calling my Green back. It was easy to get it to come back, just hard to get it to slip away. I stared at the flickering sparks, allowed the steady glow to amp up, to warm me from within at the sudden chill.

"He might... he will probably hate me. If I'm the one to actually do it."

"Yes."

I imagined that sweet little face, twisted in rage. Like Zane's face when he'd been screaming at Gerald, before they'd reconciled.

"But, once he understands, he will likely accept it and be grateful. Even if not..."

He trailed off until I looked up at him. He was holding out one of his hands. I set one of mine in his and he grasped it firmly.

"Even if Echo does not forgive you, does not forgive me, I still believe it is the right thing for his future. A future where he can go to school, make friends, even grow up. It is possible you know, our exteriors can be upgraded as we age. So thank you, Lloyd. I will be forever grateful."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Finally!" grumbled Garmadon, snatching the box from a general's hands. "It's so hard to get good service up here!"

He popped a handful of salty, buttery popcorn in his mouth, eyes riveted on the monster as it lunged at the fire mech. Even from up here on top of Ninjago Tower (he took advantage of the chaos to climb up here and enjoy the view, even if it didn't count as conquering the city), he could hear the Ninja shouting. The fire mech dodged and Meowthra slammed into a skyscraper. It teetered and tilted, but didn't fall, and every window but one on that side exploded.

"Music to my ears! Hey, Meowthra! You missed one!" He waved to try get the giant cat's attention, but she had turned her attention to the water mech and was swatting at it.

"Have to do everything myself," grumbled the warlord, reaching for a missile launcher.

"What. Are. You. Doing," hissed the only voice to send a shiver of fear up the warlord's spine.

"Ah, uh, getting a strategic..."

"With popcorn. And a missile launcher."

"And a radio!" he interrupted, holding up said little walkie-talkie. "So I can totally help out the fight, let them know where Meowthra is at any time with my bird's eye view!"

Koko narrowed her eyes. "I really don't think 'knowing where she is' is one of the issues in this battle."

Garmadon huffed. "It's not like anything we've been doing the last several hours has done anything! She just swats aside or ignores every single attack in our arsenal!"

His wife sighed and plopped down next to him. "Put the launcher away, Garm. And I actually was coming to tell you the evacuation is complete, no casualties, only minor injuries. We're going to pull out and regroup. Wu should be contacting the Ninja over their own communicators right now."

"They're going to have to abandon their mechs," commented Garmadon casually, sharp lava eyes taking in the details of the battlefield. Or rather, the monster's playground.

"What do you mean?"

As if in explanation, the earth mech tried to pull away and automatically became the focus of her attention. While that one returned to fighting, or rather, dodging, the ice mech tried to withdraw, instantly drawing her attention. Garmadon's generals tried to cover for the Ninja, but it was no use. Meowthra definitely favored playing with the Ninja mechs over her other 'toys', thus why they'd taken a much harsher beating than Garmadon's troops.

Garmadon waved a hand dismissively. "She'll get bored. All cats do eventually. La-Loyd told me so. Just tell them to cut their engines and wait it out until she's clear."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I had fallen asleep on the long ride back, but stirred when I heard Zane calling my name. Gerald and he were looking out the front windshield of the jet in abject despair.

I yawned and stretched, Green flickering around me. Perhaps from the influence of my power, all my dreams had been simple and happy. Even with sleeping sitting in a corner, I felt extremely well rested and ready to face this monster Zane was so worried about.

I climbed upright and came over to Zane's side, looking up and out to see - a giant kitty cat!

"She's so cute!" I exclaimed, not able to hold back my laughter.

Both Ice Ninjas turned to glare at me.

"She's taller than many of our skyscrapers and seems to be entertaining herself _knocking them over_."

"She's just a cat!" I tried to explain. "She's playing! We just need to give her some love and attention and she'll stop destroying things!"

Gerald and Zane exchanged glances and sighed identically.

"Yeah, he's still high," grumbled Gerald.

How rude!

"Am not! Well, not in a way that my judgment is impaired!" I huffed, folding my arms. "Just get me over there and I'll handle it!"

"Handle it?" asked Zane. "You have a plan?"

"Yes!" I grinned excitedly. "Get me right on top of her! I'm gonna pet her!"

It took pretty much the rest of the trip back to the city to convince them that NO, I was not high, and YES, I can do this!

Even if, admittedly, it was a "Green thing" that had me so convinced I could actually do this. Huh, I wonder if Green has anything to do with animals?

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

It was daybreak. The Ninja had rested for a few hours while Garmadon's forces took the brunt of Meowthra's attention, trying unsuccessfully to drive her back or lure her away. Now the Ninja were back to try the same themselves.

They weren't particularly hopeful. It didn't help morale that somehow Gayle Gossip had gotten a remote drone camera into the air and was thus able to report on their rather incredible failure to do anything about The Monster. Though she had seemed impressed that Garmadon's armies had joined with the Ninja Force for the sake of this battle for the city. It was believed that Garmadon couldn't stand the idea of anyone conquering the city except him, which did have a degree of truth to it, though everyone involved knew credit really went to Koko.

So here they were, firing at Meowthra with everything they had, and only seeming to irritate her. She was swiping at them like they were flies, which they nearly were to her.

Garmadon's phone rang. It was La-Loyd. That's right, his son had been kidnapped yesterday. He hadn't forgotten, but he'd certainly been distracted.

"Hi Dad! Sorry I forgot to leave a note! Put me on the communication line with all the Ninja and your troops, would you?"

"Ah, sure?" replied Garmadon, in something of a daze. This honestly felt kind of dreamlike. He flicked the button on the walkie-talkie and held his phone to it.

"This is Lloyd. I have a plan. Everyone, power down your mechs and stop firing immediately!"

There was so much chatter it was completely indecipherable.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" roared Lloyd, and that was so beautiful a tear slipped from Garmadon's left eye. To add to the beauty of his son's perfect evil overlord skills, every mech immediately powered off and all troops lowered their weapons.

The Lightning Jet, which had been suspiciously absent this whole time (Garmadon had suspected the stupid Lightning Ninja had finally crashed, but apparently not), soon came into view. The buzzing of its engines loud and clear, the only other sound Meowthra's irritated rumbling.

A figure in a green hoodie with blond hair was standing on a wing, leaning against the glass of the hatch.

Just when Garmadon's heart was surging in happiness, it plummeted in terror, as his son leapt from the jet and landed... on Meowthra's head.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Sorry about the landing, baby girl! You done playing? Did you have fun?" I murmured to her, stroking the back of one of her massive ears. So soft!

Her growling turned to a confused rumble, almost a purr, and I slid down her neck and then her leg.

I had her full attention, and held up my arms to her.

"Hello, sweetie! There's a good girl! No more bad noises and angry people, hmm? Oh, you're so pretty! Such a good girl!"

I laughed as she leaned down and nuzzled the top of my head, which was barely the size of her nose! The rumbling now was definitely purring, and I giggled and jumped up to hug her.

She meowed questioningly and let me climb back up on top of her head, where I made sure to give her a good scratch, all while talking sweet nothings to her.

"That's my good girl! She's no monster! She didn't mean to break anything, hmm? Good girl!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"FSM, it WORKED!" exclaimed Zane. "He tamed her!"

"That... is not an application of Green I anticipated..." mumbled Gerald, looking extremely confused. "If it even has anything to do with Green?"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The Ninja Force were the first to brave approaching, and Lloyd eagerly waved them forward.

"She's fine, guys! She'll be more careful from now on! Won't you, sweetheart?"

Meowthra meowed, seemingly in agreement, and purred louder as the brightly colored tiny people began coming over to hesitantly pet her. She even laid down so they could stroke her back and sides!

Garmadon came on over, and HE got a hiss from her, but she quieted after some more crooning from Lloyd.

"Dad! She likes me! Can I keep her?"

"A devastating ultra-bio-weapon the size of a skyscraper that no one can control but you? Of course!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"In conclusion," Gayle Gossip wrapped up, "Should we be terrified that the son of Garmadon is now in control of the great monster that devastated our city? Or should we celebrate that Lloyd Garmadon, who most of us strongly suspect to be the Green Ninja himself, has a magical ability to talk to cats and that, thanks to his efforts, we apparently now have a massive and fairly harmless city mascot? Next up, what to do if your home and/or business was destroyed by Meowthra! Spoiler, it's really not that different from business as usual! Back to you, Robin!"

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Some of you actually called it! There really was nothing to worry about with Meowthra. Except, you know, her destroying a sizable chunk of the city. *Ahem.* Moving on..._

_Garmadon sitting around eating popcorn and cheering on Meowthra was totally Sunny Lighter's idea! Also the whole Echo discussion came about after a lot of back and forth with her about the morally gray area of "changing someone for the better". Is it better to accept them as they are, even with the ability to 'fix' them? What if they don't want to change, are incapable of making that decision for themselves, and/or are perfectly happy as they are? In Echo's case, even knowing he will likely be resentful afterwards, Dr. Julien can and has made that decision on the basis that Echo is a child and, without the procedure, wouldn't have much of a future. _

_Coming up next, time for Lloyd to face the music, or, rather, his Dad, Mom, Uncle, and friends. Probably in that order. Also, more Echo! One issue, hehe, I'm not exactly done with the next chapter. I'll try have it done in a month or so. Check my profile for updates! _


	39. Ch39:Wed3, Excuses Excuses

~~ Ch39:Wed3, Excuses Excuses ~~

"Seriously, Dad? You can put me down now!"

He had picked me up in a tight, four-armed hug about three minutes ago, since I climbed down from Meowthra, and showed no sign of letting go any time soon.

"Nope! Not until you tell me who kidnapped you!"

Whoops. I quickly rushed into my first prepared excuse.

"I told you, Dad! I just forgot to leave a note!"

"Not buying it!"

Prepared excuse two!

"Seriously! I was just in my lab! Working on, on an evil invention!"

Dad tilted his head, narrowing his eyes much too shrewdly at me. "Normally that would work, but I searched your lab. And your tracker was either disabled or blocked."

Three! Three!

"I disabled the tracker! What kind of evil genius has a tracker on them all the time?"

"Then why didn't you take your shark mech? OR your Green Dragon? Those don't have trackers, though that's a good idea come to think of it, and you couldn't have gotten far on foot. Plus, why is it working now?"

"Uhhhh..."

Crap! Four! I need a four!

"And where's Minion No.3? The monotone one? All the others I saw in passing, usually pretending to be Ninja but SO obviously just playing dress-up, couldn't even get hoods that fit, so I figured that one went after you! He'll tell me the real story!"

He might too! Zane, no! I had to hurry before he showed up!

"Yes! Yes! Zane rescued me, ok! I had already escaped the, the..." Well, why not? He deserves to be thrown under the bus! "That blasted Serpentine Pythor! I didn't want to tell you because I was so embarrassed! But I punched him right in the face and got away! Then Zane, he stole the Lightning Ninja's jet for me! Flew out to the desert and scooped me right up! He found me, uh, just 'cause he's really really smart!"

"Serpentine!" hissed Dad, and whoops!

"Just Pythor! Just Pythor!"

"Your first first minion? The one you dumped because he turned out to be a jerk?"

"Yes!" At least as far as my dad knew anyway!

There was a long silence. Everyone had gathered around by now and was staring at us.

"I'll buy that one! And I'll have to give Minion No.3 a shark mech as a present! Maybe a shark jet of his own! What a good minion!"

"Yes! Yes!" I cheered. Success! Score! And Green exploded around me in swirls and sparks.

Dad had been about to set me down, and now he stared in shock.

Oh, crap. Excuse five!

"That's an, uh, evil... taser... energy weapon... I've been working on. Heh."

I glanced to the side. Kai had covered his face, trying not to give anything away. Nya and Jay's mouths had dropped open. Cole looked mostly unflappable, but his eyes were wider than usual. Mom was definitely tense, waiting for Dad to figure out the Green Ninja thing. Which really should've been pretty obvious, with my friends standing around in their gis, just with their hoods down.

"Awesome!" praised Dad. "My son has branched into weapons development! Congratulations!"

I felt Green flicker happily at that, which really should have been a dead giveaway, but whatever!

"You really need to get a hold of that thing, though! Nice touch, making the energy weapon your favorite color!"

Gotta love my dad! "Yep, I thought so! Can I go play with my friends now?"

Dad laughed and finally set me down. "Sure thing! Have fun with your minions, and text me what you feel like for dinner!" He set off back in the direction of the volcano, skipping and whistling. I'm not sure if that's just him, relief that I was ok, or a tiny bit of a boost from Green. But he's happy, so it's all good!

Haha! Off scot free! Even with over half my excuses off the top of my head!

Mom's hands fell on my shoulders from behind. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, young man."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

Garmadon snagged General No.1 as they turned the corner out of La-Loyd's sight.

"Find this Pythor worm for me," ordered Garmadon coldly. "I want him _alive_."

"Already on it, sir."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"It was awful!" despaired Jay overdramatically. Well, normally it would be over dramatic. Just now, while watching the news showing clips of Meowthra's rampage (which looked an awful lot like a kitty innocently playing with a child's toys from this angle), it was maybe the right amount of dramatic.

"First your father's going psycho, then Meowthra appears out of nowhere, then I find out ZANE STOLE MY JET and I had to use the ICE MECH which I HATED!"

"What is wrong with my mech?" demanded Zane, actually sounding a little upset as he dropped down from where he'd parked the Lightning Jet in its usual spot in the Warehouse. On my request, he'd left the roof open for poor Meowthra. I was vaguely aware of Jay retorting something about not being able to connect his brain to the weapon and guidance systems, but was much too distracted to give it any real attention.

Such a good girl! Sitting there and waiting for me, looking all sad and sweet and cute!

"A-hem!" went Jay loudly, and I realized I once again had a completely inappropriate grin on my face as I gazed up at my new beautiful kitty!

"Don't mind that," Zane commented with a sigh, before clarifying for the others. "He's apparently been high since he unlocked his powers."

"For the last time! I'm not high!" I huffed. Meowthra chose that moment to lean down as far as she could and lick my hair, making it stick straight up. I couldn't help giggling hysterically, which of course sent my powers into overdrive and swirling around me, totally not helping my point.

When I got control of my breathing again, my friends and mom were all giving me doubtful, worried looks. They'd all backed up about three steps, too.

"Ok! Ok, maybe a tiny bit of an, like, maybe an extra good mood, that's all!" I tried to defend myself. "And for goodness' sake, it's not contagious! I'm not sick, and it's not gonna hurt any of you!"

They all gave me even more doubtful looks, which I suppose had merit considering most out-of-control elements actually were kind of dangerous to get too close to.

I huffed, probably pouting a little despite my efforts to keep a reasonably straight face. This was ridiculous! "Zaaane!" I pleaded, holding out my hand, palm up and lit up with swirling, sparking Green.

He actually chuckled, taking pity on me, and came and set his own hand on mine.

Instantly, Zane starting trying to muffle his own delighted laughter as beautiful frost patterns spread out from his feet. He waved his free hand, and with a swirl of ice blue power, the walls were decorated in icicles and starbursts of frost, and the floor coated in about two inches of snow.

"What do you know," he laughed. "I understand how you went a little overboard before."

Zane withdrew his hand, and with a stifled giggle I used my Green to shape some of the snow into little ice dragons and phoenixes, lions and sharks, and lastly, of course, a regular cat sized Meowthra.

"Isn't this a little OP?" gasped Kai. "How can you possibly have this kind of control? I mean, you couldn't have had your powers more than a day!"

"And how DID you unlock them anyway? And what do they actually DO?" demanded Nya.

"My turn, my turn!" excitedly shouted Jay, running forward to grab my hand, which I'd held out to him happily at his reaction.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" ordered my mother. "Ice is fine, but we do NOT need Lightning exploding in here! Nor any of the other elements!"

Jay tucked his arms behind him, embarrassed. I folded my own arms, sulking a little. I wanted to see what Green could do for Lightning. And Water, Fire, and Earth too!

Uncle Wu was nodding. "We still have little to no concept of what Green is capable of. Experimentation is necessary, of course, but should be undertaken with care. Also, more importantly Lloyd, where have you been and how did your powers get unlocked?"

I opened my mouth to reply, eyes glancing over to Zane, then to the jet, and realizing Gerald was nowhere to be seen. And remembering his casual comment about Wu killing him if he found out he'd stolen the weapons. I was fine throwing Pythor under the bus. But not Gerald.

I had been quiet for too long. Any comment at this point would be taken as a lie. I licked my lips and felt my powers start to dim.

"Can't we, um, just be happy that I have them? That I'm, like, officially a Ninja now, powers and all! And they're so cool! I can do pretty much anything with them!"

To demonstrate, and add to my attempt to change the subject, I summoned a huge ball of power to my hands, glowing like something out of a sci-fi movie, and let it float slowly and majestically up above our heads, where it gave a flash.

Then Meowthra ate it. In one bite. And began purring up a storm.

That was unexpected. But she seems perfectly fine. Purrfectly, lol, as Zane would put it!

Cole was the first to start laughing, followed by Zane and then the rest of my friends. Uncle Wu and Mom just stared at Meowthra in shock, and of course Gerald was in hiding somewhere.

"This is so cool!" blurted out Jay. "The next time your Dad invades, ka-boom! He won't know what hit him!"

Huh? I felt my powers fizzle out.

"No, no, I'm going to be saving my Dad. Not, not -"

"So you can cure him now?! Dude, that's awesome!" praised Kai.

"No, I, I can't..."

The room was spinning a little.

"Then what's the plan? I mean, your Dad went INSANE when you were gone! Like, we legit thought he was gonna murder Master Wu!" added Jay, so not helping.

As if to back up Jay's comment, I glanced back over at the tv, now showing a clip of... of a version of my Dad I'd NEVER seen before. A monster cloaked in purple fire, wanton destruction in his wake, grabbing even his minions if they were in his way and tossing them aside like unwanted toys. As I watched, he literally threw back his head and roared, fangs on full display, red lava eyes blazing and merciless.

"...Dad?" barely escaped my lips, a breathless gasp.

Oh. Crap. I'm going to faint again.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"How is he?" Koko softly asked Zane, who was running some sort of medical scan on her son. Instead of his face, a screen showed a bunch of numbers and squiggly lines that really only would make sense to someone with medical training.

Lloyd was out like a light, but thankfully Zane had caught him on the way down and quickly began his tests.

After a minute, Zane's face switched back to normal, his expression confused but not too worried.

"He'll be fine. It's strange though. I know he slept and ate - I was there, even! If anything he slept too much. But all my scans seems to indicate he's in desperate need of sleep, and food when he wakes up.

Koko rose a hand to her lips, obviously remembering something. After a moment, she looked around at the gathered Ninja and her brother-in-law and visibly decided to trust them.

"It's his powers. Remember Wu, you said Green could also be translated as Energy? I think it drains him. His, his numbers from the hospital were similar."

"That explains all the sleeping," commented Zane sadly. He looked over the indoor winter he'd created inside the Warehouse and his guilt was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"He would've just done something else to show off," Nya tried to comfort her new friend. "And he'll get a hold on it. It didn't really hit until we brought up... brought up Garmadon. So it was probably kind of emotional too."

"He said he's going to save Garmadon," began Kai.

"But also that he can't cure him," added Jay awkwardly. "Doesn't that just leave us with fighting him? Or does he expect to talk his dad out of destroying Ninjago?"

Wu was studying Zane more than Lloyd. "What do his powers involve, Zane? It would seem the two of you did some experimentation of your own on your way back from wherever the two of you disappeared too."

Zane nodded, stroking Lloyd's hair. "On it's own, it seems to be simply raw energy. Similar to Jay's Lightning, but more... malleable? He said he could charge a battery, and at the same time he played with it in every shape and form from tiny sparks and glowing orbs to fireworks and swirls. I believe he can use it to heal, though he said he wouldn't be able to cure Garmadon. And the boost, of course. When in contact with an elemental master, he appears to be able to boost our powers exponentially. And on his own he can even manipulate any of our elements, though not to the extent of any of us over our own. And..."

He stared down at his friend's innocent sleeping face. Pale in his exhaustion.

"He said he can complete Echo. Make him human. As much as me, anyway."

Everyone looked at each other, not sure whether to be excited, shocked, or something else entirely.

"You keep saying 'he said'," commented Wu. "Do you mean Lloyd already knows what he can and can't do? With zero training?"

"Well, he clearly doesn't know his limits," huffed Zane. "And he struggles to hold it back. But yes, he seems to have an instinctive knowledge of what he can and can't do with it."

"Can he really fix Echo?" whispered Jay in awe. "I... I honestly didn't think it was possible. Since we don't even know how you became hu... sorry. Forgot."

Zane chuckled. Silly Jay. "You no longer need to dance around the subject. I've come to acknowledge that I am a Nindroid, a robot with a human heart, and there is no shame in that."

Jay's smile lit up brilliantly and he rushed forward to give Zane a hug around the shoulders. Cole nodded proudly. Kai and Nya were too worried about Lloyd to realize the impact of Zane's words.

"Shall I take Lloyd home for now?" asked Koko. Zane nodded and helped lift her son up into her arms. She seemed surprised at how much her son weighed, so Cole took him from her and nodded for her to lead the way.

Meowthra mr-owed in complaint and lowered herself to her haunches.

"He's fine," Nya tried to comfort the beast. "We're just taking him home."

"And I don't think you'll fit in the volcano," commented Kai. "Or can even get across the water to it."

Koko frowned thoughtfully, then stepped forward. Meowthra tried to get lower and shook her head as if gesturing to her back.

"I think she's offering us a ride," commented Koko, sounding just as surprised as everyone else looked at her words.

"RIDE the monster who destroyed a quarter of the city?!" exploded Jay.

Meowthra gave a little mew, and suddenly looked just as adorable as Lloyd insisted she was.

"I'm first!" Jay shouted, running forward and climbing up. Zane followed, and between him and Cole they gently managed to get Lloyd up without too much jostling.

Soon everyone was on Meowthra's back, but instead of directing them back towards the little cove with Lloyd's shark mech, Koko directed the giant kitty towards the forest.

"I've got an idea," was her only explanation.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Note: As always, major thanks to Sunny Lighter for all her help with this and upcoming chapters! Hope you all enjoyed, and next up should be Lloyd using his Green on Echo. _


	40. Ch40:Wed3, Tunnels and Generals

~~ Ch40:Wed3, Tunnels and Generals ~~

Koko directed Meowthra towards the forest, to everyone's surprise, as they'd been expecting her to take them back to Lloyd's little bay for his shark mech. Wu seemed to have an idea what she was up to and had chosen to stay behind.

After what should have been three or even four hours, but was only about twenty minutes on Meowthra, Koko called down to Meowthra that they were there.

Before them was an absolutely enormous structure hidden under the trees - it actually had a green roof with trees and shrubs on top to help it blend in.

It looked completely abandoned, but when Koko leaped down and typed in a code on a keypad, huge hangar doors slowly pulled aside, with enough room for even Meowthra to enter easily.

Maybe the outside looked abandoned, but the inside was still sparkling clean.

"Garm must still have maintenance keep this place in order, even though he's decided not to use it," commented Koko, looking around.

"What is it?" asked Jay, looking around the huge, open space in awe. And they'd thought their Warehouse was big! This was easily four to six times the size!

"I would believe it to be a military base, but there are no mechs on site," answered Zane.

"This place was originally supposed to be an alternate base for Garmadon's armies to attack from, so that they aren't all coming from one direction," explained Koko.

"What happened?" asked Nya. "It's a good plan."

"He decided sneak attacks weren't cool. He'd much rather have a big, dramatic entrance, rising from the water with rock music blaring."

"So, Meowthra?" asked Cole, raising an eyebrow. Lloyd's mom obviously didn't bring them here just to show them this place and chat about it.

Koko winked and led them to a steep ramp at the opposite end of the building. She flicked a light switch at the bottom and...

They were underwater.

It was exquisite. (Though Kai looked somewhat sick.) The walls were made of thick, completely transparent glass, and lit by strips of lighting in the floor. Just enough to give it a majestic glow, but not too much that it would be overpowering or scare off the fish.

The glass tunnel was also perfectly clean and well maintained, even if it had never been used for its intended purpose of military invasion. It had ample space for Meowthra to walk through, and she happily watched the fish swimming on the other side of the glass.

"It leads straight to the volcano," explained Koko. "Meowthra won't be able to actually come inside, but she'll be able to be much closer than the beach."

A rumbling purr from the giant cat was all the approval they needed.

"Do you need to turn back?" Nya whispered to Kai, who was determinedly staring at the back of her shirt.

"No," insisted her brother. "Let's get Lloyd home." He glanced over at his unconscious friend, still slumped between Cole and Zane. Mostly on Zane.

Nya smiled slightly. "You're a good brother, Kai."

Kai blushed slightly and ducked his head again to try hide it. And to try not look around as Koko climbed back up and they began heading out... further... under the water... He shook his head to clear it. "Do you think he knows about this place?"

"Hmm. Do I think a sixteen year old knows about a super-awesome underwater tunnel connecting his home to the forest that must have existed nearly his entire life? Considering this sixteen year old didn't really have any social life before us... probably a safe bet. And I can't see Garmadon not letting him wander to his heart's content, know what I mean?"

Kai nodded. Made sense.

Koko had actually been wondering the same thing. And it saddened her that these two children that had just met her son a few weeks ago seemed to know him, and to some extent even Garmadon. better than she did.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"FSM!" gasped a lower-ranked general sitting in front of a large computer system. "I've discovered the Ninja's HQ! And their identities! AND the young master and our Lady are traitors!"

Everyone else in the room sighed.

"Smack him for me?" groaned General No.1, rubbing his forehead wearily. The general sitting next to the loudmouth did just so, then leaned over and deleted everything the guy had been working on, even wiping his browser history and emptying the recycle bin. He only left open the same window that was on his own computer screen, a camera view of an unconscious Lloyd, Lady Irondragon, and the Ninja, all riding Meowthra through the underwater tunnel.

The pitiful look the newbie gave him forced a reluctant explanation from No.1's mouth. "Just be glad Lord Garmadon isn't here, No.97. You would've been fired out of the volcano, promise to his lady or not."

"You guys all KNOW?" gasped the newly promoted to two digits general. "Wait, HE knows?!"

General No.12 scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, every year or so some idiot runs off to declare to him that they 'discovered' the Ninja's identities, families, homes, headquarters, etc. They always get seriously pounded and then fired extra far out of the volcano. Way past the village."

"And the one time that guy actually thought he could curry favor by mugging the then-Lightning Ninja's husband? Did we ever find out what happened to him?"

"Best not to know," No.1 grumbled. "It might give us nightmares."

"I think I'll have enough just from this last episode," chuckled No.26. "How many broken bones from us minions getting thrown around? Did we get a new record?"

"Seriously, guys! I don't get it! Why can't we just-"

"It's unsportsmanlike," called out one.

"It's boring," laughed another.

"It's cowardly," explained a third.

"Not cool."

"Ridiculous."

"Stupid."

"A waste of time and resources."

"No. Means. No."

The general sitting next to the newbie patted his shoulder. "He gives a different answer each time. But it all kind of boils down to one thing."

The newbie looked so confused.

"He doesn't want to win," clarified No.1.

No.97 gaped at his coworkers in disbelief. "But, but of course he does! He's always saying... but then... Why?!"

"It's the challenge," explained No.1, looking tired as he flicked through windows on his tablet. "The fight. He needs it."

"Needs it?"

Everyone groaned again.

"Seriously! We cover this in orientation!" complained No.12. "He's cursed. Poisoned. Whatever you want to call it. Boss isn't actually a bad guy, or at least not originally. Remember? All that about being the eldest son of the FSM and being bitten by a legendary snake? Fighting alongside Ninja of the past?"

No.97 blushed. "I thought that was all just propaganda. To, you know, make him seem extra cool?"

"No, no, the propaganda orientation is the second week. The one Garmadon teaches himself, filled with stuff like his favorite soda and how to respect Lloyd as our future evil overlord."

"All hail Lord Lloyd! From now on, he decrees everyone shall be nice to each other!" joked No.26.

Everyone laughed, the idea of an Evil Warlord Lloyd obviously hilarious. Even No.97 knew by now that that particular idea was ridiculous. Not that anyone would tell Garmadon so.

"But... he's the Green Ninja," No.97 gave one last protest.

The room went silent.

"Repeat after me," growled No.1 darkly. "Lloyd Garmadon is not the Green Ninja. That idea is ridiculous."

"But, the news, and, and he has powers now, and the Ninja ..."

He got smacked again.

"Do you want to die?" hissed another general. "We all know what we know, but what we 'know' is the same as what Lord Garmadon knows. 'That idea is ridiculous.' Say it."

"That idea is ridiculous?"

"Good minion," chuckled No.32, walking past his desk and patting his shark helmet condescendingly. "Maybe you won't get your spine snapped for your stupidity." She continued her way to No.1's desk and tossed him two envelopes, which he immediately slit open and read.

Then, to No.97's shock, he took out a lighter and burned them neatly inside a little stone bowl on his desk. He even crushed the ash with a pen to make sure every last piece was destroyed and stirred it with the ash that had already been there.

He had been wondering about the ashtray. There was an extremely strict no smoking policy in the volcano. Because, yeah, volcano.

"Now, back to business everyone. A-team, eyes on Lloyd and/or on every possible entrance and exit 24/7. I've emailed you all the new bodyguard shift schedule, through remember we are legally not permitted on school grounds and to keep a respectful distance, approximately 20 feet, when he's with his friends or mother."

A round of nods went around the room. No.1 was pleased to see their seriousness over this matter.

"B-team, continue searching for Pythor or any other Serpentine. You see a hint of scales, you send an alert to bag 'em. No taking revenge into your own hands. I know this is personal for many of us, but keep your head on straight."

The flashing eyes and challenging looks some were giving each other were enough for No.1 to know he'd have to keep an extra eye on these hotheads. They wanted to hurt that snake for daring to touch their Lloyd, and admittedly Lord Garmadon's only restriction had been 'alive'. Bets were surely already circulating.

"Both teams are to keep myself or No.32 posted on location updates. If B-team locates any Serpentine, report immediately to A-team so they can keep Lloyd away. Yes, BEFORE you go after your target, you report, on the off chance our young master is in the area. Now, back to work."

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

**_(Dream/Memory)_**

"La-Loyd! My boy! Back from your successful recruitment of the Serpentine!"

_Back from getting the power to destroy him. _

I stood in the elevator doorway, staring at Dad. Who had no idea what had happened.

_Who has no idea what is going on. _

My mind swirled with a million emotions and thoughts in the blink of an eye.

I can't tell him the Ninja saved me!

_I can't tell him my friends are the Ninja!_

I don't want to admit my attempt to be just like him had met with catastrophic failure. That I had been the one being played, not the other way around.

_That things are so far out of my control and I can no longer hide. _

I don't even know how to begin to express that I was exhausted and starving and still jumping at shadows. That if I closed my eyes for even a moment I was met with visions of sharp fangs and swirling eyes and metal bars.

_Swirls of green and a snow covered island and a prophetic scroll I wanted nothing to do with. _

That I had just spent a week with his worst enemies, the Ninja. And it had been the best week of my life. I'd never felt so safe as aboard the Destiny's Bounty.

_The best weeks of my life. Sleepovers and laughter and stories. Playing with mechs and exchanging of secrets. _

That the previous week I had been on the run for my life, and before that, imprisoned in a tiny cage barely large enough to fit in.

_That the previous years had been miserable and lonely, a constant target on my back and words more hurtful than any physical bullying following me every day. _

That the Ninja had saved me, then left me on a rooftop, telling me to call my dad and tell him everything. But how could I?

_I can't tell him. I'm the Green Ninja. But I can't tell him. _

Evil Warlords don't quit. But I never wanted to so much as see a Serpentine ever again. And I... I...

_Ninja never quit. But can I really do this? Stop my dad?_

I couldn't take any more. My seven year old self burst into tears, rushing forward and leaping at my stunned father. He quickly gathered me up protectively in his four arms, as I knew he would.

_I miss him. I miss him so much. Even when he's right there, I miss him. Why can't he understand?_

"I ... missed ... you!" I choked out between sobs, clinging tight and hiding my face in shame.

"Shh, shh," he hushed me comfortingly. "Didn't work out? Got homesick?"

I didn't reply. With my dad it's usually best to let him follow his own ideas. Plus, then I don't have to explain anything. I just burrowed in ever tighter.

_It's so easy to just hide from the world. Let my dad handle everything. _

"Pythor's a jerk!" I whined. "I don't want to lead Serpentine anymore!"

"That's okay, that's okay," he tried to comfort me. "Took me a while to settle on fish-men myself! It's perfectly okay for you to take your time finding your evil pathway!"

Though they're humans, regardless of the costumes, but whatever.

"What if I don't want to be evil?" I whimpered. Both terrified of his reply and at the same time desperate for reassurance that he'd love me anyway.

_What if I'm not evil? Will you still love me? _

"Now that's quitter talk! Evil warlords never quit! So the Serpentine didn't work out, big whoop, time to move on and try something different! Maybe the Skulkin? They haven't been doing anything since I abandoned them for being losers, but maybe they'd be a good starter army!"

"No, Dad, I mean I don't want-"

"Of course you do! Though not for a few years - you're maybe a little young still. But it's still wonderful that you gave it your evil best!"

"It was the worst mistake of my life," I whispered. "Please, Dad. Listen to me?"

_He never listens to me. Not when it's important. _

He gave me a bewildered look, and I could practically see the wall of incomprehension go up. He didn't understand. He would never understand.

_He'll never understand. _

Why bother?

_Why do things have to change? _

"I'm just happy to be home," I settled on, cuddling close. Not interrupting more as my dad continued to talk about my (his) grand evil plans for my future. The limitless options in opposition to good laid out before me.

I tuned him out and just focused on the comforting, protective warmth of my father. The tight hug that told me he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him, regardless of what was coming out of his mouth.

I was home. I was finally truly safe. I fell asleep, thinking it was fine. I'd just find the Ninja and talk to them instead.

_Home. Safe. Dad. Let other people handle the fate of Ninjago. Can't I just have my dad? _

_Please? _

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I jolted awake. A quick glance at my bedside clock told me it was the middle of the night. My last memory was thinking I was about to faint at the Warehouse. Apparently I had, and had been pretty much unconscious since.

Actually, no, I seem to recall something about waking to a delicious smell and eating an insane amount, but I must have only been half-awake because it's pretty vague. I'm not even sure what it was. Though I think all my friends and both my parents were there? And something about my dad being all weepy about me getting a growth spurt soon as he refilled my plate time and again?

Anyway, I'd woken from a dream, sort of. A memory of my return home after the previous Ninja had saved me from the Serpentine, mixed up with all my feelings now about all this Green Ninja stuff. All sorts of feelings I normally try to repress and thoughts I don't want to think about.

My mind was still spinning and I felt vaguely sick. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep like this, and my head was still foggy despite sleeping hours and hours.

I swung my feet down and my foot bumped something.

It, he?, groaned. Spiky hair, even asleep.

Kai?

Kai was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was just able to make out a few more figures.

They'd slept over? Aw, guys. If I wasn't so stressed from that dream I'd be blushing. I must have worried them.

Well, I certainly didn't want to wake them up. And I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. I had a bad feeling if I closed my eyes my brain would cycle right to some real nightmares. Probably about Pythor eating me or being forced to kill my dad or creepy stuff like that.

I shivered, despite my warm PJs.

And now those images are floating in my head and I really, really have to do something to distract myself.

I would normally visit the sharks, but I didn't want to wake them up. And I didn't feel up to actually working, so my workshop is out.

Maybe the glass tunnel? I hadn't been down there in a long time. I could take a pillow and just watch the lava flow and fish swim by. And the lights aren't too bright, so it should be nice and relaxing.

I slipped from bed, put on my shoes, and headed for the elevator. In less than a few minutes I was walking down the ramp to see... my kitty!

Meowthra purred when she saw me. Such a good girl! And such the perfect pick-me-up!

I hurried over to snuggle and pet her and tell her how she's so wonderful. She nuzzled me back, and somehow we ended up with me resting against the soft fur of her chest, her forepaws wrapped as a shield in front of me, both staring out at the fish and me telling her all about everything that's been going on, has gone on, that I'm dreading, what I'm hoping for.

She listened patiently, purring comfortingly in all the right places, nuzzling or licking when I was particularly upset, and eventually letting me float off into a much more pleasant sleep pillowed against her soft, soft fur.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry! I know I promised Echo's scene, but it was just too rushed to skip straight to it. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter enough to let it slide? _

_Credit to Sunny Lighter for the underwater tunnel connecting the volcano to the forest! I was sure to get permission before using it. It was just too sad picturing our poor kitty waiting on the beach! Also the usual thanks to her for being such an amazing beta-reader! She also gets a large amount of credit for the back and forth memory/dream sequence, since originally it was just a flashback, but she pointed out there's some pretty strong __déjà vu between the two situations that would be very interesting to explore!  
_

_Also special thanks to Black' Victor Cachat for repeatedly asking me for another generals scene. I probably would not have come up with it without their push, and I'm quite happy with it, since I finally get to present my headcanon that the generals actually aren't that stupid - they just know not to argue with Garmadon on anything, especially anything Lloyd-related. _


	41. Ch41:Thur3, Willful Ignorance

~~ Ch41:Thur3, Willful Ignorance ~~

Garmadon woke up to knocking on his door. Weird. The minions always texted, and Lloyd just barged in. Maybe Koko? Yawning, he got up, came over, and swung his door open.

Sure enough, Koko stood there, a slightly wild look in her eyes.

"He's not there!" she whispered, sounding panicked but not wanting to scream or shout. "All his friends are in there, fast asleep, but Lloyd's bed is empty!"

Garmadon shrugged. "He's fine, Kokes. He's fine. He gets up sometimes to play with his mechs and stuff. Let me just check with the LPS."

He went back to grab his phone from where it was charging on his nightstand. Sure enough, General No.1 had a Lloyd location update for him. Down in the glass tunnel, sleeping with Meowthra.

Yawning, Garmadon tapped the attached link, opening up a live feed of Lloyd sleeping against his new giant pet, who was wide awake and keeping an eye out. Good monster kitty. That's exactly why he wanted her, to protect his boy.

He yawned again and tossed his phone to Koko, who let out a sigh of relief at the view, and headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Man, he needed coffee. And Lloyd would need food to get big and strong. So he'd best hurry up and get down to the kitchen.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

I slowly floated into wakefulness, initially feeling warm and safe and incredibly well-rested and satisfied. A pretty rare feeling for me, so I've learned to savor that almost light-headed fuzzy just all around good morning feeling.

Meowthra rumbled and licked my head, and I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out if I wanted to. Even as, unfortunately, reality began to hit.

I was the Green Ninja. I undeniably had powers. Which meant that stupid prophecy was coming true, step by step.

There was still that last secret message. Now that I had my powers, it would be easy to unlock it. But what if... what if it wasn't a good message? Wasn't what I wanted to hear? Was, like, more information on how to defeat my father or something, rather than how to save him?

Eventually, I'll have to look at it. Eventually, my dad will have to be stopped.

Images from yesterday floated to my mind, in particular those images from the news. My dad, a raging superpowered beast, purple fire blazing around him, flinging people aside like dirty laundry or something. An Oni stepping right out of a storybook, here to destroy destroy destroy. Fangs and claws and blazing eyes, a shadow come to life to haunt...

I shivered. No. No, it was still Dad.

But, to think, without me he could become, would become...

I finally had a clue what happened that night I'd been in the hospital. Why Uncle Ray and Auntie Maya had run away. Why Uncle Wu had given the others that order to cut off contact with me... so I'd never even consider leaving Dad. I'd have nowhere else to go. And it had worked.

It was... weird. The Ninja had told me how important I was to my dad. Uncle Wu had mentioned I was the one thing keeping his brother sane. Mom had sworn she'd left me with Dad for that same reason, that he needed me. Needed, not wanted, but needed.

I don't think I ever really believed that. Didn't understand really.

Now I do.

I really am Dad's one reason not to become... evil. Really, truly, murderous monster evil. And that's a lot to take in.

How am I supposed to do this? I'm supposed to save him. I will save him. Not kill him. Not destroy him. But how?

I squirmed into a seated position, still leaning against my purring kitty, and summoned my Green to my hands. As before, a cheerful buzz tickled at the edges of my mind, warm and reassuring. But I needed more than, well, the equivalent of a good sugar high. Candy didn't solve everything.

Speaking of candy... I formed a ball and tossed it upwards. As before, Meowthra snapped it up and purred even louder in pleasure. Heh, I wonder if it's like pop rocks or something? A sort of crackle, fizzle, buzz?

Out of curiosity, I let a spark hop from my hand into my own mouth. Hee! Oh, that tickles! The feeling really is sort of like a crackle, very light. No flavor though, but perhaps that should've been a given.

Hmm. I probably should get moving. Start my day. What am I even going to do?

I told Zane I could fix Echo. Not sure how I know I can, or even if the result will be exactly the same as Zane. I'm not giving him powers after all, just... connecting the dots? It's hard to explain, even to myself.

Definitely not going to school. Not after that hullabaloo my taking in Meowthra probably caused, providing school is even open. So I should just go fix Echo. Yeah, let's do that today. Shouldn't put it off.

Not because I don't want to go back to the Warehouse... Yeah, that's a lie. I don't want to risk Mom taking out that scroll and asking me to use my powers to reveal that last message. I'm sure I'll have to eventually, but it doesn't have to be now, right? I'm back. Dad's sane again. Things are good.

My friends are likely still up in my room. We probably shouldn't all go to Zane's. Don't know how Echo's gonna react. Zane warned it might be bad.

Maybe they'll go to school? Or they could just go to their own houses or the Warehouse. I doubt they'll want to hang out at our volcano, though my dad probably wouldn't mind.

Guess I'd better get going and find out.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

"Oh, no, the school's fine. Meowthra pretty much just hung out downtown. But we're ditching, since all our identities were completely blown yesterday," commented Nya casually, in response to Lloyd's question.

"Yeah," continued Kai. "We all called our parents after you passed out after dinner last night. They said to go ahead and take a day off, especially since we didn't sleep much the night before. You know, with fighting Meowthra and everything."

"Wait, what do you mean your identities are completely blown? They can't possibly have any..." Lloyd trailed off at the resigned look on Cole's face.

Zane's eyes glowed for a second. "It's actually on right now," he commented, rather cheerily. He gestured at the TV and it flicked on to the morning news.

On screen, it showed all my friends, except Zane since he'd been with me, standing around in their gi, hoods down. Garmadon casually came by with juice boxes, which he handed out, patted a confused Jay on the head with an enormously proud look on his face, then wandered off.

"Darn Gayle Gossip," groaned Jay. "Anyway, we had to take our hoods down to have any sort of meaningful conversation with your dad. It was all, oh such good little minions~! Searching for your master in the midst of a warzone~!"

"Yeah," groaned Kai. "And when we tried to talk to him with our hoods on..."

As if in reply, the screen swapped to a clip of Kai running over to Garmadon with his hood up. Even without any words, Garmadon's body language and disgusted facial expression conveyed absolute dismissal. When Kai persisted, Garmadon drew out his favorite enormous broadsword, pointed it in the red ninja's direction threateningly, then stabbed it into the ground and turned his back.

Summing up their issues that day, the video stayed on a bewildered looking Fire Ninja, who, after a second's hesitance, lowered his hood and tried again.

And Garmadon once again treated him like his son's favorite minion, all smiles and open arms and clearly asking what Kai needed, whatever it was and he'd get it for him.

Lloyd groaned and buried his face in his hands. This took his dad's willful ignorance and selective understanding to an entirely new level.

"He's an idiot," choked Lloyd, unable to deny it anymore.

"Even I can't argue that," commented Zane, studying the new clips on the screen. Further exposés proving all the Ninja's identities beyond the slightest doubt, except his. "Though it is absolutely fascinating, from a psychological perspective."

"So, anyway, we can't go home just yet. Our parents warned us there's like entire mobs of fans and reporters around our homes. So we'll probably hang out at the Warehouse?"

"My dad's building is actually mostly clear," commented Zane. "Probably since I wasn't part of the battle, even if it wouldn't take much inference to conclude my identity at this point. So Lloyd and I can still work on Echo today."

"Actually, there is one more place we could hang out until the heat goes down," commented Jay, licking his lips a little nervously. "See, it hasn't gotten out yet that I'm adopted... And even if it did, they've got awesome security so..."

Everyone froze.

"Are you inviting us to THE GORDON'S MANSION?!" exploded Nya.

Jay blushed. "Yeah, Libber texted me about an hour ago. She says it's cool and we can stay as long as we like."

Lloyd looked a little put out now at having already said he was going with Zane, but his nindroid friend ruffled his hair.

"We'll come by later, if that's ok?" asked Zane.

"Of course!" cheered Jay, which instantly cheered up Lloyd in return.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: FINALLY! I'm so sorry guys! All I could get out for weeks was just fluff, and any attempt at story was just so, so... boring. After about three rewrites, I'm finally happy with this, so here you go! And the first scene of the next chapter will be at the Julien home, hopefully with a much shorter wait time between now and then! Sorry not much happened here, but Lloyd needed some conscious introspective time before moving on. _

_Special thanks, as always, to Sunny Lighter! The idea that Green feels like pop rocks in your mouth was hers! As was the idea that I go ahead and start publishing my shorts for this story as a separate fic, My Dad is Bad – Bonus Scenes! If you didn't know, I also have been updating my gift-fics for her Grass is Greener series in my fic titled Greener Gift-fics. We also wrote a crossover between My Dad is Bad and her Grass is Greener series! My half is Ninjago Version 3 point 0, and hers is Triple the Ninja, Triple the Fun. Check them out if you haven't yet! _

_Shout-outs to Black' Victor Cachat, Carrie2sky, Bookkeeper2004, ItsYoGreenGirl, Silvermags, Silene-A, and emp23ninjagirl! Thank you seven especially for all your support and ideas for future chapters (both for this AND for other stories) that we exchanged over PM! _

_Also, since I haven't done this in a while, and all of you guys were SO supportive through my writer's block, thanks to ALL my other reviewers from the past couple chapters! Champion of Justice, Fiiyaaah (guest), Shiranai Atsune (guest), Fan (guest), Guest (guest), gwencarson126, samdragon57, Little-BluWhale, Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew, RememberTSA, Tie-dyed Trickster, Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl, Harley Allison24, Evelyn Rogue, Watcher321, EMPFangirl02, Kifo Entiegon, NinjagoLloydLove, and Varon Lily-Rose! You all are AWESOME! I had TWENTY-THREE reviews on the last chapter, which honestly completely blew me away! Thank you all SO MUCH! _


	42. Ch42:Thur3, Echo's Upgrade

~~ Ch42:Thur3, Echo's Upgrade ~~

"Big brother! Big brother!" came the excited shout as the elevator arrived at the top floor. The doors swished open and an armful of small, but very heavy, little brother launched himself straight at Zane's chest.

Zane just barely got himself braced in time, and Echo actually looked a little disappointed for a second that he'd failed to knock his brother over. Just for a second, though - he was awfully excited about the new upgrades he'd been promised!

"Is it true? I can't wait! How did you crack the code? Was it a hardware or a software issue? Does this mean I can go to school?!" he rambled excitedly, wiggling around happily.

Zane and his father exchanged hopeful but tense glances.

"It's actually Lloyd who, ah, figured it out," explained Zane. Kind of. He reached back and took a nervous Lloyd's hand, pulling him forward and into the penthouse.

"Lloyd!" cheered Echo, trying to jump from his big brother's arms into his new friend's, but Zane's grip tightened and instead he carried Echo over to the low dining room table Dr. Julien had already taken a seat at.

Echo scrambled out of Zane's arms the second his grip loosened, but instead of sitting nicely on his own cushion, he zipped on over to Lloyd, climbing into his lap and snuggling.

The concern in Lloyd's eyes clearly showed Dr. Julien that, yes, Lloyd did understand Echo's issues now. And, from what he knew of both Zane and Lloyd, they would not have made such an incredible claim unless they were absolutely sure of themselves.

Dr. Julien's hands were shaking. He had been trying to figure out the puzzle for so, so long. Why, how, Echo was different from Zane, and what needed to be done to fix things. Echo's situation was dangerous, precarious. It had perhaps been arrogant to think he could make another Zane, especially considering he had changed the design substantially, deliberately designing a child that could learn and grow instead of a teenage robotic babysitter, already (he'd thought) programmed to be and know everything it needed.

Zane... Zane was a miracle. From the first day he'd been turned on he'd been uncannily human. And once he'd been brought back by Gerald, with new ice powers, a newer and fuller range of emotions, and an inexplicable sense of touch that didn't rely on sensors and was nowhere in his programming... He even began having increasingly strong opinions and preferences not based on logic! It had made no sense, and in an attempt to understand, Dr. Julien had sought to replicate... and failed. Not that he regretted his little bundle of joy.

There was no debate on whether Zane qualified as 'alive'. Legally, human rights lawyers had won Zane the same rights as any other citizen years ago, even before he gained ice powers. It had been easy to prove, and the ruling thankfully had extended to Echo, once he'd been built. And now even other nindroids, like the one built by Cyrus Borg.

One screw up could destroy everything.

One malicious hacker. One public scene demonstrating nindroids to be monsters rather than people. One demonstration of Echo's inability to process pain or fear.

Yes, he feared for Echo. But he also feared for Zane. Things were good now, but it would be so easy for things to go wrong.

He'd been working on the fix for Echo, to try make him the same as Zane, for years. Pretty much as soon as he'd realized Echo WAS different from Zane. He'd been fearful, for Echo, for his future, for the possibility of his future affecting Zane's, for years.

Now all that could be over. He didn't know how or what or why, which would definitely drive his inner scientist crazy, but it would be over.

He wasn't jealous. This wasn't a matter of professional pride. He was a father, not just an inventor, mechanic, scientist. If this worked, he would be eternally grateful to Lloyd, as well as Zane for bringing Lloyd into their lives. (Back into their lives? Though he hadn't been involved much when he'd originally designed a 'robot babysitter' for the Ninja Force.)

Dr. Julien took a deep breath, looked up to meet Lloyd Garmadon's bright green eyes, and asked simply, "Are you sure?"

Lloyd nodded. "Absolutely certain," he replied back, with not a shred of doubt. "I know my new power can give Echo the same full scope of emotions and feeling as any of us." But then he frowned. "But I cannot explain how. I'm sorry."

"This is gonna be so cool!" exclaimed Echo. "I can't wait!"

Zane frowned, worried. "Echo, do you remember when Father and I explained negative emotions and nerve receptors to you?"

Echo waves a hand dismissively. "Blah blah blah, you'll get to go to school and be just like big brother! Awesome!"

The three older people in the room exchanged worried looks, but after a minute, Dr. Julien just sighed. They'd tried so many times, but it was like explaining colors to one born blind.

Echo had already jumped topics and was trying to start a conversation with Lloyd about yesterday. "I saw you with your giant kitty on TV yesterday! She's so pretty, and you were so cool! Lord Garmadon's got cool new powers too! Can I see your green sparky powers? Can you really talk to your kitty? Can I meet her? I think she'll really like me!"

Dr. Julien and Zane ignored him, while Lloyd kept almost answering but then getting cut off with the insertion of another question, until he clearly couldn't remember what the first one had been.

"Shall we go down to my lab for, for the... process, Lloyd?" asked Dr. Julien.

Lloyd tilted his head thoughtfully. "We can probably do it right here. But maybe one of you should hold him?"

"Right now? Here? Sweet! I can't wait! How does this work? What's gonna happen?!"

Zane took a shaky breath and reached over, taking Echo and pulling him into his own lap. He hugged his little brother tight, his own conflict and fear clear in his eyes, and Echo completely missing any of the normal cues, such as how he'd been gripped in a way that was definitely a ninja hold.

They wouldn't be able to stop halfway. Zane shivered and was tempted to close his eyes and just hang on, but he had to be brave. Lloyd or his father might need him. And he had to know what was happening, if his little brother was in pain, what he'd have to live through.

No one had been there for him. No human could possibly understand how traumatic becoming, well, 'human', could be for a nindroid. He would be there for Echo.

Dr. Julien came around the table, kneeling this time next to Echo and Zane and kissing them both on their foreheads. His eyes were wet behind his glasses, and he wiped them as tactfully as he could, trying not to make a scene.

Lloyd licked his lips. "I... Green isn't the same as Ice, Zane. It shouldn't hurt him," he said softly. "But, but I won't be able to stop. And it's gonna take a lot out of me, so don't be scared if I faint again."

Zane nodded. He'd figured.

Lloyd took a fidgety Echo's hands in his own, took a deep breath, and directed his energy directly into Echo's body.

Dr. Julien held back a yelp as Lloyd began glowing, a brilliant emerald green that quickly engrossed Echo as well. The power was strange, warm and soft, beautiful and pure, very similar to sunshine actually. It was one thing to see sparks and swirls flying around the teen on TV yesterday on the news - he was already familiar with elemental powers, after all. It was quite another to FEEL that physical energy not three feet from him, a literal wash of warmth and tingling and an almost magnetic pull.

Echo was giggling. Zane was glowing white himself, his own Ice energy being affected by the proximity of Green, even without being directly fed by it.

Dr. Julien would have backed off, but these were his boys. He had to be here. Even then, he had to close and shield his eyes, as the energies grew brighter and brighter, until that animal part of his brain was almost screaming that it was too much, it was gonna explode, they were all going to die, when...

It was over.

The glowing and pulsing energies just disappeared, as simply as if someone had flicked off a light switch.

Everyone stared at each other for a tense minute. Did it work?

Suddenly Echo gave a violent shiver.

"You're c-c-cold, b-big brother!" But his expression was one of wonder, as he snuggled closer against Zane's chest, which actually had a coating of frost over it from his own Ice being released.

It worked! But... wasn't this too easy?

Lloyd wobbled and Dr. Julien rushed over, remembering the boy's earlier comment that he might faint. Garmadon's son did weakly drop against him, but thankfully didn't lose consciousness.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

The next few minutes, and honestly the next hour or so, we spent waiting for the other shoe to drop, as Echo rushed around touching things and pinching himself and giggling even as he groaned when he crashed into walls or tripped against furniture in his mad dash around the Julien's living space.

The nerve receptors, the whole feeling of pain thing, seemed to be working fine. And Zane reassured me that the being giggly over pain was just fascination with the new sense and not something we needed to be concerned about. Sure enough, by the end of the hour Echo was already being more careful to avoid things that could hurt him, though he still was amazed by differences in texture and temperature.

"Like, like I could already tell temperature! I mean, my sensors can give me an accurate reading up to twelve decimals - I use them all the time helping Father! But this is just soooooo much cooler, even though it's so much less accurate! Why is that, Father? And why are the reactions to cold and hot different? Ooh, does this affect taste? I always wondered why you and big brother insist on some foods hot and others cold, beyond the logic of preserving structural integrity and preventing bacterial contamination! I think-"

Everything seemed fine. But... where was the anger? Betrayal? Depression? Did I fail after all? But I'd been so sure...

Zane's MOM interrupted my thoughts. "Lloyd, while your new pet is adorable, she's currently blocking traffic. Would you please ask her to desist?"

She what? Oh, how embarrassing! For convenience, and because I couldn't bear to leave her behind, Zane and I had rode Meowthra to his family's building this morning, easily stepping right over the small (relatively) group of reporters clustered outside. We'd even been able to jump from her head right onto the roof, and from there only had to go down one floor instead of up over two dozen!

I rushed over to the balcony as quickly as I could, still feeling a little extra tired and unbalanced from helping Echo, opening the glass door and stepping out. Sure enough, Meowthra was now sitting in the exact center of the street. Thankfully MOM had called me quickly, so it looked like it'd only been a few minutes from the amount of cars she'd stopped. No one had even gotten out or started cursing her yet, whew!

"Baby girl!" I called out. "Come here, baby girl!"

Meowthra immediately stood up and stepped delicately out of the way of traffic. She purred as she lowered her massive head to nuzzle me.

"Such a good girl!" I happily praised her. "Let's not block traffic now, ok?"

She purred her agreement, and as I pet her face I remembered Echo's earlier desire to meet her. I turned my head to call him over, and...

Echo stood frozen, staring at Meowthra with a look of morbid terror twisting his face.

"Echo?" I called softly, worried.

That drew Zane and Dr. Julien's attention and they rushed over, both still on high alert for the emotional instability we'd all been waiting for. And now looked to have finally been triggered.

"Sh-she, she's so big..." Echo's hushed voice rang out in the sudden silence. "She-she destroyed a lot of, of homes and businesses and stuff yesterday. Could, could have hurt a lot of people if they'd gotten trapped. Even, k-killed them. Killed? A-And-" His eyes suddenly whipped from Meowthra's enormous head to Zane. His big brother.

"The- the Ninja fought her. Y-you c-could have fought her. She- she c-could've k-killed you! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

Zane quickly pulled his now sobbing baby brother into his arms, hushing him and whispering how he was here, he was alright.

"B-but, you're a NINJA! You could d-DIE any, any time you go out! DIE!" Echo rambled between sobs, desperately clinging to his brother and trying to explain himself.

Zane met my eyes, a touch of relief in his own, even as they echoed the heartbreak of his little brother's breakdown. It had worked. But that didn't make dealing with the consequences any easier.

"Maybe you should go ahead, Lloyd? I'll join you guys when I can. It might take a few days for him to calm down."

"NO!" shrieked Echo, heartbreak and terror shifting suddenly to fierce, possessive rage. He hammered his fists against his brother's chest, making a terrible clanging sound but thankfully no damage. "YOU CAN'T GO! YOU'VE GOTTA STOP! NO MORE NINJA STUFF! NO MORE ALMOST DYING! NO MORE GARMADON!"

Oh. Uh, yeah. That was a good signal to go. I nodded, suddenly not trusting myself to say anything. Not that it would be heard over Echo's racket anyway.

Meowthra was still right there, giving me a concerned mew, so I just backed out, closed the glass door behind me, and climbed up my kitty's head. Jay had texted Zane and me directions earlier, so I'd just follow those.

~~ ! Go Ninja Go ! ~~

_Author's Notes: Phew! That's one critical chapter down! Hope you all enjoyed! It's a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, but then I did warn you guys. Next up, Lloyd gets to visit the home of Cliff and Libber Gordon! _

_MOM's line about Meowthra was copied word for word from a PM from Sunny Lighter! It was just too perfect! Also, the concepts that Green wouldn't hurt as Ice had and that Echo would seem fine but crash later as he realized what Zane being a Ninja truly meant are joint ideas between Sunny and me, the result of multiple discussions on the topic. Thanks as always, Sunny! _

_Answers to common/anticipated questions: (1) In this version of Ninjago, **Nindroids have the same rights as humans**. Thus how Zane, Pixal, and Echo have the legal right to attend school - there was no hacking or perjury involved. (2) Also in this AU, **Nindroid does not refer specifically to a Ninja android, but to any Ninjagian android**. I use it as a race, same as Serpentine. Echo and Pixal also count as Nindroids. (3) **FSM stands for First Spinjitzu Master** and is used in this AU and by several other Ninjago fanfiction authors as the Ninjagian equivalent of OMG. Variations include "eff ess em", "by the First", and "First Master". (4) Again specific to this AU, _**Ninja equals hero**_. A Ninja is not necessarily an elemental master or someone who knows Spinjitzu, but any warrior who puts themselves on the frontline to protect Ninjago. Being a Ninja grants a hero certain protections and rights, which Koko exercised to view Lloyd's hospital records. They outrank police and military. They must be approved by Wu and/or the current leader of the Ninja Force. (5) **In my chapter titles, the number refers to the week.** Thurs3 means this chapter takes place the third Thursday since chapter one. (6) Yes, **Harumi and Morro exist** in this AU. Harumi is the mayor's daughter and Morro is Wu's adopted son, still alive and currently on his own journey far away from Ninjago City. Neither will appear in My Dad is Bad, though I'm planning to use Morro in the sequel. _


End file.
